


Hail to the king, baby

by xxawalkinwonderlandxx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: And Bellarke baby, Based on a prompt from tumblr, Bellamy is King of Hell, Daddy kink in chapter 30, F/M, His father is Lucifer, Josephine is a Kane in this lol, Magic AU, She just needed a date and turns out he did too, a little smut, bellarke fluff - Freeform, clarke is a witch, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 165,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxawalkinwonderlandxx/pseuds/xxawalkinwonderlandxx
Summary: Clarke needs a date to her little sister's wedding and, well, she decided to summon a demon but instead of the demon she got the anti-Christ. It's fine though. He gets to endure a day with her family and she gets to meet his family at his little sister's wedding. They both needed a date, so what's the harm in that?Prompt: Your sister is getting married but she’s pressured you to find a date. Not knowing anyone that could help, caused by having severe social anxiety, you summon a demon. Or try to at least, using all the right ingredients and marks, you summon Lucifer instead. Turns out he also needs a date to a wedding.Edit: The first 14 chapters are from Clarke's POV and chapters 15-28 are from Bellamy's POV!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I was scrolling through writing-prompt-s Tumblr (which is an awesome place to be if you need inspiration) and came across this one. With Halloween I couldn't pass it up and it's something fun to do lol I'm going to try and post a chapter every day leading up to Halloween and (hopefully) twice on Thursday. Which means that my schoolwork will undoubtedly get pushed aside but that's the price I'm willing to pay lol 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title: a quote from Lucifer on Supernatural (who is quoting the character Ash from “Evil Dead”) ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke summons a demon

“Oh, come on, Clarke!” Josephine’s voice carries from the bathroom, and Clarke groans as she falls back onto the bed. “You need a date for the wedding!”

“But why?”

“Because that’s what mom and dad expect.” Josephine sighs as she walks out of the bathroom and throws her sweater at Clarke. “You’re a stunning woman and a badass witch, who wouldn’t want to be your date?”

“One, people are afraid of me and, two, I’m not very good at coming onto people. Could you really see me going ‘Oh, hi, want to come with me to my sister’s wedding and get the third degree from my mom and step-dad?’”

“Clarke, it’s just _one day_. You could go into Luna’s and pick up any guy or girl you want.” Josephine throws herself onto the bed next to Clarke. “And, hey, if they don’t act how you want, then you can always do some,” Josephine wiggles her fingers in the air, and Clarke rolls her eyes.

“Unlike you, I don’t use magic to make people act how I want them to.”

Her sister shrugs then gets back up, “It’s fun.” Josephine wiggles her eyebrows, and Clarke is reminded of Josie’s seventh-grade dance when she bewitched a guy to serenade her in front of the whole school. The guy had been in love with her, so she probably wouldn’t have had to use magic, but she is Josephine and Josephine has a flare for the dramatics. “Well, I’m going out with Gabe to celebrate our last free night together before all hell breaks loose next week.” Josephine blows Clarke a kiss as she heads towards her bedroom door. “Find a date!”

And with that, Josephine is gone. Clarke rolls over and presses her face into a pillow and screams. Of course, her mother and Kane expected her to have a date for her little sister’s wedding, and they expected her to be married before her little sister too. Except, Clarke just hadn’t found anyone. She threw herself into her studies while at Sanctum and even though she dated Finn, that ended in disaster, Lexa missed her ex, and Niylah hadn’t been looking for anything. Suddenly, a thought pops into her head, and she hauls herself out of bed.

Clarke pads her way into the library and scans the bookshelf she knows holds her father’s books. Well, what’s left of them anyway. When Jake died, her mother had a breaking point and started getting rid of everything that had been her father’s until Clarke called Thelonious Jaha, and he offered to get her help. Fast forward three years later, she met Marcus Kane and got married soon after, and, now, what all remains of her father is tucked away in a dark corner of the library.

Clarke runs her fingers over the spins of the leather-bound books until she reaches the ones that are covered in a thick layer of dust and sinks to her knees. There are ten books, though one is a photo album, and another is her father’s work journal. She begins to reach for the photo album, but the reason why she’s even looking at the books, to begin with, comes back into her mind and she redirects, pulling out the brown one.

On the front, there is a large _G_ marking it as her father’s family’s spellbook, and she flips open the cover. Everyone who has contributed to its contents marks the inside of it, and Clarke runs her fingers over her father’s name. Her name will go below his as soon as she has something to add, and she hopes she can someday soon.

It’s not that she necessarily needs her father’s book to do what she needs to do, but she’s always preferred her family’s spells over any others. Clarke flips through the pages carefully until a large pentagram fills up a page, and there’s swirly handwriting all around it.

“Alright, time to summon a demon. Alaric Griffin, show me what you’ve got.” Clarke mumbles then stands up. She walks over to the desk and grabs a piece of charcoal before heading into their “practice room.”

The “practice room” is just an empty room of the house that has no furniture in it aside from a table, some targets, and different symbols hanging up on the walls. Clarke walks into the middle of the room and sets the book down as she draws a pentagram on the floor. She double checks and triple checks the symbols before being satisfied that she’s gotten them right and beings the incantation. It’s a lot easier than some of the other ones she’s had to recite, so when she’s able to get through all of it without stumbling, she smiles. Except, nothing happens.

Usually, with her level of power, she’s able to recite a spell once and have it work, but since she’s never actually summoned a demon herself before, she assumes once may not be enough. She repeats it for a second time, waits, then a third.

“Maybe they don’t vet these before they’re put in here.” Clarke sighs then flips the page, wondering if she may have missed something. “Honestly, someone should’ve realized that it didn’t work.”

“That what didn’t work?” The deep voice surprises her, and Clarke jumps, nearly dropping the book as she raises a hand in preparation for an attack, but she lowers it as she takes in the man in front of her.

His hair is like ink, curling at the ends like lines on paper, and his skin looks golden. The man steals Clarke’s breath away, and she curses herself for believing that demons couldn’t be this attractive. He’s also wearing dark wash jeans, and the sleeves of his black shirt have been pushed up to his elbows, exposing his detailed forearms. _Seriously, who has forearms like that?_

“Well?” The guy’s voice snaps Clarke out of her daydream, and she brings her eyes back to his.

“The spell, I thought it didn’t work.” Clarke swallows and straightens her back. “I’m Clarke. Clarke—”

“Griffin, yes, I know.” The guy smirks at her, and she tilts her head to the side. “I’m Bellamy.”

“Bellamy.” Clarke echoes. “That’s a pretty name.” _For a very pretty man_.

“Thank you.” The demon, Bellamy, shoves his hands into his pockets and looks at her. His gaze is heavy, and even though Clarke can tell that his eyes are brown, she could swear that they turn red whenever the light dances over them. “Miss Griffin, what can I do for you?”

_Well, here goes my dignity_. “I need a date.”

A smile plays on the demon’s lips, and Clarke can feel herself blush. “A date?”

“To my sister’s wedding. One day of free food and alcohol in exchange for having to put up with my family.”

“Why do you need to summon a demon for a date?”

“Would you believe that I’m terrible at talking to people, and the idea of asking someone to be my date terrifies me?”

Bellamy lets out a surprised laugh. “That’s a first. You’re willing to summon a demon for a date but not ask another person.” He brings his gaze up to hers. “What are you willing to pay?”

“I suppose it depends on what you’re asking.”

“You’ve never dealt with a demon before, have you?”

“No.” Clarke breathes out and lets out a small laugh. “That obvious?”

“Very.” Bellamy gives her a small smile then walks closer towards the edge of the pentagram. “However, you’re in luck. I also need a date.”

“You do?”

“To my little sister’s wedding.”

“And why do _you_ need a deal to get a date? I’m sure most people would be fawning all over you.” Clarke can feel her face heat up even more at what she was implying, but Bellamy only shrugs.

“Would you believe that I am also terrible at talking to people? Many don’t like me.”

Clarke snorts. “I find that hard to believe.”

“Do we have a deal?”

“What’s the catch?” Clarke narrows her eyes, and Bellamy smiles.

“Nothing. A date for a date. No expectations, just one having to put up with the other’s families for a day.”

“Okay,” Clarke takes a deep breath and straightens. “You have a deal.” Bellamy’s smile widens, and Clarke is sure that she saw his eyes flash red.

“Perfect.”

“So, what makes you believe that many people don’t like you?” Clarke asks as she closes her book and sets it down on the table by the window. “If you’re going to be my date, then I think I need to know what could possibly get you into trouble with my family.” Clarke crosses her arms against her chest and props herself up on the table.

“If I had to guess, it would be the job.” Bellamy shrugs.

“What makes you say that?” Clarke tilts her head to the side as she looks at him, trying to figure out why he’s being so cryptic.

“The job makes people afraid of me.” He gives her a wicked grin, and now she _knows_ his eyes just turned red.

A chill shoots up her spine, and she tries to keep her voice steady when she asks, “And what’s the job?”

Bellamy steps forward, and Clarke has a split second of relief when she thinks, “_he’s a demon, he can’t get out of the pentagram_” until he takes another step over the barrier and his eyes turn a glowing red as he smiles at her.

“King of Hell.”

The hairs on Clarke’s body stand up, and she can feel a pit of dread forming in her stomach as Bellamy comes to a stop in front of her. _Satan. I summoned Satan out of my family’s spellbook? Are you fucking kidding me?_ Clarke tries to move, but there’s a table behind her and a wall to her right, so she doesn’t get far.

“I told you the job makes people afraid of me.” The way Bellamy, well, _Lucifer_, says it doesn’t make it sound like it hurts him, but more of a matter of fact.

“I’m not afraid.” Clarke tilts her chin up and looks at him. “I just didn’t know I was going to be summoning Lucifer when I chose the spell.”

“Lucifer is my father.” He says as he takes up the spot by the table that Clarke had just vacated. “He’s put me in charge while he takes some ‘_him time_,’ but that was over a hundred years ago, and I’m beginning to think that he’s not coming back.”

“He can’t just abandon you.” Clarke can feel anger rising in her chest now, and she doesn’t even know this person.

Bellamy chuckles. “He is the devil, after all.” He stands up and walks towards her, and this time Clarke doesn’t try to get away from him. “But let’s not talk about my father issues right now.”

“So, what do you want to talk about?” Clarke can feel her heart rate quicken at his close proximity, and it’s confusing. It’s half fear since she’s face to face with the ruler of Hell, and half arousal since he is one of the most attractive guys she’s ever met.

“Do you know any good places to get a drink?”

“You want to have a drink?”

“We should get to know each other before we have to be with each other for two full days,” Bellamy says. “Unless you don’t want to.”

“No!” Clarke says it immediately and can feel her face heat up again. “I mean, yeah, I know a good place to get a drink.”

Bellamy smiles, but this time, Clarke doesn’t feel worried. “Lead the way.” He gestures towards the door, and Clarke nods. She’s about to walk out of the room when she remembers her father’s book and turns to grab it before leading the way down the hall.

_I’m bringing the antichrist to my sister’s wedding, and now I’m going to grab a drink with him. What could possibly go wrong?_ Clarke silently curses Alaric Griffin for not putting a footnote that says, “Hey, side note, this doesn’t summon a demon, it’ll summon whoever is currently ruling Hell. Use it wisely.” She lets out a slow breath. _I got this_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling this is going to be fun for me to write lol and if you're waiting for the final chapter of "I jumped off the deep end" it'll be up tomorrow!
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
x


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Bellamy try to get to know each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: this has not been beta'ed and my knowledge on supernatural creatures is pretty much limited to Supernatural lol so if at any point I make a mistake then feel free to let me know!

When the two of them walk out of the house, Bellamy turns around and cocks an eyebrow. “I suppose you’ve put an expansion charm on the house?”

Clarke looks around the sidewalk to make sure that no one was within earshot. “It saves on rent. Not that my mother or Kane really needs to do that.” Clarke sighs then motions down the street. “Luna’s bar is a few blocks that way.”

Bellamy turns slowly to look where Clarke is pointing, and then he turns back to her. “Let’s drive there.”

“I walked here from my apartment; I don’t have my car.”

“Did I ask you to drive?” Bellamy tilts his head to the side, and Clarke has to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from getting annoyed. “Besides, I thought witches rode broomsticks.”

“You—” Bellamy steps from in front of her, and sitting behind him on the road is a black, chrome motorcycle. It definitely wasn’t there a second ago, but Clarke can’t bring herself to think of anything other than _wow, that’s pretty_.

“Nice, isn’t it?” Bellamy smirks at her as he walks over to it. “Here.” A helmet materializes in his hands, and Clarke, once again, has to look around to make sure that no one is around to see it.

“Will you stop magic-ing stuff into existence? Do you realize the panic you could cause if someone sees it?”

“And what will they do to me?” Bellamy sighs and looks at her. “I’m the prince of Hell, Clarke, and even if they try to kill me, it won’t end very well for them.”

Clarke can see flames dance in the redness of his eyes, and she realizes that he’s right. No one can do anything to him, and she can alter a person’s perception of something if she truly wanted to. Not that she ever has, or would, but it’s always been an option. When she doesn’t answer, Bellamy throws his leg over the seat of the motorcycle and pats the seat behind him.

“Won’t you be cold?” Clarke asks as she moves closer to the bike. She zips up her leather jacket and throws her leg over the bike, just like he had.

“Don’t worry about me,” Bellamy takes her arms and wraps them around his waist, “I run hot.”

Clarke isn’t prepared for the roar of the motorcycle when it comes to life, and she’s pretty sure it actually came to life because she didn’t see Bellamy do anything to suggest that he turned it on. Her arms tighten around his waist as he pulls out onto the road, and she has to force herself to keep her eyes open. She’s only ridden on a motorcycle once, with Finn, and that had been a terrifying experience, but Bellamy seems to know what he’s doing, so Clarke lets herself relax.

The buildings fly past them until it’s all nearly a blur of colors, and Clarke wonders if this motorcycle travels faster than the others. _Wouldn’t be that surprising_. But just as soon as the ride has started, it ends, and Clarke lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Luna’s rises in front of them, and Bellamy pats Clarke’s leg, telling her that she needs to get off the bike.

“That was...something.” Clarke laughs lightly as she takes off her helmet.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Bellamy smirks as he takes the helmet from her and, much to her surprise, actually puts it in the compartment under the seat.

Clarke leads the way into the bar, and she can see Bellamy’s eyes flicker from brown to red before he turns to look at her. “A supernatural bar?”

“Run by a werewolf.”

“Huh.” Bellamy looks around the bar, and Clarke does the same.

Luna’s bar is all dark wood and yellow lights, something Clarke has come to love over the years. She and Wells had stumbled onto the place when they were still teenagers, and it’s quickly become of their favorite places to spend time. Not to mention that the bar holds some of the best people you would ever meet.

“Clarke!” Luna calls from her place behind the bar, and Clarke turns towards the wild-haired girl. “I thought you were going to be held captive until the wedding was over?” Luna jumps over the bar with complete grace and envelopes Clarke in a hug.

“Josie is having one last night out, so I figured I should enjoy it while it lasts.”

“And who is this?” Luna turns her attention towards Bellamy, and her eyes begin to glow with the look of melted gold. Luna walks closer to him and leans in. “You’re definitely not human, but I can’t tell what you are.”

Clarke’s body tenses. _We haven’t talked about that yet_. But Bellamy doesn’t miss a beat, and he gives Luna a lazy grin as he says, “I’m a demon.”

“I hate demons in my bar.” Luna groans and narrows her golden eyes at Bellamy. “You cause nearly as much trouble as John Murphy I will rip you apart, do you understand?”

The voice in Clarke’s head screams while warning bells go off, and she stares in horror at Luna and Bellamy. Luna doesn’t know who he is, and she just threatened to kill him. But, much to Clarke’s amazement, Bellamy’s eyes stay brown as he nods. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Good.” Luna turns back to Clarke, and her eyes return to her usual brown. “So, what can I get the two of you?”

“The usual, Luna.” Clarke is surprised at how steady her voice comes out, and when Luna turns away to head back to the bar, she looks at Bellamy.

“I didn’t know you knew Murphy.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, he’s one of the best. Well, he’s the best at being a demon, as a person he’s questionable.”

“I could see that.” Clarke thinks back on her first time meeting Murphy and has to stifle a laugh. He and Wells hadn’t gotten along at all, but Clarke’s built up a friendship with him. He’s also the one that told her you could summon a demon to be your date since Emori summoned him to be her date to help her scare off her clingy ex-boyfriend.

They both pick up their drinks at the bar, and Clarke snaps some money onto the counter for Luna before guiding Bellamy towards an empty booth off to the side of the room. There are not many people in the building since it’s still early in the evening, but Clarke begins to wonder what’s going to happen when the regular crowd comes in.

“So what’s the deal with magic here? Do humans just never come in?” Bellamy takes a sip of his drink and looks around. “I see fae, nymphs, werewolves, trolls, vampires, even a wendigo in the back corner, but no humans. Why is that?”

“Luna had a spell put on the bar to keep humans from walking in. It allows us to use magic and show our true selves without having to worry about being caught.”

Bellamy rests his elbows on the table and leans forward, which gives Clarke a better look at the red glow behind his eyes. “And what is your true self?”

“Um…” Clarke can feel her cheeks heat up as she thinks of an answer. “This is it.” She shrugs, then tilts her head to the side and looks at him. “You should know that witches don’t have green skin and warts all over their bodies, Bellamy, that’s a terrible stereotype.”

Bellamy laughs as she takes a sip of her drink. “And my father doesn’t have red skin or horns.”

“Well, I’m glad we could clear that up.” Clarke laughs a little too. “So, what’s your family like?” Clarke leans back in her chair and looks at him. “Is your sister a Nephilim too?”

“No, Octavia is one hundred percent human, but she could make anyone of my men cower.” A small smile spreads across Bellamy’s lips, and it makes Clarke smile too.

“So your mom–”

“Is human. O and I have the same mom but different dads.”

“I thought whoever gave birth to a Nephilim…” Clarke trails off when she realizes what she was about to ask. _A little deep for only knowing him for thirty minutes, don’t you think?_

“Died?”

“Yeah.” Clarke silently curses herself for bringing it up, though if Bellamy is uncomfortable, he doesn’t show it.

“No. Think more of human parents of demigods from Percy Jackson.” Bellamy takes another sip of his beer, and Clarke has to admire how relaxed he seems. _He’s read Percy Jackson?_ “My father made my mother immortal, and since he left and never came back, my mother moved on and fell in love with another human and had Octavia.”

“That must have been one weird custody agreement,” Clarke mumbles, and she can see Bellamy’s eyes dance as he looks at her.

“It worked.” He shrugs then tips his head back, draining his beer. “So, what about you?”

“Well, my mom is a witch, and dad was a wizard, except my mom doesn’t practice anything other than healing now, and my dad passed away when I was four. Then my mom met Kane three years later, who is also a wizard, and she got pregnant with Josie, then they got married.”

“Griffin!” A familiar voice rings out across the bar, and even though everyone turns towards her, they already know who it is. Raven’s long brown hair is pulled back from her face, and she’s in her signature red leather jacket, in all of her Raven Reyes glory. She wastes no time sliding into the booth next to Clarke and wrapping her arm around the other girl. “I thought you had mandatory maid of honor duties until I saw Josie leaving Gabe’s, and she told me you had the night free.”

“Yeah, my last little bit of freedom.” Clarke smiles. “Does this mean you came all the way here to see me?”

“Of course, babe.” Raven winks, and it makes Clarke laugh, then Luna shows up with a beer for Raven. “And who are you?” Raven quirks a manicured eyebrow at Bellamy, slowly taking him in.

“I’m Bellamy.”

“Bellamy, who?” Raven narrows her eyes, and Clarke has to refrain from pinching her friend. She loves Raven, she really does, but she can be intense when she doesn’t need to be.

“Bellamy Blake.”

“And what are you?”

“A demon.” Clarke can feel Raven tense slightly, but it disappears as quickly as it comes. Instead, she turns her gaze towards Clarke and gives her, what Clarke has dubbed, the Reyes Judging Look. “You summoned a demon to be your date to your sister’s wedding, didn’t you?”

“How–”

“I was there when Murphy told us about Emori.” Raven rolls her eyes and sighs. “Seriously, Clarke.” She lets her eyes rake over Bellamy once before turning back to Clarke. “Though I have to admit, he’s very attractive.”

“Thank you,” Bellamy smirks from his spot, and Clarke can feel her face heat up. “I’ll go get us some more drinks.”

Raven watches Bellamy walk to the bar, and Clarke swats at her shoulder. “You’re drooling.”

“Not my fault, you lucked out with the demon pool.” Raven shrugs then picks up her drink. “And, by the way, everyone else will be here in a couple of minutes.”

“A couple of minutes?” Clarke can feel her heart stop beating. _A couple of minutes__? I just learned his last name! ...After learning about his childhood_.

“Yep, I told everyone you were free tonight, and we were planning to have you not remember your name, but if I had known you were going to be using this time to get to know your demon date, I wouldn’t have suggested it.”

“He’s going to have to meet everyone at some point, right?” Clarke shrugs and glances over at Bellamy, who’s been cornered by Roma, a faerie who Clarke’s talked to a few times.

“Ooh, it looks like Roma is trying to steal your man.” Raven teases, and Clarke tries to stifle a groan.

“He’s not my man. We have a deal, and we were just trying to get to know each other.”

“Well, it looks like you better hurry because I think Roma might try to seduce him.”

Clarke curses silently as she shoos Raven out of the booth and heads towards Bellamy and Roma. She knows that she and Bellamy didn’t agree to not talk to or see other people while they go on their “dates,” but she doesn’t want her friends to walk in and see the guy she’s supposed to be bringing to her sister’s wedding hitting on other girls.

When she reaches them, Clarke wraps her hand around Bellamy’s arm and leans into him. “I was wondering what was taking so long with our drinks.” Bellamy turns to look at her and smirks. He knows that they didn’t agree on this either, and Clarke hopes he doesn’t see this as her being jealous.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to keep you waiting.” Bellamy’s lips ghost over Clarke’s temple as he talks, and it sends electricity down her body. He hands her the beer he ordered, and she smiles at him.

“Clarke, I didn’t know you were here.” Clarke can see Roma’s ears twitch as she turns towards the other girl.

“Yeah, one last night before the wedding preparation beings.” Clarke gives Roma a half-smile as she snakes her hand around Bellamy’s waist. “Bellamy’s my date.”

“Oh.” A bright pink flush appears on Roma’s high cheekbones, and she steps back slightly. “Well, I’ll see the two of you at the wedding.”

“See ya.” Clarke waves as the other girl walks back to where her friends are sitting, and then Clarke lets out a breath and turns to Bellamy. “My friends are going to be here in a few minutes, and I need you to not look like you’re flirting with other girls.”

“I thought we were only going to be each other’s dates on the actual wedding days,” Bellamy leans up against the bar and levels his gaze at her, “now are you saying that you actually need us to seem like we’re only talking to each other?”

“No, I just–” Clarke takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “I know what we agreed on, and I know that we can’t make people believe we’re dating after one day–” Bellamy arches an eyebrow at Clarke and she huffs. “We _could_ make people believe that we’re dating, but we don’t need to force it. I would just like my friends to believe that even though I summoned a demon to be my date, they aren’t hitting on everyone in sight. It would look bad. For both of us.” Clarke adds on the last bit hastily before realizing that Bellamy’s looking at her strangely. “What?”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“I promise that I’ll be on my best behavior–”

“–Thank you–”

“–But I want to amend our deal.”

“Amend our deal?” Clarke can feel herself waiver. _This was just supposed to be a way to make my mom shut up about me not having a date_. “Amend what?”

“The expectations.” Bellamy sets his beer on the bar and crosses his arms. “If you want to change the details, then you need to set the ground rules for what we do and don’t do.”

“Like what?”

“Whatever you want.” Bellamy shrugs and Clarke has a hard time finding anything to say. After a minute, Bellamy picks up his drink again and takes a sip then says, “If you don’t come up with something soon, I’m going to.” Still, Clarke doesn’t say anything. “Ten, nine, eight–” _Fuck, okay_.

Before Clarke can say anything the door to the bar bursts open and all of her friends spill through it, catching her attention, “Clarke!”

“Shit, Bellamy–”

“Yes?”

“We’ll tell them the truth about me summoning you, so we don’t have to make them believe that we’re dating, but I’m going to need my family to think that we are when we get to the wedding.”

“Okay, what else?”

“I haven’t dated in a while so I’m not really sure how this stuff goes. Real or fake.”

Bellamy smirks and leans forward, causing Clarke’s breath to catch. “We’ll figure it out.”

Before Clarke can fully comprehend what that could mean, her friends surround them, and she begins making introductions. She starts with Jasper, who seems to be excited to meet Bellamy since his fangs poke out more than usual, then Monty, who gives him a warm smile and shakes his hand, followed by Harper whose wings flutter when she says hello, and then Wells, who gives Clarke a sidelong look before shaking Bellamy’s as well.

“Guys, this is Bellamy.” Raven joins the group too, but before she can say anything, Clarke goes on with what she and Bellamy had agreed on. “I summoned him to be my date for the wedding,” there are looks of surprise from their friends and Wells legitimately facepalms, but she continues, “and we’re all going to celebrate my last night of freedom.”

After a beat, it’s Jasper who breaks the tension when he says, “And we’re determined to make it the best night ever.” Jasper bounces up and down on the balls of his feet before turning towards the bar. “I’m thirsty.”

Jasper’s comment seems to get everyone’s attention because they all migrate closer to the bar to say hi to Luna, which keeps Clarke from getting hounded by them. Well, everyone except Wells. “You seriously summoned a demon to be your date to the wedding?”

“Save it, Jaha, I already went through that.” Raven crosses her arms over her chest. “Emori did it with Murphy, so what’s the problem?”

“Clarke, if your mom finds out–”

“I’ll be in more trouble than if I hadn’t brought a date at all, I know.” Clarke rolls her eyes then looks back at her friends. “Which is why none of you are going to tell her, got it?”

Raven and Wells exchange a look before they both nod their heads. “Yeah.”

“Of course, Clarke.”

“Alright, now, let’s get you two some drinks.” Clarke claps her hands together then walks towards the bar and sidles up to Bellamy.

“What usually happens when all of you go out?”

“A lot of drinking, a game of pool, and usually breaking something when Murphy shows up.” Jasper chimes in.

“Bellamy,” Clarke looks around to make sure that none of her friends are listening, “could you tell Murphy not to mention that you’re...you know…”

“Lucifer’s son?”

“Yeah, it’s not really a good ice breaker,” Clarke whispers, and Bellamy smirks.

“In my experience, no, it’s not.” He pulls out his phone, and Clarke stares at it.

“You have a cellphone?”

“How else would I keep in touch with my mom and O?”

“I don’t know. I just thought there wasn’t any reception in Hell.”

At that, Bellamy grins. “There is when you know the right people.”

Clarke can’t help the smile that spreads across her face as she looks at him. _For the person whose legitimately the son of the devil, he’s not bad_. “I’m sorry that tonight isn’t going how either of us planned.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Bellamy puts his phone back in his pocket. “We have a week to get to know each other.” The smile he gives her is both nerve inducing and makes her mind run with the possibilities. “And Murphy will be here in a few minutes with Emori.”

“You know Emori?”

“I met her once when Murphy dragged me out one night.”

“You know she’s got him whipped, right?” Clarke thinks back on the second time she ever saw Murphy with Emori and how no one would’ve guessed that Murphy was a demon who’s tortured people with how he responded to his girlfriend.

“Oh yeah.”

“Well, let’s see how this goes.” Clarke brings her beer up and clinks it with Bellamy’s. Of all the ways the night could’ve gone, hanging out with her friends and the Prince of Hell wasn’t what she expected.

Murphy and Emori show up soon after, and no one seems surprised when they see that Murphy and Bellamy know each other, they all keep going with what they usually do. Raven pulls Clarke into the bathroom to change her outfit and, before long, Bellamy’s been drawn into a game of pool with Jasper while Clarke dances with Raven, Harper, and Emori. The drinks never stop coming and, eventually, Clarke has to take a break to grab some water.

One thing about being a witch is the fact that you never have to leave the dancefloor to keep taking shots, and even though Clarke has always enjoyed that, it always ends up coming back to bite her in the ass. She downs her first glass of water and is nursing on her second when she can feel someone come up beside her, but she doesn’t pay them attention until–

“Hey, Clarke.” The male voice brings Clarke out of her reverie, and she turns, face to face with Dax.

“Hey, Dax.” She gives him a small smile then turns back to her water.

“Partying tonight?”

“Yeah, just having some fun before my sister’s wedding.” Clarke tries not to talk too much since she knows how Dax can be. He’s hit on everyone in the bar except Clarke, and she’s been grateful. Her reputation for being scary has kept most of the unsavory people away. _Everyone except Finn_.

“Well, if that’s the case,” Dax leans on the counter, and Clarke gives him a sidelong look, “do you want to dance?”

“No, thanks.”

“But, I was thinking–”

“I’m not going to dance with you, Dax.” Now, Clarke turns in her seat to fully face him. “I know what you’re getting at, and it’s not going to happen.”

“Is there a problem here?” Bellamy’s deep voice comes from the crowd, and Clarke can feel his body heat when he walks up behind her. _He’s right, he does run hot_.

“I just asked her to dance.” Dax huffs, and Clarke rolls her eyes.

“Everyone knows what happens when you ask someone to “just dance,” Dax.” Clarke sighs then gets up. “And, as I said, it’s not going to happen.”

Without thinking about it, Clarke grabs Bellamy’s hand to lead him somewhere away from Dax, but he stays rooted in place. When she turns around, she can see his eyes glowing red, any brown that may have been in them is gone, and Dax’s are glowing gold. He and Dax are in a full-on staring competition, and he’s not moving. Clarke groans and snaps her fingers. One second Dax is there, the other he’s not.

“What did you do to him?” Bellamy turns to look at her, and she watches as his eye color fades from red to brown.

“I teleported him outside.” Clarke shrugs then tugs on his hand, guiding him towards the dancefloor.

“I thought you said using magic outside could cause a panic?”

“Yeah, well, he annoys me.”

Bellamy smirks at her then twirls her around, letting his hands come to rest on her waist. “And what about me?”

“You’re tolerable at best.”

“Only tolerable?” Bellamy arches an eyebrow at her.

“I’m still not over that broomstick comment,” she teases as she moves them further into the crowd.

“Well, what can I do to make it up to you?”

“Dance with me.” Clarke moves her hands to rest on his shoulders, and he gives her an amused look. “Don’t look at me like that; we’re going to have to dance at our weddings.”

“Our weddings?” Bellamy raises both eyebrows at her, and she hits him in the back of the head.

“Our sisters’ weddings.”

“Did you just hit me in the back of the head?” Clarke can see the red break through the brown, like cracks in the ground.

Clarke raises her chin, like she had in the practice room, and looks at him. “Yes.”

Bellamy’s grip tightens on her waist as he pulls her closer. “You’re going to be trouble for me, aren’t you, witch?”

“I could say the same about you, Nephilim.” Clarke smirks as his eyes glow brighter, then twirls out of his arms and grins at him. “Now are you going to stand there or are you going to dance with me?”

Bellamy shakes his head as he walks towards her and places his hands on her waist, and she brings hers back to rest on his shoulders. _You’re playing with fire_ a little voice in her head says, but Clarke ignores it. As more people get on the dancefloor, the two of them are pressed closer and closer together, but Bellamy’s hands never wander from her waist, and Clarke keeps hers from wandering too.

Throughout the night, she learns things about him that he doesn’t tell her. He’s very good at pool, and Clarke knows that it’s a natural talent because there’s no hint of redness in his eyes while he plays. Which is another thing, she learns that whenever he’s using his powers, or angry, or excited, or anything other than calm, his eyes will turn red, but the intensity at which they glow depends on what’s happening. While they don’t get to talk very much since they’re both wrapped up in just enjoying their time either everyone, Clarke finds herself wanting to learn more about him. _It’s not every day you get to meet the Prince of Hell_.

By the time they leave the bar, Clarke doesn’t trust herself to ride on the motorcycle or to try and teleport herself into her bedroom, so she’s not quite sure how she ends up in her bedroom with Bellamy setting a bottle of water on her nightstand along with some aspirin.

“Goodnight, Clarke.” His breath fans out over her cheek, and Clarke opens her eyes, face to face with a galaxy of freckles.

“Goodnight, Bellamy.” She murmurs, but she’s pretty sure that it comes out garbled.

The lamp gets turned off, and she doesn’t keep her eyes open long enough to see Bellamy walk out of the door, but she finally understands what just happened. Bellamy just tucked her into bed and gave her water and medicine. _Lucifer’s son just put me to bed_. She tries to hang onto her last bit of consciousness, but eventually, her body gives out, and she enters a dark, deep sleep, void of family expectations, and guys with glowing red eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it turns out that even though he's spent a hundred years ruling Hell, he's not that bad of a person ;) I hope to keep hearing from you, you're comments mean a lot <3
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
x


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Josephine's wedding :)

When Clarke wakes up the following morning, she has a terrible case of cottonmouth, and when she can open her eyes enough to look at the clock on her nightstand, she sees the bottle of water and aspirin that Bellamy left her. _Oh yeah_...the events from the night before slowly make their way through the haze in her mind, and she begins to put things together. _Danced with the girls, danced with Bellamy, learned that he’s a good dancer and he can play pool, what else_...the memory snapping Dax outside resurfaces and Clarke rubs a hand over her face.

“Whatever, he deserved it.” Clarke rolls over and grabs the bottle of water while putting the two aspirin in her mouth. Today is Josephine’s last dress fitting before the wedding, so Clarke runs through everything she needs to do before her little sister starts blowing up her phone.

After she downs most of her water, Clarke sits up and runs her fingers through her hair, thinking about Bellamy. _He actually put me to bed_...she glances back at the nightstand and notices a piece of paper sitting next to her phone, and she picks it up. _Bellamy left his phone number?_ She grabs her phone and puts the number into her contacts then presses the message icon.

_Thank you for helping me last night_

Clarke sets her phone back onto the nightstand and heads to the bathroom and takes a quick shower before starting towards the kitchen. However, the urge to know if Bellamy texted her back takes over, and she redirects towards her room and picks up her phone again, his text showing on the lock screen.

_That’s what dates are for  
How’s the head?_

Clarke smiles and texts him back. She thinks back on their time dancing together and how, at one point, she ended up sitting in his lap because Raven kept knocking her out of the booth. That thought causes her cheeks to turn red, and she tries to push it away. _I don’t need to be flirting with the acting king of Hell_. She sighs and begins searching her cabinets for food, except she doesn’t find any.

Since Josephine wanted to lose weight for her wedding, despite Clarke telling her that women shouldn’t feel the need to lose weight for it, she agreed to diet with her. An hour in the gym every day and no fast food, but now all Clarke wants is something good to eat. And kale is not going to cut it.

Her phone goes off with another text from Bellamy, and she answers it while also mentioning her problem with not having anything good to eat, then she decides she can just go to a cafe and grab something. Clarke goes back to her bedroom to change and chides herself for wondering why Bellamy hasn’t texted her back yet when a noise catches her attention.

Clarke puts her phone into her back pocket and silently makes her way towards the kitchen. Any of her friends could get into her apartment, but they usually text her first. She starts to wonder if someone crashed on her couch when she walks around the corner and nearly walks into a smirking Bellamy.

“Morning.”

“What–” Clarke runs a hand over her face, “I could’ve attacked you.”

“Trust me, I’m sure I could’ve handled it.” Bellamy keeps smiling at her as he pushes off the wall and walks towards the island where there seem to be a few grocery bags. He starts pulling out pancake mix, eggs, and bacon when Clarke realizes what’s happening.

“Alright, nope.” She crosses her arms over her chest, and Bellamy looks up at her. “I draw the line at Lucifer’s son breaking into my house and making me breakfast.”

“Is it really breaking and entering if I just teleported in?” Bellamy smirks at her again, and the annoyance she felt yesterday comes back. He doesn’t quit taking things out of the bags, and she goes on.

“But you didn’t ask me if you could come over, or if you could come inside.”

“Would you rather I just leave? Because I can make breakfast somewhere else.” He stops what he’s doing and raises an eyebrow at her.

“No–I just don’t like being dropped in on.”

Bellamy looks at her for a beat before pointing a spatula at her. “You’re grumpy in the morning.”

“I am not grumpy! I have a strange person making breakfast in my kitchen.”

“So I’m a strange person now? I thought that would’ve changed after last night. I was a strange person when you summoned me into your house.” She can see the amusement on his face, and it makes her want to slap it off him and keep their back and forth going.

“You’re insufferable,” Clarke groans then walks towards her island.

“I thought I was tolerable?”

“I changed my mind,” Clarke grumbles and picks up the pack of bacon he had laid out. “But if you can make a good breakfast, maybe we can move you back to tolerable.”

She can see the red glow begin to peek through, and she wonders what emotion he’s feeling. “Alright, but, just so you know, I’ve been told I make a pretty damn good breakfast.”

Clarke rolls her eyes and has to try to keep herself from laughing. “We’ll see about that.”

Bellamy begins working on the breakfast, and even though Clarke tries to help him, he tells her that he can see how drained she is and shoos her away. So, Clarke has taken up a spot on the counter and is eating some pieces of bacon while Bellamy finishes making omelets.

“You know, for someone who’s been ruling Hell for the past hundred years, you’re good with people.”

Bellamy snorts but keeps his eyes trained on the eggs. “I used to not be.”

“What changed?”

“Octavia came along.” Bellamy moves the eggs around the skillet with the spatula and turns off the heat. “When my mom got pregnant, I realized that I would have someone else I needed to look out for, not just myself. So, I started spending more time with her, and when O was born, I spent a lot more time topside than my father probably would’ve liked.”

“What is Octavia like?”

A small smile plays on Bellamy’s lips, and he turns to look at her, his eyes a mixture of red and brown. “She’s stubborn and a pain in the ass when she wants to be, but she’s also really kind. I think she gets that from our mom.”

“I suppose you taught her how to be intimidating, too?” Clarke nudges Bellamy with her foot, and he chuckles.

“Nope, that’s another thing we got from our mom.” Bellamy splits the eggs between two plates then hands Clarke hers. “I think I may be the only person that’s ever seen the devil scared, and it was because a five-foot-five brunette was upset with him.” Clarke starts laughing, and she has to cover her mouth to keep it from being too loud.

“Then I can’t wait to meet her.” Clarke smiles as she dumps nearly all of the bacon onto her plate and slaps Bellamy’s hand away when he tries to get some of it.

He follows her into the living room, and Clarke folds herself onto one side of the couch while Bellamy takes the other. She takes a bite of the eggs, and her eyes nearly roll into the back of her head. She’s never been able to do more than scramble the eggs, let alone an omelet with cheese and chopped ham.

“This is delicious,” Clarke mumbles around another mouthful of egg. “Holy shit.”

“Thank you.” Bellamy takes a bite of his omelet and smiles. “Does this mean I’m back at tolerable?”

“Slightly above tolerable,” Clarke says with a wink. “Keep making omelets like this, and we’ll be fine.”

Bellamy’s eyes glow as he smirks at her. “What I’m hearing is–”

“Clarke!” Josephine’s voice rings through the house, and Clarke quits eating. “It’s my last dress rehearsal, and you don’t pick up your phone? Seriously? Something smells goods.”

Clarke can hear Josephine’s heels clicking on the hardwood floors, and when she turns to Bellamy, his eyes are glowing. He turns his attention from the hallway to her. “I’m sorry,” Clarke whispers, and Bellamy shrugs.

“Little sisters, can’t do much about them.”

“Clarke?” Josephine calls again, and instead of her footsteps getting closer, they head towards Clarke’s room.

“Should I go?”

“Depends, do you want to get hounded on by my little sister?” Bellamy’s eyes flick from Clarke back to the hallway.

“Good–”

“Hello.” Josephine materializes beside the couch, and Clarke rolls her eyes. “Now I know why you weren’t answering me.”

“Hi, Josie, thanks for dropping in three hours before we’re supposed to meet up.” Clarke sighs and leans into the couch cushions. “Josephine, this is Bellamy, Bellamy, this is my little sister, Josephine.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.” Josie looks from Bellamy to Clarke, a sly smile spreading across her face. “Roma said you found a date to the wedding, but I just thought she was seeing things.” Josephine turns back to Bellamy, “Where did she find you?”

“I’m a friend of Murphy’s.”

“So, you’re a demon.” Josephine smiles, and Bellamy looks down at himself.

“Last time I checked.”

“Huh.” Josephine looks from Bellamy to Clarke, then turns and heads back towards the kitchen.

“I’ll be right back,” Clarke mumbles to Bellamy and he shrugs, putting another forkful of omelet into his mouth.

“I have to say, Clarke, I’m surprised.” Josephine doesn’t turn around as she digs in the fridge. “I thought you were just going to deal with mom’s wrath by not showing up with a date.”

“Well, you said I could go out to Luna’s and pick up anyone I wanted, so I did.” Clarke shrugs and takes a bottle of water out of the cabinet.

“And he’s okay with coming to the wedding? From my understanding, people usually don’t want to go even if they’re invited.”

“Well, I’m also going with him to his sister’s wedding, so it works out.” Clarke shrugs then takes a sip of her water. “So why did you decide to stop by so early?”

“I was going to see if you wanted to grab breakfast since Gabe is with his groomsmen already, but I can see you’re already busy.” Josephine looks towards the doorway that leads to the living room and smiles. “You two look cute together.”

“Josie–”

“Hey, I’m not doing anything.” Josephine holds her hands up and begins to walk backwards towards Clarke’s bedroom. “Just make sure to use protection.”

“Josephine!”

“Love ya, sis.” Josephine winks and disappears, leaving Clarke alone in the kitchen. Clarke sighs and goes to set her water bottle down on the counter when she sees a square foil packet lying in front of her.

“What the fuck.” Clarke groans and throws her head back. _Only Josephine_…

“Is that a condom?” Bellamy’s eyebrows arch as he looks at the small packet, and Clarke can feel her face turn red.

“Uh, yeah. That’s–she–” Clarke sighs, “that’s Josephine being Josephine. Sorry about that.”

“Don’t worry about it. As you said, we’d have to endure each other’s families.” Bellamy walks over and puts his plate in the sink. “I don’t think Octavia is going to be much better.”

“Yeah, well, I guess we’ll just have to see.” Clarke sighs as she snaps her fingers to send the condom to the drawer in her nightstand. Bellamy raises an eyebrow at her, and her face heats up again. “I need to go finish eating breakfast,” Clarke mumbles then hurries out of the kitchen.

_What a perfect morning_. Clarke thinks about how the rest of the week is going to go. She has the dress rehearsal today, then the dinner and ceremony rehearsal after that, and then the wedding. Not to mention, as Josie’s maid of honor, she has to make sure that the florists and caterers are doing everything that they need to get done. Clarke digs back into her breakfast and wonders how long she and Bellamy can go before her family starts to ask questions. _Knowing Josephine, not long_…

As expected, Abby starts asking Clarke questions as soon as they get to the dress rehearsal. She wants to know what Bellamy does, how they met, what he’s like, she basically wants his entire life story even though Clarke hasn’t even known him for a full twenty-four hours yet. However, Clarke is able to respond to most of the questions with one-word answers until her mom finally gets the hint and quits asking. Eventually, when Josephine asks when she’ll be able to talk to him again, Clarke just shrugs and says, “at the wedding.”

Over the next week, between wedding prep and her part-time job teaching art classes to kids after school, Clarke doesn’t have much time to see in Bellamy during the day, but he always ends up popping into her kitchen once the sun goes down. They talk about their families and what they like doing in their spare time. Unsurprisingly, Bellamy tells Clarke that he likes just being with his mom and sister, and it makes her wonder if he’s lonely when he’s in Hell. But they don’t actually talk about his job or Hell very much.

In turn, she tells him about the kids she teaches, and he asks her how she got into art. He tells her about his love of mythology and how he passed it onto Octavia. The more she gets to know him, she realizes just how wrong the stories have been. And from the way he talks, Lucifer himself isn’t that bad either. _Which is insane to think about._ People hear “the child of the devil” and believe that they’re just out to destroy the world, but they are part human. _Bellamy_ is part human, and his humanity makes him stand out from others without the influence of his link to Lucifer. 

The night before the wedding, Clarke shares Josephine’s hotel room with her, so she doesn’t get to see Bellamy, but that doesn’t mean they don’t talk to each other. They text each other until Josephine decides it’s time to go to bed and actually takes Clarke’s phone from her and tells her she’ll get it back in the morning. As Clarke lays in bed that night, she begins to wonder that maybe telling people who he really is may not be such a bad thing once they get to know him. 

As soon as the alarms go off, the place is an absolute madhouse. There’s a hair and makeup station set up at the desk, a room service cart by the door, and endless champagne being poured throughout the room. 

“Clarke,” Joesphine’s eyes catch Clarke’s in the mirror as she works on her sister’s hair. “I’m nervous.”

“Nervous? I didn’t know that was in your vocabulary, Josie.” Clarke teases, and she can see some tension leave her little sister’s shoulders. 

“Well, I guess everyone has to learn at some point.” Josephine twists the gold ring on her index finger; the one Clarke had gotten her for her sixteenth birthday. “Do you still think I’m too young?”

“I thought you were too young when you were sixteen and telling me you loved a boy and wanted to marry him after knowing him for three months.”

“But now?”

“But, now, no.” Clarke leans down and rests her head on Josephine’s shoulder, looking at her in the mirror. “I think you getting married right now is just what fits who you are. Plus, you and Gabriel are meant for each other, so I’m surprised you agreed to wait this long.” _Even though you almost didn’t..._

Josephine smiles. “Thank you.”

“I love you, Josie.”

“I love you too, Clarke.” Josephine blows Clarke a kiss in the mirror, and they smile at each other. 

“Aw, my girls.” Abby’s voice catches their attention, and when they turn around, she’s lowering her phone. “You two look beautiful.”

“Thanks, mom.” Clarke and Josephine respond in unison, which only makes their mom smile more. 

“But we have a lot to do and little time, so let’s get to work. What else do we have to do?”

Their mom takes over their wedding prep, giving Clarke, Delilah, and Kaylee things to do while she finishes up Josephine’s hair. Clarke texts Bellamy a couple of times during the whole process, but in the end, she tells him he can just show up when the reception starts, but apparently that’s not what he had in mind.

_And miss you in all of your maid of honor glory? I don’t think so_

Clarke huffs and throws her phone onto the bed while she finishes up her makeup. _I won’t even be able to talk to him while the ceremony is going_. 

“Ooh, your demon likes to flirt.” Josephine’s comment breaks Clarke’s concentration, and she blinks, causing mascara to get in her eye.

“Josephine!” Clarke blinks a couple of times and fumbles for a second before she can turn around and see Josephine scrolling through her phone. 

“Have you tapped him yet? I left you that condom for a reason.”

“Josephine, quit antagonizing your sister!” Their mom’s voice carries from the bathroom and, Clarke levels her gaze on her sister.

“I’ll take that.” Clarke snaps her fingers, and her phone appears in her hands. “I thought you quit snooping through text messages when you graduated high school,” Clarke grumbles and looks to see how far back Josephine had gotten in her messages. 

“Oh, come on, Clarke. It’s my wedding day, I’m supposed to do whatever I want.” Josephine rolls her eyes then walks up to her, holding up a q-tip. “Now, hold still, I don’t need you looking like a raccoon while you’re up there with me.” 

“You’re annoying, you know that?”

“So I’ve been told. Look up.” 

Clarke does as she’s told, and lets Josephine fix her makeup. Then, before anyone realizes it, they’re being ushered out of the hotel room and to the old governor’s mansion where the ceremony and reception are being held. Since it’s a public building, no one has to be invited in, _and it’s a pretty building, too_. 

As soon as Clarke is with the other bridesmaids, she smiles at Gabriel before turning her attention towards the crowd. She tries to find Bellamy’s mop of black hair before Josephine walks down the aisle, but she doesn’t see him in time. The music begins, and Clarke’s eyes are focused on her little sister walking down the aisle, escorted by Kane. 

The ceremony is beautiful, and Clarke is grateful that she had the right mind to buy waterproof mascara. It’s when she starts down the aisle that she sees Bellamy in the back right corner, and he smiles at her as she nears the doors. _The Prince of Hell knows how to clean up_. His black tux makes his golden skin stand out, and she loves it. Clarke winks at him before he’s out of sight, and then her body thrums with excitement as she waits for the reception to start.

After she and the other bridesmaids, along with Josephine, change into their reception outfits, Clarke links her arm with her sister as they walk into the ballroom. “Still nervous?”

“Not even a little.” Josephine grins as they walk through the open doors, and everyone cheers. 

“Time to go find your husband, _Mrs. Santiago_.” Clarke propels Josephine forward, but she turns around and smiles.

“And _you_ need to go find your date. I want him to meet Gabe.”

Clarke rolls her eyes, and Josephine giggles as she walks towards her husband. Before she goes to find Bellamy, she opts to stop by the bar and grab a drink. She should’ve known that Bellamy would find her.

“You look ravishing.” Bellamy appears behind her and Clarke can’t help the smile that spreads across her face. 

“You look very nice yourself.” Clarke turns around and continues to smile at him. “Who knew the Prince of Hell owned a tux.”

“Well, I do have appearances to uphold.” Bellamy grins at her, and Clarke laughs as he picks up his drink. “So, what do we do now?”

“Well, first off, I need to introduce you to the happy couple before my mother can get ahold to you.”

“Well, lead the way.” Bellamy offers his arm, and Clarke takes it.

“Wow, you’re a gentleman.”

“You seem surprised.”

“Considering your penchant for just showing up in my apartment, I was beginning to wonder,” Clarke teases, and it makes Bellamy smirk.

“Even the spawn of Satan needs to have manners, Clarke.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Clarke smirks at him, and he shakes his head, but she can see him fighting his smile. 

“Clarke! Bellamy!” As they get closer, Josephine turns towards Gabriel and grabs his arm, dragging him towards them. 

Clarke can feel Bellamy tense beside her, but she doesn’t have time to figure out why before Josephine and Gabriel are in front of them. She leans over and gives Gabriel a kiss on the cheek and smiles at her sister.

“Gabriel, this is Clarke’s date, Bellamy. Bellamy, this is my husband, Gabriel.” Josephine grins as she says the last part, and Clarke is pretty sure she’s never seen her sister so happy. 

“Nice to meet you.” Gabriel holds out his hand, but Clarke doesn’t miss the way his jaw ticks. _What…_

“You too.” Bellamy’s voice is surprising calm, and Clarke turns to look at him. The brown of his eyes is disappearing and giving away to the glowing red she’s come accustomed to. 

“Bellamy—”

“Are you eyes glowing red?” Josephine’s gaze is fixed on Bellamy’s face, and Clarke can feel panic rise in her chest. “Holy shit. Murphy’s eyes don’t glow red.” 

“Glad you could make it, _Nephilim_.” As Gabriel says the word, a pit of dread forms in Clarke’s stomach. 

“What?” Josephine looks between Gabriel and Bellamy. “Nephilim?” 

“Bellamy?” Clarke pulls on his arm, and he turns to look at her. 

“Are you really a Nephilim?” Josephine steps forward, and Clarke moves forward too.

“Josie, can I talk to you real quick?”

Clarke doesn’t wait for a response as she grabs her little sister’s hand and leads her towards the hall. “Clarke, what the fuck was that about?”

Clarke looks around the hall before pulling Josephine into the bathroom and locking the door. “Okay, I have something to tell you.”

“I think I gathered that.” Josephine crosses her arms and leans against the wall. “Spill it.”

“I didn’t meet Bellamy through Murphy. He knows Murphy, and they are friends, but it’s different.”

“So how did you meet him, Clarke? And talk fast because I don’t want to miss my reception.”

“I summoned a demon to be my date, but-”

“Come on, Clarke.” Josephine pinches the bridge of her nose.

“Josie, listen to me,” Clarke huffs, and Josephine sighs. “I _thought_ he was a demon, like Murphy, but…” She trails off. _This is not how I wanted it to go_. Clarke takes a deep breath then levels her gaze with her sister. “I thought he was a demon when I made the deal, it wasn’t until after that I found out who he was.”

“Which is? I thought Gabriel said he was a Nephilim?”

“He is. His mother is human, and his father is an angel. Or was an angel—Josie,” Clarke sighs, “Bellamy’s dad is Lucifer.”

Josephine’s mouth drops open, and she stares at Clarke for what feels like an eternity before she speaks. “You brought the antiChrist, _Satan’s son_, to my wedding?”

“You’ve been around him, Josie, you’ve read his texts to me, he’s not anything like the stories we grew up hearing.” 

“Clarke, why didn’t you _tell me_? Why did you feel like you needed to summon a date instead of just telling me you didn’t want to bring one?” 

“I tried, but you and mom didn’t want to hear it!” Clarke feels exasperation building as she tries to keep her voice steady. “I didn’t _want_ to bring a date, but I know that if I hadn’t, then mom would’ve just compared us even more. Fuck, I—” Clarke takes a deep breath and runs her hands through her hair. “This is not how I wanted this to go. Look, Josie, I know what you’re thinking, but Bellamy isn’t what you would expect, and I don’t regret bringing him here. He loves mythology and adores his little sister, and he’s a total mama’s boy—”

“That’s not surprising considering who his dad is.” Josephine’s comment draws a slight laugh out of Clarke, and her little sister reaches out to wipe away the tears that had been forming in her eyes. “Clarke, if you think he’s a good person, then I’m going to take your word for it. If you like him enough to have breakfast with him and to flirt with him, then how bad can he be?”

“I’m sorry for nearly wrecking your wedding.”

“Don’t apologize, you didn’t nearly wreck anything. There.” Josephine pulls back and smiles. “Let’s get back to our men, yeah?” 

Clarke reaches out and fixes a few strands of Josephine’s hair. “Definitely.”

The two of them walk back into the ballroom with their arms linked together and find that Bellamy and Gabriel hadn’t moved from where they had been when they left. When they reach them, Gabriel’s jaw isn’t ticking anymore, and Bellamy’s eyes are back to their usual brown. 

“Everything okay?” Gabriel puts all of his attention on Josephine, and Bellamy turns to Clarke. 

“Yeah, babe, just some girl talk.” Josephine kisses Gabriel on the cheek then smiles at Bellamy. “Don’t step on my sister’s feet.”

“Josephine—”

“Come on, wife, I think it’s time for our dance.” Gabriel wraps his arm around Josephine’s waist and pulls her towards the dance floor, but not before giving Clarke a wink as they disappear in the crowd.

Clarke turns to Bellamy, and he smirks. “Did she try to curse you for bringing me?”

“Nope, she was cool with it.” Clarke links her arm with Bellamy’s and guides him towards the edge of the dance floor. “But, you do realize that you’re going to have to tell me what the hell happened between you and Gabriel, right?” 

“It was nothing.”

“Didn’t look like nothing,” Clarke whispers as she lights dim, and Josephine and Gabriel become the center of everyone’s attention. 

The two of them watch the newlyweds dance across the floor, and when Abby and Kane start dancing, Clarke is surprised when Bellamy takes her hand and guides her towards the floor too. The night at Luna’s plays in her mind, and she smiles as Bellamy twirls her. 

“Did your dad demand you learn how to dance?” Clarke teases, and Bellamy pulls her closer.

“My mom taught me for my first ball.”

“You’ve been to a ball?”

“I’ve been to a lot of things,” Bellamy says quietly as he twirls her again. “But that was a long time ago.” 

“How long ago is a long time?” Despite how much they’ve talked, she hasn’t asked him very much outside of what he’s told her. 

“My dad met my mom when she was nineteen and fell in love with her instantly. They spent a decade together before I came along, and he made her immortal, and that was nearly a hundred and fifty years ago.” 

“Then why do you look like you’re my age?” 

“When I’m in Hell, I don’t age. When I’m up here, I’ll get older like everyone else if I want. So, all of the time I spent here when I was younger has aged me, but I’ve kept myself from aging for a long time.” 

“If you stayed here long enough, would you die from old age?” 

Bellamy chuckles, and he pulls her closer. “Trying to get rid of me?”

Clarke can feel her face heat up. “No. Just curious.” 

Bellamy hums as he brings her around the dance floor, and Clarke hadn’t realized that others had started dancing as well. “If I stay here long enough, I’ll reach a point where I don’t age anymore, even if I’m not actively trying to prevent it. I don’t know when that will be, but for my father, it was forty.” 

“And your mother?” 

“Since she was turned immortal, she’ll be thirty forever.” 

“Like a vampire?” 

“Yeah, except without the lust for blood.” Bellamy smiles, and they turn their attention to where Jasper is dancing with a girl who Clarke thinks is named Maya. “Any more questions?” 

“No, I think that’s it for now.”

“For now?” Bellamy raises an eyebrow, and Clarke smirks.

“For now.” 

Clarke keeps smiling as they dance, and Bellamy’s eyes glow a brighter red than she’s seen. She wonders what’s on his mind, but the song ends before she wants it to, and they’re left looking at each other. Clarke’s fingers are playing with the hair at the nape of Bellamy’s neck, and she can feel his thumbs rubbing against her waist. 

“Thank you for the dance.” Clarke’s voice is soft, and she watches as his tongue darts out to wet his lips.

“Anytime.” When Clarke brings her eyes back to his, they look as if they’re on fire. His grip tightens on her waist, and Clarke’s body hums with anticipation. 

_Fuck it_. Clarke begins to pull Bellamy towards her, but he goes willingly, meeting her halfway. Not that Clarke would ever admit the fact that she’s thought about kissing Bellamy, but she’s _definitely_ thought about kissing Bellamy. His lips are softer than what she expected, and she realizes that he must have shaved that morning because his skin is smooth against hers. 

When they pull apart, Bellamy’s eyes look like molten lava, and she’s pretty sure she’s never seen anything more beautiful. “You’re a really good kisser.”

Bellamy smiles at her, and it’s a smile that’s nearly as bright as his eyes. “You are too.” 

What breaks the moment is the soft murmuring that’s going on around them, and when they look around, everyone is staring at them. Clarke looks towards Josephine, who merely shrugs and mouths _no idea._ Bellamy takes Clarke’s hand and leads her from the dance floor, guiding her towards the table where all of her friends have been seated.

When they reach the table, everyone is looking at them with a mixture of confusion and awe. Except for Emori and Murphy, who just seem like they’re waiting for the truth bomb to drop and the aftermath of it. 

“Clarke, why are Bellamy’s eyes glowing red?” Raven tilts her head to the side as she looks at them. 

“You said he was a demon—” Monty begins.

“—But Murphy’s eyes don’t glow like that.” Jasper looks between Bellamy and Murphy. 

“I thought I saw his eyes glow at Luna’s, but I figured it was just the lighting.” Harper’s wings twitch as she glances at Bellamy. “What is he really?”

“He’s a Nephilim.” Wells’ gaze is steady as he looks at Bellamy. “I read about them once in my family’s book, they’re rare.” 

“Holy shit.” Jasper and Monty’s eyes widen. 

“Which angel?” Raven’s eyes narrow, and Clarke realizes that she would’ve had to tell them eventually. 

“Lucifer,” Bellamy’s voice is calm as he says it, and Clarke watches as a myriad of emotions crosses her friend’s faces. 

Wells’ jaw ticks while Raven and Harper’s jaws nearly drop to the floor, but Jasper and Monty go from looking shocked to excited within the span of two seconds. 

“Clarke, how exactly did you summon the antichrist?” It’s Raven who speaks, and Clarke looks at her.

“Well, it was an accident—”

“How do you _accidentally_ summon the devil’s son?” Wells’ raises his eyebrows, and Clarke has to keep herself from getting annoyed. 

“Guys, look, who his father is doesn’t matter. You’ve all been around him, and I _know_ you all like him. I’ll explain everything, but not when we’re in the middle of my little sister’s wedding reception, can we agree on that?” 

“Yeah.”

“Sure, Clarke.”

“Of course.” 

“Thank you,” Clarke sighs then looks at Bellamy. “I’m sorry, this has probably been really uncomfortable for you.” 

Bellamy shrugs. “I’ve experienced worse.” He smiles at her, and Clarke can feel some of the uneasiness ebb away. “But I think we deserve a drink.” 

“Good idea.” Clarke nods her head, and Bellamy kisses her cheek before heading towards the bar. 

“Clarke, can I talk to you?” Abby’s voice comes from somewhere on the side, and Clarke turns towards her mom and nods. 

“Yeah, sure.” 

Abby says nothing as she pulls Clarke off to the side of the room, and Clarke knows that whatever is about to happen, she’s not going to like it. They’re close to the doors that lead out to the back, and Clarke notices that it’s starting to rain. 

“Clarke, I think you need to tell me what Bellamy is, right now.” 

“Mom—”

“_Clarke_.” Her mom raises an eyebrow, and Clarke sighs. 

“He’s a Nephilim, Lucifer’s son. I wanted to summon a demon to be my date, but I used a spell out of the family spellbook, and Bellamy showed up.”

“My family book—” Abby takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, “you used your father’s book.”

“Yeah,” Clarke breathes out her mother’s face softens. 

“Honey, you didn’t need to summon a date. If you didn’t want to bring someone you could’ve just—”

“I realize now that I could’ve tried talking to you, but then I didn’t.” Abby’s eyebrows furrow together, so Clarke keeps going. “I know I haven’t lived up to your expectations, and I know you wish I would’ve gotten married years ago instead of being single at my little sister’s wedding, but that’s not me, mom. I didn’t find the love of my life at sixteen like Josie, or eighteen, or twenty. I’m not you, and I’m not Josephine, and I really hate when you try to compare us because she and I aren’t the same.” 

“Oh, Clarke.” Abby wraps her in a hug, and Clarke can feel herself tearing up. “I’m so sorry that I made you feel that way. You have to believe me, I’ve only ever wanted the best for you, and I am so proud of the woman you’ve become and the life you’ve made yourself. You didn’t go into medicine, but you bring happiness to so many kids, and I can tell that _you’re_ happy.” They pull apart, and Clarke sees that her mom is tearing up too. “All I’ve ever wanted for you, all that your father ever wanted for you, was to be happy and to enjoy whatever you decide to do in life. So don’t ever think for a minute that I’m comparing you to your sister because I know that while you two may look alike, you’re your own people. Oh,” Abby brings Clarke back into and hugs her again, “I love you, darling.” 

“I love you too, mom.” 

Abby reaches up and wipes away Clarke’s tears before wiping away her own. “But you’re going to have a lot of explaining to do when this reception is over, is that clear?” 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

“Okay, well, it looks like someone is waiting for you.” Her mom nods to someone over Clarke’s left shoulder, and when she looks, Bellamy is standing near their table with his hands in his pockets, looking at her. “I think I still have someone to meet.” 

“I think you do.” Clarke takes her mother’s arm and guides her towards Bellamy. His eyes are back to being brown, and when they reach him, he bows.

“Mrs. Kane.”

“Bellamy, it’s nice to finally meet you.” 

“Pleasures all mine.” Bellamy takes Abby’s offered hand and shakes it. “I’m sorry if I’ve caused any, uh, disturbance.” 

“No need to apologize. People just like sticking their noses into other people’s business.” Abby winks then looks towards Kane and motions him over. 

Clarke introduces Bellamy to her stepdad and, after Kane gets over the initial shock, he takes it upon himself to introduce Bellamy to Jaha. Before Clarke realizes it, Bellamy is laughing along with everyone, and any tension that may have been had with the initial introduction is nowhere to be seen. 

Conversation flows freely, jokes are told, and for the rest of the night, no one brings up the fact that they’re partying with the son of the devil. Of all the ways it could’ve gone, this is the best. Granted, Clarke had thought she would tell people who Bellamy really was _after_ the wedding, but it all worked out in the end. 

Towards the end of the reception, when most people are wavering in their feet, and their laughter is louder than usual, Bellamy takes Clarke’s hand and leads her back out onto the dance floor. Clarke had forsaken her heels hours ago, so now when she and Bellamy are face to face, she’s easily a head shorter than him. 

“You’re tall,” Clarke giggles, and Bellamy smiles as he brings her closer. 

“And I think you’re drunk.” 

“I’m not drunk, I’m pleasantly buzzed,” Clarke corrects, and Bellamy chuckles.

“My mistake.” 

“Mhm…” Clarke closes her eyes and leans forward, resting her head on his chest. “How do you seem to be sober? You drank more than I did.” 

“Human liquor doesn’t affect me the same way it affects you.” 

Clarke pulls back and looks at him. “Then how do you get drunk?” 

“Well, I could drink a liquor store.” He smiles, and Clarke tries to stifle her laugh. “But there are some demons who make their own alcohol, and they’ll sell it to whoever wants it. One shot for Murphy, and he’s falling over, three for me, and I’m doing the same.” 

“What if I were to drink it?” 

“Then there’s a very good chance you wouldn’t survive it.” 

“Oh.” _That’s...disturbing._

Bellamy rubs his thumbs over her waist. “I’ve seen the effects it can have on humans, so believe me when I tell you, you don’t want to go near it.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Clarke breathes out Bellamy pulls her closer.

“Don’t worry, I got you,” Bellamy murmurs into her hair. 

Clarke hums and begins playing with the hair at the nape of his neck like the last time they danced. _I don’t doubt that. _“I know.”

Time seems to stop as they dance, and when they’re done, Clarke doesn’t want to let him go. They stand on the dance floor for a moment before Bellamy tilts Clarke’s head up. “I think you need to get some sleep.”

“But I’m not tired.” Clarke can feel herself pout, and Bellamy smiles.

“You’ll thank me in the morning.” 

Bellamy leads Clarke towards her friends, and they all say their goodbyes, then he brings her by her family and promises Abby, Kane, and Josephine that he’ll get her home safely. 

Much like the weekend before, one minute Clarke is in one place, and the next, she’s standing in her bedroom with Bellamy. He leaves to get a bottle of water and some more aspirin, and Clarke snaps her dress off then pulls on her pajamas. By the time he gets back, she’s in the process of taking off her makeup and he waits until she’s done then throws away her makeup wipe.

“Alright, bedtime.” He motions towards the bed, and Clarke climbs in. 

“Are you tired?” 

“Don’t worry about me.” Bellamy leans down and kisses the top of her head. “Get some sleep.” 

“Stay with me.” Clarke reaches out and grabs his hand. “You’ve done so much, at least stay the night and let me make you breakfast.” 

“Clarke—” he gives her look, and she sighs.

“You can take the couch if you want, but if you stay in my bed, I promise I won’t—” she yawns, “—I won’t try to jump you.” 

She watches Bellamy’s eyes flicker slightly, and when she scoots over and pats the space beside her, he gives her a beautiful smile. “Well, how can I say no to that?” 

He toes off his shoes and takes off his jacket, and when he’s about to get into the bed, Clarke pulls the blanket over her head. “Change into pajamas, first.” 

She can hear him chuckle and then a slight _whoosh, _and when she looks again, he’s changed into black basketball shorts and a blue Henley t-shirt. “Better?” He quirks an eyebrow at her, and she smiles. 

“Very.” Clarke pats the spot beside her again and doesn’t say anything as he slides under the covers. She turns on her side to look at him, and he does the same. “Thank you for being my date.” 

“Anytime,” Bellamy murmurs, and Clarke smiles slightly before yawning again. 

“Goodnight, Bellamy.”

“Goodnight, Clarke.” 

The light in the room goes out, but Clarke falls asleep with Bellamy’s glowing eyes imprinted on her eyelids. This time when she sleeps, her dreams are consumed with brown eyes that glow and everything that is Bellamy Blake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And to think, we still have two chapters left and a whole other wedding :) I'm definitely going to try and post two chapters tomorrow, since that was my intention when I first started writing this story, but if I'm not able to get both of them up then I hope you don't hold it against me! If I am able to, one will probably go up around noon and the other could possibly go up around 6:30pm :)
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
x


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke convinces Bellamy to show her his house
> 
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter has smut lol But I will say that I usually don't write smut because I don't think I'm very good at it, however, I had an idea and I decided to go with it. So if it sucks then I'm sorry lol I'll probably come back and edit this chapter a little bit at some point!

When Clarke wakes up the next morning, the other side of her bed is empty, but since it’s still warm, she knows that Bellamy hasn’t been up for very long. She groans as she scoots towards her nightstand and grabs the bottle of water and aspirin. _I really need to start watching what I drink_. The door to her bathroom opens as Bellamy walks out of it, and Clarke takes a moment to admire the view. His usually messy hair is even wilder, his clothes are rumpled, and he pouts as he rubs his eyes which makes Clarke giggle.

Her laugh catches his attention, and he gives her a sleepy smile. “Good morning.”

“Good morning.” Clarke forces herself to sit up, but she’s surprised when she finds that her headache isn’t as bad as she thought it might be. “Sleep okay?”

“Yeah, but someone kept stealing all of the covers.” Bellamy yawns and stretches his arms out.

“You said yourself that you run hot, so why should I apologize for stealing the blankets?” Clarke arches an eyebrow at him, and he smirks.

“Just because I don’t need them doesn’t mean I don’t want them.”

“Is the King of Hell admitting that he’s afraid of monsters under the bed?” Clarke teases, and Bellamy’s eyes glow. “Don’t worry, I’ll fight off anything that tries to grab your exposed foot.”

“You’re insufferable.” Bellamy laughs as he shakes his head. 

“That hurts.” Clarke pushes back the covers and walks up to him. “Let me try to raise my likeableness by making you the breakfast that I promised.” 

Clarke leads the way into the kitchen, and when she begins to take out the pans she needs, she hears someone else in her apartment, and she knows it’s not Bellamy because he’s standing right next to her. Without looking at him, she begins walking towards her living room, but she can feel Bellamy right behind her. She knows there’s a very good possibility that it’s her friends, but she raises her hand anyway as she looks into the living room.

Sure enough, all of her friends are passed out in various places throughout the room. Raven and Wells are sharing the pullout couch, Murphy and Emori seem to have expanded Clarke’s loveseat so they can both fit on it, and Monty, Jasper, and Harper are all sleeping on an air mattress that Clarke began storing in her hall closet when she first got her apartment. 

“Looks like breakfast for two just turned into breakfast for nine.” Clarke laughs lightly and shakes her head before heading back into the kitchen.

“When did they get here?”

“No idea,” Clarke calls over her shoulder as she tries to reach the pancake mix on one of the top shelves. When she can’t reach it, she’s about to snap her fingers when Bellamy comes up behind her and grabs it. “Thank you.” Clarke smiles up at him. _Having a tall person around is handy_. “But all of them have a key to this place, and they’ll usually text me to tell me when they’re coming over,” Clarke gives Bellamy a pointed look, and he raises his eyebrows as if to say _“I don’t know what you’re talking about_.” “When there’s a big night, though, I’ll usually wake up to my living room being taken over and, in some cases, Raven accidentally teleporting herself into my bed.”

“And you don’t mind people just dropping in whenever they want?” Bellamy leans into the counter and crosses his arms over his chest.

Clarke shrugs. “They’re my family. I’ve told you how I love spending time with them, and if they want to come over or need someplace to go, then I want them to know they can come here.” Clarke measures out the pancake mix and gets to work mixing it. “That goes for you too, you know.”

“Really? So does that mean you won’t fight me anytime I bring you dinner from now on?”

Clarke glances at him, a smile playing on her lips. “Are you saying that you dropping into my apartment is going to become a normal thing from now on?”

To her surprise, a slight blush forms on Bellamy’s cheeks. “Only if you want me to.”

Clarke puts the mixing bowl down and walks up to him, laying her hands on his chest. “Do you want to?”

Bellamy brings his eyes back to hers, and they’re glowing again, but now it’s a darker red than what’s she’s seen before. “Yeah.”

“Good.” Clarke smiles, then leans up on her toes and kisses the corner of his mouth. “I want to see where this goes after our deal is complete.”

“You sure?” Bellamy brings his hands up and wraps them around her waist. “I’ve been told I can be a handful.”

“I think you’ll find it’s the other way around.”

Bellamy smirks at her and pulls her closer. “You are going to be trouble for me, aren’t you?”

“Hmm...define trouble.” Clarke smiles at him, and it draws a soft laugh from him. Bellamy leans forward, and Clarke is waiting for him to kiss her again when a loud groan comes from the living room, followed by Raven’s voice.

“I have a terrible fucking hangover.”

“Shut up, Reyes.” Clarke can hear Murphy’s muffled voice, too.

“Both of you shut up.” _Oh, Wells._

Clarke chuckles, and Bellamy smiles as he leans down and gives her a chaste kiss. “Does this mean we’re actually dating now?” Clarke tilts her head to the side and looks at him. “Do I really have the devil’s son for my boyfriend?”

A grin spreads across Bellamy’s face, and his eyes shine bright as he says, “damn right, you do.”

Clarke throws her head back and laughs. _Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?_ “Well, I guess we’ll see if you can keep up with me.”

“Something tells me I’ll be fine.”

“Oh god, I’m going to throw up.” Raven appears in the doorway of the kitchen, and Clarke leans back to look at her.

“I’ve seen you stick your tongue down Wick’s throat before, Rae, this--”

“No, I’m literally going to throw up.” Raven grabs her stomach then darts down the hall towards the bathroom.

Clarke follows after her but turns around to look at Bellamy. “Could you start-”

“Go hold your friend’s hair back, I got this.”

Clarke blows Bellamy a kiss then follows Raven’s path to the bathroom. As she holds Raven’s hair back, she can’t stop thinking of the conversation with Bellamy. _He actually looked unsure_. In the week that she’s known him, she’s never seen him blush, and she’s never experienced him being uncertain about what to say. He’s the perfect picture of confidence with his signature smirk and red eyes, which is enough to intimidate a lot of people, but within eight days, she’s seen another side of him that she’s sure most others haven’t. 

Once Raven is cleaned up, Clarke leads her back into the kitchen and sees that the rest of her friends have woken up, and Wells is helping Bellamy finish up cooking. Most of them look like the wedding reception knocked them on their asses, but they don’t seem bothered by the fact that they’re eating breakfast with the devil’s son.

Clarke rearranges her living room to accommodate everyone, but no one talks much as they dig into their pancakes and eggs, except for Jasper, who digs into one of the blood bags that Clarke always make sure to have on hand. There’s a chorus of agreements that Bellamy’s cooking is better than what most of them can do, and it’s only when they finish eating, that Clarke can tell they’re all feeling better. 

“So, I think it’s storytime.” Raven finishes off her plate and makes it disappear into the kitchen. 

“Really? Now?” Clarke yawns and sinks further into the couch. “I’m ready for a nap.”

“Oh, no, you don’t.” Raven reaches over and pulls Clarke up. “Time to spill it.”

Clarke looks over at Bellamy, who seems like he’s falling back asleep, too. “There’s really nothing to tell.” Clarke shrugs. “After Josephine left last Friday, I remembered what Murphy said about being able to summon a demon for a date, and I figured “why not”?” 

“So how do you “accidentally” summon the antichrist?” Wells raises his eyebrows and looks at her.

“The word “antichrist” refers to someone who wants to bring destruction to the world, and that’s not me.” Bellamy looks around the room. “Though I am the acting King of Hell.”

“Wait, so Lucifer’s _not_ in Hell?” Harper’s eyebrows arch towards her hairline. “Where is he?”

“He’s having some personal time,” Murphy chimes in. “Only, his personal time started a hundred years ago.”

“You’ve been ruling Hell, like legit _Hell_, for a hundred years?” Jasper leans forward, his eyes wide. “That’s so cool!”

“Wait, I still need to know how you summoned him.” Wells holds his hands up and looks at Clarke. “Who even has a spell like that?”

“Well, apparently, Alaric Griffin has a spell like that except he didn’t put a note about who it would summon.”

“There’s a spell like that in your family’s spellbook? Are you fucking kidding me?” Raven sighs and throws herself back into the chair. “The most interesting thing my book has is how to make your own volcano. Who the hell needs to make their own volcano?”

“I could probably use it.” Bellamy shrugs, and Raven arches an eyebrow at him.

“We’ll see.” 

“But still, Clarke, when he showed up, how didn’t you realize he wasn’t a normal demon?”

“It’s not like all demons look the same.” Murphy leans back and braces his hands behind his head. “We look like normal people until we show our eyes.” To demonstrate, Murphy blinks once to make his eyes go completely black, then he blinks a second time, and they return to normal.

“And it’s also my fault.” Clarke turns to Bellamy, and he gives her an apologetic smile. “I’ve never been summoned before, so I was curious to see who was doing it. I wasn’t expecting you to be the one I saw looking at the spellbook, but I knew you had to be powerful, considering it takes a lot to summon me, or my father, and you didn’t even break a sweat.”

Clarke tilts her head to the side, confused. “It’s a simple spell. I didn’t feel like it took a lot out of me.”

“One person shouldn’t have been able to summon him though, and that’s what he’s saying,” Wells leans forward and rests his elbows on his knees. “My dad has told me that’s the reason why there’s usually a group of people trying to summon the devil.”

“And your father is right.” Bellamy nods his head then looks back at Clarke. “So, when I saw you, I wanted to see how things would play out, but you asking me to be your date to your sister’s wedding was not what I expected.”

Clarke chuckles a little and picks at a pillow she’s placed in her lap. “Yeah, I remember.” Clarke looks up at her friends. “I didn’t know there was anything off until he walked out of the pentagram and his eyes went red.”

“Yeah,” Bellamy rubs the back of her neck and gives her a soft smile, “sorry about tricking you like that.”

“Well, I’m here now, aren’t I?” Clarke nudges his arm, and it draws a smile from him. “I was scared at first, but I wanted to see how things would go with you, too.” 

“What’s Hell like?” Jasper seems to be nearly vibrating with excitement but, Monty slaps him upside the head.

“Dude.”

“What?”

“No, it’s cool.” Bellamy chuckles and sits up straighter. “I haven’t had many people who were brave enough to ask.”

It takes Clarke exactly eight days to break Bellamy down enough to where he agrees to take her to see his house. It started with her asking him about if a human could go to Hell without being dead, and then he caught on and said that he wasn’t sure if he should bring here just yet. _He should’ve known I was going to win_. 

Clarke smiles as Bellamy stands in front of her, but she can see that he’s nervous. “Okay, so it‘s going to be cold down there, but it shouldn’t be too bad. And there’s always a fire burning somewhere so—what?” 

“You’re cute when you’re rambling.” 

“I’m not rambling. I’m trying to keep you safe.” Bellamy crosses his arms over his chest and smirks. “You think I’m cute?” 

“I think you know you’re cute, and you just want me to say it again,” Clarke teases, and Bellamy’s eyes begin to glow. 

“And what if I do?” 

“Then I’d say you’re pushing it.” Clarke smiles up at him as she leans into his chest. “But,_ fine_. You’re cute when you ramble.”

“Then it looks like I should ramble more often.” 

“You have eternity to ramble, but right now, I believe you were going to show me where you live.” 

Bellamy sighs, but Clarke can see that he’s trying not to smile. “You never give up, do you?”

“Nope.” 

“I like it.” Bellamy wraps an arm around Clarke’s waist and pulls her in for a kiss. “You ready?” Clarke nods her head, and Bellamy does the same. “Alright, well, close your eyes.” 

Clarke does as she’s told, and closes her eyes. The air _whooshes_ around her, and she can feel the temperature drop significantly from what she usually keeps her apartment at, but when she opens her eyes, she’s stunned. 

There’s a large obsidian door rises in front of her, and the detail on the frame around it is unlike anything she’s ever seen. Bellamy grabs her hand and guides her towards it, pushing it open, and motioning Clarke to go inside. 

The temperature rises slightly as she enters, and she notices that the walls are black marble, and the floor is solid black tiles. _Looks like Lucifer has a favorite color_. 

“Is this pretty much what you expected it to be?” Bellamy turns to look at Clarke, and she brings her attention to him. 

“It’s way more than what I expected it to be.” Clarke starts down the hall, pulling Bellamy with her. “I knew it was going to be beautiful, but I didn’t think it was going to be _this _beautiful.” 

“Well, my dad did like the finer things.” Bellamy takes the lead, bringing her down the hall and into the living room. 

“Holy shit.” The living room has a high ceiling and a large chandelier hanging from the center of it, there is a fire going in the fireplace, and the couch and rug are both light gray. As she looks around the room more, she begins to notice things that are distinctly Bellamy. 

There’s a bookshelf packed with mythology books and history books, there are paintings hanging on the walls that bring more color to the room, and then there are dozens of photographs of him with his mom and sister. 

“Bellamy, I love it.” 

“I’m glad.” Bellamy brings their joined hands up and kisses the back of hers. “Come on, let me show you the rest of it.” 

Bellamy leads her into the kitchen, which makes Clarke a little envious, considering the kitchen _alone_ is as big as her living room and kitchen combined. Then he brings her into the library, and Clarke has a feeling that a lot of the books lining the shelves are priceless. _And possibly missing from certain places_. He brings her through the study, which has even more books lining the walls, and then he brings her to his bedroom. 

“It’s not the master suite since that’s still technically my dad’s, but here’s my room.” Bellamy rubs the back of his neck and motions for Clarke to walk in. 

“If your room is this big, I’d hate to see how big your dad’s room is,” Clarke mumbles as she walks into the middle of the room. 

The walls are black marble, like the rest of the house, but the wooden bookshelves and the wooden desk make the room more inviting. There’s also fire burning in the fireplace, and it makes Clarke smile. 

“It feels so homey.” Clarke turns around and walks towards Bellamy who’s still near the door with his hands in his pockets. “I like it.”

“Well, thank you.” He reaches up and rubs the back of his neck. “I’ve never brought anyone here before.”

“So, does this mean I’m special?” Clarke teases as she wraps her arms around his waist. 

“In more ways than you know,” Bellamy murmurs, and Clarke is shocked at how sincere he sounds. 

She leans up on her toes and gives Bellamy a slow kiss, causing him to tangle one of his hands into her hair while the other wraps around her waist. When they pull apart, Bellamy’s eyes look like they’re on fire. 

“Do you want a drink?” 

“You have human-safe alcohol here?” _I didn’t think that would be a thing_.

“I may have had Murphy run some errands for me.” Bellamy grins at her, and she shakes her head. “Come on.” He takes her hand and leads her down the stairs and back to the kitchen. 

Bellamy pulls out a bottle of wine, and Clarke hops onto the countertop while he pours them each a drink. The look of the house is unlike anything Clarke has ever seen before, and the more she looks, the more details she sees. The ceilings are white, but if you look close enough, you can tell that there are pictures hidden in it. From what Clarke can see, it tells the story of how Lucifer fell from heaven and became the King of Hell, and there are also pictures of demons, but she can’t make out much more. 

On the fridge, there are more pictures of Bellamy with his family, but she doesn’t see a man in any of them other than Bellamy. Of course, Bellamy’s shown her pictures of his mom and his sister, but he’s still surprised at how good their genetics are. _Seriously, who has genes like that?_ Aurora Blake apparently...

“Penny for your thoughts?” Bellamy asks as he hands her a glass of wine.

“It’s a lot different than what people believe.” Clarke looks around and smiles. “Maybe we could get you on an episode of _MTV Cribs_.” 

Bellamy laughs and takes a sip of his drink. “I don’t think they’d appreciate being dragged to Hell to shoot an episode.”

“I don’t know, I think I can be persuasive.” Clarke grins, and it only makes Bellamy laugh more.

“No argument there.” 

Clarke sets her drink down and shrugs off her coat. “Do you have a TV down here?” 

“Not cable, but I have all of the DVDs you could ask for.” Bellamy takes her coat and lays it over the back of the couch, then walks back to her and settled himself between her legs. “Cable companies usually hang-up on me when I tell them where I want it installed.”

“Aw, you poor thing.” Clarke rubs his shoulder. “Can’t you ask whoever got you cell reception down here to put in some cable?”

“I suppose I could ask,” Bellamy shrugs and takes a sip of his drink. “But for now, we could find something else to do.” 

“Hmm…” Clarke takes a sip of her drink then runs her fingers through his hair. “Why do I feel like you agreed to bring me down here just so you could get me into bed?” 

“I brought you down here because you asked me too,” Bellamy moves closer and rests his hands on her hips, “but, if I remember correctly, I’ve already gotten you into bed.” 

A wicked grin spreads across his face, and Clarke tugs on his hair. “And if _I_ remember correctly, _I’m_ the one who got you into bed.” 

Bellamy’s grip tightens on her hips, and he brings her closer to the edge of the counter, causing her to giggle. “You love being right, don’t you?” The corners of Bellamy’s mouth turn upwards, and Clarke has a close-up view of his eyes beginning to change. There’s wetness beginning to pool between her legs, and it feels like there’s electricity thrumming through her body with how close he is. 

“Maybe.” Clarke grins at him and sets her drink down, threading her other hand into his hair too. “But, you didn’t disagree.” 

“Somehow I don’t think I’d survive if I tried to contradict you,” Bellamy leans forward and kisses her jaw. 

“Why would you need to contradict me? I’m always right.” Clarke continues to grin at him, and the brown of Bellamy’s eyes fades to red completely. 

“I was right. You _are_ trouble.” Bellamy hums, and Clarke begins to massage his scalp. 

“But something tells me you don’t mind.” 

“Nope. Not at all.” Bellamy smiles as he leans in, and Clarke moves her hands to hold his face as she kisses him. 

There’s something that’s been building between them since the night at Luna’s, but neither of them has acted on it. Now, hidden away in a black house with a man who would put all of his favorite Greek Gods to shame, Clarke can feel all of her emotions rising to the surface. 

Bellamy’s thumbs rub circles on the skin just above the waistband of her jeans, and it causes her to shiver. She pulls him closer, and he moans into her mouth, which only causes her body to heat up even more. She brings her hands down to fist in the material of his shirt just as he moves his hands up under hers. 

His hands are warm, and as they move up her body, it feels like they’re leaving scorch marks. Clarke nips at his bottom lip, and he opens up for her, allowing her to slip her tongue inside. She begins to pull up his shirt, and he breaks the kiss to pull it over his head then throws it on the floor. 

_Fuck, you’re gorgeous_. Clarke begins to roam her eyes over his body, and he stands back to let her. She runs her hands over his chest and his shoulders, marveling at how good his physique is. _I wonder if they have a demon gym down here_.

Bellamy seems to get impatient because he steps forward and crashes his mouth to hers, a kiss so intense it knocks the breath out of her. His hands find their way under her shirt again, and as he grips the hem of it, he pulls back again slightly to look at her. At first, she’s confused, since he let her drag his shirt off without question, but when she realizes what he’s asking, she smiles. 

Her shirt joins Bellamy’s somewhere on the floor then Bellamy picks her up off the counter. One second they’re in the kitchen, the next they’re in his bedroom. 

“That’s one way to do it,” Clarke smiles down at him, and he grins. 

“I’m a firm believer in not wasting any time on things that can be cut out completely.” Bellamy sets her down but keeps his hands wrapped around her waist. “It leaves more time for what I want to do.” 

“And what do you want to do?” Clarke reaches up and massages his scalp, which draws a hum from deep in his throat. When he opens his eyes, Clarke is mesmerized by how beautiful they look.

“Worship you.” His voice is soft, and Clarke’s breath catches.

“Based on who you are, shouldn’t you be the one demanding that I worship you?” Clarke teases as she leans forward, trailing open-mouthed kisses down his neck. 

“Only if you want to.” Bellamy threads his fingers in her hair and brings her mouth back to his. 

Clarke’s wondered what it would be like to be with Bellamy like this, but she’s never felt something so intense. All of him consumes her, and she’s pretty sure she never wants it to end. 

Clarke breaks their kiss to unhook her bra, and when it falls away, Bellamy’s eyes cast a glow on her bare chest. _That’s a first_. He leans forward and captures one of her breasts in his mouth, and her hand tangles itself in his hair. It’s been so long since she’s been with anyone, but she knows it’s never been like _this._ _Maybe it’s because of who he is_. 

Bellamy lavishes her breasts, sucking on one while kneading the other, and Clarke has to tug on his hair to get him to kiss her again. Clarke trails her hands down his shoulders and over his chest, stopping at the waistband of his jeans. She hooks her fingers into his belt loops and pulls his hips towards her. She’s been waiting to feel him against her, but it’s still not enough.

When Bellamy pulls back to look at her, she grins and pops the button open, but before she can do anything else, Bellamy grabs her hand and moves it from his waistband so he can reach hers. Clarke shimmy’s out of them and, again, before Clarke can get to Bellamy’s pants, he walks her backwards to the bed.

“You. Are. Beautiful.” Bellamy reaches up to cup the side of her face, and she melts into him. 

“You are, too.” 

Bellamy smiles as he guides her back onto the bed, propping himself above her. “I’m glad you think so.” He leans down and begins trailing kisses down her jaw and towards her chest, but instead of stopping at her breasts like she expects, he keeps going. 

He kisses her hips above the waistband of her underwear and her body jerks. “Bellamy.” Clarke grips the sheets as she looks down at him, and when he brings his red eyes to hers, she can see he’s smiling.

“Yes?”

“_Please_.” Clarke is panting, and she can feel Bellamy’s breath fan out across her skin as he chuckles.

“I got you, babe.” He kisses her right hip then leans back, sliding her underwear off at a tantalizing pace.

He bites his lower lip as he lays on his stomach, hooking his arms under each of her legs. He’s so close to where she wants him, but he isn’t there yet. Bellamy takes his time kissing her thighs and around her folds, and just when she’s about to cry out from the frustration, he licks a long stripe up her center. The action causes her hips to jerk up, and Bellamy responds my bracing his arm over her hips. 

“Fuck.” Clarke looks down at him, and he brings his eyes to hers. 

He licks and sucks at her like a man starved, and it’s not long before Clarke can feel herself being pushed closer and closer to the edge. She tangles one of her hands into his black curls, and without any preamble, he pulls back and slips one, then two fingers inside of her.

“_Oh my god_.” Clarke grips Bellamy’s hair tighter, and he growls against her. She can feel herself careening towards the edge until she falls over it. Colors are dancing across her eyelids and she’s not exactly sure where she is when she finally opens her eyes again.

Bellamy wipes the back of his hand over his mouth then moves up beside her. The room has darkened since they first came in, and Bellamy’s eyes reflect the flames of the fire. 

“Bellamy,” Clarke tries to get her breathing under control, but there are aftershocks still rippling through her body. “_Fuck_.” 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Bellamy smiles and wraps a hand around her waist. She can feel how hard he is against her side, and she realizes that he still has his jeans on. 

“Your turn.” Clarke begins pushing down on his pants, and he laughs as he kicks them and his boxers off. Clarke’s mouth forms a small _o_ as she stares at the sight before her. 

“See something you like?” Bellamy props himself above her, and Clarke reaches out, wrapping her hand around him. _Fuck, he’s big._

She squeezes and begins moving her hand, causing Bellamy’s head to drop to her shoulder. “Clarke, if you keep doing that, this isn’t going to last.” 

Clarke stops moving her hand and looks up at him. “But, I want to taste you, too.”

“And as much as I want that, I want to feel you, more.” 

Pleasure pools in the pit of Clarke’s stomach and, well, how can she say no to that? She wraps her free hand around his neck and brings him down for a kiss, moaning when she can taste herself on his lips. Bellamy presses himself closer to her, and her nipples rubbing against his chest sends a shiver down her body. 

Clarke pulls him closer and slowly guides him to her opening, never breaking the kiss. As he pushes into her, her body stretches to accommodate him, and she knows she’s never been with anyone nearly as big as he is. Bellamy moves his hips slowly until he’s fully inside of her, kissing her until she’s fully accustomed to having him inside her. 

“You okay?” Bellamy reaches up and moves some hair out of her eyes, and she nods. 

“Very.” Clarke wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him back to her. He slides his arms under her back and cradles her head in both of his hands.

Bellamy begins to move slowly at first, but when Clarke arches her hips up to meet his, he picks up his pace, slamming his hips into her. Clarke scratches at his back and pulls at his hair, which only causes him to pound into her harder. 

“_Bellamy_,” Clarke’s voice is barely above a whisper, and he kisses her again. He moves one of his hands from behind her head and reaches between them, rubbing tight circles on her clit and bringing her back to the edge. “Bellamy, I’m close.” 

“I know,” Bellamy presses his forehead to hers, and Clarke hears how wrecked he sounds. “Come for me.” He applies more pressure to her clit, and Clarke comes for a second time, which turns out to be more intense than the first, his name a cry on her lips. 

His eyes burn into hers as he snaps his hips two more times before following her. Clarke wraps her legs around his waist, wanting to feel all of him as he finishes inside of her. 

The two of them lay like that for a minute as they try to get their breathing under control, and Bellamy’s eyes never leave hers. When finally pulls out of her Clarke winces at both the sensation and the empty feeling that follows, but he stays on top of her. 

“Sorry.” Bellamy kisses her forehead, and she hums. “Clarke?”

“Hmm?” Clarke reaches up and moves the damp hair off his forehead.

“Your eyes,” Bellamy says as he props himself over her. “They started glowing—they _are_ glowing.” 

“What?” Clarke gets up and wraps the blanket around her as she pads her way into the bathroom. Sure enough, her blue eyes are glowing, and when Bellamy appears behind her, his are still red. 

Clarke walks closer to the mirror and leans over the sink to get a better look. They look like her eyes, they’re still the same color, but they’re brighter than what they should be. _They are glowing. _She turns around to face Bellamy, who’s watching her every move.

“Do you know why they’re glowing?” 

“No.” Bellamy shakes his head and walks towards her. “I’ve never seen this before, with anyone.” 

Clarke’s eyebrows furrow together, and she turns around to look at herself again. Bellamy walks up behind her and places his hands on her hips, pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder. 

“They look beautiful.” Clarke meets his eyes in the mirror and smiles. “But, I'm really wondering how you’re not freaked out by this.”

“At this point, I’ve just learned to roll with it.” Clarke takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “Though I’m starting to freak out a little.” 

“Hey,” Bellamy turns her around in his arms and tilts her face up to his. “How do you feel?”

“Wonderful.” A smile spreads across her face, and Bellamy smiles too. “That was wonderful.” 

He continues to smile as he kisses her again. “_You’re_ wonderful.” 

“And you’re cheesy.” Clarke giggles, and Bellamy pulls her into a hug. 

“I think you like my cheesiness.” 

“Mmm...maybe I do.” Clarke wraps her arms, and the blanket, around him. “But, I have to pee.” 

“Okay, I’ll go make dinner.” Bellamy presses a kiss to the top of her head then walks out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. 

Clarke avoids looking in the mirror as she cleans herself up, but before she walks down to the kitchen, she can’t help but spare one last look. Her eyes have gone back to normal, for the most part, but there’s still a dim glow in them. _Maybe this is a side effect of being with a Nephilim without protection_. 

Clarke pulls on one of Bellamy’s t-shirts then makes her way to the kitchen. There’s already something sizzling in a skillet on the oven, and she realizes that Bellamy’s put on some music too. Clarke smiles as she walks towards him and wraps her hands around his waist, placing a kiss on his bare shoulder. 

“I like you barefoot and in the kitchen.” 

Bellamy chuckles and flips the steak that’s cooking in the skillet. “I don’t have a problem with that.” 

“Mmm...good. Because I like your cooking.”

“I am better at it, aren’t I?” Bellamy turns and gives her a wicked grin, and she swats at his arm. 

“You’ve had way more experience than me! I don’t think that counts.” 

“I think you just don’t want to admit that you’re cooking skills need work.” Bellamy keeps grinning at her, and Clarke rolls her eyes.

“You’re being moved back to barely tolerable,” Clarke grumbles and moves to walk away, but Bellamy reaches out and wraps an arm around her waist.

“Hey, I’ll be back to likable once you eat.” He winks, and Clarke has to fight her smile as he leans down to kiss her. “Want another drink?”

“Yes, please.”

Clarke pours a drink for both of them, and once she helps Bellamy finish making dinner, the two of them sit in the living room with their plates while going through all of the movie options. In the end, they settle on _The Mummy_ with Brendan Fraser. When they both finish eating, Bellamy wraps Clarke into his arms while they both lay on the couch. _This is a pretty nice night for being in Hell. If you don’t think about the glowing eyes_. 

Clarke had asked Bellamy if he was sure that the eye glowing had never happened with anyone else, and he had been positive that it hadn’t, but he offered to look in his father’s study to see if he could find anything on it. Clarke had pulled him back onto the couch with her and said that it could wait until the morning, but there was still a voice in the back of her mind that was screaming for answers. _I’m fine. I feel great, and Bellamy is with me, so I just need to calm down_. 

Trying to shut off her thoughts, Clarke turns over and presses her face into Bellamy’s chest, letting the sound of his steady heartbeat lull her to sleep. _Yeah, I’m definitely fine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm...do you think Lucifer would know?  
Next up, we have Octavia's wedding :)
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
x
> 
> P.S. I'm really considering expanding this another chapter, but I'm not entirely sure yet!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia’s wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. This chapter isn’t proofed so I’ll probably go back and do that tomorrow or so. I’ve also extended the number of chapters to 7 but there’s a very good chance it may end up at 10 depending on how things go! 
> 
> Also, I’ve made my first mood board (ever) for this fic and that’s on chapter 1 :)

Clarke tried to push the glowing eyes thing out of her mind in the week leading up to Octavia’s wedding because she knew how much stress Bellamy was under with helping his little sister plan her wedding _ and _ doing his job keeping Hell running as it should. But that doesn’t mean that Clarke wasn’t still freaking out about it.

As promised, the morning they woke up, Bellamy went into the study to search for an answer while Clarke took a shower. When she joined him, she completely forgot why they were even in the study in the first place because she got caught up in how soft he looked. He still had bedhead, he had put his glasses on, and the sleeves of his gray sweater came down past his hands. But, once Bellamy realized she was there he pulled her into his lap and explained everything he had found, but there was nothing about glowing eyes.

Clarke had even tried prodding Wells into telling her what he knew from his family spellbook, but when she had to tell him _ why _ she was asking, he paled and told her he’d send her the pages. Of course, telling Wells meant that Raven wasn’t far behind, which is why Clarke sent a text out to the girls, and Raven ended up popping into Clarke’s house with Harper and Emori because, “ _ Holy shit, Clarke, you just slept with Satan’s son.” _

Since Nephilims are rare, nobody has a lot of information on them. As the way Wells put it, “we know they’re out there, and we know there are angels, but nobody has tried to gather information about them because no one knows where they might be.”

All of her friends kept going back to Bellamy, but he told all of them that he doesn’t know much about being a Nephilim other than the fact that he’s stronger and more powerful than his dad, and that he was never supposed to be born. Hearing that made Clarke’s heart break, but it seemed as if Bellamy wasn’t hurt by it, just stating a fact. _ Like when said that the job made people scared of him _. 

In the end, Clarke refused to go to her mother with it, but she did get her mom to agree to let her take her father’s spellbook since she knew that Clarke wanted to add to it. So, Clarke spent some nights going through her family’s book along with some old journals that her mother had packed into the attic. They didn’t find anything, but Bellamy did help her fix some spells that weren’t quite right.

  


“You ready?” Bellamy’s voice brings Clarke out of her reverie and she turns to look at him. He’s back in the tux he had worn for Josephine’s wedding and his hair is the tamest she’s seen it, but it’s still a little on the messy side.

“Yeah, are you? You’re the one who’s about to walk in front of a room full of people.”

Bellamy takes a deep breath and nods. She can tell he’s nervous, and she reaches over and squeezes his hand. “Yeah, I think so.” He turns and smiles at her. “As ready as I’ll ever be that is.”

Clarke smiles and leans over, giving him a slow kiss. “Let’s go.”

  


Clarke watches the wedding from the front row, right next to Bellamy. She had met Octavia, Aurora, and Lincoln the day after her night at Bellamy’s and she adored them instantly. Bellamy had been right about Octavia being a force to be reckoned with, her intensity rivaled that of Josephine’s. 

Octavia’s green eyes seemed to stare through Clarke, and whenever the younger girl would arch an eyebrow or tilt her head to the side, Clarke could see what Bellamy meant about his little sister being able to make a demon cower. Aurora Blake was the same as her children, in that she seemed to demand respect without saying anything, but she had a kind smile and put Clarke at ease as soon as she hugged her. Then Bellamy pulled a red beanie out of thin air and Aurora gave him what Clarke can only call _ The Mom Look _ and Bellamy ducked his head and apologized. Lincoln on the other hand was a calm presence, but he also held the air of someone who shouldn’t be messed with. 

When the ceremony is over, Bellamy takes Clarke’s hand in his while offering his other arm to his mom. The three of them walk into the courtyard at the back of the building where Octavia and Lincoln decided to hold the reception. Unlike Josephine’s reception, there’s not a cloud in the sky and all of the guests are meandering through the grounds while they wait for the bride to appear.

Aurora excuses herself to go say hi to some of the people she hadn’t gotten a chance to talk to yet, and Bellamy guides Clarke over to the bar. As Clarke looks around, she realizes that not all of the guests are human. She recognizes a few people from Luna’s, and she knows that Murphy and Emori are here, too.

“God, I hate wearing these things.” Bellamy blinks his eyes a few times and turns his eyes towards Clarke. “Are they still in place?”

Clarke leans closer and looks into his eyes. Bellamy had opted to wear brown contacts for the wedding, even though Octavia argued that he didn’t need to, and they seemed to be giving him a lot of trouble. “Yeah, they’re still in place.” Clarke leans back and moves some hair from his forehead. “You don’t have to wear them, you know.”

“I know, but I’m planning on dancing with you again and I don’t want a repeat of Josephine’s wedding.”

“Thank god, people I tolerate.” Murphy and Emori appear and Clarke smiles. 

“I didn’t know you tolerated anyone, Murphy.” Clarke leans over and gives Murphy a hug, and kisses Emori on the cheek.

“I think he just can’t tolerate humans.” Emori smirks at her boyfriend and Murphy grins.

“Well, you’re not wrong.”

“Can I get you guys anything to drink?” The bartender leans onto the bar and looks at the four of them. 

They all order their drinks, with Clarke vowing to not drink as much as she did at Josephine’s wedding, and walk around the courtyard while they wait for Octavia to appear. Bellamy and Aurora introduce Clarke to some of the guests and Clarke finds herself having a hard time trying to keep up with who is human and who is supernatural. Thankfully, Bellamy starts leaning in and whispering who is what and it helps her relax.

When Octavia comes out of the building, everyone gathers around as Lincoln doesn’t waste time pulling his wife into their first dance. The music is something Clarke’s never heard before, and Bellamy explains that it’s traditional music from Lincoln’s tribe. Which was something Clarke learned a little about when she first met him. 

Lincoln is from a tribe of people who used to be warriors a few hundred years ago, and even though they may not be the same as they were back then, they never forgot where they came from. During Cakre’s time studying at Sanctum, she learned about the tribes who knew of the supernatural world and integrated it into their way of living. The professor had been certain that none of them existed anymore, but Lincoln is living proof that they do.

When their first dance is over, Octavia grabs Bellamy and pulls him in for their dance. Clarke had also learned during her first week of knowing Bellamy that Octavia’s dad had died when Octavia was still a baby, and Bellamy had done his best to help their mom raise her. Which is one of the reasons why Octavia chose Bellamy to walk her down the aisle, which Aurora had been all for. 

After Bellamy and Octavia’s dance, Bellamy walks towards Clarke and holds his hand out. “Care to dance?”

“Hmm...I don’t know.” Clarke takes a sip of her drink and smirks at him. “I think those girls over there might try to attack me.” Clarke motions towards a group of Octavia’s bridesmaids who have been glaring at her since she walked in with Bellamy.

Bellamy turns to look and the three of them smile before he turns back to Clarke. “Three against one, that seems unfair.”

“I know, how will I ever defend myself?” Clarke pouts slightly, and it makes Bellamy laugh as he grabs her hand and leads her towards the dance floor.

The two of them position themselves and Clarke smiles as Bellamy begins whisking her around the open space. If there’s something she’ll always admire, it’s Bellamy’s ability to be so graceful. Where she’ll trip over her own feet, he moves the two of them effortlessly.

“Have I told you how beautiful you are?” Bellamy’s breath ghosts across Clarke’s ear, and she smiles.

“No, I don’t think so.” Clarke pulls back and raises an eyebrow. “You think I’m beautiful?”

“I know you’re beautiful.” Bellamy kisses the corner of her mouth. When he pulls back, Clarke expects to see his eyes glowing and she’s disappointed when they aren’t. Bellamy’s eyebrows furrow together and he tilts his head to the side, “What?” 

“I miss seeing your eyes glow,” Clarke pouts and Bellamy’s eyebrows go up to his hairline. 

“You do?” 

“Yeah,” Clarke begins playing with the hair at the nape of his neck and he pulls her closer.

“Why?” 

“Because it’s you.” Now Clarke is the one to tilt her head as she looks at him. “I love your eyes, red and brown.” 

“Thank you.” Bellamy gives her a soft smile and a slight blush spreads across his cheekbones. “No one has ever told me that before.”

Clarke’s heart constricts a little at his confession, but she smiles and moves one of her hands to cup the side of his face. “Well, I just did.” 

Bellamy smiles as he leans down to kiss her, and Clarke is pretty sure she can see the red glow trying to escape from the edges of his contacts. 

“Promise you’ll take the contacts out when we leave?”

“I promise.” Bellamy continues to grin as they dance, and it makes Clarke smile, too.

When their dance ends, Murphy is waiting for them with two shot glasses and a smug look on his face. Clarke had made it clear that she wasn’t going to drink as much as she did at Josephine’s wedding, even though she hadn’t gotten _ drunk _, she didn’t know anyone at Octavia’s wedding and didn’t want to embarrass Bellamy. 

“Oh no,” Clarke shakes her head, “don’t even go there.”

“Come on, Griffin,” Murphy smirks and holds out the glasses to her and Bellamy, “you have to have a little fun.”

“Fun isn’t me falling on my ass because you decided to keep putting shots into my hand.” 

“I don’t think one shot will hurt,” Bellamy shrugs and takes the little glass. “But, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” 

“She wants to.” Murphy continues smirking at her and Clarke sighs.

“_Fine_. But if I end up turning you into a mouse then I don’t want to hear it.” 

Clarke takes the glass as she cowls at Murphy, then she and Bellamy cheers and toss them back. Unlike the champagne they had been drinking, the shot spreads throughout Clarke’s body and warms her up.

For the next few hours, everyone alternates between dancing, drinking, and mingling as the sun goes down. Clarke gets dragged to the dance floor by Emori at one point, then Octavia brings her to the bar so they can get another drink.

“You make him happy, you know.” Octavia looks from Clarke to where Bellamy is standing with their mom. “He hasn’t brought anyone around in the time I’ve been alive, but from how mom talks he’s hasn’t brought anyone around in a very long time.” 

“He’s told me about Gina,” Clarke leans onto the bar as the two of them wait for their drinks, “and the one night stands.” 

“And none of it bothers you?” Octavia arches an eyebrow and Clarke shakes her head.

“We’ve all been in love, or something we’ve considered love, and he’s been around for over a century, so what kind of person would I be if I held any of it against him?” 

Octavia nods her head, and leans against the bar like Clarke. “And you don’t care about who his father is?” 

Clarke shrugs. “Kids aren’t their parents, and if I’ve learned anything over the past three weeks of being with Bellamy, it’s that he’s kinder than most of the humans I’ve met.” 

The bartender slides them their drinks with a weird looks towards Clarke, but she ignores it. _ Oh, well. The son of Satan is like thirty feet from you. _

“So, you like him?” 

Clarke looks over to Bellamy and watches him pull his mom out onto the dance floor. He must say something because Aurora throws her head back and laughs, which can be heard all the way to where Clarke and Octavia are standing. 

“Yeah,” Clarke smiles at the other girl, “I like him a lot.”

“Good.” Octavia squeezes Clarke’s free hand and something comes into Clarke’s mind.

“How would you feel about a little extra light?”

Octavia’s eyebrows knit together. “A little extra light?” 

Clarke nods then looks out at the courtyard. “Do you like fireflies?” 

“Yes!” Octavia grins and Clarke tries to contain her smile.

“Okay, then.” Clarke focuses on what she wants to happen, picturing it in her mind, then snaps her fingers. Within a few seconds, a hundred tiny yellow lights begin blinking around the courtyard and Octavia laughs. 

“Clarke, it’s beautiful.” 

“Want to see something else?” Clarke asks and Octavia nods her head rapidly.

“Yes, please.” 

“Alright, close your eyes.” Clarke moves in front of Octavia and smiles as she snaps her fingers a second time. “Okay, you can open them.” 

Octavia opens her eyes slowly, and when she sees the blue glowing butterflies, she giggles. “Oh my god.” She moves to cover her mouth as she laughs, but her eyes widen as she sees the butterflies on her arms. “Oh my god, they’re beautiful.”

“Bellamy told me that you liked butterflies.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Of course. It is your wedding day.” Clarke winks and Octavia giggles again. When Clarke turns to look at the rest of the courtyard, everyone is mesmerized by the yellow and blue lights flying around them.

Bellamy catches her attention and he raises an eyebrow as if to say _ “did you do this?” _ and Clarke shrugs, but she can’t contain her smile, which makes Bellamy laugh. 

Octavia asks Lincoln to dance with her again, and Clarke takes it upon herself to make the fireflies and butterflies dance around them. Bellamy walks up behind Clarke and wraps his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. 

“I think you just made her night.”

“I didn’t do anything, I just snapped my fingers.” Clarke leans back against him and he kisses the shell of her ear.

“You gave her glowing butterflies, I’m pretty sure the little girl inside is screaming in happiness.” 

Clarke chuckles and turns around in his arms. “Well, I’m glad that she likes them.” 

“I like them, too, and I’m pretty sure you made those little kids’ day.” Bellamy glances towards a group of four kids who are trying to catch some of the fireflies in the open grass. 

“I’m glad I could help.” Clarke wraps her arms around Bellamy’s neck and pulls him down for a kiss. “Do you want a drink?” 

“Sure.” Bellamy gives her one more kiss before intertwining their fingers together as they walk towards the bar. 

“Woah, already have you covered.” Murphy stops the two of them in their tracks and holds out two more shot glasses. When Clarke looks at him, he rolls his eyes and hands her one of them. “You had one shot hours ago, another shot won’t kill you.” 

Clarke and Bellamy exchange a look before tipping their heads back and downing the contents of the small glasses. The warm feeling that Clarke had experienced earlier comes back, but there’s something different about it this time. She licks her lips and looks at the little glass before handing it back to Murphy.

“What was that?”

Murphy grins, and it’s a grin that Clarke’s come to realize as a bad one. “A little boost.” 

“Murphy, tell me you didn’t.” Bellamy’s eyes go wide and he walks towards his friend. _ Well that makes me feel better _. “Tell me you didn’t put that shit into her drink.”

“It was only a couple of drops, she’ll be fine. Emori does it all the time.” 

“Bellamy?” Clarke looks around and all of the lights and music seems to be intensified. “Bellamy, what stuff did he put in my drink?” 

“Clarke, hey, it’s cool.” Murphy tries to step forward but Bellamy stops him. “You’re freaking her out more,” Murphy glares at Bellamy who walks back to Clarke.

“How are you feeling?” 

“Everything’s...shiny.” Clarke keeps looking around and a giggle rises in her throat. “This is shiny.” She picks up her right wrist and shakes the silver bracelet that’s wrapped around it. Leaning around Bellamy, she looks at Murphy. “What did you put in my drink?”

“Demon alcohol.” Murphy smiles and Clarke gulps.

“Demon alcohol?”

“Don’t worry, it was only a few drops. Emori does it all the time.” 

Clarke blinks a few times then turns back to Bellamy. “Am I going to die?” 

Bellamy reaches up and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “No, if Murphy only gave you a few drops then you should be fine, but you should probably stick to just water for the time being.” 

Clarke nods and hands her champagne to Bellamy before looking over at Murphy again. “You do realize that you just technically drugged me, right?” 

Murphy’s eyes go wide and he looks between Bellamy and Clarke. “Uh, I was just thinking it’d be fun,” he reaches up and rubs the back of his neck, “sorry.” 

Clarke tries to narrow her eyes and act intimidating, but another laugh bubbles up and she has to clamp her hand over her mouth to stifle it. “I’m going to turn you into a mouse when I’m sober.” 

Murphy smirks. “Have fun.” And with that, he’s gone.

Clarke stares at the spot where Murphy had been standing before turning to Bellamy. “You’re cute.”

Bellamy chuckles as he wraps an arm around Clarke’s waist and guides her towards the bar. “And you are drunk.”

“I am not!” Clarke tries to stop walking, but Bellamy’s arm keeps propelling her forward. “I am perfectly sober.” Bellamy doesn’t buy it, and Clarke knows that it’s not the truth so she starts laughing again. “Oh my god, I’m going to kill him.” 

“Not if I get to him first, Princess.” Bellamy sits her down in a chair off to the side of the bar and Clarke grins at him. 

“Princess? You called me princess.” 

“Did I?” Bellamy arches an eyebrow at her and smirks. “I don’t think I did.” 

“You did, too!” She tries to stand, but Bellamy places a hand on her shoulder and she sits back down. Clarke crosses her arms and pouts. “I’m not drunk enough to where I’m imagining things.” 

Bellamy grabs a bottle of water from the bartender and kneels before her as he opens the cap. “Here you go.” 

“Thank you.” Clarke downs half of the bottle and when she wipes her mouth off, Bellamy reaches up and runs his fingers through her hair. 

“You look like a princess.” 

“But princesses have guys rescuing them and I want to rescue myself.”

“Are you have a Cheetah Girls moment? Do I need to play some music?” 

“You know the Cheetah Girls?” Clarke’s mouth drops open and Bellamy laughs as he points towards Octavia. 

“I have a little sister to thank for that.” 

“You must have a lot of stuff packed away up here.” Clarke reaches out and pokes at Bellamy’s head, and he smiles as he swats her hand away. 

“A little.” He rests his hands on her knees and she can feel the heat of them radiating up her body. “What do you need?” 

“Umm…” Clarke looks around the courtyard before settling on the building. “I need to pee.” 

Bellamy stares at her for a second before laughing, and it makes Clarke laugh, too. “Okay, come on.” He holds out his hand and stands, helping Clarke up as he goes. 

“Are you going to walk me to the bathroom?” Clarke starts giggling again and Bellamy arches an eyebrow at her. 

“You seem too happy for this.” 

“Well, I am excited about something.” 

Bellamy stops walking and looks at her, “and just what—”

“Clarke!” Emori’s voice carries through the yard and Clarke turns towards her. 

“Emori!” Clarke opens her arms and Emori gives her a confused look before looking at Bellamy. 

“Is she okay?” 

“Murphy decided to slip her a few drops of demonic liquor.” 

Emori’s mouth forms a small _ o _ before she turns back to Clarke. ”I’m sorry, if I had known I would’ve talked him out of it. You’ll be okay in a couple of hours.” 

“Everything is shiny.” Clarke reaches up and touches Emori’s dangling earrings. “I’m thirsty again.” 

“Here.” Bellamy hands her the half-empty water bottle and Clarke finishes it off. She looks at him while she chugs and he smiles at her. “You’re going to be a handful, aren’t you?”

“I thought I was always a handful?” Clarke teases. “Oh, I still have to pee.” 

“I got this one.” Emori hands the empty water bottle to Bellamy then links her arm with Clarke’s. “Maybe get a few more of those.” 

“Yeah, I think so.” 

Emori guides Clarke towards the building and Clarke turns around to pout at Bellamy before turning back to Emori.

“I was going to blow him in the bathroom.”

“Does he know that?” Emori chuckles as she opens the doors. “I don’t think he would’ve let me take you if he had, but, then again, you are definitely not in your right mind.” 

“I’ve been wanting to blow him for a week. I don’t need to be sober to admit that.” Clarke crosses her arms and Emori pats one of her hands. 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure once you figure out the glowing eyes thing you’ll get to do whatever you want. Now, go pee and don’t fall because I am not coming into that stall.” Clarke sticks her tongue out at her friend before locking the stall door behind her. 

When Clarke returns to Bellamy, the giggling has worn off but she just has the urge to hug him and never let him go. She brings him onto the dance floor and wraps her arms around his neck and brings him close. 

“Is everything still shiny?” 

“Mmm…a little.” Clarke rests her head on his chest and smiles. “I like your arms around me.” 

“Do you?” Bellamy smirks down at her and she tries nodding, but with her chin still resting on him it’s difficult. Bellamy chuckles then leans down and kisses her forehead. “I like your arms around me too, princess.”

Clarke giggles and buries her face into his neck. “You gave me a nickname. I like it.” 

“Good.” Bellamy pulls back slightly and puts two fingers under Clarke’s chin, tilting her lips up to his. “You’re adorable when you’re drunk.” 

“And you’re just adorable.” 

“Now who’s the cheesy one?” Bellamy teases and Clarke tries to look hurt, but she knows she failing.

“But you are too, so it works out.”

Bellamy chuckles then rests his head on top of hers. Clarke can’t tell how long they dance together, it could’ve been minutes or hours, but she doesn’t really care because she’s just caught up in Bellamy. Since the sun has gone down, the temperature has dropped, but his body heat is enough to act like her own personal heater. 

Eventually, though, Clarke opens her eyes as Bellamy grabs her hand and guides her towards the bar again to get her another water. 

“What can I get you?” The bartender takes Bellamy’s order and Clarke wraps a hand around Bellamy’s arm and leans against him. 

“Beautiful reception.” An older man appears at the bar next to Clarke and before she can respond, Bellamy moves in front of her. Clarke looks around Bellamy’s side to try and figure out what’s going on, and the man gives him a lazy smile. “What? No hug for the old man?” 

Clarke’s heart threatens to stop beating and she can see the tension radiating in Bellamy’s shoulders. _ This is Lucifer? _ Clarke looks at the man again and she feels like she’s looking at an older version of Bellamy. 

Bellamy sighs as he picks up the water bottle. “Hi, dad.” 

Lucifer smiles, and Clarke can see his eyes begin to glow red, just like Bellamy’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaanndddd Lucifer’s home :)
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
x
> 
> And keep the comments coming, I love hearing from you guys <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer comes home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, I've extended the chapters to 10 and that's probably where it will stop unless I realize that there is more I need to add. But since it's been extended to 10 chapters and I have 4 left (as of right now), I'm not going to be updating it everyday like last week. I kind of pushed my schoolwork off to the side in favor of writing this story and I can't do that two weeks in a row with only four and a half weeks of college left lol 
> 
> Hopefully you'll stick with me as I try and figure out my updating schedule, but as of right now it's looking like Tuesdays or Wednesdays :)

Clarke stares at the older man in front of her, but before she can say anything, Bellamy hands her the bottle of water, then grabs his father’s arm and leads him towards an empty corner of the courtyard. Clarke looks around before following after them, though she’s pretty sure the bartender is getting more than he bargained for. 

“That’s not a very warm welcome, son. Where are your manners?”

“You are not going to ruin this wedding by popping up after a hundred years and having your eyes glow red in front of a bunch of humans.” 

“But what’s the fun in that?” Lucifer grins, and it looks similar to Bellamy’s, except his seems more dangerous. Bellamy crosses his arms and glares at his father, and Clarke can see the edges of his contacts beginning to turn red. “These people are making you hide yourself, and you shouldn’t have to do that.”

“No one is  _ making  _ me do anything. I chose to wear these because I didn’t want to ruin my little sister’s wedding by freaking her friends out.” Bellamy pales when he finishes talking, and Clarke realizes that he didn’t want to tell Lucifer about Octavia.

“Little sister?” Lucifer’s eyes brighten, and he looks around. “I suppose your mother is here, too.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I like to party.” Lucifer shrugs and clasps his hands behind his back. “Is that a crime?”

“It is when you could single-handedly destroy this reception.” Bellamy moves closer to his father, and Clarke steps between them, placing her hand on Bellamy’s chest.

“As much as it is terrifying me to do this right now, if you get into an argument with your father, you will be the one ruining this reception, Bellamy, and I know you don’t want to do that.”

Bellamy looks from his father to Clarke, and she can see the red at the edges of his contacts begin to fade away. “You’re right,” Bellamy takes a deep breath and runs his fingers through his hair then looks back at his dad. “I am not going to fight with you, but I do not think you should be here right now.”

Lucifer ignores his son as his gaze falls to Clarke. His red eyes feel like they’re burning through her, and she wants nothing more than to hide behind Bellamy, but she’s a Griffin, and she raises her chin as she stares the devil in the eye.  _ Fuck, I’m too drunk for this _ . 

“You are lovely.” Lucifer reaches down and takes her hand in his, bringing it to his lips and kissing the back of it. “And you’re a Griffin.” The man smirks, and a chill runs down Clarke’s spine. 

“Yes.” Clarke keeps her eyes trained on him even though she feels like the world is spinning around her.

“You’re very powerful.” Lucifer walks towards her, and Clarke has to prevent the urge to shrink away from him. “More powerful than most witches I’ve encountered in my time.”

Before Clarke can respond, a gasp comes from the doors of the building, and even though Clarke expects it to be a freaked out guest, it’s Aurora Blake. Bellamy and his father both tense as they look at her, and Aurora goes from looking shocked, to confused, to pissed in five seconds.  _ Poor Aurora _ . 

Lucifer steps back from Clarke turns towards Bellamy’s mom, disbelief colored on his face as he gazes at her. “Aurora.”

The older woman’s face scrunches together, and she stalks towards Lucifer, stopping in front of him and jabbing a finger into his chest. 

“You better get your eyes under control or so help me I will throw you out of here myself, do you understand?”

“Rora—”

“Don’t you Rora me, Lucifer. You left me and our son so you could go galavanting across the world for a hundred years because you said that you needed a break. I understood that, I knew what you had to do, and despite what I wanted, I let you go. I expected you to come back, but you didn’t. Now, you show up at my daughter’s reception and think you’re welcome?” Clarke can see tears begin to slip down Aurora’s face, and Lucifer’s eyes return to normal. 

“Aurora, I’m sorry.” 

“I don’t want your apology—”

“Mom,” Bellamy reaches out and pulls his mom away from Lucifer. “Mom, hey, I got you.” He rests his chin on top of his mom’s head, murmuring to her, and Aurora holds onto him. 

“Aurora—” Lucifer reaches out, but Clarke steps in front of him, blocking the way towards Bellamy and his mom.

“I think you should stay there.”  _ God, I’m stupid. _

Satan raises his eyebrows at Clarke, and all she can think about is the woman softly crying behind her. “Brave, aren’t you?”

“ _ Clarke _ .” Bellamy sounds panicked, but Clarke doesn’t move her eyes from the devil. 

“I’ll keep an eye on him, take care of your mom, Bellamy.” 

Clarke listens as Bellamy guides his mom away from them, and when Lucifer turns his attention towards her, every fiber of her being is telling her to run. But Clarke keeps her gaze steady as she stares down the most dangerous man in the world because he upset her boyfriend and his mom. 

“I can’t tell if you’re idiotic or brave.” Lucifer smiles.

“I’ve had my moments.” 

Lucifer tilts his head to the side, and she can feel her body begin to shake. “You’ve had a little something to drink, haven’t you?” 

“What makes you say that?” 

“I can smell it on you.” Lucifer steps forward and places two fingers on Clarke’s forehead. She tries to move away, but he holds her in place with his hand on her shoulder. “Hold still.”

Clarke stares at the glowing eyes in front of her, but suddenly she feels her head de-cloud and her vision return to normal. “What did you just do?” 

Clarke reaches up to touch her face, and Lucifer shrugs. “You’re sober now.” 

“Really?” Clarke looks around, and everything seems fine, and Lucifer chuckles.

“It was nothing.”

“Then why couldn’t Bellamy have done it?” 

“I’m afraid that’s my fault,” he looks towards where Bellamy is talking to Octavia and Lincoln and sighs. “I may not have taught him everything he should know.”

“Right, because you left him.” Clarke narrows her eyes, and Lucifer looks at her.

“You do not know everything, witch.”

“I know enough,” Clarke spits, and Lucifer’s eyebrows arch towards his hairline. “You hurt the two people you were supposed to care about.” 

“I’m the devil, dear, surely you can't hold that against me.”

“Devil or not—”

“Clarke,” Bellamy appears at her side. He’s a little more disheveled than he had been when he left, but he seems calmer now. “O said that you’re welcome to stay if you—”

“Hey, where you go, I go. Okay?” Clarke reaches out and takes his hand, and Bellamy smiles. 

“Okay.” Bellamy turns towards his dad. “Let’s continue this at home.”

“Let’s.” 

Clarke closes her eyes, and there’s a rush of air around her until her heels click on the hardwood floor. When she opens her eyes, she finds that Bellamy transported them into his bedroom.

“Why here?”

“I wanted to talk to you.” Bellamy turns to look at her. “What you did was risky, Clarke.” 

“You needed to take care of your mom, Bellamy, I would’ve done it no matter who it was.”

Bellamy smiles and reaches up to cup the side of her face, rubbing his thumb across her cheekbone. “Brave princess.” 

Clarke tilts her head up and smiles back. “Your brave princess.”

“Yes, you are.” Bellamy leans down and presses his lips to hers. “How are you feeling?”

“Well, I’m completely sober now.” Bellamy’s eyebrows furrow together, and Clarke shrugs. “Your dad said that he could tell I was drunk then took my drunkness away.”

“He did? I didn’t know you could do that.”

“Yeah, he said that he might not have taught you everything he should’ve.” Bellamy looks at her, and Clarke can see the pain he’s trying to hide. “You okay?” Clarke runs her fingers through Bellamy’s hair, and he closes his eyes.

“No.” He leans into her touch, then opens his eyes to look at her. “But, you don’t have to be here, Clarke.” 

“I know. I want to be.” 

“Thank you.” Bellamy gives her one more kiss before pulling back and looking at the door. “I guess we should go downstairs.”

“Okay, but do you want to take out your contacts first?” 

“Oh, yeah.” Bellamy steps back and takes one of the contacts out, allowing Clarke to see the lines of glowing red in his brown eyes, then he takes out the other and throws them away. “Finally.” 

“There’s my handsome Prince of Hell.” Clarke smiles as she kisses him on the cheek. “Now, I think we’re ready to go downstairs.” 

“You’re wonderful. You know that?” Bellamy twines their fingers together and kisses her temple. “Lets go.”

Bellamy leads the way out of his bedroom and towards the living room, and Clarke wishes that she still had some of her liquid courage. “He’s gone for a hundred years, and the night he decides to come back is my little sister’s wedding. You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Bellamy grumbles, and Clarke rubs her hand up and down his arm.

They walk into the living room, and Lucifer is standing at one of the windows, holding the curtain back. Clarke had looked out the window the morning after her night with Bellamy and what she was beautiful destruction. Fires were burning everywhere, dark shapes moving in the shadows, but the red-yellow glow that lit up the sky made everything look almost peaceful.

“Hi, dad.” 

At the sound of Bellamy’s voice, Lucifer lets the curtain fall shut as he turns around to look at them. In the light of the living room, Clarke can see Lucifer’s features better. He has the same golden skin as Bellamy, and his black hair has streaks of gray and white throughout it, and the same glowing red eyes.  _ It’s like seeing Bellamy in fifteen years… _ Except Clarke can see Aurora in Bellamy, too.

“Bellamy,” Lucifer shoves his hands in his pockets and walks towards them. “I’d like to apologize for ruining your time.”

“It was my little sister’s wedding, and instead of getting to spend it with her, I have to come here and figure out why you’ve decided to come back now.”

“Bellamy,” Lucifer sighs then runs a hand over his face. “If it’s going to be like this, I think I need a drink.” Lucifer walks past them towards the kitchen and pulls three glasses from one cabinet then summons a bottle of wine out of thin air. As he pours the drinks, he turns his gaze towards Clarke. “I’m sorry, my dear, I’m afraid I never got your name.” 

“Dad, this is my girlfriend, Clarke.” Bellamy guides Clarke towards the kitchen island, and Lucifer hands her a drink. 

“I knew one of your ancestors—”

“Alaric.” Clarke finishes for him. “I figured he would’ve had to have known you with some of the spells he had.”

Lucifer’s eyes flash brighter, but, surprisingly, Clarke isn’t worried. “I suppose you found the summoning spell.” Lucifer hands Bellamy his drink before picking up his. “That was useful in a time when cell phones hadn’t been invented.” 

Lucifer glances at Bellamy then looks around the house. “I like what you’ve done with the place.”

“What brought you back, dad? Why now?” From what they’ve talked about over the past two weeks, she’s come to know that while Bellamy still loves his dad, no amount of time could take away the sting of him leaving him and his mom. 

Lucifer turns toward his son and takes a sip of his drink. “When you have lived as long as I have, time ceases to be a thing. Years are like blinking, decades are a breath, and centuries feel like a week.” Lucifer walks towards an armchair near the fireplace and sits down, his eyes glowing as bright as the fire beside him. “It wasn’t my intention to be gone for as long as I was, and I’m sorry.” 

“You could’ve let me know  _ something _ . You obviously know about cell phones, and I’m sure you could’ve figured out my phone number.” Bellamy runs his free hand through his hair. “Why come back now?” 

“Would you believe me if I said I woke up on an island, saw the date, and realized that I missed my son?” 

Clarke looks at Bellamy, and she can see his Adam’s apple bob.  _ God, I can't even begin to imagine how hard this is for him _ . Clarke moves forward and wraps her hand around his bicep, rubbing her thumb over it. Bellamy leans towards her and Clarke’s heart lurches.

“I don’t know.” 

“Bellamy,” Lucifer sets his glass of wine in the air and stands up. “I realize what I’ve done. I left you, I left your mother, and she moved on.” He looks towards one of the pictures on the bookcase with Bellamy, Octavia, and their mom. “And I can’t blame her.

When I first left, it was to see if you’d be able to handle running things on your own, and since this place seems to be running smoothly, albeit a little tame for my tastes, I can’t deny that you’ve done an excellent job.” 

“Thank you.” 

_ God, I feel like I’m intruding _ . Clarke’s not sure where she should look, or if she should seem like she’s actively listening to the conversation because she hasn’t known Bellamy for long and she has no idea how to go about talking to the actual devil. 

“I know that time still matters to you, and I’ve been gone for more of your life than I’ve been around, but I want to get to know the man you’ve become. I truly am sorry for leaving, Bellamy, and I hope that over time, you can forgive me.” 

Clarke watches as Bellamy jaw ticks before he nods his head. “Yeah, dad. I think we can do that. It’s just going to take some time. And I hope you know that mom will probably take a lot longer to come around to the fact that you’re back.”

“I can understand that.”

“And I don’t appreciate you popping up and nearly causing a ruckus at my little sister’s wedding.”

“I apologize for that, too.” Lucifer plucks his glass out of the air and sighs. “I’m afraid it’s been a while since I’ve had to be careful. I also didn’t mean to upset your mother. I was just trying to find you and didn’t know what you were doing.”

“Well,” Bellamy nods his head and takes a sip of his own drink. “Then, I think we’ll be good.”

Lucifer smiles then wraps his son into a hug, patting him firmly on the back. “Perfect.”

_ Who knew the devil could be so loving _ . Clarke thinks back to all of the stories she heard about Satan being callous and cold-hearted, which is a stark contrast to what she’s seeing before her. 

“Thank you. I’ve been known to have my moments.” Lucifer smiles at Clarke, and she can feel her face turn red. 

“I’m so sorry.” Clarke brings her hand up to cover her mouth, but Bellamy laughs. 

“Don’t worry, babe, my dad knows the stories.” Bellamy wraps an arm around her shoulders and kisses the top of her head.

“I helped spread a few of them myself.” Lucifer grins as he takes a sip of his drink. “So, first things first, how did the two of you end up meeting one another?” He motions between the two of them, and Clarke and Bellamy look at each other. 

“Well, I had a little help from the summoning spell you gave Alaric…”

Lucifer listens as the two of them go through the story of how they met, and if he’s surprised at the fact that Clarke summoned Bellamy on her own, he doesn’t show it. When they finish talking, Lucifer chuckles.

“Summoning a demon for a date, who knew that would become a thing?”

“Well, I can’t say I’m complaining.” Bellamy smiles at Clarke and she can feel herself blush. The two of them are on the couch, with Bellamy’s arm around Clarke while Lucifer sits near the fireplace. 

“And it certainly seems like it all worked out for the best.”  _ Is he approving of our relationship? _

“What about you, dad?” Bellamy finishes off his drink and sets it off to the side. “How was your century of ‘you time’?”

“Incited a few riots, sprung up some new cults, though they became boring pretty quickly, danced around a few wars, but the past few decades have been some of the better times. Bottomless mimosas and water for as far as you can see. But, I’m pretty damn happy to be back home.”

“Well, glad to know one of us was having fun.” Bellamy goes to take a sip of his drink, but when he finds that there’s nothing in the glass, he pouts. Clarke tries to stifle her laugh as she beckons the bottle of wine towards him and has it refill his drink. “Thank you.” Bellamy smiles and kisses her temple.

“You have powers, too, you know.” Clarke teases.

“Oh, that reminds me,” Lucifer leans forward and holds his glass out for another refill, too. “We need to work on your abilities. I’m afraid my absence has put you behind where you should be.”

“Where I should be?” Bellamy arches an eyebrow at his father. “If I remember correctly, you were the one who told me that I should use them sparingly.”

“You have to understand, son, that during that time, there were no other Nephilim that I knew of and dad, being the omniscient asshole that he is, probably knew you existed, and didn’t like it. So, I thought that by telling you to use your powers lightly and avoiding trying to figure out what you could really do would keep you safe. You know, not draw attention to yourself.” 

“And yet you still told me I would be more powerful than you, makes sense.” Bellamy rolls his eyes, but Lucifer only smirks.

“This will be a discussion for tomorrow, but, now, I’m tired.” 

The older man stands and tosses back the rest of his drink, and Bellamy stands up too.

“You’re going to sleep? Now? You just got back!” 

When Lucifer sets his glass down and looks at his son, Clarke can almost see the true age on his face. Lucifer smiles and reaches out, clasping Bellamy on the shoulder. “I’m not planning on going anywhere for a very long time, and neither are you, so I believe we can wait a few more hours.” Bellamy stares at his dad for a beat before nodding his head and looking away, and then Lucifer looks at Clarke. “I hope to see you at breakfast tomorrow, Clarke, if you have no other plans.”

“Thank you.” Clarke stays sitting in her spot on the couch but gives him a small smile.  _ I just got asked to stay for breakfast with Lucifer and his son. Who the fuck experiences this shit? _

“Goodnight, dad.” Bellamy doesn’t look at his dad as he grabs the bottle of wine and walks into the kitchen with it.

Lucifer sighs then looks at Clarke, a tired smile on his face. “I deserve that. Goodnight, Clarke, and goodnight, Bellamy,” Lucifer smiles one last time then disappears.

When he’s gone, Clarke gets up and pads her way into the kitchen. Bellamy is looking in the fridge, and Clarke wraps her arms around his waist and kisses the middle of his back. Bellamy straightens then turns around, wrapping her up in his arms.

“It’s going to be okay.” Clarke murmurs as she runs her nails over his back. Bellamy pulls back and gives her a soft, sweet kiss. 

“Lets go to bed.”

Clarke nods, and instead of Bellamy teleporting them into his room, he takes her hand, and they walk up the stairs. She smiles when they get into his room because there’s just something about the way it screams  _ Bellamy _ that makes her happy. She follows Bellamy towards his dresser, and when she looks at the mirror, her heart skips a beat. 

Bellamy’s put a few of the pictures they’ve taken together around the frame of the mirror. There’s one from Josephine’s wedding, another from a photo booth from when they went to the movies, and a couple of selfies that Clarke had taken of the two of them. Bellamy must notice her looking because his eyes meet hers in the mirror, and a slight blush creeps onto his cheeks.

“Too much?”

“No,” Clarke smiles and wraps her arms around his waist. “I love it.”

“Good.” Bellamy turns and kisses the tip of her nose and holds up a t-shirt for her to wear to bed. 

“Unzip me?” Clarke smiles then moves her hair out of the way as she turns her back towards him. Bellamy knows that she could take off the dress herself if she wanted, but he only chuckles and unzips her. Before Clarke can turn around, Bellamy presses a kiss to her bareback, causing her to shiver.

“I’m going to take a quick shower.” 

“Okay.” Clarke turns around and gives him a slow, deep kiss. She knows how difficult this night must be for him, and she wishes she could take some of the weight off his shoulders. “Hurry back to me.”

“Of course.” Bellamy gives her a soft smile then kisses her cheek, and heads to the bathroom. 

Once the door closes, Clarke decides to climb into bed and let her mom, Wells, and Raven know that she’s staying at Bellamy’s. She leaves out the fact that the devil is back and ready to reconnect with his son because it’s late, and she  _ really _ doesn’t need her phone blowing up while she’s trying to sleep. 

Clarke leans back on the pillows and pulls the blanket up to her chest, trying to calm her mind enough to try and get some rest, except she can’t stop thinking about Bellamy. He’s told her how he feels about his dad, and how since his father is literally the devil, he feels like he can’t hold anything he does against him. But Clarke had told him that, devil or not, he was still a father. Of course, the stories she’s heard makes it seem as if Lucifer had been a good father up until he decided he needed to get away and left for a hundred years. 

The door to the bathroom opens, and Clarke is dragged out of her thoughts at the sight of Bellamy in his pajama pants and damp hair. He shuffles towards the bed and looks at her, and Clarke smiles as she grabs his hand and brings him down next to her. She continues to grin as she crawls on top of him and sits down in his lap, and he rests his head on the headboard as e looks at her.

“How are you feeling?” 

“Better.” Bellamy runs his hands up her thighs and towards her hips, squeezing lightly as he reaches the top of them. “I really appreciate you being here.”

“I’m your girlfriend, Bellamy,” Clarke wraps her arms around his neck and smiles, “of course I’m here.”

“Even though satan himself is sleeping on the other side of the house?”

“Even that.”

Bellamy’s hands move towards her ass, and she grinds down onto him. “I like you wearing my clothes.”

“Good, because you’re never getting this shirt back.” Clarke teases, and grinds down on him again, kissing him as she moves. When he opens his eyes, the brown is gone, and the beautiful red eyes she’s come to love are staring back at her.

“You sure you want to do this?” Bellamy’s hands trail up her sides and slip under the hem of her t-shirt. “I know last time freaked you out.”

“It didn’t freak me out,” Clarke tries to lie, but Bellamy arches an eyebrow at her, and she sighs. “Okay, it freaked me out a little, but I’m okay. I’m  _ better _ than okay, and it’s been really hard to keep my hands off you for the past week.”

“Good to know it’s not one-sided.” Bellamy grins then leans forward, capturing her lips with his. She moans and tangles her hands into his damp hair while his travel up her sides, their warmth setting her body on fire.

It’s when she’s on top of him that she looks over to the side and catches sight of their reflections in his dresser mirror. One of his hands is in her hair while he trails kisses down her neck, and the sight pushes her closer to the brink of her orgasm, as she tugs on Bellamy’s hair and has him look towards the mirror, too. Her blue eyes are glowing as bright as his, and the sound that comes from deep inside Bellamy’s throat spurs her on even more.

When Clarke falls asleep that night, the image of them with their glowing eyes has imprinted itself on her eyelids, and the soft sound of Bellamy murmuring how beautiful she is echoes in her ears. She may not know why her eyes are glowing, but she has to admit that the two of them look like they’re meant to be together. Not that that’s something she’s thinking about, but, you know, _ how often do your eyes glow when you’re in the middle of getting laid by someone? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucy has some 'splaining to do, and it seems like Bellamy and Clarke kind of all-in with each other because, I mean, it's inevitable, right? 
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
x
> 
> Thank you for all of the feedback! I love it <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween and their night in turns into something more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This took a lot longer to get up than I thought it would but here it is! I hope you're all still with me and that this chapter doesn't disappoint <3

When Clarke wakes up the next morning, she’s momentarily disoriented about where she is. There’s an orangish light coming in through the cracks in the curtains, and the fire that’s usually burning bright has dimmed, but when she realizes that she’s in Bellamy’s bed, she reaches over for him. His side of the bed is empty, but over the last few weeks, she’s come to realize that Bellamy is an early riser. 

She huddles back under the blankets and wonders if she should try and get some more sleep, since she knows Bellamy will wake her up if it gets too late, but the memory of Lucifer asking her to come to breakfast causes her eyes to snap open.  _ Fuck, I forgot about that. _

Clarke rolls over and checks her phone, which is only a way to delay her having to go downstairs. There’s a text from her mom, another from Josephine, and then her group chat with her friends with them asking when their first Hell party is going to be. Clarke rolls her eyes then sets it back on the nightstand.  _ Not anytime soon _ . Of course, Bellamy had been up for the party, but now that his dad was back, Clarke was pretty sure none of her friends would want to party with the devil.  _ Well, not right away at least _ . 

Sighing, Clarke kicks the blankets back and rolls out of bed. The hardwood floor is cold under her feet, but even with only Bellamy’s shirt on, she’s not cold. Clarke slips into the bathroom to take a quick shower and also decides to commandeer a pair of Bellamy’s sweatpants for breakfast. When she comes out, she’s still not up for the idea of heading down to the kitchen, but she knows that she’ll have to face the devil sooner or later. Plus, she’s hungry, and she wants to see Bellamy. Except, her stomach lurches before she can get to the door, and Clarke turns around and runs to the bathroom, pulling her hair back as she goes. 

She doesn’t have much time to think about anything other than keeping her hair out of the way while she throws up what little stuff is in her stomach, but when she’s done, she figures that everything finally caught up with her. The drinking, the demon alcohol, meeting Satan, the fact that she’s about to have breakfast with Satan like it’s the most normal thing in the world…

“Alright, it’s good.” Clarke takes a deep breath and flushes the toilet. “From what Bellamy has said, you know that the devil isn’t as bad as what people believe. He was a good dad and a good boyfriend slash husband to Aurora. It’s fine…” Clarke keeps hyping herself up while she brushes her teeth again then takes one last look in the mirror before starting towards the kitchen again. 

The smell of bacon wafts up to the second floor, and when Clarke reaches the bottom of the stairs, she sees Bellamy standing at the stove, and he must sense she’s there because he turns around and smiles at her. 

“Good morning, princess.” Bellamy walks towards her and wraps his arm around her waist, bringing her in for a kiss.

“Good morning, handsome.” Clarke smiles and runs her hands through his hair. “Making breakfast?”

“Well, my dad started to, but he got a call from one of the sections, so I finished it.” Bellamy turns back towards the stove, and Clarke follows him. 

“Is he coming back to eat?”

“He said not to wait.” Bellamy picks up a piece of bacon and holds it out for her. Clarke grins as she leans over and eats it out of his hand. Bellamy chuckles and grabs a plate from the counter and hands it to her. “Lets eat.”

The two of them decide to sit at the dining table to eat, and Clarke props her feet in Bellamy’s lap. Over the past few weeks, Clarke’s found that Bellamy is an excellent cook, and she likes his chocolate chip pancakes.

“So, what do you want to do today?” Bellamy rubs his hand up and down Clarke’s calf, and she smiles at the action.

“Do you think you need to talk to your mom?”

“She called me earlier. She says she’s fine but has a lot of things to sift through.”

“Do you want to go see her?”

“No, she wouldn’t like it.” A slight smile tugs at the corners of Bellamy’s lips and he looks at Clarke, “If there’s anything I’ve learned from being around her for the past hundred and fifty years, it’s the fact that she hates being hovered over when she just wants to be alone.”

“But you’re her son, and I’m sure she would want to see you.”

“I’ll go see her in a couple of days. But, after last night, I’d like to just get some time with you.” Bellamy leans back in his seat and tosses a strawberry in his mouth.

“And you don’t want to spend time with your dad?”

Bellamy shrugs. “I have an eternity to spend time with him. I want us to have a quiet day, just us.”

Clarke giggles and leans towards him. “Well, when you put it that way, how can I say no?”

After they finish eating, the two of them go back to Bellamy’s room, and after Clarke changes, she decides to draw while Bellamy takes a shower. She grabs a sketchbook off Bellamy’s bookshelf, but she realizes that she doesn’t have a pencil and goes looking for one. Usually, she would have packed for a trip to his place, but since last night didn’t go as expected, she doesn’t have a bag.

She only finds pens on his desk and moves onto his nightstand. There are more books in there, and more pens. As she looks, the sight of a worn book catches her attention, and she picks it up. There are books in the library that look as worn as the one she’s holding, so she doesn’t hesitate when she opens the cover. Except, what she sees on the front page isn’t what she was expecting. Most of the worn books in the library are first editions, but this one isn’t.

_ The journal of  _ _   
_ _ Bellamy Augustus Blake _

Clarke stares at the page in front of her.  _ He has a journal? _ Clarke flips the page over, and a wave of guilt washes over her. Looking at his journal is like Josephine looking at her diary, but her nosiness wins, and she continues flipping.  _ A couple of pages won’t hurt… _

The first page with an entry has November 1886 in the top right corner, and her heart skips at the date. 

_ Mother believes that I should start keeping track of some of my experiences and thoughts over my life. Though my life has had little excitement, I will try and take her advice. _

The next few entries are from the same month, but as she goes, the dates become further apart. There are stories from the different places he visited, a few about his mom and dad, a few about Gina, which causes a pang in Clarke’s chest. She watches the writing go from ink to pencil to pen, and it’s mesmerizing. Things seem to go silent for a few decades until April 1998 when Clarke sees the first mention of Octavia’s name.

_ Octavia Alexandra Blake was born today. The fact that I have a little sister still doesn’t seem real, even though I held her in my arms only an hour ago. I’m worried about who I am and what I am, but mom keeps reassuring me that Octavia will love me. I can only hope she’s right.  _

The entries after that are all about Octavia, and it makes Clarke smile. Bellamy writes down experiencing her say her first words, her first steps, and into her learning to ride a bike. He doesn’t mention her father dying, and Clarke understands that. 

As the years go on, the entries become spaced out again, but every time there’s an entry, it’s about his mom and Octavia. There's even a couple about how he disliked Lincoln when he first met him that makes Clarke laugh. 

When she turns the next page, she recognizes the date as the day she met him. Clarke’s heart jumps when she notices, and it takes her a second to collect herself.  _ Fuck, I shouldn’t have gone this far _ . Clarke worries at her bottom lip, but her curiosity wins again, and Clarke lets her eyes drop to the writing.

_ I met the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen in my life today. Turns out we’re accompanying each other to our little sisters’ weddings, and I went out dancing with her tonight. A few hours with her and I can already tell she’s going to make my life more exciting. _

The next entry is the day after they met when he showed up in her apartment to make her breakfast. 

_ She likes my cooking. The thought of that makes me happy.  _

He’s documented all of the days since they’ve been together, and Clarke’s heart soars higher and higher as she goes. Josephine’s wedding and the first kiss, their movie date, hanging out with her and her friends, her first night at his place...then there’s an entry from the day before. Clarke hadn’t seen Bellamy write in his journal when she was with him, so she assumes that means he must’ve written in it while she was sleeping. 

_ My father used to tell me the story of his rebellion against his father and his fall from grace. He knew that he would never be welcomed back through the pearly gates, but he also said that whether he had started a rebellion or not, he still would’ve fallen. Lucifer would have fallen at the feet of my mother. He claimed that she was his Heaven on Earth, and as close as he would ever get to the Silver City again. At the time, I didn’t know what he really meant, but then again, I was only a child. Now, I understand the weight of his words. Even if I weren’t damned, I would still fall at her feet. Unlike my father, I’ll never know what Heaven looks like, but being with Clarke makes me believe I know what it would feel like.  _

_ My father also used to tell me that he refrained from falling in love because he knew of the pain that would come when the day finally came for them to leave the mortal world. Except, when he met my mother, he claims that all sense of rationality left, and he knew that there would be no way for him to walk away from her. Now, I know how that feels, as well. I couldn’t imagine living my life without getting to be with Clarke for as long as she’ll have me. I guess that’s another similarity between my father and I. Despite our destinies, our damnation, we love wholly, and the women we love make us feel as if we’re not the monsters the stories make us out to be. She is everything good in the world, and, for the first time, my immortality is a curse I wish I didn’t have. _

Clarke closes the book, and a couple of tears land on the cover. Everything around her is blurry, and she hurries to wipe the tears off the cover before she puts it back in the nightstand. 

“He loves me?” Clarke’s voice is soft as she speaks, and another wave of affection washes over her, and she clamps her hand over her mouth to keep from making any noise. She thinks back on their time together, and a memory from her first night here comes back to her.

_ “And what do you want to do?” _

_ “Worship you.” _

Clarke knew that she had feelings for Bellamy, but she didn’t want to entertain the idea of just how deep those feelings were.  _ Well, it seems like I don’t have to worry about that now _ . A smile spreads across her face then she remembers that the only reason  _ why _ she knows how Bellamy feels is because she read his journal and guilt forms in the pit of her stomach.

The shower turns off, and Clarke jumps.  _ Uh...what do I do?  _ Clarke looks around the room and grabs her phone as she throws herself onto the bed.  _ Great. This is normal.  _ Clarke sighs and swipes the message from Wells.  _ How could Josephine do this so much? _

The bathroom door opens, and Clarke peeks around her phone and looks at Bellamy. There’s a towel wrapped around his waist, and he’s running a smaller towel through his hair. Clarke’s heart flips.  _ Aw, he looks adorable. _ Clarke smiles as she rolls out of bed and walks towards him, taking the towel from him and takes up drying his hair for him. 

“Having fun?” Bellamy chuckles and grabs onto Clarke’s hips.

“A little.” Clarke smiles and hooks the towel around Bellamy’s neck, bringing him in for a kiss. 

When they pull apart, Bellamy’s eyebrows crease together, and his hands tighten on her waist. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Just, everything that’s been going on.” Bellamy brings one of his hands up and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “I know it can be overwhelming.”

“I’m fine, Bellamy.” Clarke smiles then leans on her tiptoes to kiss him again. “What are we doing today?”

“Well-”

“Bellamy?” A knock comes from the other side of the door, and Clarke jumps.

“Uh, yeah, dad?” 

The door opens, and Clarke can feel the heat rise to her cheeks as Lucifer stands in the doorway.  _ Great. He knocks but opens the door anyway. He’s that type of parent. _ Lucifer looks between the two of them and smirks.

“Sorry to interrupt—”

“Maybe next time wait until I say come in?” Bellamy rolls his eyes then ducks back into the bathroom, leaving Clarke standing face to face with Lucifer.

“Good morning, Clarke.”

“Good morning, uh—”

“Mr. Blake is fine if Lucifer makes you uncomfortable.”

_ I can do that. _ Clarke nods her head. “Good morning, Mr. Blake.”

“So, what’s up?” Bellamy reemerges from the bathroom with blue jeans on as he pulls a shirt over his head. “Already itching to leave again?”

Lucifer’s eyes flash, and he puts his hands into his pockets. “No. I was wondering if the two of us could possibly spend some time together. To catch up.” 

“Well, we—”

Clarke reaches out and places her hand on Bellamy’s arm. He stops talking and turns to look at her. “I think it might be for the best if you do.” 

Bellamy looks from Clarke to his dad and runs one of his hands through his hair. “Can you give us a minute?”

“Sure.” Lucifer shrugs. “I’ll be in the kitchen.” He starts down the hall, and the door swings shut behind him. 

Bellamy sighs and turns back to Clarke, his eyebrows furrowing together. “We’re supposed to spend the day together.”

“I know,” Clarke runs her hands up and down his arms a couple of times before wrapping them around his neck, “but I think the two of you need to talk sooner rather than later, you know?” 

“But, I have an eternity to talk to him.” Bellamy’s hands come up to rest on her waist, and she moves closer to him. His eyes are halfway between glowing red and brown, and Clarke is pretty sure she could get lost in them if he let her. 

“And an eternity is a long time if you start off on the wrong foot. Besides,” Clarke grins up at him, and his eyes begin to glow brighter, “I’m sure you’ll make it up to me.” 

Bellamy laughs lightly before leaning in and resting his forehead against hers. “Is that so?” 

“Yes, it is.”

“And how do you know that?”

“Because that’s just you.” Clarke continues to smile as she rubs her nose against his, and Bellamy’s grip tightens on her waist. 

“Yeah, I guess it is.” Bellamy leans in and presses a slow kiss to her lips, causing Clarke’s fingers to tangle in his damp hair. When they pull apart, Bellamy’s eyes are soft. “Are you sure you’d be okay with it?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. My mom and Josephine want to grab lunch today anyway.” Clarke shrugs, and Bellamy gives her another kiss. 

“As long as you’re okay with it.”

“Of course.”

Bellamy nods his head, and Clarke smiles. “Alright. I’ll go tell him I’m bringing you home.”

“Okay.” 

Within five minutes, Clarke is standing in her bedroom with Bellamy’s arms wrapped around her. She can tell that he’s not excited about their change of plans, but Clarke makes Bellamy promise to text her whenever he can, and he nods. Bellamy peppers her face with kisses that make her giggle until, ultimately, he pulls back and says that he should leave. 

“I think you’ll thank me later.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” Clarke grins then leans up to give him another kiss. “Teleport safely.”

Bellamy smirks then kisses her on the cheek. “You, too.” 

And then he’s gone. The room already feels colder without him in it, and Clarke throws herself onto her bed. She’s going to have to text her mom and Josephine soon to figure out where they’re going to meet, but she’s still trying to compose herself after what she learned not even an hour before. 

“He loves me.” Clarke’s heart flips, and a smile spreads across her face. “He loves me.” She rolls over and giggles.  _ Actually _ giggles, without the influence of demon alcohol. 

She’s never been one to believe in love at first sight, and quite frankly, any cheesy romance movie that had the two main people falling in love within two days always made her want to gag, but now she knows the truth. Gabriel had told Josephine he loved her after a week, Clarke’s dad had said he fell in love with her mom after the first day of knowing her, and she knows that it was similar with Kane. 

Clarke had known she had strong feelings for Bellamy, but she didn’t let herself think about them too much. If she thought about them, then she would be setting herself up for inevitable heartbreak. But now she knows that he feels the same way about her. Bellamy Blake loves her, and she loves him. 

_ I’m in love with Satan’s son. I never thought I’d be saying that in my life.  _

  
  


For the rest of the week, Clarke barely sees Bellamy. They’re always texting each other, and when she’s at work with her students, she almost forgets how much she misses him, but when she gets home, it settles in again. It turns out that Satan is trying to make up for a century of being gone within the span of a couple of days because, from what Bellamy’s told her, they haven’t stopped doing things since she left. 

Although Bellamy always seems to find a way into her bed at night. Even if he is gone when she wakes up in the morning. That Monday night, Clarke had woken up to the feeling of her bed dipping with someone else’s weight, and when she turned around, she was face to face with Bellamy.

“What are you doing here?” Clarke’s voice was laden with sleep, but Bellamy smiled and wrapped an arm around her, and she went willingly.

“I can’t stay for long, but I wanted to see you.”

“But I’m sleeping,” Clarke mumbled against his chest, and she could feel his laugh rumble throughout his body. 

“I know, and I don’t expect you to wake up, but I just want to lay with you for a while. Is that okay?” 

“Mhmm…” Clarke buried her face deeper into his chest and wrapped one arm around him while tangling one of her legs with his. 

Bellamy kissed the top of her head and tightened his grip on her. “Goodnight, Clarke.” 

Clarke had tried to tell him goodnight, but even she couldn’t make out what she said. 

The same thing happened the following nights, even when he had told her that he and his dad were supposed to be staying the night in Wales that Wednesday. Without fail, Bellamy always showed up in Clarke’s bed after she had gone to sleep, and when she woke up the next morning, there was always a gift from wherever he had visited that day with a note. 

Tuesday morning, she had woken up to a blue rose that almost looked like it was glowing in the morning light, and a note resting against it. 

_ A beautiful rose for an equally beautiful girl. It matches your eyes. _

_ Yours, Bellamy _

Clarke immediately texted Bellamy and told him that he didn’t have to do that, but his reply was, “I’m building up to making it up to you.” And so, the presents kept coming. Wednesday morning, it was a silver charm bracelet with a note saying that he planned to take her to every place on it, and Thursday morning, it was a beautiful silver necklace with a solitary blue sapphire that laid in the hollow of her throat. 

Which is what Clarke is currently wearing as she chops up some onions for dinner tonight. She had made it a point to thank Bellamy whenever he showed up at night, and she made him promise that he wouldn’t buy her any more jewelry. So, when she woke up this morning, she was met with a framed picture of the two of them with a note that said: “ _ I’m coming home tonight. _ ” 

In the past week, even though they’ve only seen one another while wrapped up in each other’s arms, Clarke has come to realize just how true Bellamy’s written words had been. He really does love her, and she wants to make sure that he knows she loves him, too. 

“Clarke!” Raven’s voice carries in from the living room into the kitchen, and Clarke stops cutting the onions, effectively bringing her out of her thoughts of Bellamy.

“What?” 

“Where is your karaoke machine?”

“Karaoke? Really?” Clarke wipes her hand on a rag and walks into the living room to see Raven and Monty searching all of her cabinets. “You really want to bust our eardrums tonight?”

“It’s  _ tradition _ , Clarke.” Monty turns around and raises his eyebrows at her. “Do you really want to break tradition?”

Clarke snorts and shakes her head, then points down the hallway. “It’s in the hall closet.”

“Yes!” Raven and Monty sprint towards the hall, and Clarke smiles as she returns to cutting the onions. They never really saw the point in dressing up for Halloween, since they usually just played up what they were anyway, so everyone took to getting together, having dinner, and alternating between singing karaoke and pointing out the inaccuracies of horror movies. 

When Clarke returns to chopping the onions, she begins to think about Bellamy again. She’s so caught up in her head and cutting the vegetables that she doesn’t see Harper and Jasper looking at her from the entrance to the kitchen. 

“I think you’re right.” Harper’s voice catches Clarke’s attention and she turns to look at them, mid-cut and ends up cutting her finger.

“Fuck!”

“Whoa, Clarke, you okay?” Raven pops her head around the corner and her eyes widen when she sees the blood spilling from Clarke’s finger.

“Holy shit, I’ll grab a towel.” Raven disappears down the hall, and everyone else crowds into the kitchen.

“Hey, let me see.” Emori begins to step forward, but stops short, her eyes widening. “Uh, Clarke?”

Clarke looks up and tries to blink the tears from her eyes, only to see all of her friends staring at her. “What?” 

“Your eyes are glowing.” Monty’s voice is barely above a whisper, and Clarke turns to look at her reflection in the microwave. Her eyes are definitely glowing, but it’s not the blue glow she’s experienced with Bellamy. No. This time, it’s pure gold. _ What the fuck? _

“Look at your finger.” Harper steps forward and looks down at the bloody finger Clarke’s holding. “It’s glowing, too.” 

Clarke tears her attention away from the microwave and looks down at the finger she’s holding. There’s a gold glow coming from the cut, and within a matter of seconds, it’s almost as if she didn’t have the cut to begin with. 

“What the Hell.” Raven stops in her tracks as she stares at Clarke, except Clarke is focused on her finger.

_ Oh my god _ . Clarke’s heartbeat is thundering in her ears, and she can feel panic beginning to spread through her chest and take hold of her.  _ What’s happening _ ? The glowing blue eyes were one thing that Clarke came to accept anytime she was with Bellamy, even though she still wanted answers, but what did the gold glow mean?

“Clarke? Do you know what’s going on?” Wells’ voice is soft, and he steps forward tentatively, and Clarke can feel tears pooling in her eyes, but this time it’s for a completely different reason.

“She’s pregnant.” Harper’s voice sounds like it’s a hundred miles away, and all Clarke can think about is how scared she is.

“What?” Clarke brings her eyes up to her friends, and Jasper walks closer to her.

“Uh, we think you’re pregnant.” He glances down at her stomach before bringing his eyes back to hers. “I can hear two heartbeats.”

“Two heartbeats?” Clarke chokes out the words, and another wave of panic washes over her as a gust of wind breaks through her kitchen, and she turns. Bellamy’s eyes are wild, just like his black curls, and his eyes are trained on her. Lucifer is also in her kitchen, but he’s looking at everyone else.

“Clarke?” Bellamy crosses the space in two long strides and wraps Clarke in his arms, urging her to look up at him. “Hey, talk to me.” 

Clarke bites her bottom lip to keep it from trembling, and Bellamy’s eyes search her face for some sign of why she’s upset. But she can’t bring herself to form any of the words.  _ It makes sense _ . Fresh tears spill onto her cheeks, and one of Bellamy’s hands comes up to wipe them away.

“Clarke?”

“I think I’m pregnant.”

Bellamy’s eyes go wide, and the brown of his eyes gives away to a brilliant red. “What?”

“I can hear two heartbeats.” Jasper chimes in, and he looks between Clarke and Bellamy. “Harper can feel it, too.”

“Yeah, I can.” Harper’s wings flutter, and Bellamy turns to look at her.

“Her eyes also started glowing gold,” Murphy calls from behind everyone, and Clarke looks at him. “Not to mention, she also cut her finger, and then it magically disappeared with glowing gold, too.”

Bellamy turns back to Clarke, and she can see tears beginning to pool in his eyes, too. “Can I talk to you?”

Clarke nods her head, not trusting herself to speak, and Bellamy takes her hand as he leads her towards her bedroom. She glances at Lucifer as she passes, and he gives her a small smile before turning to her friends.

“I think while the two of them talk, we should finish making dinner.”

Clarke can’t hear if any of her friends respond as she makes her way into her room with Bellamy. When they’re inside, he shuts the door and locks it then turns to look at her.  _ Everything from this past week makes sense. _

“Clarke?” Bellamy’s voice is rough, and when Clarke looks at him, a couple of tears run down his face. “I’m so sorry. I should’ve stopped and gotten a condom, or asked what you wanted, and I didn’t.”

“Bellamy,” Clarke whispers his name as she walks towards him and places her hands on his waist, “you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“But I’ve _ never _ been that careless. I got so caught up, and I didn’t stop to think—” Bellamy breaks off and swallows. “Have you had any symptoms?”

“I threw up last Sunday, but I thought it was just because of everything. And I’ve been a lot more tired and getting dizzy. I didn’t think it was anything other than I was possibly working too hard.”

More tears slip down her cheeks, and Bellamy’s hands come up to cup her face, wiping the tears away with his thumbs. “Tell me what you want to do.”

“What do you mean?” Clarke’s eyebrows furrow together as she looks at him. 

“I don’t want you to feel like you have to keep it if you don’t want to, Clarke. It’s—”

Clarke cuts him off by tilting her lips up to meet his. Bellamy doesn’t respond at first, but one of his hands moves to hold the back of her head as he deepens it. “I want to.”

Bellamy’s eyes shine bright, with no brown left in them as he gazes at her. “You do?”

“Of course I do.” Clarke smiles as she leans into his hold. 

The grin Bellamy gives her is blinding as he crashes his lips back to hers. Clarke giggles at his intensity, and wraps her hands around his neck. When she thinks about it, sixty or seventy years isn’t a lot of time, especially not for Bellamy who’s going to have lived more lifetimes even long after she’s gone. And when it comes down to it, Clarke knows she wants to be a part of it. In the past hundred and fifty years, he’s only had his mom, dad, and little sister, and Clarke’s thought about how she wants to give him his own family.  _ He deserves so much _ . 

When they break apart, Bellamy rests his forehead against hers and continues smiling. “You’re going to be a dad.” Bellamy’s eyes glow even brighter, and Clarke had thought that they were already glowing at max capacity. Bellamy continues grinning as he gives her another kiss then sinks to his knees in front of her. 

He grips her waist, slowly rubbing his thumbs across the side of her stomach. Clarke smiles as she reaches up and combs her fingers through his wild hair, and he looks up at her as he bites his bottom lip. “You’re pregnant.”

“Uh-huh.” Clarke giggles at the lopsided grin he gives her then he lifts her shirt and places a kiss just below her bellybutton.

“Fuck, I can’t wait.” Bellamy peppers more kisses across her stomach, and it causes Clarke to laugh before he stops and rests his head against it. Clarke continues to run her fingers through his hair, and when he looks up at her, his eyes are full of adoration. “You’re going to look even more gorgeous when you start showing.”

Clarke cocks an eyebrow at him and tilts her head to the side. “Do you have a pregnancy kink?”

Bellamy grins as he presses another kiss to her stomach then stands up, wrapping one arm around her. “I have a  _ you  _ kink.”

Clarke throws her head back and laughs, which Bellamy takes as an invitation to start trailing kisses down her neck. A hum sounds deep within Clarke’s throat until she tugs at Bellamy’s hair, and he pulls back, pouting slightly.

“You definitely have a kink.”

Bellamy grins at her, and she can’t help but smile. “Maybe.”

Clarke tilts her head up, and Bellamy gives her a soft, slow kiss. “I think we have a group of friends waiting for us.”

“I think they’ll be fine for a few more minutes.” Bellamy murmurs, and even though Clarke knows he’s right, she also knows that what she wants will take longer than a few minutes.

“I think we can wait until tonight.” Clarke massages his scalp with her fingers and he hums, placing a kiss to her cheek.

“Maybe.”

“And besides, your dad is out there with them, and I’m pretty sure Monty and Wells are freaking out a bit.”

Bellamy’s eyes flash, and he says, “I still haven’t asked my dad about the glowing eyes.”

“Do you think he’ll have an answer?”

Bellamy shrugs then takes Clarke’s hand in his. “One way to find out.” He brings her hand up and kisses the back of it. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Giving me a family.” Bellamy’s eyes shine, and Clarke can feel herself on the verge of crying again as she kisses him.

“You had a part in it, too.”

“I suppose I did.” Bellamy smiles, and Clarke’s heart flips. The words are on the tip of her tongue, but she thought about how she would tell him, and she wants to have more time alone when she does.

Clarke’s hand stays firmly grasped in Bellamy’s as he leads the way down the hall. Of course, Clarke hadn’t thought about getting pregnant  _ right now _ , but the little voice in the back of her mind says that she knew the night it happened. 

Everyone is still standing around the kitchen when they walk in, and Clarke can see the worry etched in all of their faces. Lucifer is placing chicken in the oven but turns around when Bellamy clears his throat. Bellamy looks at Jasper and raises his eyebrows.

“You’re sure?” 

“Yep. Kind of something my life revolves around. Heartbeats.” Jasper bounces on the balls of his feet and turns his sharp grin towards Clarke. “I’m right, right?”

“Yeah,” Clarke breathes out and smiles. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure you’re right.”

“And you’re keeping it?” Wells’ eyes are wide, and Lucifer chuckles lightly.

“I think we all already know the answer to that.” His attention moves towards Bellamy, who looks like he couldn’t be any happier. “I’m not surprised the two of you found each other.”

“What do you mean?” Clarke tilts her head to the side and looks at the devil.

Lucifer sighs, then wipes his hands on a towel and places it on the oven handle. “I think I owe the two of you an explanation.”

Clarke and Bellamy glance at each other then Clarke looks at the rest of her friends. When Clarke looks back at Bellamy, he shrugs. 

All of them follow Lucifer into the living room, and Bellamy pulls Clarke down onto his lap as they all settle into their spots. Lucifer takes the armchair near the window, and when he looks at them, Clarke begins to wonder just how much he knows. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Bellamy as parents is something I need in my life. A few of you were right in that Clarke got pregnant their first night together, which is what I had in mind when I originally wrote it but I was worried that having her get pregnant would be too fast lol so I was very happy to see that others thought the same way as me! We still have three more chapters left and even though I'm really swamped with school work right now, I hope you'll stick with me!
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
x


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this chapter is up way before it should be because I have absolutely no self control when it comes to this story lol 
> 
> Welcome to Luci's storytime :)

Lucifer runs a hand through his hair, and Clarke begins to wonder if that’s where Bellamy got it from. “My dear, do you have anything to drink?” 

“Uh…” Clarke looks towards the kitchen and snaps her fingers, bringing out a bottle of whiskey and a glass that she had sitting on the counter. Lucifer grabs both of them out of the air just as something comes into Clarke’s mind. She turns towards Bellamy, her eyes wide. “I drank while I was pregnant. I had _demon alcohol_ while I was pregnant.”

Bellamy rubs his hand up and down her arm as he murmurs, “you haven’t drunk much. I’m sure it’ll be okay.”

“He’s right.” Lucifer sets the bottle of liquor down on the floor and leans back in the chair, resting one foot on his knee. “You’ll find that your baby can take a lot more than a human one. Like when you cut yourself, it healed you. Just like Bellamy did for his mom.”

“Do you know why my eyes glow?”

“The gold is also because of the baby unless you’re referring to them glowing during more...intimate times.”

Clarke can feel her face heat up, and Bellamy’s grip tightens around her as he clears his throat. “Yeah, that’s what she means.”

Lucifer looks towards the other people in the room, then back to Bellamy and Clarke. “And you’re okay with everyone here hearing this?”

“Yeah,” Clarke turns and gives everyone a small smile, “they’re our family.”

Lucifer smiles as he brings the glass up to his lips and takes a sip. “Well, let’s begin.” 

Clarke’s heart is beating in her ears, but feeling Bellamy goes a long way to settle some of her nerves. _I’m pregnant. We’re pregnant_. A smile makes its way onto her face, and Clarke turns towards Bellamy, who looks like he could outshine the sun. He leans forward and kisses her shoulder, and Clarke settles against him while they wait for his dad to begin his story.

“So, as the two of you, or possibly all of you, know I gave Alaric Griffin a summoning spell that would call me whenever he needed me. But what you don’t know is just how good of friends we used to be.”

“How good of friends were you?” Clarke can feel her eyebrows shoot towards her hairline.

“As you would say, we were best friends.” Lucifer looks at a point somewhere off to the side of the room, and a small smile spreads across his lips. “Before I left, I could feel myself being summoned. Being who I am, I was expecting to show up in a dark room surrounded by people in cloaks and chanting, imagine my surprise when I showed up, and there was a single man who looked like he was ready to faint.” 

“Was it because he used up too much of his energy?” Surprisingly, it’s Wells who asks, and Lucifer nods.

“Yes, it was. He was on his knees on the floor, sweat beading his face, poor man seemed terrified when he looked up and saw me even though he knew he was summoning me.” Lucifer chuckles and takes a sip of his drink. “It took some coaxing, but eventually, he allowed me to heal him, and then I asked him why he summoned me. He said that it was because he wanted to see if I was real.” 

Clarke can feel Bellamy bite back a laugh, and his body shakes from it. “I like to credit Aurora with appealing to my humanity. Otherwise, I probably wouldn’t have begun talking to Alaric in the first place. Which, as you now know, led to a nice friendship. One of the only ones I’ve had in my eternal life.” 

“How did you end up finding Aurora?” Clarke tilts her head to the side as one of her hands plays with the soft black curls at the nape of Bellamy’s neck. Bellamy had told her that Lucifer ran into his mom while he was topside, but neither of his parents seemed to want to give many details. 

Lucifer looks at Bellamy. “I’m sure he’s already told you the story,” is what he says as he takes another sip of his drink, and Bellamy snorts.

“Come on, Dad, you and I both know that it’s short on details.” 

Lucifer sighs and sets his drink down. “I guess this is storytime, after all.” He crosses his hands in front of him, and a small smile plays on his lips like he’s remembering a good memory.

“After a few eons in Hell, you come to realize something. Even though demons may be skilled torturers, they can’t tailor a suit if their damned lives depended on it. So, after my first visit topside, each returning decade or two, I would seek out a tailor to make me more suits.” 

“Aurora told me she used to be a seamstress.” Clarke smiles. 

“She was one of the best.” Lucifer’s eyes glow as his smile gets bigger, but one blink, and they disappear. _So Lucifer seems to be able to turn it off whenever he wants even though Bellamy’s changes with his emotions. Interesting. _“I walked into this shop, which was supposed to be her father's shop, and only found her. She told me that her father had gone out of town to gather more supplies and assured me that she could sew as well as him. I had no reason to doubt her.”

“In the end, she tricked me into getting five suits instead of four, saying that if I were a businessman, then I would need a suit for every occasion,” Lucifer laughs. “She knew how to make a sale, and it wasn’t until after I left that I realized I spent way more than I expected, and it was all because of her smile.” 

The line from Bellamy’s journal pops back into Clarke’s mind, and she realizes how right it was. _Lucifer would’ve fallen at the feet of my mother._

“From the way you’re telling the story, someone would believe you fell in love with her instantly,” Clarke says, and Lucifer’s glowing eyes come back.

“I did.” He downs the rest of his drink then pours himself another. “As you can imagine, I kept going back to her, saying things like ‘this needs to be hemmed’ or ‘this stitching isn’t quite right.’ It’s a wonder she didn’t throw me out, but I had no other reason to see her.”

“Couldn’t you have just told her that you wanted to be around her?” It’s Harper who asks, and she’s playing with Monty’s hair while he sits on the floor between her legs. 

“In that time, my dear, it was frowned upon. However, I knew from the beginning that her father had died, and she lied when she said that he would be coming back. A woman living alone and operating her own businesses under her father’s name was also very looked down upon. I began to wonder just how long it would take the people of the city to realize, and on my last day, the day I was going to leave since I had no other excuse to see her, I didn’t like what I saw when I went to tell Aurora goodbye.” 

Clarke can feel Bellamy’s breath catch, and even though Lucifer’s story has differed from Bellamy’s slightly, she knows this is what they never told him. Lucifer runs a hand through his hair and sighs. 

“My father created humans, and he was so proud of them, but how could he create them, knowing that they were capable of such atrocities?” Lucifer waves his hand in the air as he makes his voice deeper. “Free will, son, it’s all about free will.” Lucifer rolls his eyes then takes a sip of his drink.

“What did you find, dad?” 

Satan looks at his son, and Clarke knows that there’s a reason why they never told Bellamy this. “A few of the aristocratic sons got drunk one night and decided to pay the tailoring shop a visit. Aurora was working late to finish a dress for another client, and the men expected to see her father. I’ll spare you most of the details, but Aurora had already knocked one of the men out. However, I like to believe that my showing up when I did prevented more from happening.”

Bellamy’s grip on Clarke tightens, and she leans her head against his. “When she saw me, she actually looked hopeful, like she wasn’t scared of me, but she didn’t know who I was. Looking at her, it’s almost as if I could feel my blood boiling, and when one of the guys came towards me, I could feel myself let go.” Lucifer looks around at everyone, his glowing eyes burning into them. “I am not evil, I punish evil. And that night, those men got what they deserved for being despicable human beings, and they have a very special place in Hell.” 

“You killed them?” Jasper’s voice is a whisper, and Satan turns to look at him. 

“I didn’t kill them, I terrified them, then when they finally died I collected them myself.” 

“Does mom know?” Bellamy sounds broken, and Clarke’s heart clenches.

“There’s a reason why your mother and I never told you this, and it’s because she wants to forget it.”

“But that—”

“Bellamy,” Lucifer gives his son a look, and Clarke is reminded a bit of Kane and Josephine, “this stays between us. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, sir,” Bellamy sighs, and Clarke places a kiss on top of his head.

“So, what did you do after?” Raven leans forward, resting her elbows on her knees. “What did she think?” 

“I asked her if I could heal her, and she said yes. She was staring at me, and I could see my red eyes reflected in hers, so I stopped their glowing and took her hand to do so. I was wondering why she hadn’t thrown me out or demanded I leave when she told me that she wanted to see my eyes again.”

Another small smile plays on Lucifer’s lips. “I took her home that night, and she talked to me. Asking me questions and listening to the stories I told her. Even after what happened she was still so sweet and kind, I’m still amazed she ever agreed to be with me.” 

Clarke can feel tears prick her eyes at the amount of love and adoration in Lucifer’s voice, and Bellamy takes Clarke’s hand that’s wrapped around his neck and kisses it. 

“I’m sure you can imagine how the rest went, seeing as we’re all here right now.” Lucifer looks around the room and smiles before settling back on Clarke. “Now, as for your ancestor, he was the only other human I allowed myself to get close to, or consider a friend.” 

“What happened after he summoned you?” 

“Like I said, we talked. He asked if I wanted a drink, and that was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. A few years later, I was with Alaric and his son, James, when my little sister showed up, Becca.”

“Becca?” Emori’s eyes go wide. “We never learned about an angel named Becca.” 

“No, I would suppose you haven’t.” Lucifer takes another sip of his drink, and settles back into the chair cushions. “Becca was always the weak one. She wasn’t quite as big as us, or as powerful, and everyone else shunned her. Except they never saw how much she adored all of us.” A shadow passes over Lucifer’s face and he stares into the liquid in his glass. 

“When I fell, my greatest regret was leaving her behind, but one day she left, too, and found me at Alaric’s. Much like me with Aurora, Becca fell in love with James instantly.” 

“Am I related to her?” Clarke sits up straighter and looks at the man, but he shakes his head.

“While Becca loved James, she knew that having a child with a human would be against our father’s wishes, so she refrained. She was also very weak. Her grace was the only thing keeping her alive.”

“What happened to her?” Bellamy’s voice is low, and Clarke tightens her hold on him.

“James came down with smallpox, and despite my instance that I could help him, Becca wanted to do it herself. I don’t know if she felt like she had something to prove or what was going through her mind, but she was already so weak, and she tried healing him.”

Lucifer takes a deep breath and swirls the liquor around. “In the end, she took what little grace she had left and gave it to him to save him. And grace is different than being biologically tied to a certain angel. She got sick shortly after and refused my help once again.”

“What happened with James?” 

“James was distraught, and it took him nearly a decade to find someone else to be with. But, as we know, he found someone, and here you are, Clarke.” 

Clarke can feel her friend’s gaze staring into her, and she busies herself with playing in Bellamy’s hair. “So, I’m not directly related to an angel, but my father’s family does have ties to angels?”

“Yes.” Lucifer sets his drink down and leans forward. “You would have to have some connection to the angels to carry a Nephilim’s child, but not many people know that.”

“How do you know that?” Bellamy perks up, and his father shrugs.

“The Vatican has a lot of papers on angels, most of them are wrong, but they got a few things right.”

“You were allowed in the Vatican?” Wells’ jaw drops, and Lucifer smiles.

“Someone had to correct all of the inaccuracies.”

“Why would I need someone with grace to have a kid?”

“Because that’s my father’s way of a cruel joke.” Lucifer shakes his head, then picks up a drink again. “Angels can have children if they want, but Nephilim are usually looked down upon. And when the Nephilim decides that they want a child, they pay the price for having been born. Angels could have children, but their children could not bear their own unless they were to get with another angel, which would never happen because—”

“Because no angel wants to upset their father or be with someone who should have never been born, got it,” Bellamy grumbles. “Why have me if you knew I would never be able to live a full life?” 

“In my defense, I didn’t know at the time, but after I found your mother, I knew that I wanted to have a family with her. I didn’t know that it would punish you for my desires.” 

Bellamy takes a deep breath, and Clarke wraps her other arm around him. _Poor Bellamy_.

“How do we know that you didn’t bring the two of them together?” It’s Raven who speaks, and everyone turns to look at her. “You knew that Clarke had an angel connection, and you knew about Bellamy, so how do we know that you didn’t concoct a plan to get them together?”

Lucifer laughs. “I know that while my father is big in free will, he has been one to nudge people in certain directions. Or, more accurately, has sent his soldiers to do his bidding, but I can assure you that I had no part in this.” Lucifer motions between Bellamy and Clarke. “Am I surprised it happened? No. Do I think it was bound to happen? I have no idea, but since Clarke has access to my summoning spell, I figure it was more likely to happen than not.” 

“How does that spell work?” This time, Wells leans forward and looks at the devil. “You say it summons _you,_ but Clarke got Bellamy.” 

“When I left, I made it to where Bellamy would receive any summons that I may have gotten. I wanted him to see what it would be like to completely rule by himself without any guidance, and the best way to do so was to be completely hands-free.” 

“Huh.” Wells falls back onto the cushions then turns to look at Clarke and Bellamy. “Seems like everything worked out.” 

Clarke grins and turns towards Bellamy. “Yeah, it did.” 

“Definitely.” Bellamy tilts his head up and kisses Clarke on the cheek. “But wait, what about the glowing eyes?” 

“Oh, right.” Lucifer straightens and smirks at them. “When there’s a deep connection between an angel and a human, or in this case a Nephilim and a human, without the influence of angel grace or not, it manifests itself in the form of glowing eyes. It happened to your mother, Bellamy the night when—”

“Alright, thanks, Dad. Got it.” Bellamy winces, and Clarke laughs. 

Before anyone can say anything else, a phone starts ringing with the song _A Thousand Years_ by Christina Perri. Everyone looks around and Clarke is pretty sure her eyebrows rise to her hairline when Lucifer pulls his phone out of his pocket. He clears his throat and looks around, but his eyes settle on Bellamy.

“It’s your mother. Excuse me, everyone.” 

Satan disappears into the kitchen, and Clarke can’t hide her smile as she turns to Bellamy. “Now, I know where you get your cheesiness from,” she teases.

“My father always has been one for romantics.”

“At least now we know it’s hereditary.” 

“You like my cheesiness,” Bellamy murmurs as he kisses her cheek. “Admit it.” 

“I admit nothing.” Clarke turns her head away and goes to stand up, but Bellamy keeps her on his lap

“Where are you going?” He pouts.

“I want hot chocolate.”

“Stay here. I got it.” Bellamy picks her up off his lap and sets her on the open space beside him. 

“And I want to throw up,” Murphy gags, and Emori swats at his shoulder. 

“When are you going to tell your mom, Clarke?” Raven asks, and it brings Clarke’s attention back to her friends instead of looking at Bellamy’s back.

“Uh, I have no idea.”

“You know Josephine is going to be pretty pissed that you didn’t tell her immediately.” Wells points out, and Clarke shrugs.

“I invited her and Gabe tonight, and she turned me down. I think I need to actually let it set in first before I start telling the rest of my family.” 

“Fair enough.”

“So, what do we do now?” Harper looks around at everyone. “I’m already wanting to start looking at baby clothes.”

“I think we still have some time for that, Harp.” Monty smiles as he pats his girlfriend’s hand.

“But we don’t know how far along she is,” Emori chimes in.

“If Lucifer’s right, then it happened, what, two weeks ago?” Raven looks at Clarke, and Clarke nods.

“In normal circumstances, I shouldn’t know for another four weeks.”

“Shouldn’t know what for another four weeks?” Bellamy returns with a mug of hot chocolate and hands it to Clarke.

“That I’m pregnant. But at least knowing early gives us a head start on preparing for the next nine months. Thank you,” Clarke smiles as she blows on her hot chocolate.

“Uh, about that,” Bellamy rubs the back of his neck, and Clarke looks at him.

“What?”

“Nephilim babies are born within five months.”

Clarke can feel her jaw drop open as she stares at her boyfriend. _Five months? FIVE MONTHS? We haven’t either been together for that long!_ “Five months?”

“Yeah. Sorry, I probably should’ve told you earlier, but I was caught up.” Bellamy gives her a crooked smile, and despite her nerves, Clarke smiles, too.

“Well, at least we won’t feel like we have to wait for forever.” Clarke takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. _We can do this._

“Bellamy,” Lucifer appears in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room, “I don’t know if you have any plans tomorrow evening, but your mother would like for all of us to have dinner. Including your sister and her husband.” 

Bellamy looks at Clarke, and she reaches out to squeeze his hand. “She wants you to come too, Clarke.” 

“Oh, yeah, definitely.”

“Excellent.” Lucifer puts his hands in his pockets and gives everyone a small smile. “I should head home, I have some stuff to sort through, but it was lovely meeting all of you. And if the two of you have any more questions, I’ll be happy to answer them.”

“Thanks, dad.” Bellamy nods at his father, and Clarke watches as his eyes begin to glow when he smiles. “Looks like you’re going to be a grandfather soon.”

Lucifer’s eyes begin to glow, too, and he looks towards Clarke. “Yes, I suppose I am.”

Clarke nods. “Yep. Good night, Mr. Blake.”

“Good night, everyone.” Lucifer bows slightly, then he’s gone.

“Aw, I wanted to ask him about our Hell party.” Jasper pouts slightly, and Clarke bites back her laugh.

“I’m sure you’ll have more time to do that.” Something pops into Clarke’s mind and she tilts her head towards Bellamy. “How did you know something was wrong? I hadn’t even texted you.”

“Uh, I’m not sure.” Bellamy’s eyebrows furrow together, and he sits on the armrest of the couch. “It’s like I could hear you saying my name, and I could tell that you were upset.”

“I don’t think I actually said your name.” Clarke looks at her friends, and they all shake their heads. “But I remember wishing you were there.”

Bellamy shrugs, then picks Clarke up and sets her back in his lap. “Maybe that’s just another part of our connection.”

“Yeah,” Clarke smiles. “Maybe.”

“Alright, enough sappy shit, we need to get this party started.” Murphy hauls himself off the couch and walks towards the kitchen. “I’m taking drink requests except from the pregnant lady.”

“Don’t spike anyone’s drinks this time, asshole!” Clarke calls after him, and Murphy flips her off. 

“Who’s drink did he spike?” Monty asks, and Clarke points at herself.

“He gave me demon alcohol.”

“Only a couple of drops!”

“And I’m pregnant!”

“Well, excuse me, but no one knew! You’re just trying to give me a hard time.”

“Yeah, I am.” Clarke laughs and she can feel Bellamy lean forward, and press a kiss to her shoulder. 

“So, what does my expecting girlfriend want to do tonight?” 

Clarke bums and runs her free hand through his wild curls. “I want to relax and not feel anxious about the fact that I’m going to text my family and ask if they want to get brunch tomorrow.”

“I take it we’re going to tell your family the news then and my family at dinner?”

“I was thinking about it.”

Bellamy smiles and gives her a slow kiss. “I like that idea. Besides, we can’t exactly put it off for long.”

“No, we definitely can’t.” Clarke snorts then drinks her hot chocolate. “But, I’m excited.”

“Me, too, Princess.” 

Even though what Lucifer told them still hasn’t sunk in yet, Clarke can feel how happy she is with how everything is going. _We’re having a baby_. She grins at Bellamy, and he reflects it back at her, his eyes changing from half glowing to looking like flowing lava. 

Clarke sends a text in her family group message asking if everyone would be willing to meet up for brunch under the pretense that “Bellamy is back and I think it’d be nice for all of us to sit down and eat together.” Of course, Abby and Josephine respond right away, with Kane following shortly after saying, “I’ll carpool with your mom.” 

Bellamy also texts his mom to get the details of where they’re going to be meeting up and if she needs his help with anything, but she sends him the restaurant information and tells him that she’s gotten everything covered.

Their friends waste no time compiling a list of Halloween movies to watch while also taking turns at the karaoke machine, and Murphy keeps the drinks coming. He even tops Clarke’s hot chocolate off without her saying anything, and when she arches an eyebrow at him, he rolls his eyes and tells her it’s not spiked. 

At some point, Raven pulls Clarke in for a duet, then once they’re done, Bellamy pulls Clarke in for a dance. He twirls her and pulls her back towards his chest, wrapping one arm around her chest and placing his other hand over her stomach. 

“You’ve given me so much,” Bellamy murmurs into her ear, and Clarke hums.

“So have you.” 

“I don’t think I’ve done much of anything.” Bellamy leans down and kisses her shoulder, his curls tickling her neck. 

Clarke smiles and turns around in his arms, wrapping her around his neck. “You make me feel loved, Bellamy, and you’ve given me a chance at having a family, too.” Bellamy’s eyes glow brighter, and Clarke smiles even more. “I love you, Bellamy, more than I ever thought I could love anyone.”

Bellamy’s grip tightens on her hips as he crashes his lips to hers. Like a lot of things about Bellamy, it’s intense, but Clarke wouldn’t want it any other way. “I love you, too, Clarke.” 

“I know,” Clarke whispers. Despite the pang she still feels about reading his journal, Bellamy’s smile pushes it away. She knows she’s going to have to tell him at some point, but not at this moment. 

Everyone spends the rest of the night alternating between movies, karaoke, and eating, with Bellamy even joining in pointing out the inaccuracies of horror movies. But, eventually, Clarke starts dozing off earlier than she usually would, and she mumbles something about being really tired. When she closes her eyes and rests her head on Bellamy, it doesn’t take long for him to pick her up and bring her to her room.

She kicks off the leggings she’s been wearing and huddled under the blankets, waiting for Bellamy to join her. When his pants are off, he slides into bed next to her, and Clarke rolls onto her side, facing away from him and grabs his hand and wraps it around her stomach. 

The noise that comes from Bellamy’s throat makes her smile, and he presses a kiss to her shoulder blade. “Fuck, I can’t believe you’re actually pregnant.”

“I can’t either,” Clarke whispers and rubs her hand over his arm. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Would it be bad for me to say I’m nervous?”

“I think you would be completely justified in being nervous. I’m terrified.” Bellamy props himself up and rolls her over. Clarke can see the brown beginning to give away to glowing red. 

“You are?”

“Yes.” Bellamy laughs lightly. “I never thought that having a family would be in the cards for me, especially if my dad didn’t come back, and even though I helped my mom with O…,I don’t know.”

“No, I get it.” Clarke reaches up and lightly scratches her fingernails over his scalp. Bellamy hums. “My mom always wanted me to fall in love and get married and everything before Josephine, but as I got older, I began wondering if that was what I really wanted.”

“And now?”

“I think you know the answer to that.” Clarke bites her lower lip, and Bellamy grins. He leans down to kiss her, then presses a kiss to her stomach, which makes her giggle.

“Yeah, I think I do.” 

Clarke continues to smile as she rolls back over and puts Bellamy’s hand back on her stomach. Since he’s so much bigger than her, his hand can nearly cover from one side to the other, and it makes her heart stutter. 

“I love you, Bellamy,” Clarke whispers as she rolls over one last time to kiss him. 

“I love you, too, Clarke.” Bellamy murmurs into her hair, and Clarke melts against him. “Goodnight.”

“Night, babe.”

When Clarke falls asleep, she’s greeted with Bellamy’s red glowing eyes that change to gold and her heart skips a beat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Bellamy deserve all of the fluffiness and I'm determined to give that to them lol Thank you to everyone who's bookmarked, commented, and left kudos! It really means the world to me and I love hearing from all of you :)
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
x
> 
> Also! I just added part 3 to "We Found Love In An Airport" and if you love fluff I suggest checking out that series :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Bellamy tell her family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, this fic has been extended :)

When Clarke wakes up, the fact that she’s pregnant sets in immediately because she has to squeeze past Bellamy to get to her toilet. She’s already pulling her hair back, but Bellamy’s warm hands touch hers, and she lets him take over with the hair holding. When Clarke finishes and flushes the toilet, she sits back on the floor and leans against the wall, closing her eyes. She can hear the sink running, and when she opens her eyes, Bellamy is kneeling beside her with a wet washcloth.

“You okay?” His eyebrows crease together as he looks at her, and she laughs.

“Yeah, just peachy.” Clarke sighs and wipes her mouth with the washrag. “It’s like he waited until I knew I was pregnant to kick in the morning sickness. I haven’t thrown up all week.”

“He?” An amused look spreads across Bellamy’s face as he smirks, and Clarke can feel her face heat up.

“I dreamed about little yous running around last night, and now I can’t stop thinking about it.” Clarke bites her bottom lip and reaches up to untangle some of his curls. “Your curls, your freckles, your golden skin…” She hums, “I want a little army of yous.”

Bellamy chuckles then reaches out to help her up. “It’s funny that you say that because I want a little army of _ yous _, too.” Clarke giggles, and Bellamy presses a kiss to her head. “I’ll let you get cleaned up. What do you want for breakfast?”

“I think we have some leftover chicken, and that sounds really good right now.” Clarke smiles at him and isn’t surprised when his eyes begin to glow.

“Chicken it is.” Bellamy gives her one last kiss on her temple then disappears into her bedroom as she closes the bathroom door. They still have a few hours until they have to meet up with her family, and the idea of telling them that she’s pregnant makes her nauseous again. 

Once Clarke emerges from the bathroom, the sight of her family’s spellbook catches her eye, and she pulls it into her lap as she settles on the bed. She runs her fingers over the cursive _ G _ on the front of it, then opens the cover and looks at all of her ancestor’s names. Some of them added spells that were more for practicality during their time period, but others added some spells that Clarke never thought to look at. 

Based on the ordering of the names, Clarke doesn’t have a hard time finding James’ additions to the book. He has a few, some not very useful in modern times, but it’s what is written in the margins that catch Clarke’s attention. Lines here, ingredients there, all of it a jumbled mess that has nothing to do with the spell that takes up the center of the pages. As she reads, the lines begin to connect in her mind, and when Clarke flips to James’ last page, her heart threatens to stop beating. 

“He was trying to bring Becca back.” Clarke quickly closes the book and sets it aside on her bed. Many of the pages have notes in the margins, but it’s usually because of something that was missed or things that other family members found over the years that would help make the spell casting go more smoothly. But necromancy was something that no one ever touched. 

With her heart beating in her ears, Clarke pushes off her bed and sets her family book back on her dresser before starting towards the kitchen. Bellamy’s back is turned to her, and it seems like the rest of her friends are asleep, which she’s grateful for. Bellamy turns when he hears her come up behind him and smiles, but when he sees that she looks worried, he falters.

“What’s wrong?”

“Do you think your dad would know if James ever tried to bring Becca back?” The words come out in a rushed whisper, and Clarke watches as Bellamy’s face pales.

“He might since Becca was his sister. Why do you ask?”

“Because I remembered just glossing over James’ spells in my family book since they weren’t really practical, but after your dad’s story, I decided to look over them again. He was trying to figure out a spell to bring her back, Bellamy.” 

“Wouldn’t he have been caught?”

“I don’t know.” Clarke shakes her head and reaches up to touch the blue sapphire around her neck. “I thought it was all nonsense until I started reading it altogether.” Clarke takes a deep breath then forces a small smile. “It’s nothing, and I know that, I guess I just got a little freaked out at the fact that one of my ancestors went off the deep end.”

“It’s okay, babe.” Bellamy wraps his arm around Clarke’s waist and pulls her in for a kiss.

“So, you’ll promise me that you won’t try to raise the dead?” Clarke arches an eyebrow at him, and Bellamy grins.

“I don’t know…” He teases, and Clarke swats at his head. Bellamy laughs as he kisses her again then lets her go when the microwave goes off.

For the rest of their light breakfast, Clarke pushes the thought of James Griffin’s nefarious plans out of her mind. She knows that nothing ever came out of it, but just the fact that she has a necromancy spell in her family book is enough to unnerve her. _ He must’ve really loved her_. 

Clarke takes a bite out of a strawberry and looks at Bellamy. His hair is still wild, but it’s brushed now, and he’s laughing at something Jasper has said. Just watching him is enough to make her heart swell, and when he catches her looking, he grins at her and winks. Clarke knows she would never resort to trying to bring the person she loves back from the dead, not that she has to worry about that since Bellamy can’t die anyway, but she begins to see where James was coming from. _ Yeah, he loved her a lot_. 

  
  


When it comes time to head to the café where Clarke and Bellamy are meeting her family, Clarke has to take a few deep breaths to calm her nerves. She’s only been dating Bellamy for about a month, and now she’s pregnant. Of course, Clarke isn’t worried about Bellamy leaving her or anything, but she knows how her mom can get and, well, she’s not exactly looking forward to her mother’s unending questions. 

Since the café is only a few blocks from her house, Clarke suggested they walk. Now she was regretting it. A strong gust of wind blows down the sidewalk, and Clarke huddles into her jacket even more.

“I told you to bring a hat and a scarf, babe.” Bellamy sounds smug, but Clarke can’t bring herself to look at him because she knows the wind will hit her in the face even more if she does. 

“You don’t have to rub it in,” Clarke grumbles, and Bellamy laughs. 

“Here.” Clarke looks over as Bellamy materializes his red beanie with a matching red scarf, and she groans.

“How many times are you going to do that?” Clarke rolls her eyes, but Bellamy only arches an eyebrow at her.

“If you don’t want this—” He begins to move the scarf and hat away from her, but Clarke reaches out and grabs them. 

“I may not like you magicking stuff into existence, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want them.” Clarke pulls the beanie into her head and wraps the scarf around her neck, humming at how warm she feels already. 

“You are so difficult,” Bellamy shakes his head, but Clarke can see him fighting back a smile.

“Maybe you’re the one that’s difficult.”

“Are we really going to do this now? Because I think we both know you’re more difficult.” Bellamy raises both eyebrows at her, and Clarke smirks. Bellamy chuckles and shakes his head. “Not to mention trouble.” 

“But you still love me.” Clarke wraps her arms around his waist, pulling him to a stop, and she smiles up at him.

“Yeah, I do.” Bellamy brings his hand up and cups the side of her face as he kisses her. 

“Mmm...you’re warm.” Clarke closes her eyes and leans into his hand. “So warm.”

“Well, we’re almost to the café, then you’ll be completely warm.” 

Clarke pouts slightly, because she’ll choose to have Bellamy keep her warm over anything else, but nods and links her hand with his. They continue their walk to the café, and with every step, Clarke’s heart begins to race a little more. 

When they reach the café, Bellamy opens the door for her, and Clarke smiles at how toasty it is on the inside and begins to take off the beanie and scarf. Josephine had texted her a few minutes before telling her that they were there, so it doesn’t take long for Clarke to find her family sitting near one of the windows.

Abby waves them over, and they all stand when Clarke and Bellamy reach the table. Abby pulls Clarke in for a hug first, kissing her on the cheek, then Josephine, Kane, and Gabriel. Abby hugs Bellamy, too, and seems a little surprised when she watches him pull out Clarke’s chair for her. 

“I’m glad you texted us, Clarke.” Abby smiles. “I’ve been wanting to spend more time with the two of you.”

“As have I,” Kane chimes in. “I’ve wanted to pick up my conversation with Bellamy about the best soccer team.”

“Oh, you know, sis, married life has me swamped.” Josephine looks at Clarke and sighs. “So much to do.” 

Clarke snorts, and Josephine starts laughing, too. “Right, Josie, because now that you have a license for something, your life has changed drastically from what it has been.” 

“Totally.” Josephine winks as she picks up her coffee and takes a sip.

“Oh, honey, do you want a coffee? I was going to go get a refill.” Abby pushes back in her chair, and Clarke smiles.

“Uh, I’d like some hot chocolate.”

“And a chocolate muffin?” Abby raises an eyebrow at her daughter, and Clarke smiles even wider. “I thought so.” 

“It’s not like you to turn down coffee, Clarke.” Josephine cocks an eye at her and tilts her head to the side. “You can’t function without it.”

“You know, trying to cut back on the caffeine. It’s habit-forming.” Clarke shrugs, and her mother agrees before heading to the counter to place the order. 

Josephine gives Clarke a weird look, but Bellamy grabbing Clarke’s hand under the table, keeps her from thinking about it too much. Bellamy asks Gabriel and Josephine how their honeymoon went, and that pretty much pulls Josephine’s questioning gaze away from Clarke. 

When Abby comes back with the hot chocolate and the muffin, Clarke immediately digs in, and she can see Bellamy’s amused face out of the corner of her eye. Clarke is too focused on the chocolate to think about much, but Josephine pulls her attention back to the conversation when she looks at her. 

“Hey, this place started serving Bailey’s with their coffee, do you want to try it?” Josephine asks, and Clarke quits eating her muffin.

“No, thanks.” Clarke picks another piece off her muffin, “I think this is enough for me.” 

“Clarke,” Josephine practically sings her sister’s name, and Clarke knows that nothing ever good comes out of that. 

“What?” _ Fuck_.

Josephine grins. “Nothing.”

“Josephine, what are you getting at?” Abby looks between her daughters, and Clarke can feel herself blush. _ Leave it to Josephine to rat me out. _ “Clarke?”

Clarke looks at Bellamy, and he smiles. She smiles, too, and squeezes his hand even more. When Clarke turns back to her family, she can see the curiosity in their faces. 

“I’m pregnant.” 

Abby drops the spoon she had been holding, and Kane’s eyes go wide as Josephine begins laughing like a madwoman. “I knew it!”

Gabriel seems to be the only one to see how happy Clarke and Bellamy are because he’s the one who says, “congratulations, to the two of you.” 

“Thanks, Gabe.” Clarke smiles at her brother-in-law before turning her attention back to her mother. Who seems to be shocked to the point of not being able to move. 

“Whoa, mom, you okay?” Josphine recovers from laughing enough to look at their mom. 

“I think I broke her,” Clarke mumbles, and she and Josephine share a look. 

Abby blinks and clears her throat, which doesn’t do much for Clarke’s nerves. “Honey,” she looks from Clarke to Bellamy. “Bellamy, I hope you don’t take this the wrong way, but—”

“Morning good ever comes after _ but _,” Clarke grumbles and leans back in her chair. 

Abby turns her attention towards her daughter and raises an eyebrow. “_ But _ the two of you have only been dating for a month.” Abby sighs and runs her hands through her hair. “Clarke, darling, you have to know this is too fast.” 

“You’re the one who’s been wanting me to find someone ever since I turned eighteen, mom.” Clarke points out, and she’s pretty sure her mother would have steam coming out of her ears if this was a cartoon.

“But, Clarke…” Abby sighs and rests her head in one of her hands.

Clarke thinks about the fact that the baby will be here in five months and decides to say _ fuck it, this can’t get any worse _when she says, “and the baby will be here in four and a half months.” 

Abby’s eyes go wide, and she gasps. “_ Clarke. _ ” Abby’s eyes drift from Clarke to Bellamy and back, before looking at Clarke’s stomach. And Clarke has to bite back her smile. _ I probably shouldn’t have done that. _

“Damn, Clarke, and you’re just now finding out? Who’s the real dad?”

“Josephine.” Kane gives his daughter a look, but he looks concerned, too. 

“Nephilim babies are usually born within five months,” Bellamy clears his throat, and Clarke can see his leg bouncing under the table. _ I probably didn’t make this easy on him. _

“Clarke, this is a big deal.” It’s Kane who speaks, and Clarke looks at him. 

“I know.” 

“And you’re sure you’re ready for this?” Kane asks Bellamy and Bellamy nods.

“Yes, sir.” 

“Bellamy, have you ever taken care of a baby?” Abby’s voice is soft, but Clarke can see what her mother is trying to get at. 

“Yes, ma’am. I helped my mom with my little sister.” Abby doesn’t seem as upset as she did a few minutes ago, but she still doesn’t look happy. 

Kane takes a deep breath and rests his elbows on the table, looking from Clarke to Abby. Even though Kane has been in Clarke’s life since she was seven, they’ve always had a different relationship from the father-daughter one people would expect. She still calls him Kane, but she loves him, and he knows that. He’s always been there for her without making her feel like he’s trying to replace Jake, and that’s something Clarke has always appreciated. She was a daddy’s girl, after all.

“Honey, I think we need to listen to them.” Kane places a hand on his wife’s arm, and Abby looks at him. “I know I can’t be the only one who sees how happy they are.” Kane turns to Clarke and Bellamy, smiling.

“Could I say something?” Bellamy’s leg stops bouncing, and he looks between Abby and Kane, who both nod. Bellamy clears his throat and sits up straighter, never letting go of Clarke’s hand under the table. “I’ve always wanted to have a family, and I know how much work it can be because I helped my mom raise my little sister. But I also know that I love Clarke, and while I know this seems fast, I don’t think either of us could be happier. I’ve been around for a while, and I’ve seen a lot, but I’ve never felt this way about anyone else.”

“And life is short, mom,” Clarke interjects. “When you think about it, sixty years isn’t a lot of time. I love Bellamy, and while I know this isn’t conventional, that kind of went out the window the day I met him, didn’t it?” 

Bellamy brings their intertwined hands up to his mouth and kisses the back of her hand. It’s so simple and sweet that Clarke is pretty sure she could start crying. She smiles at Bellamy before turning her attention back to her mom, who actually has tears in her eyes. 

“Well, who am I to go against your wishes?” Abby picks up a napkin and dabs at the corners of her eyes. “I guess we’re going to be grandparents.” She smiles at Kane, who beams at her.

“I guess we are.” 

“Now, I can be the cool aunt who spoils them!” Josephine gets up from her chair and walks around the table, wrapping her arms around Clarke and kissing her cheek. “I’m so happy for you, sis.”

“Thanks, Josie.” 

“Congratulations.” Kane holds his hand out to shake Bellamy’s. “Looks like you’re officially part of the family.”

“Are you two going to get married?” Josephine pulls back and looks between Clarke and Bellamy. “I can’t wait to be your maid of honor.”

“Oh, uh—”

“Let me guess, you haven’t talked about it yet?” Josephine kinks and eyebrow, and before Clarke can respond, she rolls her eyes. “You’ll figure it out.”

“Darling.” Abby stands up, too, and gives Clarke and Bellamy each a hug. “You just have to take it one step at a time.”

“Thanks, mom.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Kane.”

“Oh, Bellamy, it’s Abby.” She smiles ,and Bellamy nods his head.

“Thank you, Abby.” 

Gabriel leans over and gives Clarke a hug as well, followed by Kane, then he shakes Bellamy’s hand, too. Whatever had happened between the two of them at the wedding was long gone by this point, but Clarke still wonders what that was.

Thankfully, no one brings up the marriage comment again, but Clarke can’t keep herself from wondering if they will get married. She’s thought about it a little in the past week, but anytime she thought of Lucifer and Aurora, she stopped. Lucifer had proposed, and Aurora accepted, but they never had a ceremony or made it official with the government. It was something only for them, and Lucifer even decided to take Aurora’s last name. But Lucifer still left, despite telling Aurora that he would be by her side for the rest of time. 

Clarke doesn’t want to make Bellamy feel as if he’s bound to her if it comes to a point where he wants to leave, but she always dreamed about walking down the aisle in white with the person she loves looking at her. And now that she’s with Bellamy, she still wants that, but she doesn’t want to assume that he wants it, too. He may want a family, and he may want to be with her, but actually putting a title on what they have? _ I think we have a lot to talk about… _

No one seems to question _how_ Clarke is pregnant with a Nephilim’s baby, and Lucifer saying that no one knows the truth echoes in her mind. Clarke knows she’s going to have to explain the full story to her mother at some point, but she wants it to be only her and her mother. She feels terrible for not wanting to tell the rest of her family, but Clarke thinks that her mom deserves to know before Josephine, Gabriel, and Kane.

On top of the baby news, Clarke also decides to tell her family that Lucifer is back in Hell, which starts up a whole other round of questions. Except, neither Clarke or Bellamy talk about Lucifer's story time the day before. The first night everyone met Bellamy, he told them that his father wasn’t how most people made him out to be, and Clarke has to remind her mother of that. Even when Lucifer showed up in her kitchen with Bellamy, none of her friends said anything afterward, but no one else has met him.

“Is he excited about having a grandchild?” Kane asks, and Clarke has to marvel at how nonchalant her step-dad seems while asking if Lucifer is happy about having a grandkid.

“Yeah,” Bellamy smiles slightly. “I think it’s something he’s thought about but never thought he would get.”

“Like having you.” Clarke smiles at Bellamy, and she’s rewarded with a slight blush on his cheekbones. 

“Yeah, like that.”

They spend the next two hours in the cafe talking about baby planning and putting an expansion charm on Clarke’s apartment to allow for a nursery. Really, all of it is enough to make Clarke’s head spin, but the excitement she feels just multiplies as time goes on. In the end, one large group chat consisting of Clarke, Josephine, Raven, Harper, and Emori gets made so all of them can begin planning the baby shower, but Clarke says she’ll just chime in when she wants to veto something. 

Before anyone realizes it, it’s time for lunch, and Abby seems ready to let Clarke and Bellamy go so they can get ready for dinner with his family. She wraps both Clarke and Bellamy in a big hug and kisses each of their cheeks.

“Bellamy, please talk to your parents and your sister about all of us getting together at some point. I think it’s about time I meet them.”

“Yes, ma’am. I’ll talk to them tonight.”

“Wonderful.” Abby smiles and steps back, allowing Kane to hug Clarke goodbye.

“Congratulations again, Clarke.” Kane murmurs and kisses Clarke on the side of the head. “And take care of her.” Kane gives Bellamy a _ look _ before smiling and shaking his hand.

“I definitely will.”

“I still can’t believe it!” Josephine grins as she pulls Clarke in for a bone-crushing hug. “My big sister is pregnant!”

“Me either, but the morning sickness helps with that,” Clarke laughs, and Josephine scrunches up her face.

“Thank god, I still have a few years until I even have to consider that.”

“Well, you’re already married, you know that you’re supposed to start having children immediately.” Clarke teases, and Josephine rolls her eyes.

“You’re never going to forget that are you?”

“Nope.” Clarke grins, and Josephine laughs as she moves out of the way so Gabriel can tell her by. When Josephine was younger, she was convinced that once you got married, you were supposed to get pregnant and have a kid immediately. When she got a little older, she asked Clarke and, well, Clarke hasn’t been able to forget it. Their mom and Kane hadn’t been married when Abby got pregnant with Josephine, so Clarke doesn’t know where she got that from.

After all of the goodbyes are said, Bellamy teleports the two of them back to Clarke’s house since it started snowing while they were with her family. When Clarke’s feet are firmly planted on her floor, she can’t bring herself to let go of Bellamy, so she keeps her arms wrapped around his waist while he keeps his wrapped around her. 

“Well, that went about as well as I could have hoped.” Clarke laughs lightly, and Bellamy chuckles as he places a kiss to the top of her head. 

“I think they’re warming up to me.”

“Oh, they already love you.” Clarke pulls back and props her chin up on his chest, looking up at him. “But not as much as I do.”

“I should hope not, that would be a weird family dynamic,” Bellamy teases, and Clarke laughs.

“Yeah, I suppose it would.”

“So, what do you want to do now? We still have a few hours before we have to head to dinner.”

“I don’t know, but,” Clarke yawns then rests her head back on Bellamy’s chest, “I’m tired.”

“Do you want to take a nap?”

“Will you take one with me?” Clarke smiles up at him and loves watching his eyes go from brown to red.

“Of course.”

“Good.” Clarke takes off her jacket and strips off most of the rest of her clothes before falling back into her bed and pulling a pillow towards her. Their friends are still in her apartment, so Bellamy tells her that he’s going to go tell them that they’re back and going to take a nap before dinner.

Even though he isn’t gone long, Clarke is already halfway asleep by the time Bellamy slips back into her room and under the covers with her. _ One family down, another one to go. _ She moves closer to Bellamy once he settles down, and wraps an arm around his waist. _ I never knew someone could love cuddling this much _. She places a kiss to Bellamy’s chest, and he places one to her forehead, and Clarke falls asleep with a smile on her face and Bellamy’s heartbeat beating against her ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I was going to have this chapter contain both experiences with telling their families and only adding one more chapter, but since I've broken it up into two parts, we have two more chapters :) Telling Clarke's family went a little better than anticipated, but now they have Bellamy's family. Not to mention that that's going to be the night when Aurora and Lucifer finally sit down and talk. 
> 
> I hope you liked it! And I'll see you Wednesday ;)  
Xx


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Clarke tell his family

When Clarke wakes up, the sun is setting outside her window, and she’s surprised to see Bellamy still asleep beside her. She peeks around his shoulder to look at the clock on her nightstand, and when she sees that it’s just past 4:30 PM, she realizes that they don’t have much time to get ready before they have to meet everyone at the restaurant. 

Bellamy’s lying on his back, and Clarke smiles as she rests her head on his shoulder. His lips are slightly parted, and the setting sun makes his skin look like it’s glowing. _How can someone be so attractive?_ Clarke reaches up and brushes some curls off his forehead, which causes Bellamy’s face to scrunch together before he turns it away from her. _God, he’s adorable_. 

That thought causes her to stop. _God is going to be my baby’s great-grandfather_. _Their grandfather is Lucifer._ Clarke rubs her hand across her forehead before looking back at Bellamy. _They’re going to have one hell of a family tree_. Bellamy mumbles something in his sleep, which catches Clarke’s attention, then he opens his eyes and looks at her.

“Hi.” Clarke smiles, and Bellamy says nothing as he pulls her into his arms and closes his eyes again. Clarke giggles and presses a kiss to his chest before closing her eyes, too. She knows they have to get up, but being wrapped up in Bellamy’s arms is something she never wants to leave.

While they lay there, Clarke lets her mind drift to what she’s going to wear to dinner, where those clothes are, and what she’s going to do with her makeup. It keeps her from falling back asleep, but she can tell Bellamy is sound asleep again, because his breathing is even and he’s not moving. 

Clarke smiles to herself and begins peppering kisses to every inch of Bellamy she can reach. His chest, his shoulder, his collarbone, a little bit of his neck. A hum sounds deep within Bellamy’s throat, and one of his hands comes up and tangles itself in her hair, massaging her scalp.

“You have to wake up, babe,” Clarke murmurs, and trails kisses down his throat. 

“Nuh-uh.” Bellamy’s grip tightens on her as he tries to pull her closer to him.

“Yes-huh. We have the dinner with your family.”

“Nuh-uh.” Bellamy buries his face in her hair and kisses her head. “We’re staying here.”

“But, Bellamy.” Clarke pulls back slightly, and her heart flips as she looks at him. His hair is a mess, there’s a slight pout on his lips, and his eyes are a deep red. “Your mother is expecting us.”

Bellamy sighs and begins combing his fingers through her hair. “Yeah, I know.” He rolls over sightly and yawns, which causes Clarke to do the same. “What time is it?”

“Just after 4:30 PM,” Clarke murmurs, and Bellamy’s eyes snap open.

“Shit, I forgot to set the alarm.” He runs his free hand over his face and yawns a second time. “I should probably shower before we go.”

“We could shower together.” Clarke wiggles her eyebrows, and Bellamy laughs. 

“I think if we were to do that, we’d never make it out of here.”

“I promise to wait until later to jump you,” Clarke props her head up in her hand. “I just really want to wash your hair.”

“Why?” Bellamy looks at her with an amused look on his face, and she smiles.

“I like your curls.”

“Then, does that mean I get to wash your hair?”

“If you want.”

“Okay.” Bellamy nods, then leans forward and presses a kiss to her cheek. “Then, let’s take a shower.”

Even though its both of them showering at the same time, they’re able to get in and out within twenty minutes, and that’s even with Clarke making Bellamy hold still so she could give him a bubble beard. She also didn’t miss the way his eyes kept moving to her stomach, and when he offered to wash her, he lingered there. After this past month, Clarke knows one thing for sure: Satan’s son is the biggest softie anyone would ever meet, and she adores him. 

Now, Clarke is standing in front of her dresser mirror while she finishes putting some light makeup on, and Bellamy is looking at her family spellbook. His eyebrows are creased together, and it makes her wonder if he’s looking at James’ spell, but a sound from her living room catches both of their attention. 

Clarke had found that none of her friends were still at her house when she woke up, and she knows that none of them have a reason to be back so soon. Clarke looks at Bellamy in the mirror, and he closes her spellbook slowly and gets up from the bed. There are footsteps in the hallway, and Bellamy motions for Clarke to get behind him, his eyes already glowing. Bellamy is about to open the door when someone begins to speak.

“Bellamy? Clarke?” Lucifer’s voice is muffled from behind the door, and Clarke lets out a sigh of relief as Bellamy pulls the door open. 

“You can’t just drop in like that.” Bellamy runs one of his hands through his hair, and Clarke raises an eyebrow at him.

“Now, do you see how it feels?” She teases. Bellamy smirks and shrugs a little before turning back to his dad. 

“What are you doing here? I thought you were going straight to the restaurant,” Bellamy asks, and Lucifer looks between him and Clarke, shifting on his feet.

“I thought we could all travel there together.”

“Sure,” Clarke smiles. “I’m almost ready to go.” 

Satan lets out a quick breath and smiles slightly. “Perfect.”

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re nervous,” Bellamy smirks.

“Nervous? I’m the King of Hell, what do I have to be nervous about?” Lucifer looks at his son, who shrugs. 

“I guess that’s true.” 

The two of them head into the living room, leaving Clarke to finish up her makeup. She’s still nervous, but she has a feeling that Aurora will be happy when they tell her the news. At least, she hopes so.

Clarke joins Bellamy and Lucifer in the living room, and Bellamy smiles when he sees her. “You look beautiful. Are you ready to go?” 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Clarke smiles back at him, and he wraps an arm around her waist.

“You’re meeting us there?”

“Right behind you.” Lucifer inclines his head at Clarke. “You do look lovely.”

“Thank you.” Clarke wraps her arms around Bellamy, and he brings them to the restaurant. 

“You couldn’t have brought us somewhere that _wasn’t _in the middle of the street?” Clarke raises an eyebrow at Bellamy, and he smirks.

“Why? Afraid I’ll incite an angry mob?”

“Something like that.” Clarke looks around the street. The snow has stopped, but it’s still freezing outside. At least this time, Clarke brought a heavier jacket. 

“Don’t worry, my father put an illusion spell around the restaurant. No human can see us, and they believe it’s closed.”

“Isn’t that a little rude? He’s ruining their chance to make money.”

“Something tells me they won’t mind.” 

Lucifer appears beside them, and the sound of him clearing his throat draws Clarke and Bellamy’s attention.

“I lied. I’m very nervous.”

“Since when have you been nervous about going out to dinner?”

A small smile plays on Lucifer’s lips, and he laughs lightly. “Your mother has always made me nervous.” He runs his hands through his hair, and Clarke is now pretty sure that that’s where Bellamy got it from. _Definitely_. “Well, shall we?” 

Lucifer motions towards the door of the restaurant, and Bellamy takes Clarke’s hand as he leads her to it with his dad following behind them. What Bellamy said the morning after they met comes back to mind, and it makes Clarke smile. _I think I may be the only person that’s ever seen the devil scared, and it was because a five-foot-five brunette was upset with him_. 

The inside of the restaurant looks like it’s from the 1920s, and the hostess at the stand has her hair pinned up and scarlet red lipstick on. But Clarke doesn’t miss the fact that her ears are slightly pointed. She smiles when they reach her, and Bellamy tells her that they’re with the Blake party. When the hostess motions for them to follow her, Clarke decides to take in the rest of the restaurant. 

There are black and white photos lining the walls, yellow lights hanging on the walls, and it almost reminds her of an older Luna’s. There are a few other people seated around at the various tables and booths, and Clarke realizes that it’s a mix of supernatural beings and humans. _Huh._ Aurora notices them before they even reach the table, and she, Octavia, and Lincoln all stand up to greet them. 

“Oh, my baby is back home.” Aurora beams as she wraps Bellamy in a hug. 

“Hey, mom.” Bellamy laughs, and Aurora gives him a kiss on the cheek before turning to Clarke.

“Hello again, darling.” 

“Hi, Aurora.” Aurora wraps Clarke in the same type of hug she gave her son, and Clarke can’t stop smiling as she movies to hug Octavia.

“Hey, Mrs. Woods.”

“Hey, babe.” Octavia grins.

“How was the honeymoon?”

“Wonderful.” Octavia’s face lights up, and Clarke continues smiling as she gives Lincoln a hug.

“I’m glad to hear it.”

After they all say hello, the sight of Aurora and Lucifer looking at each other draws everyone’s attention. Lucifer’s eyes are glowing faintly as he looks at her, and Clarke can see Aurora lift her chin as she looks at the devil.

“Lucifer.”

“Aurora.” Satan reaches out and takes Aurora’s hand, kissing the back of it. “You look as beautiful as you did the day I met you.” 

A blush appears on Aurora’s cheeks and rolls her eyes. “Oh, Luci, you and your flattery.” She takes a deep breath then turns towards Octavia.

“This is—”

“Octavia.” Lucifer smiles as he reaches out to take Octavia’s hand. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

Octavia stares at the man in front of her as she crosses her arms over her chest. “Wish I could say the same.”

“Octavia,” Aurora sighs. 

“No, I know I deserve that.” Lucifer’s smile doesn’t falter as he inclines his head towards Octavia, then he moves on to Lincoln. “Lincoln, it’s a pleasure to meet you, too. Bellamy talks very highly of you.”

Lincoln shakes Lucifer’s outstretched hand and doesn’t bat an eyelash as he does. Clarke feels that, out of everyone, she might relate to Lincoln the most in this situation. Bellamy and Aurora have connections to Lucifer, and Octavia grew up with Satan’s son as her half-brother, whereas Clarke and Lincoln kind of just got dropped into this peculiar family dynamic. 

“Well, why don’t we sit down.” Aurora motions towards the table, and everyone takes their seats. 

Aurora and Lucifer each sit at one of the ends of the table, while Bellamy sits to his father’s right, and Clarke sits beside Bellamy, across from Octavia, with Lincoln sitting across from Bellamy. Unknowingly, they seem to have cut the table in half with girls on one side and boys on the other. _I just wanted to sit beside Bellamy. _

“So, Bell,” Octavia starts as she picks up her menu, “how did your week of traveling go?” 

“I think the better question is how your honeymoon went.” Bellamy picks up his menu, too, and looks at his sister from over the top of it. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there to see you off.” 

“Oh, don’t worry, Bell, I don’t blame you.” Octavia turns her attention to Lucifer and Clarke marvels at how brave she is. 

Lucifer stops looking at his menu and smirks. “You truly are Aurora’s daughter.” He sets his menu down and leans forward. “I do apologize for crashing your wedding, Octavia. I didn’t know that’s where Bellamy was, and I was looking for him. I’m also sorry for being the reason why he had to leave, and I hope it didn’t ruin your night.” 

Octavia takes a deep breath, but her gaze on Lucifer is steady. “Thank you. But that still doesn’t change the fact that you walked out on the people who are your family.”

“If I hadn’t, I’m not sure you would be here right now.”

“At least my mother’s heart wouldn’t have been broken,” Octavia hisses, and Lucifer’s eyes flash. 

“Octavia, we talked about this.” Aurora reaches out and places her hand over her daughter’s. Octavia continues to stare at the devil for a beat before turning towards her mother, her eyes softening. 

“I’m sorry, mom.” 

“It’s okay, dear.” Aurora pats her hand. 

“Miller was right, she could scare a demon,” Lucifer says to Bellamy and Bellamy nods. 

“That’s my little sister,” Bellamy beams as he turns towards Octavia and winks. 

_Something tells me Bellamy knew Octavia wasn’t going to make this easy. _The waitress appears to take their drink orders, and Clarke threads her fingers with Bellamy’s under the table. They’re here because Aurora and Lucifer wanted to sit down and talk, and Aurora wanted him to meet her family. And Clarke isn’t sure how it’s going to go. 

“So, Lucifer, how was your vacation?” Aurora asks, still flipping through the menu. Sitting in a place like this, it’s almost as if Clarke can imagine Auror during different decades. _She must have been stunning, no matter what_.

“As I told Bellamy, I danced around a few wars, started some cults, help right some of the inaccuracies at the Vatican, it was never dull.” Lucifer leans back in his chair, his eyes dancing from brown to red. “But I must admit, I didn’t realize how much I missed being home.”

“Well, you’re back now,” Aurora says, and the waitress places her glass of wine in front of her. “Maybe I should take a century-long vacation.” 

“Aurora,” Lucifer exhales slowly and sits straighter. “You must believe me when I say it was never my intention to be gone for as long as I was.”

“And yet you never came home to her. Or Bellamy.” Octavia’s eyes are bright, even in the soft glow of the lights, and Clarke begins to wonder if there’s a possibility that her eyes will start to glow. 

Lucifer turns his gaze from Aurora to Octavia, his eyes turning red. “Something you must understand, child, is that your mother said that she understood when I told her I needed some time. She let me leave and didn’t try to stop me. We never agreed on a time for when I would be back, and it was understood that I would come back when I was ready to.” 

He turns his attention back to Aurora, who is leaned back in her chair with an eyebrow raised while holding her glass of wine in her hand. Aurora may be an immortal human, but damn if she doesn’t hold the same air as the devil himself. “Aurora, I never meant to stay away for so long. When I first left, all I wanted was to return to you, but I knew that I needed time to think, and it was also a way to let Bellamy see how ruling was like. I have no explanation for why I did what I did, but I realize that I hurt you.”

“And when did you realize that?” Aurora’s voice is steady. 

“When I woke up one morning and realized how terrible of a husband I had been to you.” Lucifer stands, and everyone at the table watches as he walks towards Aurora and kneels beside her. “Once I fell, I tried to be what everyone thought I was, but even so, I never wanted to become my father. I didn’t want to abandon my child,” he glances at Bellamy, “and I didn’t want to make my family feel unloved. The fifty years we spent together were the best years of my never-ending life, and if I’m being honest, it scared me. I promised you I would love you until the end of time, and I have never stopped.”

“You also promised me that you would never leave my side.”

“And I am truly sorry for leaving. Please, Aurora, let me spend the rest of time making it up to you.” 

Aurora chokes back a sob, and Clarke squeezes Bellamy’s hand under the table. From what Bellamy told her while they were getting ready, Lucifer really does feel terrible for leaving that day. So much so, that Bellamy helped him with what he would say to her if she ever gave him the chance to talk to her. 

“And how do I know you won’t do it again?”

“I may be the devil, my love, but I can assure you that I am not that terrible.”

“I have another child now, too, Lucifer.”

“I know.” Lucifer smiles and glances at Octavia. “And I’d love to get to know her and her husband.” He turns back to Aurora. “But the real question is, can I get to know you?” 

Aurora lets out a wet laugh before looking towards her daughter. “What do you think, Octavia?”

“I think he may have realized just how much he fucked up.” Octavia tilts her head to the side and stares at Satan. “But if you ever hurt my mother for as long as I live, you will have me and my brother do deal with, do you understand?”

“Clearly.” 

“Then,” Octavia sits back in her chair and crosses her arms, turning to look at her brother. “What do you say, Bell?” 

“I say this is going to be one crazy family.” Bellamy laughs, and everyone else does the same.

“Crazy indeed.” Clarke raises her eyebrows, and Bellamy’s eyes spark. They both agreed to wait until after his parents talked to announce their news.

“Alright, now get up before someone thinks you're proposing and they bring out a cake.” Aurora shoos Lucifer back to his chair, and he pouts.

“I like cake.”

Aurora laughs, and Clarke has a feeling that, despite the century apart, Aurora never stopped loving him. Even if she did fall in love with Octavia’s dad. The waitress comes to take their orders, and it seems like everyone is slightly more relaxed than when they first showed up. _At least this got dealt with fairly quickly._

Since no one really had a chance to look at the menu, they order a couple of appetizers, and the waitress gives them a little more time to look over the menu. Conversation breaks out around the table, with Aurora asking Bellamy how his traveling was and Lucifer wanting to hear how Octavia and Lincoln’s honeymoon was. _It’s so normal. No one would suspect that it’s the devil who is having a debate about which island in Hawaii has the best beaches._

While looking over the menu, Clarke finds herself wanting almost everything on it. She looks at Bellamy and pouts slightly. He notices her looking at him and turns, his brows creasing together. 

“You okay?”

“I don’t think I’m going to be able to control my cravings.” Clarke points at the picture of a giant brownie with ice cream on top of it with chocolate syrup. 

“Who says you have to control them?”

“But, I can’t just live off of sweets, Bellamy.” Clarke sighs and props her head up in her hand. 

“Well, what else looks appealing to you?”

“Everything.” 

“Then what’s the problem?”

“You only need about five hundred more calories when you’re pregnant, and this would be like eating for two.” 

“But you _are_. And something tells me that they’re going to need more food than a normal one.”

“What are the two of you whispering about?” Octavia raises her eyebrows at them. “You sound like little chipmunks, and it’s not right to keep secrets, Bell.” 

Clarke looks at Bellamy. He is grinning from ear to ear, and it seems to say _I have a secret_, and Clarke has to hold back her laugh. Clarke raises her eyebrows and mouths _now_, silently asking if that’s what he wants to do or if they should wait until after everyone eats, but Bellamy shrugs and looks around the table.

“Clarke has a craving for sweets.” Bellamy bites his lip while everyone just looks at the two of them, waiting to hear if there’s anything more to the story when he says, “because she’s pregnant.”

Aurora’s hand flies to her mouth while Octavia and Lincoln’s eyes go wide. Lucifer just sits back in his chair and smiles. No one says anything for a beat, and Clarke begins to wonder if there’s going to be a repeat of what happened with her mother when Aurora finally speaks.

“I’m going to be a grandmother?”

“Yeah,” Bellamy continues grinning, “you’re going to be a grandmother.”

“Finally!” Aurora throws her hands up in the air and leaps out of her seat, wrapping Bellamy and Clarke into a huge bear hug. 

“Wow, big brother, I’m married for a week, and you’re already trying to one-up me.” Octavia teases as she gets out of her seat, too. “But, I can’t believe that I get to be an aunt!” Octavia wraps an arm around Bellamy’s neck while she ruffles his hair. “Thank you for doing this during my lifetime.”

Clarke notices Bellamy’s eyes soften when he says, “I’m glad you’re happy.”

“Of course, I am!” Octavia grins as she wraps Clarke in a hug.

“Congrats, man.” Lincoln shakes Bellamy’s hand over the table, and Bellamy grins.

“I have a feeling you won’t be too far behind.”

“I don’t know about that.” Lincoln glances at Octavia, and she winks.

“You’re oddly quiet, Lucifer.” Aurora turns her attention towards the man at the end of the table. “You already knew, didn’t you?”

“I may have tagged along yesterday when Bellamy found out.”

“You’ve known for a full twenty-four hours, and you didn’t _call me_?” Octavia swats at Bellamy’s head, and he laughs. “Rude.”

“Don’t you think we needed some time to process it, O? Jeez, give me a break.”

“Octavia, quit giving your brother a hard time.”

“But, mom-”

“He didn’t tell me either, but you don’t see me complaining!” Aurora guides Octavia back to her seat before taking her own. “So, I’m assuming it’s only going to be five months?” Aurora looks at Bellamy and Clarke, and they shrug.

“As far as we know, yeah, probably.”

“Five months?” Lincoln’s eyebrows arch up. “The pregnancy is only going to be five months?”

“Believe me, I was shocked, too.” Clarke takes a deep breath. “But at least we won’t have to wait long.”

“Nephilim babies only need five months,” Bellamy explains. “So, the baby should be here in about four and a half months.”

“Ew,” Octavia scrunches up her nose. “Didn’t need to know when you got laid.”

Bellamy shrugs, but before he can say anything, Lucifer speaks. “So, does this warrant celebrating with cake?”

They stay at the restaurant for two hours before the waitress appears and tells them that they’ll be closing soon. By the time everyone is getting ready to leave, Octavia has been added to the baby shower group chat, and Aurora is happy that Clarke’s parents want to get together some point soon. Even though Aurora invites Lucifer back to her house, since that’s where Bellamy and Clarke are going so Bellamy can spend more time with his mom, Lucifer declines, saying, “_I don’t want to overstay my welcome and have you throw me out_.” But he does promise to call her tomorrow and gives her a kiss on the cheek before disappearing. 

Lincoln and Octavia say their goodbyes, but not before Octavia makes Clarke promise that she’ll get to meet the other girls soon so they can start baby shower planning. Overall, telling each other’s families has gone very well, and Clarke is happy that her mother is the one who brought up meeting Bellamy’s parents. _She may not be completely okay with everything, but at least she’s trying_. 

Bellamy teleports Clarke and Aurora back to Aurora’s house, but only after his mom forced him to move out of the open street. Despite Bellamy’s insistence that nobody would see them. Inside, the house is lovely. It’s one of the older homes in Arkadia, but it’s clear that Aurora’s taken excellent care of it. There are dozens of pictures lining the walls of Bellamy, Octavia, and Aurora, much like Bellamy’s house in Hell. 

“Bellamy, do you want to give Clarke a tour while I make some hot chocolate? We can decide on a movie when it’s done.”

“Sure, mom.” Bellamy smiles as he takes Clarke’s hand and leads her down the hall. 

There are more pictures in the hallway, and they seem to document Octavia growing up, but Bellamy gradually disappears the younger Octavia gets. He shows her the kitchen, and Octavia’s bedroom, and leads her up to the second floor where there are more rooms but all filled with different things. One has a piano and various other musical instruments, another is a library, and a different one is full of art supplies. But what really catches Clarke’s attention, is the spiral staircase at the end of the hall. Bellamy had told Clarke that his mother’s house was two stories, so the extra staircase can only mean…

“Expansion charm?” The corners of Clarke’s mouth turn upwards, and Bellamy smiles.

“Very useful for a lot of things.”

“Clearly.” 

“Do you want to go up?”

“What’s in there?” 

“My life.” Bellamy keeps Clarke’s hand in his as he guides her towards the stairs, and motions for her to go up before him.

When she reaches the top, she gasps. In this room are all of the pictures of Bellamy and Aurora from the previous decades. Black and white photos of Bellamy as a kid, his eye still seeming to glow even though there’s no color. There are Aurora and Lucifer, Lucifer and Bellamy, then all three of them. There’s polaroids, drawings, and all of the pictures of Octavia as a baby with a glowing Bellamy beside her. And there seem to be a few college diplomas lining the walls as well. There are over a hundred years of memories in this one room, and Clarke wants to explore all of it.

She wanders to one of the bookcases and notices that there are dozens of photo albums mixed in with books. When she pulls one of the books out, she looks towards Bellamy. “Augustus Pennyworth?”

“I thought it would be a fun name.” Bellamy puts his hands in his pockets as he walks towards her. “_The Lady of the Wishing Well_, not my best work.”

“You never told me you wrote a book!”

“Well, there’s been multiple books, but I can’t exactly go around taking credit for something that was supposedly written eighty years before I was born.” Bellamy leans against the bookshelf and looks down at her. “It’s easier when no one knows it is you.”

“Can I read it?”

“Do you actually want to read it?” Bellamy raises his eyebrows, and Clarke nods, causing a slight blush to appear on his cheeks. “Then, of course.”

“Where are your other books?” Clarke turns and begins scanning the bookshelf again. Bellamy laughs and starts pulling some more of the books from their dusty places. 

Clarke opts to stop at five books and keeps them tucked in her arms while she wanders around the rest of the room. When she reaches the wall with the diplomas, she has to bite back a laugh. Bellamy has degrees in history, classical studies, astronomy, English, art history, and geography.

Clarke lets out a low whistle. “I was right. You do have a lot packed into that handsome head of yours.”

“You think I’m handsome?” Clarke can hear the smile in Bellamy’s voice as he wraps his arms around her waist.

“You know you’re handsome.” Clarke leans her head back on his shoulder and smiles up at him.

“And you are breathtaking.” Bellamy presses a kiss to her cheek, and she giggles. And Clarke watches as his eyes begin to change.

“But I think we need to talk about some of these name choices.” Clarke points to the bottom left one. “Jaime Bernard Langersheen? What country are you even supposed to be from?”

“I got tired.” Bellamy laughs. 

“Well, I’m glad you’re using your original name this time around.” Clarke turns around in his arms and smiles up at him. “You’re _definitely_ a Bellamy.”

“You think? I was partial to Steve.” Bellamy grins, and Clarke laughs.

“Nope. Not happening.” Clarke shakes her head and moves out of his grasp. “Bellamy Augustus Blake is what fits you the best.”

Bellamy tilts his head to the side, and his eyes flash, causing Clarke to stall. “I haven’t told you my middle name.” _Uh-oh_. “Clarke, did you read my journal?”

“Um,” Clarke can feel her face heat up. “Yeah.” Bellamy’s eyebrows go up, and his eyes glow brighter. “I was going to tell you, I really was, I just didn’t know how to bring it up.”

“How much did you read?”

“Well, I didn’t read much, I kind of skimmed the first hundred years,” Clarke toes at the wooden floor, but forces herself to keep looking at him, “but I started reading when I got to the day we met.” Bellamy doesn’t say anything, and Clarke can feel her heart beating in her ears. “I know that it was an invasion of your privacy—”

“Then why did you continue to read it?” Bellamy’s voice is still calm, but the intensity of his glowing eyes makes Clarke wonder what he’s feeling exactly. 

“Because I’m a very nosy person, and even though I would get upset at Josephine for reading my stuff, I had to admit that I was just as nosy and intrusive as she was.”

Bellamy nods and walks closer to her, and Clarke raises her head so she can continue to look him in the eye. “When did you read it?” 

“Last Sunday.”

“So, you’ve known my feelings for you all week?” 

“Yes.” Clarke can feel tears spring to her eyes, but she tries to blink them away. “But all it did was help me realize that you felt the same way about me as I did about you.”

“You knew you loved me before you read my journal?” Bellamy walks closer to her, and Clarke has to tilt her head up even more.

“Yes. I just didn’t want to let myself acknowledge the fact that I fell in love with you instantly because I didn’t know if you would feel the same way.” 

“And what about now?” 

“Now, I realize that you were showing me how much you loved me since the beginning. I just didn’t want to assume that that’s what it was.”

To Clarke’s surprise, Bellamy smiles and wraps an arm around her waist and presses his lips to hers. It’s soft and sweet, and it pulls the air out of Clarke’s lungs. Clarke wraps her free hand around his neck and draws him closer, moaning when he slips his tongue in. 

When they pull apart, Bellamy’s eyes are bright, and there’s a smile playing on his lips. “I’m not exactly okay with you looking through my journal, but if it helped you realize that you are the only woman I want to be with for the rest of my eternal life, then how can I be too upset?”

“I really am sorry for betraying you like that, Bellamy,” Clarke whispers as she plays with his curls. 

“You didn’t _betray_ me, Clarke. If that was betrayal, then I’m pretty sure Octavia and I would’ve stopped talking when she was six.”

Clarke laughs and the anxiety and panic she had been feeling ebbs away. “So, we’re okay?”

“Yeah, Princess,” Bellamy leans his forehead against hers, “we‘re okay.” 

Clarke lets out a short breath and gives Bellamy a chaste kiss. “I love you, Bellamy.”

“I love you, too, nosy.” Bellamy teases, and Clarke laughs. “Come on. I think my mom might be done with the hot chocolate.” 

Bellamy takes Clarke’s hand, and they head back downstairs and into the kitchen. Aurora has three mugs all placed on a tray, and she’s busy rinsing out a skillet when the two of them enter. 

“Here, mom, I got this.” Bellamy takes the sponge and skillet from his mom, and Aurora smiles.

“Thank you.” She turns towards Clarke and motions at the mugs. “Help yourself to whichever. I used a recipe I picked up in Italy a few decades ago.”

“Thanks for making it.” Clarke picks up the mug closest to here and looks into it. The chocolate is thick and looks delicious, but before Clarke can try to take a sip of it, Bellamy hands her a spoon. 

“You might need this.”

Clarke smiles and takes the spoon, then Aurora ushers the two of them into the living room, and they all begin looking for a movie to watch. Aurora opts for the armchair near the fireplace, and Clarke curls up on the couch with Bellamy’s arm around her. 

Between the dinner and the hot chocolate, Clarke doesn’t stand a chance when she feels herself getting tired. Not to mention that the baby alone as caused her to start falling asleep much earlier than usual. 

It’s when she hears some slight murmuring and feels the couch disappear from under her that Clarke wakes up slightly, and she smiles up at him. 

“Where are we going?”

“I’m putting you in bed, but I’m going to stay up and talk with my mom for a little longer.”

“Okay.” Clarke nods her head and settles back in his arms. Bellamy helps her out of her clothes and into one of his shirts before he lays her in his bed, and she wraps her arms around him, pulling him in for a kiss before telling him goodnight. 

Clarke can’t tell you how long she sleeps for, but she wakes up having to really use the bathroom. The clock on Bellamy’s nightstand says that it’s just after 1 A.M., and Clarke wonders if he’s still talking to his mom. She finds the bathroom relatively quickly, even though it’s dark in the house, and she’s only passed by it once. 

When she’s done, she tries to go back to sleep, but fifteen minutes go by, and all she wants is Bellamy to be next to her. It’s a little selfish since he hasn’t seen his mom all week, but she’s gotten used to having him beside her while she sleeps, and she really wants him back. 

So, Clarke kicks off the covers and pads down the hall towards the living room. The fire is still going, but the TV is off, and Bellamy is sitting in the armchair across from his mom. They each seem to have a glass of whiskey beside them, and Bellamy is playing with something in his hands, but Clarke can’t tell what it is. 

Bellamy stands, shoving one hand in his pocket and grabbing his glass with the other, and walking towards the fire mantle. 

“You have to take it day by day, Bellamy.” Aurora’s voice is soft. “I know how you get when you start thinking about this because the same thing happens to me. _She_ has to choose.”

“But how can I—” Bellamy’s voice breaks, and Clarke gets the feeling that she shouldn’t be eavesdropping since she just had to talk to Bellamy about reading his journal. 

Thinking quickly, Clarke decides to tiptoe back down the hallway and make her presence known before she even reaches the doorway to the living room. Aurora catches sight of her first and smiles, but Bellamy has to turn around.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt,” Clarke’s cheeks flare, and she wraps her arms around her stomach. “I couldn’t sleep.”

Bellamy’s dark eyes follow her movements, and Clarke wonders if he took her wrapping her arms around her stomach as her talking about the baby. _Well, I did wake up because of it. I think._

“It’s alright, sweetheart, it’s about time I go to sleep myself.” Aurora stands and hugs Bellamy goodnight, giving him a kiss on the cheek. When she reaches Clarke, she gives her a hug and a kiss on the cheek as well. “I’m so glad he found you.”

Clarke is grateful for the dim lighting because she can feel her blush spread from her cheeks to her neck. “I’m glad I found him.”

After Aurora disappears down the hall, Clarke turns back to Bellamy. He’s still standing in front of the fireplace, and as she nears him, she can see his eyes begin to glow. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt your conversation.”

“You didn’t.” Bellamy places his drink on the fire mantle and reaches out to rub her arm. “Are you okay?”

“I really had to use the bathroom, and then I couldn’t go back to sleep. I think I’ve gotten used to you taking up most of the bed.”

“You think I take up most of the bed? You’re the one who flails in the night.” 

“I do not!” Clarke swats at his arm and smiles. 

“You’re also a blanket hog.” 

“I still stand by what I said. You have the fires of Hell keeping you warm. I’m the one who needs the blankets.”

Bellamy laughs and wraps his arm completely around her. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Mmm…” Clarke purrs as she leans into his chest, “deal with me.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Bellamy leans down and kisses the tip of her nose. His eyes are glowing, and there’s a small smile on his face, but Clarke can tell that something’s on his mind.

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah.” Bellamy nods, but his smile droops.

“Bellamy?” 

“Clarke,” Bellamy takes a deep breath, and a slight laugh escapes, “can I say something?” Clarke nods. “I want you to know that, even if we weren’t going to have a baby, I was going to do this as soon as I possibly could.”

“Do what?” 

Bellamy’s smile widens, and he gives her a quick kiss before stepping back. Clarke tilts her head to the side and looks at him. Bellamy runs a hand through his hair and laughs a little before kneeling on one knee, and pulling his hand out of his pocket. His palm is open, and in the center of it is a ring. _Holy fuck._

“Clarke,” he takes a deep breath, and Clarke can already feel herself beginning to tear up. _He’s proposing._ “Within this past month, you’ve made me remember what it feels like to be loved. This is fast, and I know it, but for people like me, time moves differently.” He picks the ring out of his palm and holds it up. “I’ve already lived for over a century, and I know I have many more ahead of me, but I want to spend the rest of your life with you. I’m not going to assume that you would want to live forever, but for as long as you live, I want to be there. I want to grow older with you, even if I may stop within the next fifteen years. I may live many more lifetimes, but the only one that’s going to matter is this one with you. So, Clarke,” Bellamy reaches out and takes her hand, but Clarke can barely see his face through the tears, only his glowing eyes, “will you do me the honor and marry me?” 

“_Bellamy,_” Clarke leans down and grabs Bellamy’s head, pouring all of her love into the kiss. “Yes, I’ll marry you.” 

Up close, Clarke can see that Bellamy’s crying, too. His smile is bright as he slips the ring on her finger, and before he stands, he presses a kiss to her stomach. “Your mommy said yes.” 

Bellamy’s comment makes her cry more, and Bellamy wraps her up in his arms, kissing her again. All of the events from the past twenty-four hours are making her head spin, but in the grand scheme of things, life is short. Clarke’s hands tangle in Bellamy’s hair, and he breaks their kiss for a second, only to bend down and grip her under her thighs to hold her up. 

Clarke giggles as she re-initiates their kiss, and she can feel Bellamy smile against her lips. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, Bellamy.” Clarke bites her lower lip then starts peppering kisses all over his face. 

“Let’s go to bed.” 

“Yes, please.” Clarke giggles, and Bellamy walks her to his room, kissing her as he goes. _I’ll never get over how strong he is_. 

Bellamy lays her down on his bed, and she smiles as she pulls him down on top of her. “I missed you this past week,” Bellamy says between kisses.

“Mmm...I’ve missed you, too.” Clarke begins to massage Bellamy’s scalp with her fingertips, and he hums. 

Bellamy wastes no time trailing kisses across her jaw and down her neck, and Clarke knows that she could spend the rest of her life in bed with Bellamy and still never have enough of him. 

They kiss slowly, and their clothes come off at a tantalizing pace, but Clarke loves it. Bellamy seems determined to map out every inch of her body, and she wants to do the same. When he gets to her stomach and starts kissing and talking to it, Clarke wonders if she’ll ever be able to leave him. 

Tonight, it’s like the time they spend together stretches out for an eternity, even if it is only a few hours. The idea that this night will probably fade from Bellamy’s mind long after she’s gone breaks into Clarke’s mind uninvited, but before she can push it away, tears start falling down her cheeks. Bellamy doesn’t question it, he only kisses them away and continues rocking into her, and Clarke tangles their hands together, and he keeps them in place beside her head. 

When they finally lay beside each other, both too tired to keep going, Clarke picks up Bellamy’s phone from the nightstand and pulls up the camera as she hands it to him. He smiles as he pulls her to his chest, both of them are naked, and the only thing keeping them covered is his bedsheet, but neither of them care. Bellamy takes the picture, and when he pulls it up for them to look at, Clarke loves it. Their eyes are glowing, and her skin looks translucent compared to his, but they both look happy and in love. Her left hand is also lying on his chest and the diamond from the ring is reflecting the blue and red. And this is what Clarke wants to remember. 

As Clarke falls asleep that night, she’s wrapped up in Bellamy’s arms like she has been for the past week, his steady heartbeat against her ear. She tries not to think about the future, or how he might feel when she has to leave, but as she gets pulled under a second time, a thought flits through her mind.

_Maybe this doesn’t have to have an ending._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love married Bellarke :) but I mean, how was this not going to happen? lol The next update may be next Wednesday if I can keep myself from posting earlier (assuming I have time to write) so I'll see y'all then!
> 
> I hope you liked it! And thank you to everyone who's given this fic a chance <3  
Xx


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding and a honeymoon

In the end, Bellamy and Clarke decided to set the wedding date four weeks from when they told everyone that Clarke was pregnant. Clarke said that she wanted to make sure that they got married before her feet started swelling, and she wouldn’t want to wear heels, but in reality, she would’ve eloped with Bellamy had he asked. Their wedding would be around the time when people usually found out that they were pregnant, but Clarke would be only three and a half months away from giving birth.

In the weeks leading up to the wedding, there was a designated baby shower idea board, and a designated wedding board in Clarke’s living room, and their friends and family were constantly going and coming from her apartment. But, neither Clarke or Bellamy minded. And once Clarke started showing, which was the tiniest little bump ever, Bellamy seemed to not pay attention to anything other than Clarke. He noticed more changes with her body than she did, and the smile that spread across his face when the little bump fit into his hand was enough to make Clarke cry.

However, even though the bump was little, Aurora insisted on making sure that Clarke’s dress fit perfectly the night before the wedding, where Clarke is now. Which was another thing. Aurora offered to make Clarke’s dress the morning she saw the ring on Clarke’s finger, and even though Clarke was worried that Aurora would be working herself too hard to get the dress done in time, the other woman waved her off. “Darling, I’ve made much more intricate things in less time. Don’t worry about me,” she said. And, well, it was clear that Clarke didn’t need to worry about anything because Aurora Blake outdid herself.

“Aurora, this dress is so beautiful. I don’t think I’m ever going to stop saying that.” Clarke marvels at her dress in the tri-fold mirror. “I love it.”

Aurora looks up and smiles at Clarke in the mirror. “I always love hearing compliments on my work.”

“You should open up your own tailoring shop again.”

“Oh, I don’t know. I like designing, but I never liked the pressure that came with it.”

“I could see that.” Clarke runs her hands over the lace of her dress. The dress is white lace with a deep V in the front with a sheer panel in the middle, and even though Clarke had originally wanted short sleeves, she opted for long sleeves but kept the open back. _ I hope Bellamy likes it _.

“Bellamy is going to love it.” Aurora winks. “Are you excited?”

Without thinking about it, Clarke’s hand moves to her stomach. “I’m excited for the wedding and terrified about actually having a baby.”

“That’s how I felt, too.” Aurora nods as she bends down to check the train of the dress. “I was so scared, but all of that went away when I finally held Bellamy in my arms.”

Clarke thinks back to the pictures of young Bellamy, and she smiles. “I hope it’s the same for me.”

“Oh, it will be.” Aurora winks at Clarke in the mirror, and Clarke’s grin widens.

The two of them fall into a comfortable silence, and Clarke begins twisting the ring on her finger. Bellamy told her that his mother became immortal after she had him, so it makes Clarke wonder what her reasons were…

“Aurora, can I ask you a question?”

“Of course, dear. What is it?” Aurora glances at her in the mirror before turning back to the dress.

“I was wondering if I could talk to you about what it was like for you when you first met Lucifer.”

“Like how I dealt with the weight of knowing he would live long after I was gone?” Aurora asks, and Clarke nods.

“Yeah.” Clarke reaches up and plays with the necklace that Bellamy got her. “I just...the idea of leaving him, even though I still have at least sixty years left, I can’t stop thinking about it.” 

“It’s difficult.” Aurora moves to the side of Clarke and checks the hem of the dress. “I was nineteen years old when I met Lucifer that day in my father’s shop, and even though he offered me immortality after a few months, I was terrified of living forever. As you know, it took me ten years to say yes.”

“Was it because of Bellamy?” 

“It was a lot of things, but yes Bellamy was a big part of that.” A soft smile makes its way on Aurora’s lips. “I loved Lucifer more than anything, and he showed me so much. And when Bellamy came along, I realized that I wanted to be able to experience things with him. Of course, if I hadn’t accepted Lucifer’s offer, then Bellamy would have had him, but I didn’t like the idea of my son living forever without me. It might make me selfish, I’ve been asking myself that for years, but I didn’t fully comprehend what living forever meant.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Well,” Aurora looks at Clarke, and it’s almost as if Clarke can see all of the years passing through the other woman’s eyes. “I knew that the people I spent my whole life around would grow older while I stayed the same, and eventually, I would have to say goodbye to them. After that first heartache, and the second, you begin to not want to get close to anyone, because it all ends the same way. But, after a while, you realize that even though someone may be gone in a short amount of time, you can always do your best to make their time on this Earth worthwhile.” 

Clarke looks down at the ring on her finger and smiles, but pain spears through her heart. “Bellamy told me that he’s not going to assume that I’d want to live forever, but he wants to be there for me for however long I’m here.”

“Clarke,” Aurora stops what she’s doing and places her hands on Clarke’s shoulders, looking at her in the mirror, “I know you love my son, I can see it in your eyes as clearly as I can his. Choosing this life isn’t easy, and staying in it is even more difficult, but if you’ve found the one person you want to be with for the rest of your life...well, it’s up to you to figure out how long that is.” 

“Do you regret it, Aurora? Saying yes?”

“No,” Aurora answers quickly. “There have been days where I’ve wondered if I made the right decision, but I’ve never once regretted it.”

Clarke nods before laughing lightly. “I’m sorry, I’m giving you the third degree.” 

“Oh, don’t worry about that. I was wondering if you’d come talk to me, actually. Ask me anything.” 

“Anything?” Clarke echoes, and Aurora nods. “Well, I’ve also been wondering about Octavia’s dad, and how you could love him and Lucifer at the same time.”

Aurora smiles as she turns back to the dress. “I loved Octavia’s dad, but it wasn’t in the same way or to the same intensity that I love Lucifer.”

“There’s a difference?” 

“Well, when I pictured the man I wanted to spend eternity with, it’s Luci. Octavia’s dad blindsided me with how charming and caring he was, and I had no idea when Lucifer would come back. So, I let myself be loved again, and I loved him. I didn’t plan it, and I knew it wouldn’t last forever, but it was sweet. He made me happy, and I know I made him happy. He adored Octavia, and took Bellamy in as his own even though Bellamy was older than he was.”

“He and Bellamy were close?”

“As close as the two of them could be. Bellamy didn’t want to approve of my relationship, but he also knew how much Lucifer had hurt me. In the end, he told me to be happy.”

“But, it’ll always be Lucifer?” 

Aurora nods. “Despite him leaving and our differences, yes. It will always be him.”

Clarke nods, too, and she looks down at the wedding dress. “I don’t know if I could handle Bellamy leaving me.” 

“It’s definitely not easy, and it left me feeling like I would never be able to recover, but something tells me you won’t ever have to worry about that.”

“Yeah, I think so, too.” Clarke smiles, and Aurora does the same. “Thank you.”

“Of course, Clarke. I’m always here.”

In the end, Aurora says that since she anticipated Clarke to start showing, going off what she remembered from her pregnancy with Bellamy, so there’s nothing that needs to be changed with the dress. The two of them walk back to their hotel rooms together, since the girls got rooms on one floor and the guys got rooms on another. Clarke must be shaking more than she thought, because Aurora reaches out and grabs her clasped hands.

“Remember to breathe, and the excitement you’ll feel once you’re walking down the aisle will drive away any nerves you may have.”

“I feel like I shouldn’t be so nervous, but I am.” Clarke laughs shakily, and Aurora’s eyes soften.

“You’re in love,” Aurora says simply. “And love makes us feel a lot of things.”

“Yeah,” Clarke smiles. “It definitely does.”

After the two say goodnight, Clarke slips into her room with Josephine and crawls into bed. Now, Clarke doesn’t have her phone to talk to Bellamy at all, just like how Josephine didn’t have hers to talk to Gabriel. As Clarke tries to go to sleep, she can’t help but feel like she’s running on adrenaline with the anticipation of what’s about to happen. _ I’m getting married._ A smile spreads across her face, and she rolls on her side, her hand coming to rest against her stomach like how Bellamy’s would if he were with her. _ I’m marrying your daddy. _Clarke smiles at the thought and looks down at her stomach, only to find a golden light coming from under her sleep shirt. Her heart stutters.

“You know I’m marrying your daddy, don’t you?” Clarke whispers, and she runs her hand over soft glowing light. She still may not know much about Nephilim babies, mainly because she hasn’t had the time to ask Aurora or Lucifer, but after the wedding, she intends to find out everything she can. Trying her best, Clarke closes her eyes and forces herself to try and clear her mind, but she dreams of nothing but glowing eyes and tanned skin.

When the alarm goes off, Clarke groans and squeezes a pillow over her head. She can hear someone moving around the room, and she can only assume it’s Josephine, until someone jumps onto the bed, and she knows for a fact that it’s Raven.

“Wake up, bitch! It’s your wedding day!” Raven wraps an arm around Clarke’s back and Clarke groans.

“But it’s so early.”

“Actually, it’s 7:00 A.M., and that’s late, considering you’re only giving us four hours to get you ready.” Raven points out, and the pillow that Clarke is pressing over her head disappears.

“Wake up, sis!” Josephine’s voice is loud, and Clarke winces. “Oh, come on, you didn’t give me any downtime on my wedding day.”

“Yes, but your sister is also pregnant, and she’s going to need a minute.” Abby’s voice sounds from somewhere around Clarke’s feet, and Clarke sighs in relief.

“Mom, I’m being attacked,” Clarke grumbles.

“I know, dear, but you do need to get up.” Abby pats Clarke’s feet, and Clarke rolls over. “We have a lot to do.”

“Yeah, I know.” Clarke yawns and looks over at the clock, wondering what Bellamy is doing and if he’s up yet.

Begrudgingly, Clarke rolls out of bed, and her reflection in the body-length mirror on the wall catches her attention. The memory of her stomach glowing the night before comes back into her mind, and she smiles as she places her hand over her little bump. _ I can’t wait to tell Bellamy_. Clarke forces herself towards the bathroom to get a head start before her morning sickness kicks in, but even that can’t dampen how happy and excited she feels.

Much like Josephine’s wedding, the hotel room turns into a madhouse. Except this time, instead of champagne floating around the room, it’s apple juice and water. Raven does Clarke’s makeup while Josephine starts on her hair, and Clarke’s heart rate picks up as the clock on the wall counts down the seconds.

“Nervous?” Josephine catches Clarke’s eyes in the mirror and smirks. It’s only then that Clarke realizes that she had been playing with her necklace.

“You could say that.” Clarke gives her little sister a small smile. “Everything that’s happened in the past two months is enough to make anyone’s head spin.”

“True. But you’re the only person I know who could take all of it and not get crushed.” Josephine puts the curling iron down and wraps her arms around Clarke’s neck. “And you gave me shit for saying I loved Gabe and wanted to marry him after three months. It took you one.”

“_You _ were also sixteen, Josie.” Clarke arches an eyebrow at her sister in the mirror. “I have nearly a decade on you there.”

Josephine shrugs. “Seems like it worked out for both of us in the end, though.”

“Yeah,” Clarke grins, “it did.”

The sound of a picture being taken draws their attention, and they both turn to see Abby holding her camera. “I can’t believe both of my girls are married.”

“I’m not married yet, mom,” Clarke points out.

“But you _ will be_,” Josephine straightens and shakes Clarke’s shoulders. “And by will be, I mean in like two hours, so we need to get back to work.”

“That we do,” Abby takes Josephine’s position behind Clarke. “Now, you wanted your hair braided?”

An hour and a half later, Clarke shoos everyone except her mom out of the bedroom so she can have a moment. She shakes out her hands and takes a few deep breaths, keeping in mind what Aurora had told her the night before. Abby is sitting at the makeup station watching Clarke as she paces up and down the room.

“You’re going to be fine, Clarke.” Abby smiles. “I know how nerve-wracking it can be. I did it twice.”

“Yeah, I know, mom.” Clarke smiles slightly, too.

“Is there something you want to talk about?”

“Um…” Clarke thinks about the story Lucifer told about his sister Becca and the Griffin family. She still hasn’t told her mom about it, and she’s wondering if dumping it on her before the wedding is such a good idea. _ Probably not _. “No, I’m okay.”

“Are—” Abby is cut off by a knock at the door, and she gets up to answer it. Clarke stops pacing and tries to see who it is, but when her mother steps back, and Lucifer enters the room, he’s not who she’s expecting.

“Clarke, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute.” Lucifer is dressed in his best, and Clarke is shocked, once again, at how similar he and Bellamy look.

“Yeah, sure.” Clarke looks at her mom, who nods.

“Okay, well, I’ll be waiting.”

“I can walk her down,” Lucifer offers, and Abby smiles.

“Wonderful, that gives me time to go find my husband.” Abby waves bye and closes the door behind her.

“What did you want to talk to me about?”

Lucifer puts his hands in his pockets and walks further into the room. “I was wondering if you had given any thought to becoming immortal.”

“Did Aurora talk to you?” Clarke tilts her head to the side.

“No,” Lucifer smiles slightly. “Call it father-in-law intuition.”

Clarke takes a deep breath and looks at the man in front of her. “I haven’t talked to Bellamy about it.”

“I assumed not.” Lucifer nods his head. “If you had, I’m sure he would’ve said something.”

Clarke doesn’t say anything, because she knows that he’s right. After a minute, Clarke laughs lightly. “It’s obvious, isn’t it?”

“Very.” Lucifer smiles. “But if you have any worries about it, I can assure you that you will feel no different.”

“I just won’t age anymore.”

“Exactly.” Lucifer rests his shoulder against the wall as he looks at her. “It only takes a few minutes.”

Clarke nods, and her hand moves to her stomach. “Aurora chose to be turned after she had Bellamy, so—”

“Does being pregnant matter? No.” Lucifer nods towards her stomach. “The child will probably aid in your transition. In Aurora’s case, she wasn’t sure if she wanted to or not, even after Bellamy was born, but it didn’t take her long to make her decision after that.”

“So, can we do the ceremony after the honeymoon?”

Lucifer’s eyebrows arch up. “Are you sure this is what you want, Clarke? You will watch your friends and family grow older and pass on, and you will never be able to follow them.”

“I know.” Clarke’s voice is steady, despite the slight shake in her hands. “I’ve thought about this for the past month, and it’s what I want.”

“Yes, I suppose you have.” Lucifer pushes off the wall and walks towards her. “I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you and Bellamy that he would follow you to the end of the Earth, but what I must ask is, will you do the same?”

“Yes.” Like Aurora’s answer the night before, Clarke’s is immediate and sure. “I love Bellamy, and I wouldn’t do this if I weren’t sure about being with him.”

Lucifer smiles. “I know.” The clock tower in the center of town chimes, and Clarke turns to look at the clock on the wall. There are fifteen minutes until she is supposed to walk down the aisle, and the nerves set back in. “I think it’s time to get you into position.”

Lucifer turns and opens the door then offers his arm for Clarke to take. Clarke loops her arm through his and takes a deep breath. Lucifer pats her hand, and Clarke can feel some of her nerves ebb away. Neither of them say anything as they make their way down to the ceremony hall.

When it comes time for Clarke to walk down the aisle, she’s worried that she’s going to throw up again, but when she sees Bellamy standing at the end of the aisle, everything goes away. Before Clarke’s even walked halfway down the aisle, she can see that Bellamy’s eyes are glowing. Clarke doesn’t hear the murmuring going on around her, because all she can see is him.

His black hair his slightly more tamed than it usually is, and the black tux he’s wearing makes his eyes seem like they’re glowing at full capacity. _ My handsome dark prince _. She can feel tears running down her face, but they don’t matter.

As Clarke finally reaches the end of the aisle and Abby kisses her on the cheek, all Clarke can think is _ finally _. Abby hands Clarke off to Bellamy and Clarke gives Josephine her bouquet. Clarke’s cheeks are beginning to hurt from how big she’s smiling, but she doesn’t care. Bellamy is tearing up, too.

“You look beautiful,” Bellamy whispers, and Clarke can feel her cheeks heat up.

“So do you.”

Clarke turns and smiles at Nyko, the same man who officiated Octavia and Lincoln’s wedding. Nyko begins the ceremony, but all Clarke can think about is how lucky she is. Clarke looks into Bellamy’s eyes, and he runs his thumbs over the back of her hands. Nyko’s voice drifts away, and it’s only Clarke and Bellamy in their own bubble.

Bellamy’s eyes widen, and the sound of their guests murmuring brings Clarke back to what’s happening. Before Clarke can ask what’s happening, Octavia holds a small compact over Bellamy’s shoulder, and Clarke can see that her eyes are glowing bright blue. She can feel her smile widen, and Bellamy’s does the same.

When it comes time for Clarke to recite the vows, she can barely contain her excitement. “I, Clarke, take you, Bellamy, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; for all eternity.”

Bellamy’s mouth parts when she says the last words, and more tears fall down his face. Clarke smiles as she reaches up to wipe some of them away, and Bellamy wipes some of hers away. “I, Bellamy, take you, Clarke, to my wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; for all eternity.”

Bellamy’s voice breaks on the last word, and Clarke cries a little harder. Octavia hands Bellamy the ring she is holding, and Josephine gives hers to Clarke. Their tears are still running freely down their faces, and Clarke thinks that she and Bellamy probably look like blubbering messes, but it’s their wedding day. They’re allowed to be. “Well, Bellamy,” Nyko keeps his voice soft as he speaks, “you may kiss your bride.”

Bellamy beams and he wraps his arms around Clarke, and she laughs as he dips her before kissing her. Both of their faces are wet, and they’re smiling too much for it to be a clean kiss, but it’s perfect. Bellamy supports Clarke with his left arm as his right moves from around her waist to settle on her stomach, and Clarke brings her left hand up to cover his.

“I love you, Mrs. Blake.” Bellamy grins.

“I love you, too, Mr. Blake,” Clarke giggles, and Bellamy gives her another kiss.

Bellamy spins her when he straightens her, and when they thread their fingers together, Bellamy brings their joined hands up and kisses the back of her hand. _ An eternity with the man I love…yes, please_. Josephine hands Clarke her bouquet and winks, then Clarke pulls Bellamy down the aisle.

Instead of leading Clarke towards the elevators, Bellamy pulls Clarke into what looks like an empty conference room. Before Clarke can ask what’s going on, Bellamy’s mouth is back on hers, and any coherent thought she may have been having goes away. Clarke tangles her hands into Bellamy’s hair and deepens the kiss, causing him to pull her closer.

When they break apart, Clarke has forgotten how to breathe. Bellamy’s eyes shine, and Clarke reaches up to catch his fresh tears. _ Or maybe he just never stopped. _ “Clarke,” Bellamy whispers his name, and Clarke thinks he sounds like he’s trying to keep his voice steady. “You’re sure? You’re _ really _ sure?”

“Yes.” Clarke smiles and brings Bellamy back in for another kiss.

“I didn’t know you were even thinking about it.” Bellamy smiles. “When did you—what—”

“I’ve been thinking about it since the night you proposed, Bellamy.” Clarke leans into Bellamy’s hand that comes up to cup the side of her face. “The thought of leaving you, and our baby,” Clarke shakes her head. “You said that you weren’t going to assume that I would want to live forever, and before then I hadn’t thought about it, if I’m being honest. But I talked to your mom last night and—”

“You talked to my mom?”

“Yeah,” Clarke smiles. “She told me that choosing this life can be difficult, but if I’ve found the person I want to spend the rest of my life with, then I get to choose how long that is. And, with you, I want forever.”

“All eternity.” Bellamy chuckles.

“All eternity,” Clarke echoes. Then, Clarke’s eyes begin to glow for a second time as Bellamy wraps her up in another kiss.

After the two of them pull themselves together, and Bellamy helps Clarke fix her makeup, the two of them walk into the reception hall, where they’re greeted with cheers and applause. When Clarke looks around the room, her heart flips. There are bare white trees around the edges of the room with glowing yellow lights floating around, and snow falling from the ceiling that disappears before it reaches anyone’s head.

“Oh my—grandfather-in-law?” Clarke looks at Bellamy and raises her eyebrows, causing him to laugh. “Do I have to start saying that now?”

“That sounds like a mouthful. I usually just say granddad.”

“Do you think he hears that?”

“If he does, he doesn’t seem to mind taking credit.” Bellamy grins and leans in to kiss her on the cheek. “Have I told you how amazing you look?”

“Mmm...I like being reminded.” Clarke leans into him. “But you look pretty amazing, too.”

“Thank you, I’ve been told I clean up nicely.” Clarke laughs and Bellamy doesn’t stop smiling as they make their way to their seats.

Throughout the rest of the reception, Bellamy’s eyes never stop glowing and Clarke doesn’t know if her eyes stop glowing at some point or if people just get used to it, but no one says anything. She makes sure to pull Bellamy onto the dance floor any chance she gets, and she loves the way they never stop touching each other. Either Bellamy is playing with her hand, or his arm is wrapped around her shoulders, or Clarke keeps her arms around him whenever they’re walking around the room.

She told Bellamy that she wanted to do the ceremony when they came back from their honeymoon, since she wasn’t sure if she would be able to handle a wedding and being turned immortal in one night, and she still needed to talk to her family, which Bellamy understood. So, for the rest of the reception, Clarke lets herself daydream about what it’ll be like for her and Bellamy to experience everything together, and with their child.

“You look like you could use a bed,” Bellamy murmurs as he slips his arms around Clarke’s waist. 

“Are you telling me I look like I need to get some sleep?”

“No,” Bellamy nudges Clarke’s ear with his nose and it makes her shiver. “I’m saying that you look absolutely stunning and I am dying to get this dress off you.”

“It’s not even 7 P.M. yet,” Clarke laughs as she leans against Bellamy’s chest. “Wouldn’t it be rude if we left everyone?”

“It would be rude if you stayed and started humping each other on the dance floor.” Raven rolls her eyes and gags.

“She’s got a point.” Octavia appears beside Raven. “If the two of you don’t get out of here I’m afraid of what’s going to happen.”

“What about everyone else?” Clarke looks around at the amount of guests they still have.

“It’s your wedding day, sis,” Josephine calls from her place at the table. “You can do whatever the hell you want.”

“I second that.” Bellamy hums and Clarke has a hard time keeping herself from laughing. 

“Okay,” Clarke turns her head to look at Bellamy. “I’m ready to get our honeymoon started. There’s a chorus of gagging, but after Clarke and Bellamy tell everyone goodbye, Bellamy wastes no time wrapping his arm around her and moving them from the reception hall. 

When Clarke opens her eyes, she’s amazed at what she sees. They’re standing in the middle of a large living room with one wall completely made of glass so they can see the soft falling snow, and a fire burning in the fireplace. The entire place is lit with soft glowing light, and Clarke marvels at how beautiful everything looks. 

“Bellamy, it’s beautiful.”

“You like it?” Clarke can hear the smile in Bellamy’s voice, and when she turns to look at him, his eyes are changing.

“I love it.” She wraps an arm around Bellamy’s neck and brings him in for a kiss. “When I told you that I wanted to visit the mountains, I didn’t expect this.”

“Well, it is our honeymoon.” Bellamy beams as he says the last word and Clarke’s heart flips. “Do you want to look at the rest of it?” Clarke nods and Bellamy kisses her one more time before guiding her towards the kitchen.

The kitchen looks more modern than Clarke expected, and it’s nearly as large as Bellamy’s kitchen in Hell. There’s a fire burning in the fireplace in the bedroom, and there’s another wall of windows that looks out onto the mountains with a balcony. But what really catches Clarke’s attention, aside from the beautiful view, is the very large tub in the corner of the bathroom.

“Bellamy, where did you even find this place?” Clarke asks as she returns back to the bedroom. She notices their suitcases already lined up in the corner and wonders when he had time to do that.

“I didn’t.” Bellamy says and Clarke turns around to look at him. “I own this place.”

“You _ own _ this place?” Clarke’s jaw drops and Bellamy laughs.

“Yeah.” Bellamy continues to smile as he walks towards her. “I own a few places, but I wanted to surprise you with this one.”

“Holy shit.” Clarke turns back to the wall of windows and looks out. There’s mountains for as far as the eye can see, and there looks to be a river running between them. Clarke’s not sure where they are, but it’s pretty amazing.

Bellamy walks up behind her and Clarke smiles at his reflection in the window. “Surprise?”

“Definitely.” Clarke smiles as she leans back into his chest and Bellamy wastes no time dipping his head and trailing kisses down her neck. Clarke purrs. “We’re married.”

“Yes, we are.” Clarke can feel Bellamy smile against her neck before he nips at it. “And I think you need to get out of this dress.” Bellamy runs his hands up from Clarke’s hips to her ribs and back down. “_Mrs. Blake_.” 

The way Bellamy’s voice goes impossibly lower as he says those words causes desire to pool in Clarke’s stomach. She turns around in Bellamy’s arms and ghosts her lips over his, smiling when he chases them. It’s something she’s started doing only recently, and it drives Bellamy mad. Clarke ghosts her lips over his again but Bellamy groans and fists his hands in her hair, crushing their lips together. Clarke finds that she loves teasing him, and she loves it even more when he takes control.

Clarke threads her fingers into his hair, too, and Bellamy presses her against the cool glass window. Bellamy licks into her mouth and Clarke hums as Bellamy explores, like its his first time. Clarke moves her hands from his hair and grabs his jacket, pushing it off his shoulders and letting it fall into a heap on the floor.

Bellamy reaches for Clarke’s left hand and breaks their kiss to kiss her fingers. “I still can’t believe you want to go through with the ceremony.”

“Why would I ever want to give this up?” Clarke smiles up at him, and Bellamy’s eyes brighten. Clarke tilts her lips towards his and he kisses her again, but this time it’s not as dirty as the first.

“What do you want, Clarke?” 

“Hmm…” Clarke runs her hands up Bellamy’s chest and over his shoulders. “I really want to try out that tub.”

“No bed?” 

“Tub now, bed second.” Clarke leans forward and starts trailing open mouthed kisses down Bellamy’s neck, loving when she sucks on his pulse point and he moans. 

Bellamy’s hands run over her open back until he reaches the button at the top and pops it open, then he runs his fingers down her spine and towards the zipper. Before he can push her sleeves off, Clarke places her hands on his chest and walks him back towards the open bathroom. 

“You like being in control, don’t you?” Bellamy smirks.

“Only when you’re not.” Clarke murmurs and Bellamy’s smirk widens into a grin. Clarke takes off his belt, and as she goes to work on shirt, Bellamy swipes his hand through the air and faucet in the tub starts.

Clarke smiles as she pulls his shirt out of his pants, and when she takes too long to undo all of his buttons, Bellamy groans and rips it off before picking her up and setting her on the counter. “You look so beautiful, babe.” Bellamy murmurs as he gets back to pushing her sleeves down. 

When the top of her dress is pushed down, Clarke smiles at the attention Bellamy gives her breasts. He adores every part of her, but she knows he’s had a thing for her breasts since their first night together.

“They’re getting bigger,” he smiles as takes one of them in his hand and rolls her nipple. “Fuck, they’re amazing.”

Bellamy wastes no time ducking his head and taking one of her breasts into his mouth as he massages the other one. Since they’ve become more sensitive Bellamy’s lightened up whenever he assaults them, and Clarke’s heart melts whenever it happens. 

Clarke massages his scalp while he sucks at her chest, but eventually pulls him off and back up to her lips. His lips are swollen from what he’s been doing, and they’re so soft against hers. Bellamy tries to stand between her legs, but when he realizes that she can’t open them because of her dress, he wraps an arm around her waist and picks her up off the counter and uses his free hand to take her dress all the way off. Clarke feels guilty for leaving the dress on the floor, but she’s a little caught up at the moment. 

Without looking behind him, Bellamy waves his hand in the air again and Clarke can see red rose petals falling from nothing and little candles appear along the edge of the tub. 

“_Bellamy_,” Clarke has to fight back all of her emotions as she pulls him back to her. Bellamy smiles as he kisses her, his thumbs drawing little circles on her hips. “I think you’re still wearing too many clothes.”

“You do, do you?” Bellamy kinks an eyebrow.

“Uh-huh.” Clarke grins as she pops open his pants button and unzips his pants, pushing them down to join her dress. 

She hops off the counter as she wraps her hand around his dick, and he cups her face as he leans down to kiss her. Clarke lets it go on for a second, but before Bellamy can take it too far, she pulls back and walks away from and towards the tub. 

Clarke knows Bellamy is watching her, and when she catches sight of his reflection in the window she smirks as she puts a little more sway in her hips and walks up the stairs and into the tub. Bellamy had even put bubbles in it. 

When the warm water engulfs her body, Clarke hums and stretches. She closes her eyes as she leans her head back against the edge of the tub and when she hears Bellamy rustling, she looks over at him. 

“Can I take a picture of you?” Bellamy pulls his phone out of thin air and looks at her. He’s completely naked, half hard, and he’s asking if he can take a picture of her. 

“Why?” Clarke tilts her head to the side and she looks at him and he smiles. 

“Because I have a beautiful wife.”

“Good answer.” Clarke smiles and she sits up a little, but there’s too many bubbles for anything to be revealed. She doesn’t look at Bellamy, but focuses on the fire she can see burning in the bedroom. 

She doesn’t hear the camera click, but when Bellamy puts the phone down she turns towards him, her arms stretched out for him. 

“Babe, I’m getting lonely,” she pouts. 

“We can’t have that.” Bellamy smirks as he walks towards the tub, and Clarke moves forward to give him room to settle in behind her. When he does, she turns around and climbs into his lap.

“I think that picture is going to be my home screen,” Bellamy says as he brings his hands up to rest on her waist. “Now, where were we?” 

Clarke smiles as she leans forward and wraps one arm around his neck and brings the other between them so she can start pumping him again. It doesn’t take long for him to become fully erect, and Clarke brings herself up before slowly sinking down on him. 

“Fuck, you’re so wet.” Bellamy groans and Clarke can’t hide her smile at how wrecked he sounds.

There’s just something about being on top that Clarke loves, and she sighs happily when she takes him fully. Despite the amount of times that they’ve done this, Clarke isn’t sure if she’ll ever get used to how big he is. 

Clarke leans forward to kiss him as she begins to move. It’s little movements at first, helping her get used to feeling him, but when she decides she’s ready, she can’t stop.

She lifts herself up to where he’s almost completely out of her, and slams herself down on him. She gets into a rhythm of rolling her hips on the descent, which causes her clit to rub against his hips. Drawing a low moan from deep within her throat. 

Between their panting, Clarke can hear Bellamy murmuring praises as he kisses every part of her he can reach. It’s not as fast as Clarke would like, but she’s still getting used to being on top. _ And we have forever for me to perfect it. _

When she looks down at Bellamy, his lips are parted and he’s looking up at her like she’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. When his hands tighten on her hips, she wraps her arms around his neck instead of holding onto his shoulders, and Bellamy takes that as his permission to start moving her himself. 

Clarke captures Bellamy’s mouth with hers, all of her moans being captured by him. She can feel herself getting close, and Bellamy must feel it too because he smiles against her lips when Clarke reaches between them. Just putting pressure on her clit is enough to send her over the edge. 

“I got you, baby,” Bellamy murmurs as his hips continue to pound into hers. More water sloshes over the edge of the tub, but neither of them pay it any attention. 

Bellamy follows her climax shortly after, and he pulls her to him while they both try to catch their breaths. Clarke rests her head on his shoulder and looks out the window. The snow seems to have picked up, and she can see the moonlight dancing across the white mountains in the distance. 

Clarke smiles and she turns to look at Bellamy, who’s steadily rubbing her back. “I love you.”

“And I love you.” Clarke sighs as she turns around in Bellamy’s arms and leans against his chest. Bellamy wraps his arms around her, with one of his hands coming to rest on her stomach. “And I love this little guy.”

Clarke hums and rests her hand over Bellamy’s. The candles flicker and the snow floats past the window. _ It’s wonderful. _“We just had sex as husband and wife,” Clarke giggles.

“And I plan on having a lot more.” Bellamy nibbles at her ear and it makes Clarke laugh more. 

“I hope so.” 

The two of them bathe lazily, with Bellamy more massaging her body than anything. And after they’ve both dried off, Bellamy picks Clarke up and walks her to the bed. Clarke doesn’t get more than her underwear on until Bellamy pulls her back onto the bed, but since they’re in their own little bubble up in the mountains, they don’t have to worry about anyone walking by and seeing them. 

Bellamy takes it upon himself to start massaging Clarke’s feet, since she told him during the reception that they were killing her, and he slowly makes his way up her calves and her thighs before settling at her stomach. Even though he’s close enough to where they could go for round two without him even having to move, Clarke knows that Bellamy loves giving attention to her stomach after the fact. 

“We only have fourteen weeks left.” Bellamy’s eyes are a mix of dim glowing red and brown as he smiles and places a kiss just below her belly button. 

“I know. I can’t wait.” Clarke reaches up to run her fingers through his damp hair. “I wanted to tell you this earlier, but last night I was thinking about how happy I was about getting married today and my stomach started glowing.”

“It did?” Bellamy lifts his head up and he looks like a puppy that just got asked if it wanted a treat. _ He’s so adorable. _He turns back to her stomach and runs his hand over it. “Are you going to glow again?” 

“Don’t pressure them.” Clarke teases as she tugs lightly on Bellamy’s curls and he pouts. 

“But I want to see your stomach glow.”

“Well, we’re going to have every night until they get here to see it.” Clarke opens her arms and Bellamy settles in beside her, his hand coming up to wrap around her waist. 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Bellamy presses a kiss to her shoulder. “Are you hungry?”

“Mmm…” Clarke turns to face him. “I’m hungry for something.

“Already?” Bellamy smirks and his hand travels from her waist to squeeze her ass. “Mrs. Blake, you are insatiable.” 

“Maybe,” Clarke hums in agreement. “But you are, too.”

“Baby, you have no idea.” Bellamy grins as he settles himself on top of her and brings his mouth down for a searing kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Bellarke makes me happy lol Also, I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to work in that picture from Eliza’s birthday, she just looks so beautiful in it! In the next chapter we have Clarke turning immortal and baby stuff :)
> 
> I hope you liked it! And thank you for the love <3  
Xx
> 
> PS.: Next week I have exams so I probably won’t have time to write much, and that means I probably won’t be able to post the next chapter until either late next week or early the week after that. I’ve already started on chapter 12 but I’m also thinking about adding something extra as a way to make up for the late posting. Chapter 12 is coming, I promise, it might just take me a bit!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for the immortality ceremony!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I said that this chapter was going to have to wait, but I couldn’t do it lol so after days of only writing a few words here and a few words there, this chapter is finished!
> 
> But this isn’t proofed or anything so I’m sorry for any spelling/grammar/punctuation mistakes!

While on their honeymoon, Clarke asked Bellamy about the ceremony to turn her immortal. She didn’t have time to ask Aurora or Lucifer between her wedding and the reception, but she wanted to talk to Bellamy about it anyway. He laid his head on her chest while drawing patterns on her stomach while he explained it all to her. 

“It’s an old spell, so there’s a few weird things about it,” Bellamy explained. “You’re going to stand in the center of a circle while my father recites the spell, but you’re also going to be holding a potion.”

“A potion?” Clarke continued to card her fingers through his hair.

“This is where the weird part comes in.” Bellamy propped himself up on his arm and looked at her. “In the potion, there needs to be the blood of an immortal.” Clarke’s fingers stopped moving. “It’s going to be my blood, specifically.”

“I have to drink your blood? I thought that people stopped using blood magic after the plague?”

“Like I said, it’s an old spell.” Bellamy pushed some hair off the side of her face. “My mother asked if there was another way, but my father didn’t know of one. It’s only going to be a couple of drops, though. Mom said that she didn’t even notice.”

“No biggie.” Clarke took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“Hey,” Bellamy leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose, “you don’t have to go through with this.”

“And give up living like this for the rest of my life? I think I’ll take a little bit of blood over losing you, thank you very much.”

“You’ll never lose me.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.” Bellamy smiled as he leaned in and kissed her, and Clarke let her thoughts drift to other things than rituals and blood magic.

  
  


Clarke plays with the stone around her neck as she waits for her mother to appear in the coffee shop. She’s only been back in Arkadia for a few hours, but she made plans with her mother for the day she returned because she knows they have a lot to talk about before she goes through with the ceremony tonight. Clarke runs over the story that Lucifer told her about Becca and James, and the way she’s planning on telling her mother about her decision to turn immortal. When the bell chimes at the door, Clarke turns to see her mother scanning the crowd for her. She raises a hand and her mother smiles as she makes her way to the empty seat.

“Oh, darling,” Abby wraps Clarke into a hug. “You look like you’re glowing.”

“Thanks, mom.” Clarke can feel the tips of her ears heat up.

“And you’re showing more!” Abby continues to smile as she looks down at Clarke’s stomach. “It appears that a lot can happen in a week and a half.” 

“Yeah, it can.” Clarke agrees as she sits down in her chair and her mother sits across from her. “Have I missed anything since I’ve been gone?”

“People being nosey, like always.” Abby rolls her eyes and starts in on all of the things Clarke’s missed since her wedding. It’s nothing substantial, and Clarke only snorts when her mother tells her that Josephine saw Finn in the grocery store the other day. 

Abby gets a coffee for herself and hot chocolate for Clarke, along with a muffin, and when she settles in front of her daughter again, she settles her gaze on her. “I know you didn’t want to get together so you could hear all of this nonsense, so what do you want to talk about, sweetie?”

“Well, there’s a few things.” Clarke sets her muffin down and settles for picking at it. “Did you ever know that dad’s book had that spell?”

“No.” Abby shakes her head. “I knew your father’s family always had connections with some powerful people, but I didn’t think it would be connections to _ Lucifer_.” 

“I talked to him about it, Lucifer,” Clarke says as she leans her elbows on the table and her mother raises an eyebrow. “And he told me how it made its way into the book.”

“Care to share?” Abby asks and Clarke takes a deep breath.

“So…”

Clarke recites the story that Lucifer told her, watching her mother’s face as she does. While she talks, Abby sinks into her chair more and more. Her mother even tears up when she tells her about Becca wanting to save James herself, despite her brother’s offers. In the end, she holds her hand over her mouth as she looks at Clarke, and Clarke reaches across the table to grab her mother’s hand.

“All those years, and your father never told me.” Abby shakes her head. “I can’t believe he didn’t tell me.”

“I don’t think anyone knew, mom.” Clarke squeezes her mom’s hand. “I’ve read dad’s journals, and there was nothing in there that would hint at the fact that he knew.” Clarke laughs lightly. “I guess that explains why I’ve been able to do more things than most.”

“Now, Clarke, angel grace or not you are still a very powerful witch and I do not want you to think that this changes anything.” Abby gives her daughter a stern look. “But I would like to know why you never told me.”

“Well, like I said, I found this out the same day I found out I was pregnant,” Clarke shrugs. “That seemed more important than dropping that information.”

“Yes, I suppose you’re right.” Abby pats Clarke’s hand. “Now, what’s the next thing? You said there were a few things.”

“Um…” Clarke begins to wonder if she should actually tell her mom about what she’s going to do or if she should wait until she’s processed everything she’s just told her.

“Come on, darling, what you’re about to tell me can’t possibly be bigger than learning that your father’s family is connected to divinity.”

“Want to bet?” Clarke mutters under her breath and Abby raises her eyebrows.

“_Clarke_.”

Clarkes sighs then looks her mother in the eyes. _ There’s no easy way to say this. _ “I’m going to have Lucifer turn me into an immortal like Aurora.”

Abby’s face pales and her hand tightens around Clarke’s. “Come again?”

“You heard me, mom.” Clarke takes a deep breath and waits for her mom to say something. Abby opens and closes her mouth a couple of times and Clarke can see new tears forming in her eyes. “Mom?”

“And you’re sure you want to do this?” Abby’s voice is quiet and Clarke’s heart aches. “It’s a very big decision, Clarke.”

“I know, mom, and I’m sure.” A soft smile plays on Clarke’s lips. “I love Bellamy, and we’re going to have a baby, and the thought of my husband and my child living forever without me breaks my heart. I want to be there for both of them and experience the changes with them. Wouldn’t you want that if you knew Kane and Josephine were going to have to live forever?”

“Not just them, darling, I would’ve wanted that with you and your father, too.” Abby reaches up to wipe a few tears away. “I can’t tell you what to do, since it’s your life, but I will support you if this is what you truly want.”

“It is.” Clarke has to wipe a few tears away from her cheeks, too. “He makes me happy.”

“I know.” Abby smiles. “I thought your wording for your vowels was different, and now I know why.” 

“Yeah, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, but Bellamy didn’t know until I said it.” 

“When are you going to tell Marcus and Josephine?” 

“Bellamy and I were going to invite everyone over for dinner, but I wanted to tell you first.” 

“Well, thank you.” Abby leans across the table and kisses Clarke on the forehead. “I love you, honey.”

“I love you, too, mom.” Clarke squeezes her mom’s hand then picks up her muffin. It’s been an emotional morning, so she can only wonder how tonight is going to go.

  
  


Clarke reaches up to play with the necklace he gave her, a new habit she’s sure she’s never going to get rid of, and Bellamy holds up her coat to help her put it on. 

“Are you okay?” 

“I’m married the love of my life,” Clarke says as she wraps her arms around Bellamy’s neck. “Of course I’m okay.”

Bellamy smiles and leans down to give her a slow, deep kiss. “You’re not nervous about the ritual?”

Clarke takes a deep breath and shakes her head, but Bellamy only raises an eyebrow at her. “Maybe a little.”

“Don’t worry,” Bellamy wraps Clarke up in his arms and she sighs against his chest, “I’ll be there the entire time.” Bellamy runs his hand up and down her back. “You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Clarke breathes out.

“Then close your eyes.”

The warmth of the apartment disappears and Clarke huddles closer to Bellamy both because he’s a walking heater and because she’s slightly scared to open her eyes. Bellamy rubs her back and murmurs something into her hair, and Clarke pokes her head up to look around. 

They’re in Hell, that much is obvious, but Clarke isn’t sure where exactly they are within it. They’re standing in a bare room with lit torches lining the obsidian walls, and there’s a table off to the side of the room with bottles of various colors, then there’s a very large white symbol in the middle of the floor that Clarke has never seen before. 

“What is this place?” Clarke asks as she looks around. _ This is fucking creepy_. 

“It’s my father’s work room,” Bellamy explains. “It’s where he’ll try out certain spells and experiment with other stuff. He doesn’t use it very much, though.”

“Where is your father?”

“He should be on his way.” Bellamy runs his hands up and down Clarke’s arms. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes,” Clarke nods. 

“Okay.” Bellamy smiles, and kisses the top of her head. 

Clarke takes a deep breath and wrings her hands out in front of her. _ I can do this. It’s going to be fine. _ “Okay. I lied. I’m very nervous.” Clarke doesn’t know what to do with her hands, so they begin to flutter at her sides. “I think I’m freaking out.”

“Hey,” Bellamy reaches out and pulls Clarke towards him. “We don’t have to do this right now.”

“No, I want to,” Clarke murmurs. “But you promise that you’ll be here with me?”

“I promise.” Bellamy gives her a soft kiss and Clarke lets out a deep breath as she closes her eyes.

The sound of Lucifer appearing in the room breaks them apart, and when Clarke looks, Aurora is with him. “Alright, let the witching hour begin.” Lucifer smirks and Clarke can feel her heart rate pick up. 

“Here, let me take your coat.” Aurora steps forward and Clarke shrugs out of her jacket, her hands immediately coming up to rub against the goosebumps on her arms. Bellamy wraps an arm around her shoulders and Clarke melts into him.

Lucifer’s back is to them, and even though Clarke can’t see what he’s doing, she can hear some of the bottles being moved around and mixed together. Clarke looks up at Bellamy, who seems to be biting the inside of his cheek. He wasn’t old enough to see his mother go through this, and even though Lucifer said that it was painless, Clarke has a feeling it’s still not going to be easy for him. 

“Bellamy.” Lucifer calls over his shoulder and Bellamy squeezes Clarke’s shoulders and kisses her temple before walking towards his dad.

“It’s going to be fine, Clarke.” Aurora appears at Clarke’s side. Clarke nods her head and Aurora squeezes her arm. “We’re all going to be right here.”

“Clarke, can you stand in the center of the symbol, please?” Lucifer turns around with a large book in his hands and Bellamy stands beside him with what looks like a shot glass with black liquid in it. 

Clarke does as she’s told and she forces herself to keep her back straight and her head high as she walks. _ I’m a Griffin. A Griffin whose about to be the first one in her family to become immortal. No big deal. I got this...I hope_. Bellamy walks forward and hands her the glass, but he also cups her face and presses a chaste, sweet kiss to her lips. _ Yeah, I got this_. Bellamy smiles at her.

“It’ll be over before you know it.”

“Good. I’m ready to get back to binging movies and eating ice cream.” Clarke laughs lightly and Bellamy does the same.

“Bellamy.” Lucifer calls his son back to his side and Bellamy goes, but not without one last look over his shoulder. 

As soon as Bellamy is out of the circle, Lucifer raises his hand and red light springs up from the edge of the symbol, and Clarke has a hard time making anyone out from the other side of it. She can’t hear much over the pounding in her ears, but she can faintly hear Lucifer chanting on the other side of the barrier. His voice circles around her, indicating that he’s walking as he speaks, and Clarke has to force herself to not follow the sound of his voice.

As he speaks, the bright red light climbs higher and higher, until it circles and forms a dome around Clarke. She looks around to see if she can find Bellamy, but she’s blinded. Lucifer speaks for what must be a few minutes, but when he stops, the light dims and Clarke can see everyone outside of it.

Bellamy is right next to the light with his hands curling and uncurling at his sides, Aurora is standing off to the side with her eyes wide, and Lucifer stands directly in front of Clarke. “You may drink.”

Clarke glances at Bellamy who nods, and she brings the small glass up to her lips. She doesn’t know if she needs to take it slow or to shoot it, but since it’s in a shot glass and she’s about to drink some of her husband’s blood, a thought that makes her shiver, she decides to tip the contents back.

It doesn’t have a flavor other than iron, and the thought of what she just drank makes Clarke want to gag, but she doesn’t. She covers her mouth with her free hand, and her eyes lock with Bellamy. He seems like he’s about to run to her when Lucifer hands him the big book he was reading from. Lucifer points to a section on the page, and Bellamy glances at Clarke one last time before he begins to read.

This time, the light is blinding white, and Clarke has to look away from it. She can faintly hear Bellamy talking on the other side of the light, but she can’t see anything and her stomach begins to churn. Clarke falls to her knees and folds one arm over her stomach while trying to keep herself from throwing up. Her body feels as if it’s on fire, and she can’t make any noise. _ Our baby_.

Clarke forces herself to open her eyes, tears forming in the corners of them, and when she looks down, she can see glowing gold showing through her shirt, and her veins seem to be glowing as well. The intensity of the light increases and Clarke screws her eyes shut again, but all of the light goes away quickly.

“Clarke!” Bellamy’s voice seems worlds away as he calls for her, but all she can think about is that she wants to lie down. Arms wrap around her, and Clarke melts into Bellamy’s chest as he pulls her into his lap. “Come on, Clarke,” Bellamy whispers, and she can feel his hands wipe a few tears from her face, but she just wants to sleep. “What happened?” Bellamy’s voice is low, but it’s clear that he’s upset. “You said she would be okay! You _ promised me _ that she wouldn’t be hurt!”

“I didn’t think this would happen.” Lucifer’s voice is solemn, but everything is moving further and further away. “But she’s okay, the baby…” Even though Clarke tries to keep listening, she slips further and further away and the darkness wraps around her and pulls her to sleep.

  
  


“I’m so sorry, Abby,” Bellamy’s rough voice breaks through the golden haze.

“Bellamy, you didn’t know that this would happen.” _ Mom? _

“I should have.”

“Bell, there’s no way you could’ve known.” Octavia sounds as upset as her brother.

“When is she going to wake up?” Josephine’s voice is the softest Clarke is pretty sure she’s ever heard it.

“Dad...” Bellamy begins, but Clarke stops listening.

She looks at the child beside her who’s holding her hand, and they smile. “Daddy.”

“Yeah, that’s your daddy.” Clarke kneels and looks into the child’s eyes. They’re blue like hers, but everything else is the spitting image of Bellamy. “I know he can’t wait to meet you.” She smiles and the kid wraps their arms around her. “I can’t either.”

“Bye, mama. I love you.” The kid buries their face into her neck and Clarke begins to cry.

“I love you, too,” She places a kiss to her child’s cheek. “Thank you for saving me. I just wanted to be with you and your daddy.”

The child smiles and places their hands on either side of her face. “You will, mama.” Their blue eyes begin to glow gold, and all around her is covered in a bright white light.

Everything disappears and Clarke’s eyes fly open. She’s in her bedroom, and even though her body feels like it’s being weighed down, she feels fine. “_Clarke_,” Bellamy breathes, and when she turns her head towards his voice, he kneels near the bed and takes one of her hands while placing the other on her stomach. “I thought I lost you. Both of you.”

Clarke gives him a tired smile and places her hand over the one that’s on her stomach. “Not a chance.” Her eyes fluttered closed, and she can see the image of their child imprinted on the back of her eyelids. “We’re okay.”

“I’m so sorry,” Bellamy chokes out, and Clarke’s heart aches. “I should’ve realized something was wrong.”

“Bellamy, there’s no way you could’ve known.” Clarke runs her thumb over the back of his hand. “He saved me,” Clarke murmurs, and Bellamy’s eyebrows knit together. “I saw him, Bellamy. Our baby.”

“What?” Bellamy’s eyes turn towards her stomach and Clarke smiles. “How?”

“I don’t know,” Clarke looks down at her stomach, too. “When I drank the stuff I felt like I wanted to puke, and everything started hurting, but when I saw gold radiating throughout my body the pain went away and when I fell asleep he was waiting for me.”

“How old was he?”

“He couldn’t have been more than five.” Clarke’s smile widens. “He looks so much like you, Bellamy, but he has my eyes. They glow gold.” 

Tears form in Bellamy’s eyes as he leans forward and places a kiss to Clarke’s stomach then kisses their joined hands. “I love both of you so much.” 

“We love you, too.” Tears slip down Clarke’s cheeks and Bellamy kisses them away before he kisses her. 

“I think I’m hogging you and there’s other people who want to say hi,” Bellamy murmurs before pulling away, and Clarke sees her mom.

“Hey, mom.”

“Oh, honey.” Abby walls forward and wraps Clarke in a hug as Bellamy crawls onto the bed beside her. “I didn’t know what to think when Bellamy called me.” 

“It’s okay. We’re both okay.” 

“Thank god.”

Lucifer snorts from the corner of the room and Clarke laughs lightly. “Sorry, that was inappropriate,” Lucifer clears his throat and shoves his hands into his pockets.

“But understandable, given your situation,” Abby says and Lucifer inclines his head.

“Can I hug my sister yet?” Josephine’s voice comes from behind their mom and Clarke rolls her eyes as Abby steps aside. Josephine, being the whirlwind she is, crashes into Clarke. “Don’t you ever scare me like that again!” 

“Not like I planned on it, Josie.” Clarke tightens her arms around her little sister. When Josephine pulls back, she’s crying. “Hey, I’m okay.”

“I know, but still.” Josephine reaches up and wipes a few of her tears away.

Octavia comes up next and wraps Clarke into a softer hug, murmuring that she’s glad her sister and her nephew are safe. Then Kane appears and hugs her, followed by Aurora who tells her she’s sorry. Lucifer smiles at her from the corner of the room, but he doesn’t make a move towards her. Clarke can see the stress lines on his face, and the dip in his smile, but she doesn’t say anything. She knows that if Bellamy and Aurora are upset and blaming themselves, then he probably is, too.

Clarke doesn’t move from the bed, determined to just curl into Bellamy’s side and stay there, but after her mother and Aurora bring her something to eat, she asks to speak to Lucifer. No one seems surprised, and she can see Bellamy straighten at her words. Abby places a kiss to her forehead before Kane escorts her and Josephine out of the room, followed by Aurora and Octavia.

Lucifer walks forward from his place on the side of the room, and Clarke sets her food aside and pulls her knees up to her chest. There is strain on the other man’s face, and his hair looks how Bellamy’s usually does after he runs his hands through it multiple times. Lucifer opens his mouth to speak, but closes it. So, Clarke’s waits. 

“I was reckless,” is what he says finally. “From what I’ve read, you being pregnant isn’t want affected the transition.”

“Then what did?”

“From what I can tell, it was Becca’s grace.” 

Clarke’s eyebrows furrow together and she looks at Bellamy then back to Lucifer. “Her grace?”

“Son?” Lucifer looks at Bellamy, so Clarke turns back to him.

“Her grace and my blood didn’t mix, and it wouldn’t work if we had used my father's blood because he’s fallen out of grace with grandad.” Bellamy takes a deep breath then let’s it out slowly. “So, it seems that we can’t—that you can’t—” tears form in his eyes and Clarke reaches up to wipe them away.

“But I can.” Clarke smiles. “I can still live forever, Bellamy.”

“But the ritual—”

“Forget the ritual, _ our son _.” Clarke continues to grin before turning back to Lucifer. “How would you know that the ceremony worked?”

“Your blood will be black.” 

Clarke arches an eyebrow then turns to look at Bellamy and smiles. Bellamy looks at her quizzically but she doesn’t say anything as she gets out of bed and starts towards her kitchen. _ Please be right _. Clarke glances down at her stomach and swears she can see a soft glowing light. 

She can hear Bellamy and Lucifer behind her, and she turns into her kitchen and goes straight for her knife block. “Clarke, what are you doing?” Bellamy’s voice comes from behind her and she can tell he sounds worried before she even turns around to look at him.

“When I talked to our son, I told him that I wanted to live forever with the two of you and he told me that I would.”

“Yes, but, Clarke,” Lucifer steps forward, “your child hasn’t been born yet.”

“And he saved me.” Clarke pulls a knife from the slab and holds it up. Before anyone can react, she places it at the tip of her finger and presses it in.

“Clarke!” Bellamy rushes forward, but Clarke pulls the knife out and sets it on the counter. When she looks down at the cut, it’s beading with black liquid. “Oh my grandad.”

“I told you, Bellamy.” Clarke smiles up at her husband. “I am going to be with the two of you.”

New tears form in Bellamy’s eyes and Clarke can feel herself tearing up, too, as she reaches up to wipe his away. Bellamy laughs and bends down, picking her up and kissing her at the same time. 

Clarke can hear others rushing into the kitchen, too, but she’s too wrapped up in Bellamy to tell anyone what’s going on. _ I love you both so much. _ When they pull apart, Clarke and Bellamy are grinning at each other.

“Holy shit, Clarke, your stomach!” Josephine calls from somewhere off to the side and both Clarke and Bellamy look down at it.

“Hey, you’re glowing.” Bellamy murmurs. 

“Thank you.” Clarke whispers down at her stomach and she can’t help it when she starts to giggle. “We’re going to be a family forever.” 

“Yeah, Princess,” Bellamy’s words catch and a few tears slip down his face, “forever.”

Clarke giggles again before leaning back in and wrapping the love of her life into another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I’m crying. The next chapter will have only baby stuff, and then there’s the epilogue, but I’m planning a 15th chapter ;)
> 
> I hope you liked it! And thank you for all of your love!  
Xx
> 
> Edit: Clarke seeing her son and him saving her was inspired by Supernatural with Jack and his mom!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All baby stuff and a little bit of protective Bellamy because I need that in my life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up earlier than expected because I'm finally done with the first semester of my third year of college and I'm relaxing lol

After Clarke and Bellamy sobered enough to tell everyone what was going on, they realized that all of their friends had shown up in the apartment, too. So, instead of waiting a day to get everyone together to have dinner, they all ordered takeout and piled around Clarke’s room while talking about the baby. Lucifer and Aurora didn’t know that what happened with Clarke and seeing her son was possible, so she didn’t get any clarification on that, but Bellamy kept asking Aurora questions to see if she remembered anything. But she said that she never experienced anything other than him helping her heal cuts and scrapes.

Now, it’s the weekend, and Clarke and Bellamy are getting ready to go to Luna’s with the rest of their friends to celebrate Octavia and Lincoln’s anniversary. It’s not supposed to be anything crazy, just a group get together at their favorite place to go out, but Clarke still let Raven talk her into a dress that she’s pretty sure won’t do much to keep her growing boobs, and stomach, covered. All of the girls went out the day before to find dresses, and Clarke got a dress that’s covered in sequins, and it’s red, which reminds Clarke of Bellamy’s eyes.

“Clarke? Are you ready?” Bellamy calls down the hall and Clarke smiles as she hears all of their friends milling about her house.

Clarke’s heels click on the hardwood floors as she walks towards the living room, and Bellamy’s eyes change instantly as she nears him. She glances down at her dress, then back at Bellamy. _Not quite right..._Clarke smiles then snaps her fingers. When she looks down at her dress again, it’s exactly the color of Bellamy’s eyes. 

Bellamy smiles at the change. “That dress is sinful.” Bellamy’s voice is deep, and Clarke can’t help the smirk that makes its way onto her face. 

“Is that surprising?” Clarke smiles as she steps towards him. “I’ve already been to Hell, babe.” 

“Yes, you have.” Bellamy wraps an arm around Clarke’s waist and pulls her flush against him. “I have a feeling that you’re going to cause me trouble tonight.”

“Aren’t I always causing you trouble?” Clarke teases and she wraps an arm around his neck. “We both know your life would be dull without me.”

“Baby, you have no idea.” Bellamy smiles as he leans down and kisses her. Clarke tangles her fingers in his hair and deepens it, causing a few of their friends to gag around them. 

“I think we have some celebrating to do,” Clarke whispers when they pull apart, and Bellamy smiles.

“I know a different way we can celebrate.”

“Nope! I’m already in heels, so we’re going out.” Octavia walks in from the kitchen with Josephine following behind her.

“Alright, time to go, bitches.” Raven appears beside Clarke. “Everyone group together.” 

Being together at Luna’s reminds Clarke of the day they met, and the smile never leaves her face. Since she’s being getting tired more after finding out she’s pregnant, she doesn’t dance as much with her friends as she did then. Not to mention that the heels that go with Clarke’s dress are killing her feet. 

“Clarke Griffin is back from her honeymoon.” Luna grins as she leans on the bar and Clarke smiles. “Where did you go? I know it was bothering you, not knowing.” Luna bends down and takes a bottle of water from under the bar.

“Bellamy surprised me with a trip to the mountains,” Clarke says as she takes a sip. “It was beautiful.”

“Yeah, it seems like it.” Luna glances at Clarke’s stomach. “And I don’t mean to be nosey, but are you pregnant?”

“Yeah,” Clarke grins. “The dress kind of hides it, but,” she shrugs.

“First, the unattainable Clarke Griffin gets married, and now she’s becoming a mom?” Luna grins. “You are leaving a lot of broken hearts behind, Wanheda.” 

“What broken hearts? I think the only thing that may be broken is Dax’s ego.” Clarke laughs. 

Luna barks out a laugh. “Why do I need to pay for bouncers when I can just have you teleport the problem people into the dumpster?”

“I teleported Dax into the dumpster? I thought I just teleported him outside.” 

Luna shrugs. “That was a long time coming, don’t feel bad about it.”

“Yeah, that’s true.” Clarke smiles and Luna gets pulled down the bar to take some orders, so she decides to look around for her husband and their friends. Bellamy got pulled into a game of pool by Gabriel, while Clarke danced with Raven and Octavia, but now she can’t find him. 

“Clarke?” A familiar voice calls from beside her and Clarke sighs inwardly. When she turns around, she’s face to face with a shaggy-haired Finn. 

“Finn.”

“Hey.” He smiles. “It’s been a while.”

“Yep.” Clarke nods and her grip tightens on her water bottle. _Where’s Raven?_

“How have you been?” 

Clarke tilts her head to the side and looks at him. “Did you have a specific goal in mind when you approached me, or were you just planning on boring me to death with obligatory small talk?” 

Finn smirks, and Clarke wants nothing more than to slap it off him. “Same Clarke.”

“And what exactly is that supposed to mean?” Clarke crosses her arms over her chest, and she watches as Finn’s eyes follow the path of her ring. 

“I was told you got married, but I didn’t believe it.” Finn shrugs and mimics Clarke with crossing his arms over his chest. “I would hate to meet the sorry man who thought it would be a good idea to be tied to you for the rest of their life.” 

Clarke can feel the rage building in her chest, and she steps towards him. “If I remember correctly, you were the one who started talking about getting married before I did. And you were the one who got upset when I said that I didn’t want to start thinking about it so soon.” Finn’s eyes widen, and Clarke smirks. “You can keep telling yourself that I’m the bad person, but you were the one who cheated on me, and you were the one who came crawling back to me.”

“Clarke—”

“I think you need to back up.” Bellamy’s deep voice comes from behind Clarke, and she grins. Clarke can feel his body heat before his arm wraps around her waist, and settles over her stomach protectively. She smiles as she melts against him, and Clarke doesn’t need to look at Bellamy to know his eyes are glowing because Finn’s eyes widen.

“So, you’re the husband.”

“Yeah. And I think you’re bothering my girl.” Bellamy leans forward and Clarke can feel his breath fan out against her ear. “Just say the word, and he’s gone.”

“Babe, you can’t just throw everyone that bothers me into Hell.” Clarke rubs the arm that’s handed over her waist and she has to bite back her grin as she looks up at Bellamy.

“Hell?” Finn asks, but Clarke and Bellamy ignore him.

“Are you sure? There’s always plenty of room. I can’t have someone upsetting my wife, and it’s not safe for the baby.”

“Baby?”

Clarke looks at Finn. “I’m sorry, is there an echo in here?” Clarke snaps and Finn steps back. “Bellamy’s dad is Lucifer, and Bellamy is the prince of Hell. Does that clear things up?” Clarke arches and eyebrow and Finn steps back even more. And Clarke smiles when she feels Bellamy laugh. She stares at Finn for a beat before turning to her husband. “Babe, I want to dance.”

Bellamy smirks as he presses a kiss to Clarke’s cheek. “Then, let's dance.” 

Clarke smiles as she walks out of Bellamy’s hold, and doesn’t give Finn a second look as she grabs Bellamy’s hand. But they don’t get far when Bellamy says, “if I hear you’ve bothered her or Raven, you’ll find out what it means to go to Hell.”

When the two of them reach the dance floor, Clarke turns around and wraps her arms around Bellamy’s neck. “I love it when you get protective.”

“Do you?” Bellamy’s hand fall onto her waist, and Clarke nods. 

“It’s hot.”

Bellamy smirks as he turns her around and pulls her hips against his. “Watching you make a grown man tremble is hot.” Bellamy kisses the back of Clarke’s ear. “I can’t believe I get to be with you for the rest of my life.”

“I can’t believe it either.” Clarke smiles and tilts her head back to look at him. _His glowing eyes are always going to be the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen._

“What are you thinking about in that beautiful head of yours?” Bellamy nudges her temple, and Clarke turns around in his arms.

“Just how handsome you are,” she purrs. “And you’re all mine.”

“And you’re mine.” Bellamy tightens his grip on her hips and pulls her closer. “I can’t let that asshole get that close to you again.”

“Yeah, I really don’t know what his problem is,” Clarke sighs. “I haven’t seen him in years.”

“Well, let’s not think about that.” Bellamy takes one of Clarke’s hands from around his neck and kisses it. “I think after we dance, Octavia might want to challenge you to a game of pool.”

“Tell her to bring it.” Clarke smiles and Bellamy laughs as he twirls her around. _Yeah, he’s all mine_. 

Even though Clarke didn’t drink the night before, she still feels like she has a hangover when she wakes up. Clarke looks over at Bellamy, and her heart expands. He’s lying on his back with his arm thrown over his eyes, and his lips are slightly parted. _He looks so peaceful_. Clarke smiles as she lays back down and curls into his side. She knows she’s going to have to get up to puke in a couple of minutes, but after a week and a half of just the two of them waking up in a secluded wonderland, she wants to keep doing that. Without his one arm moving from its place over his eyes, his free arm comes up and wraps around her. 

“How are you feeling?” Bellamy’s voice is rough, and Clarke hums at it. 

“I feel like I have a hangover.” Clarke groans.

One of Bellamy’s eyes opens, and he looks down at her. “You didn’t even drink last night. You wanted apple juice.”

“I know.” Clarke moves further into his side. “The symptoms are getting worse.”

“Is there anything I can do?” Bellamy’s other arm wraps around her, and he turns on his side, pulling her into his chest.

“Hold me until I have to puke.”

Bellamy snorts, and one of his hands begins massaging her scalp. “I can do that.” 

Before long, Clarke has to get up and go to the bathroom, so Bellamy follows her and holds her hair back, which is what he’s been doing every morning they’ve been together. Then, while Clarke says she’s going to take a bath, the door opens twenty minutes later, and Bellamy walks in with a tray of breakfast food.

“What’s that?” Clarke sits up in the tub and leans her arms on the side. “Is that for me?”

“Yes, it is.” Bellamy moves the tray to one hand and snaps his fingers. As he moves his hand away, the tray stays floating in the air, and he positions it in front of Clarke but makes sure it’s above the bubbles. “I thought it’d be a nice surprise.”

“Babe, you’re spoiling me.” Clarke begins to tear up, and she reaches up to wipe them away, but her hand is wet, so she can’t. Ever since she’s started showing, she’s been more prone to crying whenever something happens. 

“Well, that’s what I’m supposed to do.” Bellamy smiles as he kneels beside the tub and wipes her tears away himself. “I’m supposed to spoil my beautiful wife and my child.” His eyes are a mix of flowing red and brown, and it makes her heart swell. 

Clarke sniffles, and more tears slip down her cheeks but she smiles as she leans over and gives him a kiss. “Raven was right. I really lucked out when you showed up.” 

“Yeah, I think you did, too.” Bellamy grins, and Clarke flicks some water at him. “Hey,” he grabs her wrist and pulls her forward to give her another kiss. “I love you, Mrs. Blake.”

“I love you, too, Mr. Blake.” Clarke smiles and turns back to her breakfast. “I’m starving.” 

Despite Clarke’s insistence that Bellamy should join her in the tub, he said that he had some things he wanted to do, so Clarke let him go. He was being cryptic about it, and Clarke realized that, but she figured if he wanted to surprise her with something else, then she wouldn’t pry. And she also didn’t question it when Octavia texted her and the other girls asking if any of them wanted to get their nails done. 

So, by the time Clarke gets home after getting her nails done, going out for virgin bloody Mary’s, and a little bit of last-minute holiday shopping, she’s ready to fall onto the couch with a fluffy blanket and her husband and fall asleep. Except, when she walks into the apartment, she can hear noise coming from the nursery. 

Clarke puts her shopping bags on the couch and makes her way down the hall. The nursery only got added a couple of days ago, and Clarke said that they had time before they had to worry about what they were going to put in there, but she’s not surprised that Bellamy is in there.

When she pushes open the door, what she sees around the room steals her breath away. There’s an obsidian crib in the corner of the room with a dark blue sheet folded on top of it, a matching dresser and changing table, a rocking chair...but what really catches Clarke’s attention is a shirtless, sweaty Bellamy standing in front of a glass case with all of the goodbye cards that her kids had given her. When she got pregnant, Clarke knew that she wouldn’t be able to stay at a human school and teach when the other teachers there would undoubtedly notice that there was something off about her pregnancy, so she put in her two weeks. It was hard, and she cried on her last day, but all of the kids had made her cards wishing her and her family well. And Bellamy took all of them and put them on display in their nursery.

“Oh my god.” Clarke’s hand comes up to cover her mouth, and Bellamy whips around to look at her. _Fuck, he’s gorgeous_. His black jeans are hanging a little low, so she can see the waistband of his underwear, and his golden skin and hard abs are on full display. They may have just had a honeymoon, but Clarke is pretty sure she will never be able to get enough of this man.

“I didn’t think you’d be back so soon.” Bellamy reaches up and rubs the back of his neck, his eyes glowing. “I wanted to surprise you.”

“I figured you had _something_ going on in that handsome head of yours, but I didn’t think it would be decorating our baby’s nursery.” Clarke smiles as Bellamy walks up to her. He places his hands on her hips and leans down to give her a kiss. 

“What do you think?”

“I love it.” Clarke grins as she looks around the room again. “Where did you find this stuff?”

“It was mine.” Bellamy smiles and runs one of his hands over the changing table. “My dad built it for my mom, and when I told him that I wanted to do the same, he showed me where he stored all of it.”

“You wanted to build our child’s crib?” Clarke looks up at him, new tears forming in her eyes, and he nods. _He’s so cute when he blushes_. She walks over to the crib and runs her hand over it, feeling the smoothness of it. “It’s like we’re mixing your world and my world. A little bit of Hell and—”

“And my idea of Heaven.” Bellamy’s arms wrap around Clarke’s waist, and she leans her head against his shoulder as she laughs.

“You are so cheesy.”

“Baby, you already knew that.” Bellamy murmurs and kisses the side of her neck. “But, I have one more idea for what this place needs.”

“And what’s that?”

“A mom’s touch.” Bellamy snaps his fingers, and paint cans and brushes appear beside them. “I was wondering if you would want to paint on the walls, like a mural or whatever comes to mind.”

“Oh, I’d love too!” Clarke smiles as she looks around the walls. “But what am I going to paint? There are so many things I could do.”

“I know you’ll think of something.” Bellamy kisses the side of her cheek. “I can’t wait to see it.”

Clarke turns around in his arms and threads her fingers into his hair. “You’re wonderful. You know that?”

“I think I could get used to you reminding me.” Bellamy grins, and Clarke shakes her head as she brings him in for another kiss.

As the weeks go on, Clarke gets even more tired than she already was, and her stomach continues to grow along with the baby inside of her. If she thought seeing Bellamy react to her little bump in the beginning was too adorable, she wasn’t ready for the waterworks that came every time his face lit up in the morning when he saw it. The guy who could level all of Manhattan in the blink of an eye without breaking a sweat is also the same guy who coos at her stomach and has taken it upon himself to start reading mythology stories aloud at bedtime. Clarke’s husband is both the most powerful person to walk the planet and the biggest softie she has ever met. _I love it_.

“How is Bellamy handling the approaching due date?” Abby asks as she takes the folded baby clothes and puts them into the drawer. They decided to have the baby shower between Christmas and New Years, and knowing that they were having a boy made it easier for everyone to buy the gifts.

“I think he’s more worried about me being uncomfortable when the time comes than anything.” Clarke smiles. “He’s adorable.”

“I know the feeling. Your father was the same way.” Abby smiles fondly, and it makes Clarke smile, too. “Have you been doing the exercises I gave you?”

“Yes, mom, I’ve been doing them.” Clarke rolls her eyes, but there’s a smile playing on her lips. “Bellamy’s been doing them with me, too.”

“As a good husband should.” Bellamy’s rumbling voice comes from the doorway of the nursery, and Clarke turns around to smile at him. “Just how a good husband should hold their wife’s hair back as she pukes, but, I have to say, I’m glad that part is over.”

“Me, too.” Clarke agrees as Bellamy wraps an arm around her waist and kisses her. “How did the interview go?”

Bellamy moves to give Abby a hug, and when he turns around, his eyes are glowing brightly. “They want to offer me a position.”

“Bellamy! That’s wonderful!” Clarke throws herself into her husband’s arm, and he laughs as he spins them around. 

“Congratulations, Bellamy.” Abby smiles.

“Thanks, Abby.”

“When do you start?” Clarke is still in Bellamy’s arm, so she has to look down at him. “They weren’t scared when you told them who your father was?”

“I explained the situation, and Diyoza was more than understanding, so she said I could start in the fall. And when she asked me why my eyes were glowing, I told her, and she stared at me for a second but shrugged and said I was more than qualified and that she doesn’t take family lineage into account when hiring. She says hi, too.”

“If I had had a history professor like you while I was at Sanctum, I may have taken more history classes.”

“You know, Clarke,” Abby starts, and Bellamy lets Clarke down as she turns to her mother. “If you want to begin working at any point, I believe I have a few patients who would love art therapy. After the baby is born and you feel like you’re ready to go back to work, of course.”

“Really?” Clarke’s eyes widen. _I miss teaching art_. 

“Of course, darling.” Abby smiles. “Now, I’m meeting Aurora for lunch but, congratulations, again, Bellamy. I’m sure you’re going to love it.”

“Thanks.” Bellamy smiles.

It took a little convincing, especially since Bellamy didn’t like the idea of missing anything that would happen with their baby while he’s at work, but, in the end, he took Clarke’s advice and applied for a job at Sanctum. _And he just got it_. Clarke’s smile widens as she looks at her husband. They don’t need the money, especially since the concept of generational wealth didn’t really apply to different generations in Bellamy’s case, just different names, and Clarke still has most of her trust fund that her father left behind, but the two of them are people who need something to do. And as soon as Bellamy admitted that he always wanted to teach, well, Clarke wasn’t going to let that go.

“Now, I’m going to have to get over all of those college girls drooling all over you and wishing they were the ones who get to run their fingers through your hair.” To make her point, Clarke begins massaging Bellamy’s scalp with her fingertips, and he lets out a low hum.

“They can look all they want, but you’re the only one who gets to touch,” Bellamy smirks.

“Damn right, I am.” Clarke grins as she brings Bellamy’s mouth to hers.

The closer they got to the due date, the more Clarke just wanted to lay in bed and hug her body pillow, but when the day came to finally give birth, of course, she had to be walking down the street to the cafe. 

“_Bellamy_.” Clarke stops walking, and her eyes are wide as one of her hands flies to her stomach. “Bellamy, it’s happening.”

Bellamy’s eyes go wide, and he swears as he reaches for her. One minute they’re on the sidewalk and the next they’re in their bedroom while Bellamy grabs their bags that have been packed for two days. Then they’re standing in front of the check-in counter at the hospital Abby works at. If Clarke wasn’t going into labor, she would probably argue with him about how careless he had just been with moving them from the sidewalk, but she’s having contractions, so she lets it go.

Maya jumps when she sees them, but she gets on the intercom and calls for Abby. “Doctor Abby Kane to the check-in station. Doctor Abby Kane to the check-in station.” From what Aurora told her, Clarke knows that once her water breaks, it’s not going to take long for the baby to arrive. They only take five months to develop, and when those five months are up, they’re ready to go. “Clarke, I’m going to get a wheelchair.” Maya jumps up as Clarke nods.

Abby made it a point to advise everyone of what Aurora had said about Nephilim births, since no one has ever delivered one before, so, thankfully, no one wastes any time. Maya returns with the wheelchair, and Bellamy holds onto her as she sits down in it. “Your mom thought you might come in today, so she already has a room prepared.”

“Yeah, that sounds like my mom.” Clarke winces as she has another contraction. Bellamy’s hand grips hers as they go down the hall, and Clarke looks up at him. “Your mother wasn’t kidding.”

“Hopefully, it won’t last too much longer.” Bellamy leans down and presses a kiss to the back of her hand. “Just tell me what you need me to do.”

When they reach the room, Bellamy puts the bags down then lifts Clarke up and puts her into the bed. “Can you hand me my phone? I think I need to call Josephine and Kane.”

“Mom already did.” Josephine appears in the doorway of the room with Gabriel and Kane following her into the room.

“How are you feeling, kid?” Kane smiles as he leans down to give Clarke a hug, and she tries to do the same, but she’s pretty sure it comes out as a grimace. 

“Just peachy.”

“Just remember to breathe, honey.” Abby jogs into the room with Maya. “Sorry it took me so long, I called them and had to finish up with my patient.”

“It’s okay, mom.” Abby presses a kiss to Clarke’s forehead. 

“I can’t believe my baby is having a baby.” 

“I’m about to be an aunt!” Josephine squeals and wraps Clarke in a hug, too.

“Oh, I need to call my family. If I don’t, Octavia will kill me.” Bellamy pulls out his phone, and Clarke smirks.

“You can’t be killed, babe.”

“Have you met my sister?” Bellamy gives Clarke a look, and it makes her laugh through the pain. 

“Good point.” Bellamy kisses her then walks into the hall to call everyone else, and Clarke can feel herself begin to panic.

“Hey, it’s going to be fine.” Abby’s hand finds Clarke’s, and Clarke nods. 

“I hope so.”

Within the next thirty minutes, all of their friends and family are standing in Clarke’s room with Jasper on FaceTime since it’s still sunny out, but he’s promising to be there as soon as the sunlight disappears. Having everyone around calms Clarke, but she can feel the nerves beginning to spread throughout her body.

When Dr. Tsing comes in, she ushers everyone except Abby, Aurora, and Bellamy out of the room. Since Aurora is the only one who could possibly give any helpful information, Dr. Tsing wants to try and get all of her questions answered before she sends Abby and Aurora out, too. 

“How are you feeling, Clarke?”

“Um,” Clarke swallows and squeezes Bellamy’s hand. “I’m a little scared.”

“Well, you’re doing wonderfully.”

“And you’re going to be in the best hands you could possibly be in, darling.”

“I know, mom.” Clarke smiles, but another contraction happens, a lot closer to the last, and Dr. Tsing looks at her watch.

“It’s almost time. Let’s get started.”

As soon as everyone is ready and Dr. Tsing says that she’s dilated enough, Clarke’s hand turns into a vice around Bellamy’s. He’s leaning over the bed with one hand in Clarke’s while his other hand dabs at the sweat beading on her forehead and peppers her face with kisses.

“I got you, baby. You’re doing great.”

“I haven’t even,” Clarke pants, “done anything.” 

“Hey, hey,” Bellamy moves slightly, so his face is in front of hers, “look at me, Clarke.” Clarke unscrunches her face and looks at him. His eyes are glowing, and the intensity of them takes her mind off the pain. “Breathe with me, okay? Like we learned.”

Clarke follows Bellamy’s breathing and can feel herself relax slightly. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Bellamy presses a sweet kiss to her lips, and Clarke melts.

“Alright, Clarke, when I say push, push. But not before, okay?”

“Okay.”

Just as Dr. Tsing tells Clarke to push, gold light spreads throughout her body, and the pain she had been feeling ebbs away to a dull ache. Clarke can hear slight gasps throughout the room from the nurses, but Clarke doesn’t pay them any attention. Bellamy keeps her eyes on him, murmuring sweet, encouraging things as she continues to push, and he wipes away her tears. 

The few moments of reprieve that Clarke got disappear when their baby is finally born, and it hits Clarke like a freight train. But the sound of their baby’s cry and Bellamy murmuring how good she did and how much he loves them makes it better. It’s only when Clarke gets her breathing under control slightly, and her eyes unblur when she realizes that Bellamy is crying as hard as she is. Clarke looks over to where they’re cleaning and weighing their son, and she’s never wanted to hurry something up as much as she does now.

After what feels like an eternity, Dr. Tsing walks towards them with their son wrapped up in a blanket. “Mr. and Mrs. Blake, meet your son.”

Bellamy lets Clarke’s hand go so she can reach out for him, but his arms come around the two of them as soon as their baby is laying on her chest. Clarke gazes down at their son, and when she looks at Bellamy, his eyes are the brightest she’s ever seen them.

“Hi, honey,” Clarke coos.

“Wow, we made one good looking kid.” Bellamy grins. “Hey, Julian.”

Julian’s eyes are wide, and the same color blue as Clarke’s eyes, but, just like when she met him, his hair is black, and his skin is golden like his father’s. _Good to know Bellamy’s freckles are hereditary_. Julian looks from Clarke to Bellamy, and when he smiles, his eyes begin to glow gold.

“Oh my grandad, his eyes do glow gold.” Bellamy’s mouth drops open.

“Did you think I was wrong?” Clarke arches an eyebrow, and Bellamy grins.

“Never even crossed my mind.”

It doesn’t take long for Julian to start smacking his lips, and Dr. Tsing walks Clarke through some tips for breastfeeding, but Julian doesn’t waste any time when it comes to latching. His eyes move between Clarke and Bellamy as he eats, and the two of them sit there and talk to him, and Bellamy bursts into tears once again when Julian’s little hand wraps around his index finger. _I never thought I could love two people so much_.

As promised, Jasper walks into Clarke’s room as soon as the sun disappears, carrying a stuffed vampire bat plushie, but Clarke can’t help but notice the adorable way Jasper stumbles over himself to say hi to Maya and the way the other girl blushes. _Uh-huh_.

Eventually, Clarke can feel herself beginning to fall asleep, and that’s when Bellamy ushers everyone out of the room. But everyone says that they’ll just head to the apartment and get ready for baby duty, even though Clarke reminds them that they’re probably going to be in the hospital for a couple more days.

Once all of their friends and family are gone, and Julian is sleeping peacefully in his little bed, Clarke holds her hands out for Bellamy. “Do you want me to get in bed with you?” Tired, Clarke only nods and opens her arms wider. “Okay.” Bellamy snaps his fingers, and Clarke watches the bed expand before Bellamy crawls onto it and settles in beside her. His eyes are a deep red, and Clarke can see that he’s tired, too.

“I’m so tired.”

“I bet. You just brought our son into the world.” Bellamy’s arms wrap around her. and Clarke immediately curls into his side. _My own personal heater_. “You are the most amazing woman I have her met.”

“A lot of women have babies,” Clarke murmurs.

“But you just gave birth to a Nephilim baby, and you’re one of two women who can say that they’ve done that.”

“You’re right.” Clarke buries her head into Bellamy’s chest more, and he runs a hand up her back. “If we’re going to live forever, we need to have baby ground rules because I don’t think I’ll be ready for another one for at least a decade.”

A deep, rumbling laugh sounds in Bellamy’s chest, and it makes Clarke smile. “Well, we have all the time in the world to figure that out.”

“Yeah.” Clarke’s smile widens. “I guess we do.”

“I love you, Clarke, and I love how perfect our son is.” Bellamy presses a soft kiss to her forehead, and Clarke melts. “Thank you for everything.”

“Mmm…” Clarke hums and presses a kiss to his chest. “We love you, too, Bellamy.” 

As she falls asleep, it’s like her entire life with her boys stretches out in front of her, and Clarke is pretty sure she’s never felt this happy in her entire life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy and crying. I don't want this to end lol BUT we still have the epilogue and a snippet that I've been wanting to write for a while. Someone also brought up the idea of maybe doing certain chapter(s) from Bellamy's POV and, knowing me, if people really wanted that I would definitely do it. So, let me know what you think! But it would probably take me longer to update that since I want to get back to "What's life without a little risk." But I'd like to hear everyone's thoughts!
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
Xx
> 
> Epilogue should be up at some time Monday :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

The two days in the hospital were tiring, but as long as Clarke was awake, so was Bellamy. She’s pretty sure he didn’t sleep for more than a couple of hours between their son being born and them getting home, but he didn’t say anything.

Since there’s a law about teleporting with a newborn, when Bellamy rolls Clarke and Julian out of the hospital, Clarke isn’t expecting to see a large, black SUV waiting for them. The windows are tinted and it reminds Clarke of Bellamy’s motorcycle. 

“When did you buy an SUV?” Clarke asks as Bellamy straps Julian into the backseat.

“I didn’t.” Bellamy smiles as he reaches down to help Clarke up from the wheelchair and into the car. “It’s my motorcycle.” Bellamy whispers and Clarke’s eyebrows furrow together. It’s only when she sees the little motorcycle dangling from the rearview mirror that she knows he’s telling the truth. Bellamy slides into the driver’s seat and, much like their first ride on his bike, there’s no way of telling whether Bellamy did something for the car to start or if it actually came to life. But she does know he didn’t put in a key and there isn’t a button to press.

Bellamy drives carefully as they make their way back to the apartment, and Clarke can’t help but wonder when they’ll ride the motorcycle again. They didn’t ride it much before Clarke found out that she was pregnant, and once they knew they both agreed they should probably wait until after the baby was born to ride it again. Not that there would’ve been anything wrong with it if they had, but they wanted to be safe.

When they step through their front door, all of their friends are waiting for them. Clarke can smell something being cooked in the kitchen, and the sound of soft music playing makes her smile. Everyone knows that not all of them need to be there, but they are nonetheless and she loves them even more for it.

“Welcome home, Julian.” Bellamy smiles down at their son and Clarke’s heart swells. Julian’s little eyes are looking around at everything, but they always seem to settle back on Clarke and Bellamy. “Are you excited to be home? I bet you are.” Julian smiles and gold starts swimming in his blue eyes. “Yeah, I know you’re excited.”

“I think he’s happy because you’re happy.” Clarke murmurs and Bellamy turns his glowing red eyes towards her.

“Are you happy?”

“Of course I am.” Clarke smiles and leans in to give Bellamy a kiss.

“Hey.” Josephine pops her head out from the kitchen and grins. “You’re home!”

“Hey, Josie.” Clarke wraps her little sister into a hug, then Josephine gives Bellamy a hug before turning towards her nephew.

“You are precious.” Josephine starts making silly faces at Julian and he smiles. “You know you’re precious.”

Everyone comes out of the kitchen and gathers around, but soon enough Julian is falling asleep and Clarke knows that in a couple of hours he’s going to be hungry again and she’s still trying to catch up on sleep.

“The two of you can go to be,” Monty tells them. “We can keep an eye on him and wake you when he needs you.”

“Are you sure?” Bellamy asks, and everyone nods.

“Between all of us, I’m sure we can handle a sleeping baby.” Josephine smiles. “Put him to bed then get some rest.”

Bellamy leads the way into the nursery and they both work on getting Julian ready for his crib. Watching Bellamy put Julian’s clothes on earlier was adorable, and watching him lay him down in the crib is even more adorable. When their son is settled, Julian pokes his tongue out a little and Clarke has to stifle her giggles.

“He’s so perfect.” Bellamy murmurs as he brings his arm around Clarke. “Just like his mom.”

“Like me? I was going to say he’s perfect like his dad.”

Bellamy arches an eyebrow at her. “Are you trying to flatter me?”

“I’ve come to realize that flattery will get me anywhere.” Clarke smiles up at him and Bellamy leans down to give her a kiss.

“Right now, it’s getting you into bed so you can take a nap.” Before Clarke can turn around, Bellamy leans down and picks her up bridal-style and Clarke hums as she wraps her arms around his neck.

“I’m so tired.”

“I know, baby.” Bellamy kisses the top of her head then lays her down in the bed. “Let’s get some sleep.”

  
  


The first couple of weeks home are the most straining, since both Clarke and Bellamy are only running on a few hours of sleep each, and they both seem to be cranky. It’s only after a particularly rough morning where Clarke got upset that Bellamy hadn’t started the load of clothes she asked him to wash that she starts to cry.

“Hey, hey, hey.” Bellamy takes two long strides forward and wraps her up in his arms. “I’m sorry about that clothes.”

“No, don’t tell me that,” Clarke sniffles. “I’m sorry I got so worked up over it.”

“You’re feeding our son, the least I could do is the laundry.”

“But you’re already doing so much, Bell.” Clarke pulls back to look at him. “You’re always bringing me food, and picking up, and offering to let me take naps even though I _ know _ you haven’t slept more than fours hours total in the last two days.”

“Six.”

“What?”

“I’ve slept six hours.” Bellamy smirks and Clarke rolls her eyes.

“Same point.”

Bellamy pulls her back into his chest and rest his head on top of hers. “We got this.”

“Yeah, we do.” Clarke runs her hands up and down his back. “I’m sorry for overreacting.”

“It’s okay.” He kisses the top of her head.

“I love you so much, Bellamy.”

“I love you, too, Clarke.”

Clarke closes her eyes for a second and allows herself a second to just be with Bellamy. Usually when they lay down in bed together, there’s not much time before at least one of them falls asleep, and every other time one of them is doing something. But, right now, it’s just the two of them and Clarke didn’t realize just how much she missed her husband.

Except, when she opens her eyes again, she nearly screams. “_Bellamy_.”

At her worried voice, Bellamy turns in the direction she’s looking. “Holy shit.”

In the living room is Julian, and he’s floating towards the ceiling. Clarke and Bellamy both rush towards him, but Bellamy is the only one who’s actually able to grab a hold of him carefully and pull him back down. 

“He’s still asleep,” Bellamy whispers.

“He’s _ asleep_?” Clarke’s eyes are wide as she peers down at her son, and he is asleep, but she can see gold playing beneath his little eyelids. “Normal magic babies can only do magic while they’re awake.”

“Well, I think we both know that he isn’t normal.” Bellamy glances at Clarke. “Even my parents didn’t tell me I did stuff like this in my sleep.”

They put Julian back into his crib and take to calling their parents. Of course, none of them know what’s happening, or how to really deal with it, but they come up with a few ideas that Clarke and Bellamy say they’ll try out. It’s not much, but it’s more than what they had in the beginning.

By the time the two month mark rolls around, they’ve caught up on their sleep, but the antics with Julian have only increased. Aurora and Lucifer both told stories of how Bellamy grew faster than either of them expected, so, instead of being at the point of a normal two-month baby, Julian is closer to five months. 

“Clarke! He’s making bubbles!” Harper’s worried voice travels down the hallway and Clarke swears as she gets out of the tub and wraps a towel around her. Lucifer said that he needed Bellamy’s help with something down in Hell, so Harper and Emori offered to help while he was gone. But since Clarke doesn’t really know what she’s doing when it comes to Julian’s powers, neither do they.

“Bubbles?” Clarke asks as she speeds down the hall, but she stops when she reaches the door to the living room. Sure enough, Julian is blowing raspberries but they’re coming out as actual bubbles and floating around the room. “Oh my granddad.”

“Clarke? What do we do?” Emori’s hands are fluttering at her sides, and Clarke knows the feeling. 

“I’m going to send a picture to Bellamy.” Clarke shrugs then snaps her fingers for her phone.

“You’re just going to send him a picture?” Harper asks.

“Yeah...maybe I’ll send him a video.” Clarke pulls up her camera and calls to her son. “Hey, Julian, whatcha doing? Want to do it again for daddy?” Clarke blows a raspberry and Julian giggles as he does it again, a dozen more bubbles filling the air.

Clarke smiles as she stops the video then pulls up her texts with Bellamy.

_ Our son learned a new trick _ _  
_ _ Attachment: 1 video _

Julian is giggling like a madman and Clarke can’t find it in herself to try and stop him, so she doesn’t. And just when she’s about to get back into the tub, Bellamy appears in the midst of the bubbles and laughs, his eyes already glowing.

“Oh my granddad, I had to see this.” Bellamy grins as he leans down and picks up their son, holding him in the air. “Are you blowing bubbles? Where did you learn how to do that?”

“Are you sure you don’t know how to blow bubbles?” Harper asks and Bellamy shrugs.

“Never tried.” Bellamy’s eyes spark as he turns back to Julian and starts blowing raspberries. Nothing happens other than what is supposed to happen, and even though Bellamy looks disappointed, Julian seems to pick up on what his dad is doing and the next time he blows a raspberry, there’s no bubbles. “Aw, I think I ruined it.” Bellamy pouts.

“Well, we couldn’t keep letting bubbles fill our house, babe.” Clarke walks up beside him and wraps her arm around his waist. “It was going to have to stop sooner or later.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Bellamy presses a kiss to Julian’s cheek then seems to realize that Clarke is only in a towel and smirks. “New look?”

“I was in the middle of a bath when our son decided to save us money on bubble products.” 

“Well, you can get back to your bath and I’ll make everyone lunch before I have to get back to Hell.”

“Okay.” Clarke leans up on her tiptoes and gives Bellamy a kiss then kiss their son on the cheek. “I love you both.”

“We love you, too, mama.” Bellamy smiles and Julian’s giggles follow her all the way to the bathroom.

  
  


** _Three Months Later…_ **

Clarke smiles as she listens to Julian giggle from his play pen. Right now, he’s playing with his toys in the living room and Clarke is cooking an early dinner for when Bellamy gets out of work.

“How’s Bellamy liking his new job?” Raven asks from the other end of the phone.

“He loves it. Just like everyone told him he would.” Clarke’s smile widens. “How’s the vacation with Zeke?”

“Would you believe me if I said I was nervous? I haven’t been on a vacation with anyone since Finn.”

“Raven, you know Zeke adores you. There’s nothing to be nervous about.” Clarke pulls some chicken out of the oven and sets it on the counter. “Plus, you’re in Barbados. Use that red bikini we picked out and make him confess his undying love.”

“You sure? You and Bellamy might have competition for most sickening couple.”

“Ha-ha.” Clarke rolls her eyes then walks to the living room to look at Julian. “I think Bellamy and I have calmed down in the last few months.” She leans against the doorframe and Julian’s blue-gold eyes find hers. 

“There’s my handsome man,” Clarke coos, and Julian’s eyes glow brighter as he giggles. 

“True. But the two of you are still sickeningly adorable with that baby of yours.”

“Well, thank you.” Clarke grins. “Oh, I forgot to turn off the oven.” 

“How are the powers working out so far? I know my dad used to say I would break stuff just by crying, and you know how babies love to cry in public.”

“It hasn’t been too bad, the only thing we’ve had to worry about is people seeing his eyes glow.”

Julian’s giggles sound from the living room, but Clarke doesn’t miss the way her son yells, “Daddy!” 

“Fuck.” Clarke swears and runs back to the living room and, sure enough, Julian isn’t in his play pen. “Raven, I have to go.”

“Baby just teleported again?”

“Yep. Love you, tell Zeke I said hi!” 

“Love you too!”

Clarke hangs up the phone and looks at her watch. _ He’s still in class. _ She’s about to follow her son when she realizes that she’s in a pair of Bellamy’s sweat pants and an old tank top, so she takes a second to change her outfit. After what Bellamy told her when he came home after his first day teaching, well, she wants to make sure that everyone knows there’s a person behind the wedding band on his finger. 

Satisfied with dark jeans and a v-neck shirt, Clarke smirks then snaps her fingers. She opens her eyes as soon as her feet are on solid ground, and when she does, she’s greeted with an auditorium full of college students and her husband who is steadily teaching with their son in his arms.

“There’s mama.” Bellamy grins when he sees her, and Clarke watches his eyes glow brighter. 

“And there’s my boys.” Clarke walks forward and she can hear a slight murmur in the crowd and she’s pretty sure she hears someone whisper _ Holy shit _. 

When Clarke stops in front of Bellamy, he seems to have no reservations about kissing her in front of all of his students when he’s supposed to be teaching because he wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her to him. 

“Our son just dropped from the sky in front of a room full of college kids,” Bellamy whispers and Clarke laughs.

“Yeah,” Clarke reaches over and grabs Julian’s little hand. “He just wanted his daddy.”

“Well, how can I say no to that?” Bellamy kisses Julian on the cheek and the little boy giggles. “I can take him for the rest of class if you want.”

“But then I’ll be home by myself,” Clarke pouts.

“Then I guess you just need to stay here, too.” Bellamy grins.

“Can you do that?”

“I don’t see why not.” Bellamy shrugs and Clarke smiles.

“Then, how can I say no to that?”

“Well, alright then.” Bellamy continues smiling as he turns to his students. “Hey, everyone. So, today is going to be slightly different. This is my wife, Clarke—”

“Is it true that you have angel grace?” A girl in the front row asks and Clarke nods.

“As true as it is that Bellamy is the son of Lucifer.”

There’s another round of murmuring and a guy a few rows back grins. “That’s so cool.”

“And this is our son, Julian Augustus Blake.” 

“Did you really name your son after the Romans?” Another kid asks.

“He also named his sister Octavia.” Clarke smirks and the students laugh.

“I’m teaching Roman history, are you really that surprised?” Bellamy asks and there’s a chorus of _ no’s _. 

“Professor Blake, can the two of you just tell us stories instead of lecturing?”

“I’m afraid I don’t have many interesting stories,” Clarke admits. “But I know my husband is full of them.”

“I don’t know, guys.” Bellamy looks around the room. “If I tell you stories today then that’s just going to be less time for the material we need to cover.”

“Then we’ll read the textbook more,” a different student says and there’s a round of agreements. “Please.”

“Alright, you’ve convinced me.” Bellamy smiles and Clarke moves to sit on top of the table next to the podium. “What do you guys want to hear about?”

For the last hour of the lecture, Clarke listens as Bellamy answers his students questions, occasionally chiming in when she knows something or when a question was directed at her. At the end, Bellamy doesn’t keep his agreement about assigning more textbook pages to read, and a lot of students come up to say how much they enjoyed the class. Julian really likes all of the attention, too.

Bellamy teleports them all home, and Julian seems ready to take a nap, but Clarke and Bellamy keep him up long enough to eat dinner then they turn him in for the night. The two of them heat up the chicken that Clarke cooked earlier, then they curl up on the couch with their dinner.

“I think today went well,” Bellamy says between bites. “It was fun seeing the two of you while I was working.”

“Yeah, it was.” Clarke smiles. “I was on the phone with Raven and then I heard him scream _ “daddy” _ and then he was gone. But I’m still wondering if we should take your parent’s advice and put up a bubble around the apartment so he can’t get out.”

“And never have the opportunity to see you or our son at work again? I don’t wanna.” Bellamy pouts and it sends Clarke into a fit of giggles.

“Good point, babe.” Clarke reaches up and runs her fingers through Bellamy’s hair. “I think we can handle it.”

“Damn right, we can.” 

  
  


Julian grows faster than Clarke and Bellamy want him to, but there’s never a dull moment with their son. From him teleporting to wherever one of his parents are, to his first successful spell when he’s five, and just the light he brings to everyone who meets him. He was a happy baby, and that doesn’t change as the years pass. Every day, he grows to look more like his father, with his father’s love of mythology, but also his mom’s talent for creating art. 

Clarke and Bellamy take it upon themselves to document absolutely everything they can, with Clarke starting her own journal like Bellamy, even though they know that at some point their pictures will be moved to the same room where Bellamy’s are. But that’s okay because, afterall, they have all the time in the world to spend with their son.

As the years go on, Clarke begins to realize what Aurora and Lucifer meant about watching everyone you know grow older without you. Eventually, Josephine begins to look older than Clarke, and Wells, Raven, Monty, Emori age, too. Murphy doesn’t age since he’s a demon, Jasper doesn’t age since he’s a vampire, and even though Harper is aging, she’s a nymph so she doesn’t age like the others.

Even though Bellamy offered to turn anyone who wanted to be turned, no one wanted to accept his offer. Well, except Octavia and Lincoln who agreed once Lucifer told them that if they were both immortal then their child would be, too. Eventually, Clarke remembers what Aurora told her about making her friends’ lives the best they can be with the time that they have, so that’s what she does. They still have decades to spend together, and Clarke is making sure that they’re the best decades ever.

They see violence throughout the world, a few governments threatening to attack one another, and they pushback when people begin a movement to hunt down vampires. Then again ten years later when they begin a witch hunt. Lucifer’s words echo in Clarke’s mind every now and then, asking how his father could create humans when he knew they would be capable of such terrible things, but she remembers that it’s always been like this. 

Clarke knows that at some point, Wells and Sasha will be gone, and Raven and Zeke, Josephine and Gabriel, her mom and Kane, Monty and Emori...but she also knows that she’s going to have her husband, and her son, and his family with her for the rest of time. She’ll mourn them, and miss them every day, but she chose this life. And she’s going to live it the best she can with her boys.

  
  


** _Ninety-Nine Years Later…_ **

“What do you think?” Bellamy’s breath is warm against Clarke’s ear and she smiles, leaning back to press herself into his chest.

“Bellamy, it’s beautiful.” Clarke’s eyes scan the city lights beneath her. 

“But nothing is as beautiful as you.” Bellamy’s hand moves under the hem of her skirt and Clarke hums. 

“You’re still as cheesy as the day I met you,” she teases.

“But we’re in the city of love, baby, I think being cheesy is required,” Bellamy murmurs as he slips a finger into her.

“_ Bellamy _.” Clarke whimpers.

“Fuck, I love it when you say my name.”

“Even after being married for a hundred years?” Clarke presses back on his hand and he kisses the base of her neck.

“Especially after that.” Bellamy slips another finger into her and Clarke bites her bottom lip to keep herself from crying out. “Let me hear you, beautiful.”

“But the bubble is only so people can’t see us,” Clarke pants, “they can still hear.”

“If you can get anyone at the base of the Eiffel Tower to look up because you’re moaning, then that just means I’m doing my job right.” Bellamy bites at her neck and she moans.

“Bell, I need you.”

“I know, babe.” Bellamy’s fingers disappear and Clarke gets excited when she hears him unzip his pants. When he lines himself up with her entrance, Clarke moves back instinctively and he swears. “It’s hot when you do that.”

“Mmm...I’m glad you think so.”

Clarke can practically hear Bellamy smirk as he slams into her and Clarke grips the railing with one hand while reaching behind her to tangle her fingers into his hair with the other. “Yes,” she hums.

Bellamy slowly rocks into her, and Clarke thinks back on the last century of their lives together. _ I hope this is what it’s always going to feel like _. Clarke hums as Bellamy trails kisses down her neck and over her shoulder, and one of his hands slips around her front to get to her clit.

“Bellamy,” Clarke can feel herself climbing higher and higher, the world seeming to disappear and it’s only her and Bellamy. “Fuck, Bell, you feel so good.”

Bellamy groans and speeds up his thrusts. “It’s like you were made for me, babe.” Clarke cries out when he changes his stance, and the hand in his hair tightens.

“I’m getting close. I need it.” Clarke whimpers and Bellamy smiles against her neck.

“What do you need?”

“Bell—” Clarke gasps. “You know.”

“Say it.” Bellamy presses a kiss to her shoulder. 

“Bell, I need you to choke me.” 

“Fuck.” The hand that’s holding Clarke’s waist moves up and she hums when it closes around her throat. It’s something she found out that she liked around the fifteen year mark, and Bellamy, even though he was worried about hurting her at first, definitely likes it now since he knows how she likes it. Moans fall off her lips unrestricted and Clarke can feel her grip on reality beginning to loosen as she climbs higher and higher with Bellamy being the only thing keeping her grounded. “Come for me, Clarke.”

Bellamy’s voice is low and rumbly, and when he bites the juncture of where her neck meets her shoulder, she comes instatly. She practically screams as she does, and she can feel him smile against her neck right before he follows her. 

“I love you, Bellamy.” Clarke murmurs and she turns her head slightly so she can give him a proper kiss.

“I love you, too, Clarke.” Bellamy kisses her again before looking over the railing. “I think we need to go.”

Clarke looks over the railing, too, and, sure enough, there’s about three police officers running towards the Tower. “Good idea.”

Bellamy tucks himself back into his underwear but doesn’t bother to zip up his pants before he wraps his arms around Clarke again and moves them to his—their—house in the mountains. Clarke smiles when she opens her eyes.

“That was hot.”

“You think so?” Bellamy smirks as he pulls her closer. 

“Mhm…happy anniversary, Mr. Blake.”

“Happy anniversary, Mrs. Blake.” Bellamy leans forward and presses his lips to hers. “Think you’ll want to do this again in another hundred years? Or maybe a year?”

“And the year after that, and the ear after that, and the year after that…” Clarke smiles and Bellamy laughs.

“All eternity.”

“All eternity,” Clarke echoes and wraps her husband up in another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is it! thank you to all of you who have left (and those who will leave) comments and kudos! Your love for this story has helped me so much and I'm glad that I could bring you some happiness and some fluff :)
> 
> Also...Bellamy's POV will be coming on Wednesday ;) so that means that I won't post the snippet that I was originally going to do since I'll just end up writing that whole chapter in Bellamy's POV, and I'm thinking about just adding his POV as more chapters on this story instead of making an entirely new post
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
Xx
> 
> P.S. I have a few other fics that I've started, one of them being a Dracula Untold AU so if any of you would like more fantasy fics or have any ideas for some other stories then let me know!


	15. Bellamy's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy gets summoned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the first chapter from Bellamy's POV!

_Allow me the privilege to be the darkness_   
_behind your shining star, become the queen_   
_of my kingdom of dead and show those who did not_   
_understand you for the Goddess you really are_

**An excerpt from "Hades to Persephone" ~ Nikita Gill**

* * *

When Bellamy wakes up, he pulls himself out of bed and towards his bathroom. He hasn’t gone to see his mom or Octavia in a while, and he’s pretty sure if he doesn’t go see them soon then he’s going to go mad. Being in Hell may be his job, but there’s only so much time he can spend here surrounded by the same demons before he has to get away. _ I need to call mom_.

After his shower, Bellamy calls Miller and Murphy over to give him an update on the different sectors. He’s not exactly able to keep an eye on all nine of them, and even though there are demons over all of them, Bellamy doesn’t trust them as much as Miller and Murphy.

“You look like you could use a break.” Miller appears in the middle of the kitchen. “Have you talked to your mom, lately?”

“Why are you acting like a concerned parent?” Bellamy shakes his head and pulls a bottle of water out of the cabinet. 

“Because Miller is a concerned parent.” Murphy smirks as he appears sitting on the counter. “Why call us right now? It’s like three in the morning.”

“There’s no concept of time down here, Murphy.” Bellamy groans. “You’re spending too much time topside.”

“Says the man who didn’t live here for the first five years of his little sister’s life.”

“I came back every week,” Bellamy points out. “Now, we have work to do.”

All three of them head into the office and Bellamy writes down some issues that Murphy and Miller found. It takes hours, but once they’re done, Bellamy decides to throw himself on the couch and reread one of the books on his bookshelf. But it’s not long before the words begin to swim in front of his eyes and he pulls his phone out of his pocket.

“Bellamy!” Aurora’s voice calls from the other end of the phone and Bellamy smiles. “I was beginning to worry when I didn’t hear from you.”

“Yeah, I’ve been busy.” Bellamy hauls himself off the couch. “But I was wondering if maybe you would want to get lunch tomorrow. And I know O and Lincoln are dealing with wedding stuff, but I wanted to ask them, too.”

“Oh, of course, sweetie. You know I love getting to spend more time with you. I’ll call Octavia and talk to her.”

“No, I can call her. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay with tomorrow.”

“Yeah, tomorrow is fine. The only thing I’m doing is working on Octavia’s dress, so my calendar is pretty free.”

“Alright, perfect. I’ll pick you up tomorrow around noon. Love you, mom.”

“I love you, too, Bell.”

After their call ends, Bellamy calls Octavia and she picks up on the first ring. “Bell! I thought we had an agreement that you were going to call every week?”

“You know you could call me, too, O.” Bellamy smirks as he hears his little sister huff down the line.

“I have a wedding to plan.” Bellamy can hear some papers moving around on the other end. “Speaking of, you need to bring a date.”

“Seriously, O? You’re bringing this up again?”

“Bell, you and I both know that if you don’t then every girl at my wedding is going to be obsessing over you and I don’t need you being the center of attention.”

“It’s your _ wedding day _, Octavia. I’m pretty sure that no one is going to pay any attention to me.”

“You know, for someone who could literally get anyone they want, you seem really averse to finding a date for one day.”

“Because I don’t date anymore. You know that.” Bellamy groans. “I’m not—” Bellamy stops talking and looks around the room. _ What’s happening? _ “Octavia, I have to go.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’ll text you.”

“Okay…” Bellamy can hear the question in Octavia’s voice, but, thankfully, she doesn’t ask any questions. “Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Bellamy ends the call immediately and slips his phone into his back pocket. It feels like there’s someone in the room with him, and that they’re pulling at his clothes. Bellamy turns around the room again, but he can’t see anyone. _ What the fuck _ . There’s someone chanting, and it feels like they’re right beside him. _ Am I being summoned? _

Bellamy tries to think about what his father told him for situations like this. He’s never been summoned before, so he’s not entirely sure what he’s supposed to do with this. The voice grows louder, and Bellamy recognizes that it’s a girl’s voice. Just a girl, not a group of people. “_ If you feel like you’re being pulled, let it take you,” _ Lucifer’s voice echoes in his mind and Bellamy shakes out his arms.

“Okay. Just let it take me,” Bellamy takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “I can do that.”

Bellamy closes his eyes, and he can feel himself move from his living room, without doing anything himself. When he opens his eyes, he’s standing in a bare room with a table, and different symbols hanging on the walls. When he looks down, he realizes that the trap he’s in would be good enough to hold Murphy or Miller, but not him. When he looks up, the girl who summoned him his standing a few feet away with her head bent over a book. Suddenly, her name pops into his mind. _ Clarke Griffin. _

“Maybe they don’t vet these before they’re put in here,” the girl, Clarke, sighs and flips the page. “Honestly, someone should’ve realized that it didn’t work.” Bellamy can’t see her face, but he wonders who could have summoned him by themselves.

“That what didn’t work?” Bellamy asks, and Clarke jumps as she raises her hand at him. _ Give me your best shot _ . She stares at him, obviously checking him out, which he’s experienced on more than one occasion over the years, but Bellamy can feel his curiosity getting the better of him. _ I want to know how she brought me here _. “Well?”

“The spell,” she says, “I thought it didn’t work.” Clarke straightens. “I’m Clarke. Clarke—”

“Griffin, yes, I know.” Bellamy smirks, and he watches as she tilts her head to the side. “I’m Bellamy.”

“Bellamy,” she repeats._ I like how she says my name. _ “That’s a pretty name.” 

“Thank you.” Bellamy tries not to smile and he shoves his hands into his pockets. _ She obviously doesn’t know who she summoned. _ Bellamy knows how his eyes react to his emotions, so he knows he needs to be careful. He wants to learn why she summoned him before she runs. “Miss Griffin, what can I do for you?”

_ Is this even how you’re supposed to deal? _

“I need a date.” 

“A date?” Bellamy echoes, and he can feel himself smile. _ Careful_. 

“To my sister’s wedding. One day of free food and alcohol in exchange for having to put up with my family.” 

_ Maybe I could use this _. “Why do you need to summon a demon for a date?”

“Would you believe that I’m terrible at talking to people, and the idea of asking someone to be my date terrifies me?” 

Despite himself, Bellamy barkes out a laugh. _ Just like what Emori did_. “That’s a first. You’re willing to summon a demon for a date but not ask another person.” Bellamy brings his gaze up to hers, and he’s stunned by how beautiful she is. “What are you willing to pay?”

“I suppose it depends on what you’re asking.” Clarke’s eyebrows furrow together slightly, and Bellamy realizes that this is probably the first time she’s tried making a deal, too.

“You’ve never dealt with a demon before, have you?”

“No,” Clarke laughs lightly. “That obvious?”

“Very.” Bellamy smiles a little as he walks towards the edge of the pentagram. _ Again, don’t scare her_. “However, you’re in luck. I also need a date.”

“You do?” Clarke’s eyebrows arch towards her hairline.

“To my little sister’s wedding.” 

“And why do _ you _ need a deal to get a date? I’m sure most people would be fawning all over you.” Bellamy watches as Clarke blushes, and he shrugs.

“Would you believe that I am also terrible at talking to people? Many don’t like me.” _ Especially after they learn who I am_.

Clarke snorts. “I find that hard to believe.”

“Do we have a deal?” Bellamy asks. If she accepts, then he can figure out how she was able to summon him herself, and they both help each other.

“What’s the catch?” Clarke asks, and her eyes narrow at him.

Bellamy smiles. “Nothing. A date for a date. No expectations, just one having to put up with the other’s families for a day.”

“Okay.” Bellamy smiles a little as Clarke pulls herself up to her full height. “You have a deal.” Bellamy grins wider, and Clarke’s head tilts towards the side.

“Perfect.”

“So, what makes you believe that many people don’t like you?” Clarke asks as she closes her book and sets it down on the table by the window. “If you’re going to be my date, then I think I need to know what could possibly get you into trouble with my family.” Clarke crosses her arms against her chest and props herself up on the table.

“If I had to guess, it would be the job.” Bellamy shrugs.

“What makes you say that?” Clarke tilts her head to the side again, and Bellamy can’t bring himself to feel bad about what he just did. _ And what I’m about to do_. 

“The job makes people afraid of me.” Bellamy grins, and he can see worry flash across Clarke’s face.

“And what’s the job?”

Bellamy walks forward until he’s out of the pentagram, and then he smiles brightly at her. “King of Hell.”

Clarke’s mouth drops open and she moves from the table towards the wall, but there’s nowhere for her to go. Of course, Bellamy could’ve gone a different route instead of _ trying _ to scare her, but he’s never been summoned before so he wants to have some fun with it.

“I told you the job makes people afraid of me.” 

“I’m not afraid.” Clarke tilts her head up to look at him. Bellamy knows she must be powerful, he can feel her power rolling off her in waves, but he wonders if she knows. _ She has to if she says she’s not afraid_. “I just didn’t know I was going to be summoning Lucifer when I chose the spell.”

Bellamy nearly laughs. “Lucifer is my father.” Bellamy takes the vacated spot on the table and looks at her. “He’s put me in charge while he takes some _ ‘him time,’ _ but that was over a hundred years ago and I’m beginning to think that he’s not coming back.” And, as far as Bellamy knows, he probably isn’t. _ No matter what he told mom_.

“He can’t just abandon you.” Clarke’s voice is hard as she speaks, and Bellamy chuckles as he gets up and walks towards her.

“He is the devil, after all.” When Bellamy comes to a stop in front of her, he finds that he likes their height difference. “But let’s not talk about my father issues right now.”

“So what do you want to talk about?”

“Do you know any good places to get a drink?” Bellamy asks and Clarke’s eyebrows shoot up. 

“You want to have a drink?”

“We should get to know each other before we have to be with each other for two full days.” Bellamy looks at her. “Unless, you don’t want to.”

“No!” Clarke’s eyes widen and a blush spreads down her cheeks and towards her neck. “I mean, yeah, I know a good place to get a drink.”

_ She said yes _. Bellamy smiles. “Lead the way.” He gestures towards the door and Clarke nods as she starts towards it, but pausing a second to call for her spellbook. 

_ This is going to be interesting _. As Clarke leads him through the house, he’s caught between wanting to take everything in and not take his eyes off of her. She’s stunning, anyone would be able to see that, but Bellamy wants to know who she is. His father has told him stories of being summoned, it’s usually groups of people surrounded by candles and somewhere secluded, not in the middle of an empty room inside of a house in Arkadia with one girl. 

_ Very interesting, indeed. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I love hearing from you guys :)
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
Xx


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Clarke go out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! Happy Wednesday!

As Bellamy walks out of Clarke’s house, he takes in the other houses down the street then turns around and cocks an eyebrow at the house he just came out of. “I suppose you’ve put an expansion charm on the house?”

Clarke’s eyebrows furrow together and she begins to look around the sidewalk, causing Bellamy to do the same. _ Why is she looking around the street? _ “It saves on rent. Not that my mother or Kane really need to do that,” sighs and points down the street. “Luna’s bar is a few blocks that way.”

Bellamy turns slowly to look where Clarke is pointing and then back to her. “Let’s drive there.”

“I walked here from my apartment; I don’t have my car.”

“Did I ask you to drive?” Bellamy tilts his head to the side as he looks at her and he can tell that she’s getting annoyed. “Besides, I thought witches rode broomsticks.” He smirks and waves his hand behind him.

“You—” Clarke starts, but when Bellamy steps from in front of her, no other words come from her mouth. He can’t place it, but he likes riling her up.

“Nice, isn’t it?” Bellamy asks and walks towards it. “Here.” He holds out his hand a helmet materializes in it. Once again, Clarke looks around the street and Bellamy realizes that she’s looking for humans. _ Really? _

“Will you stop magicking stuff into existence? Do you realize the panic you could cause if someone sees it?” 

“And what will they do to me?” Bellamy sighs and looks at her. _ I’ve been doing this far longer than you. _ “I’m the prince of Hell, Clarke, and even if they try to kill me, it won’t end very well for them.”

Clarke’s eyes widen as she looks at him, and Bellamy realizes that his eyes must be red. Bellamy waits for her to respond, but when she doesn’t, he turns around and throws his leg over the seat of his motorcycle and pats the spot behind him.

“Won’t you be cold?” Clarke asks as she zips up her jacket and takes the seat behind him. _ At least I know I didn’t scare her_.

“Don’t worry about me,” Bellamy says as he takes her arms and wraps them around his waist, “I run hot.” Bellamy wills the bike into turning on, and he can hear Clarke’s surprised yelp as it does. 

When he pulls out onto the road, Clarke’s arms tighten around his waist, and Bellamy has to keep himself from reacting to it. Clarke Griffin is attractive, Bellamy is pretty sure anyone would say that, but he doesn’t need to let himself get distracted. He wants to know how she was able to summon him herself, and he really wants to know why she felt the need to summon someone to be her date.

Bellamy pulls into the gravel driveway in front of Luna’s and he can hear Clarke let out a quick breath. _ At least I know she’s never ridden a demonic bike before_. When Clarke doesn’t move, Bellamy pats the side of her leg for her to get off and as soon as she removes her arms from around him, he curses himself for nearly pouting.

“That was...something.” Clarke laughs lightly as she takes off her helmet.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Bellamy smirks and takes the helmet from her, putting it in the compartment under the seat. If she’s worried about a human seeing him do magic, then he won’t stress her out even more than he already has.

He follows Clarke into the bar, and when they pass through the door, he can feel the atmosphere change. “A supernatural bar?” Bellamy asks.

“Ran by a werewolf.” Clarke grins.

“Huh.” Bellamy looks around the bar again, and takes it all in. Luna’s bar is all dark wood and yellow lights, and it reminds Bellamy of some of the places he used to visit when he was actually eighteen.

“Clarke!” A wild-haired woman calls from behind the bar. _ Is she the werewolf? _ “I thought you were going to be held captive until the wedding was over?” The girl jumps over the bar gracefully and wraps Clarke in a hug. _ Yep, definitely a werewolf_.

“Josie is having one last night out, so I figured I should enjoy it while it lasts.”

“And who is this?” The woman, Luna, Bellamy guesses, turns her attention towards Bellamy and he watches as her eyes change from brown to gold. She walks closer to him, and Bellamy has to keep himself from smirking. When he smirks, his eyes glow. “You’re definitely not human, but I can’t tell what you are.”

Bellamy can practically see Clarke tense, but it’s not like he was going to announce that he’s the spawn of Satan to entire the bar. So, he gives the woman a lazy smile. “I’m a demon.”

“I hate demons in my bar,” Luna groans. “You cause nearly as much trouble as John Murphy and I will rip you apart, do you understand?” _ They know Murphy? _

“Yes, ma’am.” Bellamy nods. 

“Good.” Luna’s eyes fade back to brown, and she turns to Clarke. “So, what can I get the two of you?”

“The usual Luna.” Clarke smiles. When the other woman is out of sight, Clarke turns to him, and Bellamy raises an eyebrow.

“I didn’t know you knew Murphy.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, he’s one of the best. Well, he’s the best at being a demon, as a person he’s questionable.” Bellamy smirks.

“I could see that.”

_ I wonder why Murphy never mentioned her_. Bellamy thinks back on all of the times Murphy has talked about his friends topside, and all of the times he’s tried getting Bellamy to come with him, but Bellamy never wanted to get close to another group of friends only to lose them in the end. Especially since he’s been stuck in Hell for a while now. 

Bellamy follows Clarke to the bar and watches as she snaps her fingers and money appears on the counter, then she guides him towards an empty booth off to the side of the room. When they sit down, Bellamy looks around the room and realizes that there’s not many people, or humans for that matter.

“So, what’s the deal with magic here? Do humans just never come in?” Bellamy takes a sip of his drink as he continues to look around. “I see fae, nymphs, werewolves, trolls, vampires, even a wendigo in the back corner, but no humans. Why is that?”

A small smile makes its way onto Clarke’s face as she looks around the room, too. “Luna had a spell put on the bar to keep humans from walking in. It allows us to use magic and show our true selves without having to worry about being caught.”

_ Interesting_. Bellamy leans forward and rests his elbows on the table. “And what is your true self?”

“Um…” Clarke worries at her bottom lip and Bellamy thinks it’s adorable when she blushes. “This is it.” She shrugs and tilts her head to the side as she looks at him, a small smile spreading across her face. “You should know that witches don’t have green skin and warts all over their bodies, Bellamy, that’s a terrible stereotype.”

Bellamy laughs, and Clarke seems proud of herself as she takes a sip of her drink. _ So she has a sense of humor_. “And my father doesn’t have red skin or horns.”

“Well, I’m glad we could clear that up.” Clarke laughs a little, too, and Bellamy thinks it’s adorable. “So, what’s your family like? Is your sister a Nephilim, too?” Clarke leans back in her chair and Bellamy watches the yellow light dance across her skin.

“No, Octavia is one hundred percent human, but she could make anyone of my men cower.” Bellamy smiles at the memory of Octavia beating Murphy for eating all of her brownies.

“So, your mom—”

“Is human. O and I have the same mom but different dads.” 

“I thought whoever gave birth to a Nephilim…” Clarke trails off.

“Died?” Bellamy finishes.

“Yeah.”

“No. Think more of human parents of demigods from Percy Jackson.” Bellamy takes another sip of his beer and Clarke tilts her head to the side slightly. “My father made my mother immortal, and since he left and never came back, my mother moved on and fell in love with another human and had Octavia.” _ Well, that wasn’t so hard_.

“That must have been one weird custody agreement,” Clarke mumbles. 

“It worked.” Bellamy shrugs, then tips his head back and drains his beer. “So, what about you?”

Clarke takes a deep breath and begins playing with the label on her beer, which Bellamy believes to be a nervous habit. “Well, my mom is a witch, and dad was a wizard, except my mom doesn’t practice anything other than healing now, and my dad passed away when I was four.” _ So that’s what she called the man Kane_. “Then my mom met Kane three years later, who is also a wizard, and she got pregnant with Josie, then they got married.”

Before Bellamy can respond, a voice yells throughout the bar. “Griffin!” Everyone turns to look at her, and Bellamy does the same, as she slides into the booth beside Clarke and wraps her arm around her. “I thought you had mandatory maid of honor duties until I saw Josie leaving Gabe’s, and she told me you had the night free.”

“Yeah, my last little bit of freedom,” Clarke smiles. “Does this mean you came all the way here to see me?”

“Of course, babe.” The other girl winks and then Luna appears with a beer for her._ So, they’re regulars here. _ “And who are you?” The girl turns her attention to Bellamy and raises an eyebrow, her eyes slowly raking over him.

“I’m Bellamy.”

“Bellamy who?” The girl narrows her eyes at him, and, suddenly, her name pops into his head. _ Raven Reyes_. 

“Bellamy Blake.” _ Where are these names coming from? It’s like I’m Santa Claus_.

“And what are you?”

“A demon.” Well, not _ technically _, but if Clarke wants to stick to the fact that she summoned him without telling people who he is, then he’ll stick to the demon story. Raven turns her attention to Clarke and glares. 

“You summoned a demon to be your date to your sister’s wedding, didn’t you?”

“How—”

“I was there when Murphy told us about Emori.” Raven rolls her eyes and sighs. “Seriously, Clarke.” Raven turns her brown eyes back to Bellamy, letting them roam over his body again, and Bellamy smirks. “Though, I have to admit, he’s very attractive.”

“Thank you. I’ll go get us some more drinks.” Bellamy slides out of the booth and he’s pretty sure he can feel Clarke and Raven watching him as he walks to the bar, but he doesn’t turn around to check.

Luna takes his order, and before he’s even settled onto the bar, he can feel someone walk up beside him. He doesn’t look over, but he can tell that she’s a faerie without needing to. “Hi.”

Bellamy turns to look at her, and he has to admit, she’s very pretty. _ But all faeries are_. “Hello.”

“I’ve never seen you around here before.” The girls smiles as she moves closer to him. “Is it your first time?”

“Yeah, it is.” Luna places the two beers beside him, and she only arches an eyebrow as she walks to the other end of the bar. _ I know, I just walked in with Clarke, but we’re not together_. 

“If you want, I could show you around.” The girl places her hand on his arm and bats her long eyelashes at him. “I’m Roma.”

“Bellamy.” He turns to pick up the two bottles, and when he turns around, Roma’s even closer than she had been. 

“I could show you a lot of things.” She grins.

_I bet you could, but you’re not why I’m here_. He can feel a pull towards Clarke, and begins trying to figure out how to let her down easily and get back to Clarke when, suddenly, a hand wraps around his arm.

“I was wondering what was taking so long with our drinks, babe.” Clarke leans into him and Bellamy smirks as he looks at her. They haven’t talked about expectations, but something in Clarke’s eyes makes Bellamy believe she might be jealous. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to keep you waiting,” Bellamy murmurs and he ghosts his lips over Clarke’s temple, and he can hear her slight intake of breath. He hands her one of the beers he’s holding and she smiles.

“Clarke, I didn’t know you were here.” Roma says, and Clarke turns to look at her.

“Yeah, one last night before the wedding preparation begins.” Clarke smiles slightly and wraps an arm around his waist. _ Is she possessive? _ “Bellamy’s my date.”

“Oh.” Roma blushes slightly and takes a couple of steps back. “Well, I’ll see the two of you at the wedding.”

“See ya.” Clarke waves then sighs and turns to Bellamy. “My friends are going to be here in a few minutes, and I need you to not look like you’re flirting with other girls.”

“I thought we were only going to be each other’s dates on the actual wedding day.” Bellamy leans up against the bar and levels his gaze at her. “Now, are you saying that you actually need us to seem like we’re only talking to each other?”

“No, I just—” Clarke takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “I know what we agreed on, and i know that we can’t make people believe we’re dating after one day—” Bellamy arches an eyebrow and Clarke huffs, which makes him smile. “We _ could _ make people believe that we’re dating, but we don’t need to force it. I would just like my friends to believe that even though I summoned a demon to be my date, they aren’t hitting on everyone in sight. It would look bad. For both of us.” _ We could have fun with this_. “What?”

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Clarke’s eyebrows shoot towards her hairline.

“I promise that I’ll be on my best behavior—”

“—Thank you—”

“—But I want to amend our deal.”

Bellamy can see Clarke waiver. “Amend our deal? Amend what?”

“The expectations.” Bellamy sets his beer down on the bar and crosses his arms. “If you want to change the details, then you need to set the ground rules for what we do and don’t do.”

“Like what?”

“Whatever you want.” Bellamy shrugs. Given the situation, Bellamy wants Clarke to make the decision for what they do and don’t do, because, one, he doesn’t want to do something that could possibly scare her away and, two, he’s pretty much come to the conclusion that he’s up for whatever she wants to do, she just has to tell him. When Clarke doesn’t say anything, Bellamy decides to take a sip of his drink before says, “If you don’t come up with something soon, I’m going.” He looks at Clarke and, still, she doesn’t say anything. “Ten, nine, eight—”

“Clarke!” Bellamy doesn’t turn around, but it sounds like her friends are here.

“Shit, Bellamy—”

“Yes?”

“We’ll tell them the truth about me summoning you, so we don’t have to make them believe that we’re dating, but I’m going to need my family to think that we are when we get to the wedding.”

“Okay, what else?”

“I haven’t dated in a while so I’m not really sure how this stuff goes. Real or fake.”

_ Me either _. Bellamy smirks and leans forward, loving when Clarke’s breath catches. “We’ll figure it out.”

When Bellamy straightens, her friends surround them, and Clarke moves in to making introductions. 

“This is Jasper,” She begins and the guy grins. _ Vampire, obviously. _ “Monty.” The guy shakes his hand. _ Wizard_. “Harper.” _ Nymph_. “And Wells, who I’ve known longer than my sister.” Wells gives Clarke a sidelong look before shaking Bellamy’s hand, too.

“Guys, this is Bellamy. I summoned him to be my date for the wedding.” There’s looks of surprise from Clarke’s friends, and Wells legitimately facepalms. “And we’re all going to celebrate my last night of freedom.”

When no one says anything, Bellamy wonders if he’s going to have to say something when Jasper speaks. “And we’re determined to make it the best night ever!” He bounces up and down on the balls of his feet then turns to the bar. “I’m thirsty.”

Bellamy follows everyone to the bar, but Clarke stays behind with Wells and Raven. _ There it is again, that pull_. He can’t put his finger on it, but there is something about Clarke that makes him not want to be away from her. Even if she’s only a few feet away from him. The feeling ebbs away when Clarke sidles up to him and Bellamy turns to look at her.

“What usually happens when all of you go out?”

“A lot of drinking, a game of pool, and usually breaking something when Murphy shows up,” Jasper chimes in.

“Bellamy, could you tell Murphy not to mention that you’re...you know…”

“Lucifer’s son?”

“Yeah, it’s not a really good ice breaker,” Clarke whispers, and Bellamy smirks.

“In my experience, no, it’s not.” Bellamy pulls out his phone to text Murphy, and he can see Clarke stare at it.

“You have a cellphone?”

“How else would I keep in touch with my mom and O?” Bellamy asks, his eyebrows furrowing together.

“I don’t know. I just thought that there wasn’t any reception in Hell.” 

Bellamy grins. “There is when you know the right people.”

Clarke smiles, and the lights in the bar seem to brighten with it. “I’m sorry that tonight isn’t going how either of us planned.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Bellamy puts his phone back in his pocket. “We have a week to get to know each other. And Murphy will be here in a few minutes with Emori.”

“You know Emori?” One of Clarke’s eyebrows arch up.

“I met her once when Murphy dragged me out one night.”

“You know she’s got him whipped, right?” 

Bellamy laughs lightly. “Oh yeah.”

“Well, let’s see how this goes.” Clarke raises her bottle and Bellamy does the same. _ I definitely can’t wait to see_.

Not long after Murphy and Emori show up, Raven pulls Clarke into the bathroom to change, and, well, Bellamy is pretty sure he’s found one thing that could kill him and it’s Clarke Griffin in a tight dress and heels. _ Fuck, she’s gorgeous_. Her blue eyes search the crowd, and when they find him, she smirks as she walks towards him. Her blue jeans and her sweater are gone, and Bellamy can see every one of her curves. He’s not trying to gawk at her, but, it’s been a while and he’s pretty sure she’s going to drive him insane if he dances with her.

“Not thinking about running off, are you?” Clarke smirks as she stops beside him and Bellamy lets himself take her in completely now that she’s standing in front of him. 

“And miss this view? I don’t think so.” Bellamy smirks.

“Are you checking me out?” Clarke raises an eyebrow and Bellamy can feel his smile widen, and notices his glowing eyes reflected in Clarke’s.

“Just repaying the compliment from earlier.”

He’s rewarded with a slight blush on Clarke’s cheekbones, and he curses himself for thinking its cute. “Well—”

“Bellamy! Let’s play a round of pool.” Jasper calls from near one of the pool tables, and Bellamy turns to Clarke.

“Want to watch a game of pool?”

“So I can stand off to the side and look pretty like I’m a groupie?” Clarke’s eyes dance and Bellamy bites at his lower lip. She leans in and Bellamy is pretty sure he can smell her green apple shampoo. “Not a chance.”

“You’re playing hardball.”

“But something tells me you don’t mind.” Clarke winks and turns away from him, giving Bellamy a show as she sways her hips a little more.

Jasper calls to him again and Bellamy rubs his hand over the back of his neck before walking to the bar to grab another beer, and he watches as Clarke grabs Raven, Harper, and Emori and brings them all out to the dance floor. Bellamy lets out a low whistle as Luna appears.

“She’s hot, isn’t she?” The werewolf smirks.

“I think that’s putting it mildly.” Bellamy turns around and leans against the bar. 

“I’m sure most people here would agree.” Luna pulls a beer bottle out from under the counter and pops the top off of it. “But Wanheda never gives anyone the time of day. Except, you, it seems.”

“Wanheda?” Bellamy asks, his eyebrows furrowing together.

“It means commander of death. Not literally, obviously, but she intimidates people because of how powerful she is. A lot of people want her, but none of them are brave enough to actually approach her.”

“Huh.” Bellamy turns back to where Clarke is dancing, and she must sense him looking at her because she turns to look at him and smiles. “She doesn’t seem terrifying to me.” _ But, then again, nothing does_.

“That’s because she likes you,” Luna smirks, “you should see her when she’s upset.”

Before Bellamy can ask anymore questions, Luna makes her way down the bar to help another customer and Jasper calls for him to come start the game. Even though the bar isn’t that large, the further Bellamy moves away from Clarke, the stronger the pull is. He starts to wonder if she can feel the same thing, but from the way she’s acting, he figures she can’t. _ Maybe if my dad had left a summoning handbook I wouldn’t have to wrack my brain to figure out what’s happening_. 

Bellamy plays a couple rounds of pool with Jasper, and learns a little bit about Clarke’s friends. How Wells’ dad was friends with Clarke’s parents, Abby and Jake, and that he and Clarke have been together since they were babies. Monty met Clarke in high school and then had classes together at Sanctum, which is where they all met Harper. But Monty and Jasper have been friends their entire lives and Bellamy is surprised when he’s told that Jasper got turned when he was eighteen. Bellamy may be a little out of date with the new magic laws, but the one law that’s always been the same is no attacking humans. _ I wonder if the vampire was ever caught_.

Murphy keeps the drinks coming, and even though Bellamy knows he won’t be able to feel anything from it, he drinks anyways. And he can’t seem to quit looking over at Clarke. Watching her dance is something else and when he sees a shot glass float to her, he can’t help but laugh. _ Witches_. 

“I’ve seen that look before,” Wells calls.

“What look?” Bellamy turns towards the other guy then lines up his shot.

“You think she’s hot.” Bellamy raises an eyebrow and Wells chuckles. “We’ve been around each other our entire lives, so I’ve seen that look a few times.”

“Luna called her Wanheda.”

Jasper laughs. “That’s because she nearly burned down this place when she found out her ex Finn was cheating on her.”

“Didn’t stop him from coming back to her, though.” Monty chimes in.

“Wait, what happened?” Bellamy looks around at the three guys while Murphy just smirks from the corner.

“So, growing up people didn’t like approaching Clarke because she was more powerful than most of us. I mean, her dad was very talented and very powerful in his own right, same as her mom, but Clarke kind of took the best of both of them and outdid everyone. People were afraid of her, well, everyone except Finn Collins, pretty much.”

“And Clarke really liked him,” Jasper continues. “He seemed to be like the only person who wasn’t intimidated by her.”

“But then he cheated on her and a lot of people saw what she was capable of,” Monty says.

“She didn’t really date anyone after that, except Lexa a couple years later, and then a casual thing with Niylah, but she hasn’t exactly wanted to date, either. And, after what she almost did to Finn, no one wanted to even try.”

Bellamy raises an eyebrow and turns to look at Clarke whose making her way from the dance floor to the bar. She grins at Luna and laughs at something she says as she hands her a glass of water. “She doesn’t seem terrifying to me.” Murphy snorts, and Bellamy glares at his friend. Of course, Murphy knows why Bellamy doesn’t find Clarke intimidating, but he doesn’t need to make it obvious.

“Yeah, she seems to actually like you.” Wells raises his eyebrows, too. “It’s kind of freaking me out.”

There’s a murmur of agreements from Monty and Jasper and they both say, “We like you, too.”

The conversation shifts as their game of pool continues, but just as the third games end, Bellamy can feel a sharp pull in his chest, and it aches. _ Something is wrong_. He hands his pool stick off to Murphy who’s making a bet with Wells, and Bellamy turns around to find Clarke. He can see that she’s still at the bar, but now there’s a guy looming over her. She’s leaning back on her stool, away from the guy, so Bellamy takes a step forward and moves from being near the pool table to standing behind Clarke.

“I know what you’re getting at, and it’s not going to happen,” Clarke says.

“Is there a problem here?” Bellamy can’t see Clarke’s face since she’s turned away from him, but she leans back against him slightly, and the guy in front of her huffs.

“I just asked her to dance.”

“Everyone knows what happens when you ask someone to “just dance”, Dax.” Clarke stands, but Bellamy stays where he is, glaring at the guy. “And, as I said, it’s not going to happen.”

Surprisingly, Clarke grabs his hand and pulls, but Bellamy can’t bring himself to leave. _ This asshole really thinks she wants to be a one-night stand? She’s way too good for him_. Bellamy can feel anger rising in his chest, and the guy’s eyes turn gold. _ Fucking werewolf_. Clarke groans and there’s the sound of snapping fingers, and Dax disappears from in front of Bellamy.

“What did you do to him?” Bellamy turns towards Clarke and she tugs on his hand.

“I teleported him outside.” She shrugs.

“I thought you said using magic outside could cause a panic?” Bellamy smirks. _ She must not care after she drinks_.

“Yeah, well, he annoys me.” Clarke forces her way onto the dance floor.

Bellamy twirls her around then faces her towards him, his hands coming to rest on her waist. “And what about me?”

“You’re tolerable at best.” She smirks.

“Only tolerable?” Bellamy raises an eyebrow at her and he feels giddy when her smile widens.

“I’m still not over that broomstick comment.” Clarke turns and pulls him further into the crowd, and he goes willingly.

“Well, what can I do to make it up to you?”

“Dance with me.” Clarke turns her piercing blue eyes on him and moves her hands up his arms, resting them on his shoulders. _ Is she flirting with me_? “Don’t look at me like that, we’re going to have to dance at our weddings.”

“Our weddings?” Bellamy teases, and he’s really not expecting her to hit him upside the head.

“Our _ sisters’ _ weddings.”

“Did you just hit me in the back of the head?” Bellamy can feel his body reacting, and the way Clarke raises her chin and looks him in the eye makes his chest do funny things.

“Yes.”

Bellamy tightens his grip on her waist and pulls her closer. Her mouth parts when he holds her against him, and his heart rate picks up. “You’re going to be trouble for me, aren’t you, witch?”

“I could say the same about you, Nephilim.” She smirks and twirls out of his arms and grins at him. “Now are you going to stand there or are you going to dance with me?”

_ Fuck. _ Bellamy knows his eyes must be glowing bright, and he shakes his head as he grabs her waist again and she places her hands back on his shoulders. Despite what his body is telling him, Bellamy keeps his hands on Clarke’s waist, and hers stay on his shoulders, but as more people make their way onto the dance floor, they’re pressed closer and closer together. He wasn’t sure what he expected out of this night, but he’s definitely not complaining.

After they dance for a while, Clarke guides him to the booth where all of her friends are, and even though there should be enough room for all of them to fit comfortably, Clarke keeps falling out of her side. So, when she gets up and deposits herself into Bellamy’s lap, his voice gets caught in his throat because she looks like she’s daring him to challenge her on it while also looking sheepish and it’s the most adorable thing he’s ever seen. As a result, Bellamy wraps an arm around her, and holds onto her. _ I could get used to this_.

The hours go by and eventually Clarke begins to waver on her feet more, and when they’re sitting down, his lap seems to be her new sitting spot and she leans her head on his shoulder. Everyone else seems to be winding down, too, but Bellamy doesn’t feel as tired as he probably should.

“Clarke, are you ready to go to bed?” Bellamy murmurs into her hair.

“Mhm…” Clarke nods her head slightly and sits up, yawning. “But I don’t think I can ride the motorcycle. Or teleport.”

“Don’t worry, I got you.” Bellamy helps her stand and they both say bye to her friends, but not without Bellamy asking them for her address so he can bring her home. 

When the two of them walk outside, Clarke is leaning heavily against his side, and he makes sure to check the street before placing his hand on his motorcycle handle and having it turn into something akin to a keychain. Once his motorcycle is secured in his pocket, he picks Clarke up and closes his eyes. When he opens them, he’s standing in the middle of a bedroom with art covering it’s walls and moonlight streaming in through the curtains.

Since Clarke is pretty much asleep already, he takes off her shoes, and tucks her into bed then goes searching for a bottle of water and some aspirin. When he looks over at her, she’s watching him with heavily lidded eyes and he smiles slightly as he leans in. “Goodnight, Clarke.”

“Goodnight, Bellamy.” The corners of her mouth turn upwards and the sight of her being so sleepy and soft causes his heart to flip. _ Pull yourself together. _ He turns off the lamp and decides to at least leave her bedroom before teleporting back home.

When he’s standing in his room, Bellamy can’t help the way his emotions change. He’s the only person in this obsidian house, far away from any other human contact, and after the night he’s had, he doesn’t know if he should welcome the quietness or try to run away from it. 

“Well, there’s nothing else for me to do.” Bellamy sighs as he kicks off his shoes and tosses them haphazardly towards his desk, then pulls his shirt over his head and throws it somewhere near his hamper. 

As he pads his way into the bathroom, the events from the day play through his mind. How he went from needing some time away from this place to meeting a stunning girl and all of her friends. _ Maybe she would want to hangout more. _ Since Clarke said that she’s going to need her family to think that they’re dating when her sister’s wedding rolls around, then maybe they can get to know each other better. 

An idea pops into Bellamy’s mind as he slides into bed, and he goes through how he can make it happen. He’s going to have lunch with his mom, Octavia, and Lincoln tomorrow, but that doesn’t mean he can’t see Clarke before hand…

Smiling, Bellamy turns off the lights in his room and rolls over, pulling a pillow towards him. There’s still a dull ache in his chest, but he ignores it. If he wakes up early enough, then he can go to his dad’s study and try and find a book on summoning. _ It can’t feel like this for everyone. _Bellamy runs a hand over his chest then buried his face in the pillow, falling into a dream with blonde hair and ocean blue eyes he’s pretty sure he’s going to drown in. 

As if he hasn’t already. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh how I missed this story! I’ll probably keep updating on Wednesday’s just so I can give my other stories some attention, but I always have a hard time waiting lol 
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
Xx


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josephine's wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!
> 
> I hope everyone has a wonderful year! Remember: It's a new year and a new decade, so there's time to get to where you want to be and do whatever it is you want to do! I believe in you :)

When Bellamy wakes up, his heart immediately starts pounding as he thinks about what he has planned. But, he still forces himself to calm down enough to shower and get ready before sitting down and writing in his journal. He meant to write in it the night before, but he was too caught up in his plan, so he still dates it for yesterday. 

** _The Journal of_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _Bellamy Augustus Blake_ **

_ I met the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen in my life today. Turns out we’re accompanying each other to our little sisters’ weddings, and I went out dancing with her tonight. A few hours with her and I can already tell she’s going to make my life more exciting. _

Bellamy smiles at the memories from the night before, and how Clarke didn’t seem to have any reservations about telling him how she really felt. Multiple times throughout the night, he could feel her looking at him, and whenever he would turn to look at her, she blushed and looked away. Then there was the fact that she snapped that blond guy to who knows where and decided that Bellamy was a better seat than the actual booth. _ Yeah, _ he thinks, _ definitely more exciting_.

Within an hour, he’s walking up and down the grocery store aisles trying to gather some stuff so he can make breakfast, hoping that Clarke doesn’t have anything else planned. It’s when he’s just reaching the eggs that his phone goes off.

_ Thank you for helping me last night. _

Bellamy smiles at the text and stops pushing his cart so he can respond.

_ That’s what dates are for _ _  
_ _ How’s the head? _

He slips his phone back into his pocket while he checks the eggs, then moves on as he goes over the rest of the ingredients he might need. Sure, Clarke would probably have most of this stuff, but he doesn’t want to just show up at her house and start using up her food. It’s not like he can’t afford a quick trip to the store anyway. Just as he’s finishing up grabbing the last few things he needs, his phone goes off again and Bellamy can’t exactly help the way his heart flips.

_ Throbbing and cloudy. The water and the aspirin were really nice to wake up to, who knew Satan’s son could be so thoughtful? _

Bellamy bites the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing in the middle of the store as he texts her back. 

_ You seem shocked. Did I really leave that bad of an impression? _

Bellamy hurries and checks out, since now that he knows she’s awake, his window for offering breakfast is probably closing quickly. 

_ Nope. At least, not as bad as your dancing _ _  
_ _ What’s the best thing for a hangover when you have absolutely no good food? _

He doesn’t answer her text, and opts to just show up and hope things go for the best. When he appears in Clarke’s kitchen, she’s nowhere to be seen but Bellamy knows she must be here because the pull on his chest has lessened, so, he starts getting the breakfast items out. He can hear the door to her room open, but when she doesn’t appear, Bellamy smirks as he moves to the entrance to the hallway.

“Morning.” Clarke jumps and holds her hand out, like she did in the practice room.

“What—” Clarke runs a hand over her face, “I could’ve attacked you.”

“Trust me, I’m sure I could’ve handled it.” Bellamy keeps smiling at her as he pushes off the wall and walks towards the island where the grocery bags are. He gets to work pulling out the pancake mix, eggs, and bacon, when Clarke groans.

“Alright, nope.” Bellamy looks up at her and she has her arms crossed over her chest. “I draw the line at Lucifer’s son breaking into my house and making me breakfast.”

“Is it really breaking and entering if I just teleported in?” Bellamy asks, but he doesn’t stop taking things out of the bag. 

“But you didn’t ask me if you could come over, or if you could come inside.”

“Would you rather I just leave? Because I can make breakfast somewhere else.” He stops what he’s doing and raises an eyebrow at her.

“No–I just don’t like being dropped in on.”

Bellamy looks at her for a beat before pointing a spatula at her. “You’re grumpy in the morning.”

“I am not grumpy! I have a strange person making breakfast in my kitchen.”

“So I’m a strange person now? I thought that would’ve changed after last night. I was a strange person when you summoned me into your house.” Bellamy tries to fight back his grin. _ She’s hungover and still fighting me_.

“You’re insufferable,” Clarke groans then walks towards her island.

“I thought I was tolerable?”

“I changed my mind,” Clarke grumbles and picks up the pack of bacon he had laid out. “But if you can make a good breakfast, maybe we can move you back to tolerable.” 

Bellamy looks at her for a while, and he notices when her lips part slightly as she looks at him. _ Yeah, my eyes are probably glowing_. “Alright, but, just so you know, I’ve been told I make a pretty damn good breakfast.”

Clarke rolls her eyes, but Bellamy notices the smile she’s trying to fight. “We’ll see about that.”

Bellamy can’t stop smiling as he gets to work on breakfast, and he’s pretty sure that she never stops smiling either. As Bellamy gets to work on the eggs, Clarke tries to help him, but Bellamy waves her off. He can see how tired she is, and he can tell that her powers need to recover, too.

“I know how to make breakfast when I’m hungover,” Clarke argues.

“I don’t doubt that, but this is supposed to be me getting my likableness level back up,” Bellamy points out. “Do you want some bacon as a peace offering?” He raises an eyebrow at her and she smiles a little as she takes up a spot on the counter and pops some bacon into her mouth.

“You know, for someone who’s been ruling Hell for the past hundred years, you’re good with people.”

Bellamy snorts but keeps his eyes trained on the eggs. “I used to not be.”

“What changed?”

“Octavia came along.” Bellamy moves the eggs around the skillet with the spatula and turns off the heat. “When my mom got pregnant, I realized that I would have someone else I needed to look out for, not just myself. So, I started spending more time with her, and when O was born, I spent a lot more time topside than my father probably would’ve liked.”

“What is Octavia like?”

A small smile plays on Bellamy’s lips as he thinks of his sister, and he turns to look at Clarke. “She’s stubborn and a pain in the ass when she wants to be, but she’s also really kind. I think she gets that from our mom.”

“I suppose you taught her how to be intimidating, too?” Clarke nudges Bellamy with her foot, and he chuckles.

“Nope, that’s another thing we got from our mom.” Bellamy splits the eggs between two plates then hands Clarke hers. “I think I may be the only person that’s ever seen the devil scared, and it was because a five-foot-five brunette was upset with him.” Clarke starts laughing, and he remembers that day, It all started because his dad tracked ash all into his mom’s house after she cleaned. _ Not a pretty sight_.

“Then I can’t wait to meet her.” Clarke hops off the counter and picks up the plate of bacon. As Bellamy reaches out to grab a couple of pieces, she bats his hand away and he raises an eyebrow at her.

“I cooked it.”

“But I’m drained and I need bacon.”

“You know that’s not a real thing, right?” Bellamy teases.

“Mine.” Clarke moves her plate out of his reach then leads the way into the living room, folding herself onto the couch while Bellamy takes the other side.

He didn’t think that waiting to see how she likes his food would be as nerve-wracking as it is, but Bellamy can’t help the way he holds his breath as Clarke takes a bite of her omelet. When her eyes pretty much roll to the back of her head, Bellamy feels a surge of pride knowing that she thinks he’s a good cook.

“This is delicious,” Clarke mumbles around another mouthful of egg. “Holy shit.”

“Thank you.” Bellamy takes a bite of his omelet and smiles. “Does this mean I’m back at tolerable?”

“Slightly above tolerable,” Clarke says with a wink. “Keep making omelets like this, and we’ll be fine.”

_ That should not affect me the way it does. _ Bellamy smirks. “What I’m hearing is—”

“Clarke!” A girl’s voice rings throughout the house and Bellamy watches as Clarke’s eyes go wide. “It’s my last dress rehearsal, and you don’t pick up your phone? Seriously? Something smells good.”

_ Must be Josephine_. Bellamy looks towards the hallway, where the sound of shoes clicking against the hardwood floors is coming from, then he turns his attention back to Clarke. “I’m sorry,” she whispers.

“Little sisters, can’t do much about them.” He shrugs.

“Clarke?” Josephine calls again.

“Should I go?” Bellamy isn’t sure how Clarke wanted to go about him meeting her family. They haven’t talked about that yet since they mainly spent the night before just trying to learn things about each other.

“Depends, do you want to get hounded on by my little sister?” Bellamy’s eyes flick from Clarke back to the hallway.

_ Well, if she’s anything like Octavia... _“Good—”

“Hello.” Josephine materializes beside the couch, and Clarke rolls her eyes. “Now I know why you weren’t answering me.”

“Hi, Josie, thanks for dropping in three hours before we’re supposed to meet up.” Clarke sighs and leans into the couch cushions. “Josephine, this is Bellamy, Bellamy, this is my little sister, Josephine.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.” Josie looks from Bellamy to Clarke, a sly smile spreading across her face. “Roma said you found a date to the wedding, but I just thought she was seeing things.” Josephine turns back to Bellamy, “Where did she find you?”

“I’m a friend of Murphy’s.”

“So, you’re a demon.” Josephine smiles, and Bellamy looks down at himself.

“Last time I checked.”

“Huh.” Josephine looks from Bellamy to Clarke, then turns and heads back towards the kitchen.

“I’ll be right back,” Clarke mumbles to Bellamy and he shrugs, putting another forkful of omelet into his mouth.

He can’t hear anything that the two of them may be saying, but his attention is pulled away from what little he can hear when his phone goes off. It’s a text from Octavia in the family group chat, asking if they were still on for lunch. Since it seems that Clarke is going to be getting the third degree from her sister, of course Bellamy is bound to be getting the third degree from his as soon as she finds out what’s going on. He was already lucky enough to not have her question him ending their phone call so early yesterday, but he knows she won’t let it go today.

Bellamy sends a quick text back confirming it and then finishes off the rest of his omelet. When he doesn’t hear two people talking anymore, Bellamy takes that as it’s safe to put his plate up and when he walks into the living room, something on the kitchen island catches his attention.

“Is that a condom?” Bellamy asks, and Clarke’s eyes snap open as he face turns red.

“Uh, yeah. That’s–she–” Clarke sighs, “that’s Josephine being Josephine. Sorry about that.”

“Don’t worry about it. As you said, we’d have to endure each other’s families.” Bellamy walks over and puts his plate in the sink. “I don’t think Octavia is going to be much better.”

“Yeah, well, I guess we’ll just have to see.” Clarke sighs as she snaps her fingers and Bellamy raises an eyebrow at her, wondering where she sent it, and Clarke blushes again. “I need to go finish eating breakfast,” she mumbles, leaving Bellamy staring after her as she hurries out of the kitchen.

When she’s out of his line of sight, Bellamy reaches up and runs his hand over the back of his neck. _ With that reaction, I wonder if she’s attracted to me, too_. After last night, he’s pretty sure that she is, but he doesn’t want to assume anything. He hasn’t been with anyone in a while, and he’s pretty sure he doesn’t even _ want _ to be with someone, but there’s just something about her…

He joins Clarke back in the living room after a moment and she begins telling him what the rest of the week is going to look like for her since the wedding is that following weekend, and Bellamy tells her that they’ll have plenty of time to figure everything out before then, which seems to help Clarke relax a little.

When Bellamy picks up his mom, he must have some sort of look on his face because Aurora arches an eyebrow at him, an amused smile making its way onto her lips.

“What?”

“You seem rather happy today. Did something happen?”

“I can’t just be excited to see my mother?” Bellamy raises an eyebrow at her, but it must only fuel her curiosity because she gives him an even weirder look.

“If you don’t want to tell me then fine.” She turns around to gather her purse. “I’ll just let Octavia drag it out of you.”

“What makes you so sure that there’s anything to be dragged out?”

“Because, Bell, I’m your mother and I know that look on your face. Not to mention it’s the same look your dad had on his face when something excited him.” His mother gives him what he’s dubbed the _ Mom Look _ as he opens the door for her. “Try to keep it to yourself, but I know there is something going.”

“I believe you’re losing your mind a little in your old age, mother,” Bellamy teases, and Aurora smacks him on the arm, causing him to laugh. “I’m only joking.”

The two of them reach the restaurant before Octavia and Lincoln can get there, and Aurora asks him how things are going with work. To someone who doesn’t know the truth, the way Bellamy explains it makes it seem like any other normal, mundane job, but there are a few times where someone might question what exactly he’s talking about. Especially when he talks about the lava. 

They’ve just ordered drinks when Bellamy’s phone buzzes, and he pulls it out of his pocket, expecting it to be a text from Octavia about where they’re at, but it’s a text from Clarke and he grins immediately.

_ They have mimosas here _ _  
_ _ What kind of place is this? _ _  
_ _ They’re bottomless _

_ Attachment: 1 Image _

Clarke sends him a picture of herself holding up one of the glasses with another text.

_ I might need more aspirin tomorrow morning _

Bellamy continues to grin, oblivious to his mother’s questioning gaze and the fact that his little sister and her fiance are walking up behind him.

_ Is that your way of saying you need me to help you again tonight? _

“Bellamy Blake is talking to a girl.” Octavia’s voice sounds right in Bellamy’s ear and he jumps as she takes his phone out of his hands.

“Octavia!”

“And she is _ gorgeous_.” Octavia smiles. “Mom, have you seen her?”

“No, I haven’t.” Aurora raises her eyebrows as she looks between her children, and Bellamy can feel his face heat up. Octavia continues to smile as she shows their mother the picture, and Aurora grins. “She _ is _ gorgeous.”

“What did you mean by _ again tonight _, Bell?” Octavia turns her sharp green eyes on Bellamy. “Is she the reason why you hung up on me yesterday?”

“I didn’t hang up on you, O, I just ended our call short.”

“Same thing.” Octavia waves her free hand in the air then hands him his phone back. “But, you didn’t say that she wasn’t the reason. So, what happened? How did you meet her? I know her name is Clarke but what’s her last name?”

“Jeez, Octavia, you sound like you’re trying to stalk her.”

She shrugs. “I just want to know who was able to get my brother back out into the dating scene after a _ decade_.”

Bellamy rolls his eyes, and after a second, he tries to slip Clarke another text.

_ I think I might need a drink, too _

When he puts his phone back into his pocket and looks up, he’s face to face with two of the most terrifying women he’s ever met and he turns to Lincoln for some sort of help, but the other guy just holds up his hands.

“I’m as curious as they are.”

“Alright,” Bellamy sighs, and leans back in his chair, running his fingers through his hair. “Well, it started like this…”

Bellamy runs through everything that’s happened in the last twenty-four hours, and he watches as everyone’s face morphs into surprise as he speaks. Octavia’s eyes go wide and her mouth opens in an _ o, _then Lincoln’s eyebrows are arched towards the sky, and his mom just looks shocked.

“You were _ summoned _?” She whispers.

“Yeah.” Bellamy runs his hands through his hair for the fifteenth time. “Dad didn’t tell me what I should do if that happens other than “let it take you”.”

“Well, obviously you did _ something _ right since she’s flirting with you,” Octavia chimes.

“But I don’t think I’m supposed to get a date out of making a deal with someone.” Bellamy points out.

“At least you don’t have to worry about finding someone for our wedding, now.”

“You said that she summoned you by yourself?” Bellamy turns his attention back to his mom.

“Yeah, it was strange. She was just standing in the middle of this empty room glaring at her family spellbook.”

“Did you tell her that she shouldn’t be able to do that?” Octavia asks.

“No, I wanted to get to know her first.”

“But you believe she has no idea about how powerful she is?” It’s Lincoln who speaks, and Bellamy turns towards him.

“I think she has some idea, since her friends told me that most people are intimidated by her, but I don’t think she knows just how powerful she is. I mean, she didn’t even break a sweat.”

Aurora nods her head, staring at a fixed spot on the table. “Your father didn’t tell me about summonings much, just when he had to go to one. But I’m sure he would have mentioned feeling a pull.”

“Great,” Bellamy grumbles, “one more thing I have no idea how to deal with.”

His mom reaches across the table and squeezes his hand. “I wouldn’t worry about it too much, Bellamy. The two of you seem to be getting along well and I’m sure that once the deal is done then it will go away.”

“Yeah. Maybe so.”

“What does it feel like, Bell? The pull?” Octavia’s eyes are wide.

“It feels like there’s an elastic band connecting us, and the further apart we are the tighter it becomes, until we’re together again and it disappears.” Without realizing it, Bellamy reaches up and runs his hand over his chest. _ I hope she’s right_.

That night, Bellamy shows up in Clarke’s kitchen again with take out from a restaurant across town and even though Clarke rolls her eyes when she sees him, he doesn’t miss the way she smiles, too. Much like breakfast, the two of them sit on the couch again and Bellamy asks Clarke how her day was, and he finds that he’s actually, genuinely curious. Even though they texted on and off after breakfast. The feeling in his chest is gone now, but it’s been replaced by something Bellamy can’t quite put a name to.

For the rest of the week, Bellamy pops into Clarke’s house with food for dinner and they spend hours on her couch talking. Bellamy asks Clarke about her family, her hobbies, her part-time job teaching art to kids, and what she likes doing in her spare time, and, in turn, Clarke asks him the same. He’s surprised that she doesn’t ask him about Hell or what all he does down there, but he’s also grateful for it. 

He tells her of his love of mythology and how he passed it onto Octavia, and he tells her little stories about his life. As the days go by, Bellamy realizes that he really loves being around her, and she doesn’t treat him as most usually do. With her, his ties to Lucifer seem to not exist, and she treats him like any other human, like how she treats her friends. Except, he’s pretty sure she doesn’t check out her friends’ asses like she was when he caught her once. 

Bellamy gets so used to showing up to Clarke’s house that when it’s the night before the wedding, he pouts when she tells him that she’s sharing a room with Josephine and that they can’t have dinner together. But, that doesn’t stop the two of them from constantly texting each other, and when Clarke doesn’t respond, he assumes that she’s gone to sleep. He decides he should probably go to sleep, too, but it’s hard. Because all he can think about is Clarke and how the hell he’s supposed to deal with the feelings that are threatening to consume him.

Bellamy wakes up to the sound of his alarm clock blaring, and he buries his head into his pillow. He’s excited to get to see Clarke, but he’s also never been much of a morning person, and he hates having to wake up with an alarm. Still, he sighs as he hauls himself out of bed because he’s tired and not having any source of sunlight can really mess up your sleep schedule.

As he showers, his body begins to thrum with excitement about getting to see Clarke, and when he checks his phone his heart flips at the good morning text she sent him. He messages her back, and as he eats breakfast, wonders how the wedding is going to go. He and Clarke have grown closer over the past week, so he has no doubt that her family will buy the fact that they’re supposed to be dating. _ If that’s still what she wants to do_. 

After he eats and he’s nearly done getting ready, he sends Clarke another text message.

_ Any place in particular I’m supposed to sit? _

As he puts on his cufflinks, she responds.

_ You don’t have to actually be there for the ceremony, I don’t want you to be bored _

Bellamy shakes his head slightly as he types out a response.

_ And miss you in all of your maid of honor glory? I don’t think so _

Clarke showed him her dress the day she got it from the tailor, and there’s absolutely no way he’s not going to see her during the ceremony. 

“Wow, you seem happy.” Miller appears in the living room, and Bellamy looks at him.

“What makes you say that?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile that big, man.” Miller throws himself onto the couch. “When am I going to get to meet her?”

“You know, you could meet her a lot sooner if you would come with me and Murphy.”

“I’ve sworn off the human world this century, you know that. I’ll just meet her when you bring her here.”

“What makes you think I’ll bring her here?” 

Miller turns his attention away from the T.V. and raises an eyebrow at Bellamy. “Is that a serious question?”

Before Bellamy can respond, his phone goes off, reminding him it’s time to leave, so he shakes his head as he grabs his coat. “Don’t throw any parties while I’m gone.”

“Yes, _ dad_.” Miller grumbles.

When Bellamy appears at the old governor’s mansion, Bellamy can immediately sense the magic surrounding the place. When he makes his way towards the room where the ceremony is being held, he notices that there’s been a charm placed on the windows to keep the sunlight from affecting the vampires that have been invited, and Jasper waves to him excitedly when Bellamy enters the room.

Bellamy stays close to the back corner of the room since he doesn’t know anyone other than Clarke and her friends, and her friends are already surrounded by people. When he catches sight of the groom, he can feel his body tense. _ Gabriel Santiago_. Bellamy takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. _ This should be interesting_. More people join him in the back, too, and Bellamy realizes that this is a very big wedding, but Clarke told him that it would be. He can see Clarke scanning the crowd and he wonders if she’s looking for him, but she doesn’t spot him before the music begins and everyone stands as Josephine gets escorted to the altar.

It’s a beautiful ceremony, but Bellamy would be lying if he paid a lot of attention to it. His eyes kept finding Clarke and, as he expected, he was blown away with how beautiful she is. When the ceremony is over and the wedding party begins to file out of the room, Clarke’s ocean blue eyes finally find him, and the pull towards her is stronger than he’s felt at this point. He smiles at her, and he’s rewarded with a wink before she disappears out of the doors.

As soon as Bellamy makes his way into the reception hall, he tries to keep an eye out for Clarke while also answering the text messages that built up during the ceremony. They’re all from Octavia, and each one nosier than the last. When the feeling in his chest lightens, he snaps his head up to look for Clarke, finding her by the bar. His feet carry him towards her, and he smiles.

“You look ravishing.”

Clarke turns around and smiles, too. “You very nice yourself. Who knew the Prince of Hell owned a tux.”

“Well I do have appearances to uphold.” Bellamy continues to smile as he picks up the drink that the bartender placed next to Clarke’s. “So, what do we do now?”

“Well, first off, I need to introduce you to the happy couple before my mother can get ahold of you.”

_ Maybe he’s gotten over it_. “Well, lead the way.” Bellamy offers his arm, and Clarke takes it.

“Wow, you’re a gentleman.”

“You seem surprised.”

“Considering your penchant for just showing up in my apartment, I was beginning to wonder,” Clarke teases, and it makes Bellamy smirk.

“Even the spawn of Satan needs to have manners, Clarke.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Clarke smirks at him, and he shakes his head, but he has to try and fight his smile.

“Clarke! Bellamy!” Josephine calls and she grabs Gabriel’s arm, dragging him with her. When the guy catches sight of Bellamy, Bellamy realizes that Gabriel does, in fact, remember him, and he tenses. Clarke smiles as she leans over to give Gabriel a kiss on the cheek and smiles at her sister.

“Gabriel, this is Clarke’s date, Bellamy. Bellamy, this is my husband, Gabriel.” Josephine grins.

_ How are we going to play this? _ “Nice to meet you.” Gabriel holds out his hand, but Bellamy notices the way his jaw ticks.

“You, too.” Bellamy holds his out to shake Gabriel’s hand.

“Bellamy—” Clarke begins. 

“Are you eyes glowing red?” Josephine cuts in. “Holy shit. Murphy’s eyes don’t glow red.” 

“Glad you could make it, _ Nephilim_.” _ He went there _.

“What?” Josephine looks between Gabriel and Bellamy. “Nephilim?” 

“Bellamy?” Clarke pulls on his arm, and he turns to look at her. 

“Are you really a Nephilim?” Josephine steps forward, and Clarke moves forward too.

“Josie, can I talk to you real quick?” Clarke immediately grabs her little sister’s arm and pulls her out of the room, leaving Bellamy and Gabriel staring after them.

“When Josephine told me that Clarke had a demon as a date, I didn’t realize that meant Prince of Hell,” Gabriel bites out and shoves his hands in his pockets. 

“Are you still pissed about something that happened _ years _ ago?” Bellamy raises his eyebrows. 

“Should I not be?”

“Well, given the fact that you just got married and Octavia is getting married soon, too, no. I don’t think you should.”

Gabriel looks at him for a minute, and Bellamy goes through what happened the last time he saw Gabriel. He was two years older than Octavia, and the two of them nearly ran off and eloped when she was seventeen. Bellamy found out about it and put an end to it, which led to Octavia not talking to him for nearly a year and Gabriel walked away with the promise of hexing Bellamy the next time he laid eyes on him. Gabriel knew that he couldn’t fight Bellamy, because Bellamy couldn’t be hurt and the fact that Bellamy might have killed him without meaning to, which seemed to piss the guy off more than anything.

Gabriel looks back at the doors that Josephine and Clarke walked out of before turning his attention back to Bellamy. “Maybe you’re right. I guess it worked out for everyone in the end.”

“Yeah, it did.” Bellamy nods his head. “So, are we good?”

“Yeah,” Gabriel nods, too, “it’s all water under the bridge.”

“Perfect.”

Gabriel pulls his attention to Josephine as she and Clarke walk up. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, babe, just some girl talk.” Josephine kisses Gabriel on the cheek then smiles at Bellamy. “Don’t step on my sister’s feet.”

“Josephine—”

“Come on, wife, I think it’s time for our dance.” Gabriel wraps his arm around Josephine’s waist and pulls her towards the dance floor.

Clarke turns to Bellamy, and he smirks. “Did she try to curse you for bringing me?”

“Nope, she was cool with it.” Clarke links her arm with Bellamy’s and guides him towards the edge of the dance floor. “But, you do realize that you’re going to have to tell me what the hell happened between you and Gabriel, right?” 

“It was nothing.”

“Didn’t look like nothing,” Clarke whispers as she lights dim, and Josephine and Gabriel become the center of everyone’s attention. 

Two people that Bellamy recognizes at Abby and Marcus Kane both make their way to the dance floor, too, after a while, and Bellamy decides to take Clarke’s hand pull her out onto the floor as well. When they reach an open spot, Bellamy twirls her and Clarke smiles.

“Did your dad demand you learn how to dance?” Clarke teases, and Bellamy pulls her closer.

“My mom taught me for my first ball.”

“You’ve been to a ball?”

“I’ve been to a lot of things,” Bellamy says quietly as he twirls her again. “But that was a long time ago.” 

“How long ago is a long time?” Clarke whispers, and Bellamy looks down at her. She hasn’t asked him much about his immortality, but he knew it was only a matter of time.

“My dad met my mom when she was nineteen and fell in love with her instantly. They spent a decade together before I came along, and he made her immortal, and that was nearly a hundred and fifty years ago.” 

“Then why do you look like you’re my age?” 

“When I’m in Hell, I don’t age. When I’m up here, I’ll get older like everyone else if I want. So, all of the time I spent here when I was younger has aged me, but I’ve kept myself from aging for a long time.” 

“If you stayed here long enough, would you die from old age?” 

Bellamy chuckles, and he pulls her closer. “Trying to get rid of me?” Bellamy teases, and he loves the blush that makes its way onto Clarke’s cheeks.

“No. Just curious.”

Bellamy hums as he moves her around the dance floor. “If I stay here long enough, I’ll reach a point where I don’t age anymore, even if I’m not actively trying to prevent it. I don’t know when that will be, but for my father, it was forty.” 

“And your mother?” 

“Since she was turned immortal, she’ll be thirty forever.” 

“Like a vampire?” 

“Yeah, except without the lust for blood.” Bellamy smiles, and they turn their attention to where Jasper is dancing with a brunette girl. “Any more questions?”

“No, I think that’s it for now.”

“For now?” Bellamy echoes, raising an eyebrow at her, and Clarke smiles.

“For now.”

As they dance, Bellamy can’t seem to bring his eyes away from her. The lights are dim, it’s almost as if Clarke is glowing in his arms. He can see his glowing eyes reflected in her blue ones, and she continues to smile at him. Usually when people see his glowing eyes, they cower, but Clarke looks at him, he sees no trace of fear on her face. Being this close, Bellamy is well aware of the effect she has on him, and he’s pretty sure he’s going to remember these moments with her for the rest of his existence. When the song ends, Clarke is playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, and Bellamy rubbing his thumbs across her waist.

“Thank you for the dance,” Clarke murmurs, and her attention moves to where he’s wetting his lips.

“Anytime.” Bellamy breathes out, and Clarke turns her attention back to his eyes. As she looks at him, Bellamy can feel his heart threatening to beat out of his chest. His grip tightens on her waist, and as he’s wondering if he should take the chance, Clarke pulls him towards her and he goes willingly.

He’s dreamed about what it would be like to kiss her, and none of it ever could have amounted to what it’s like to actually do it. She’s so soft against him, and the way she gasps when he runs his tongue over her bottom lip causes Bellamy to pull her closer. The kiss is amazing, just like the woman in his arms. When they pull apart, Clarke smiles softly at him.

“You’re a really good kisser.”

Bellamy smiles, too. “You are, too.”

He allows himself to get lost in her, but there’s a murmur going around the room that bursts their little bubble. When they look around, it seems like everyone is staring at them, but Bellamy knows it’s his eyes. He takes Clarke’s hand and leads her from the dance floor, guiding her towards the table where all of her friends are.

Bellamy knows that Clarke was going to wait to tell her friends the truth until after the wedding, but with the way they’re all looking at the two of them, he knows it can’t wait that long. He glances at Murphy, but his friend only grins as he leans back in his chair.

“Clarke, why are Bellamy’s eyes glowing red?” Raven tilts her head to the side as she looks at them. 

“You said he was a demon—” Monty begins.

“—But Murphy’s eyes don’t glow like that.” Jasper looks between Bellamy and Murphy. 

“I thought I saw his eyes glow at Luna’s, but I figured it was just the lighting.” Harper’s wings twitch as she glances at Bellamy. “What is he really?”

“He’s a Nephilim.” Wells’ gaze is steady as he looks at Bellamy. “I read about them once in my family’s book, they’re rare.” 

“Holy shit.” Jasper and Monty’s eyes widen. 

“Which angel?” Raven’s eyes narrow.

“Lucifer.” Bellamy says, and he watches everyone’s reactions. Wells’ jaw ticks while Raven and Harper’s jaws nearly drop to the floor, but Jasper and Monty go from looking shocked to excited within the span of two seconds. 

“Clarke, how exactly did you summon the antichrist?” It’s Raven who speaks, and Clarke looks at her.

“Well, it was an accident—”

“How do you _ accidentally _ summon the devil’s son?” Wells’ raises his eyebrows, and Bellamy notices Clarke bite the inside of her cheek.

“Guys, look, who his father is doesn’t matter. You’ve all been around him, and I _ know _ you all like him. I’ll explain everything, but not when we’re in the middle of my little sister’s wedding reception, can we agree on that?” 

Bellamy turns to look at Clarke, and the only word he can use to describe how he feels now is shocked. He’s never had someone stand up for him like that outside of his family. _ Except Gina...once _.

“Yeah.”

“Sure, Clarke.”

“Of course.” 

“Thank you,” Clarke sighs then looks at Bellamy. “I’m sorry, this has probably been really uncomfortable for you.” 

Bellamy shrugs. “I’ve experienced worse.” He smiles at her. “But I think we deserve a drink.”

“Good idea.” Clarke nods her head, and Bellamy kisses her cheek before heading towards the bar. 

The bartender eyes him warily as Bellamy asks for two champagnes, and he’s pretty sure he hasn’t felt this uncomfortable in a while. He can hear people murmuring around him, and he can pick up on certain words, namely “glowing eyes”, but he pushes them out of his head. He knows his eyes glow, but the only person who’s opinion he cares about here is Clarke’s, and she just defended him to her friends.

When he reaches the table again, an uneasiness the group may have been feeling is gone, and Jasper starts in on asking him questions while Wells drills Murphy about how he never said that he knew Lucifer’s son.

Bellamy smirks at Murphy’s explanation, but his attention gets pulled towards Clarke and where she’s standing with her mother. Abby nods in his direction and Clarke turns to look at him. _ She’s so beautiful _. Clarke smiles a sweet smile before turning back to her mom and taking her arm, guiding her towards Bellamy.

When they reach him, he inclines his head. “Mrs. Kane.”

“Bellamy, it’s nice to finally meet you.” Abby holds her hand out and Bellamy shakes it.

“Pleasures all mine. I’m sorry if I’ve caused any, uh, disturbance.”

“No need to apologize. People just like sticking their noses into other people’s business.” Abby winks, then turns to where her husband is. “Marcus, honey, come meet Bellamy.”

Clarke introduce Bellamy to her stepdad, when she says that he’s Lucifer’s son, the older man gawks at him. But, that quickly disappears as he guides Bellamy towards a man named Thelonious Jaha, and Bellamy realizes that he is Wells’ father. 

Any awkwardness that Bellamy may have been feeling ebbs away as the night goes on, and the fact that Clarke doesn’t leave his side at any point throughout it also really helps. She takes to hold his hand, and if she’s not doing that, then she’s holding his arm, and on more than one occasion she pulls him in for a picture, and then sends them all to him.

Towards the end of the reception, when most people are wavering in their feet, and their laughter is louder than usual, Bellamy takes Clarke’s hand and leads her back out onto the dance floor. Clarke had forsaken her heels hours ago, so now when she and Bellamy are face to face, she’s easily a head shorter than him. 

“You’re tall,” Clarke giggles, and Bellamy smiles as he brings her closer. 

“And I think you’re drunk.” 

“I’m not drunk, I’m pleasantly buzzed,” Clarke corrects, and Bellamy chuckles.

“My mistake.” 

“Mhm…” Clarke closes her eyes and leans forward, resting her head on his chest. “How do you seem to be sober? You drank more than I did.” 

“Human liquor doesn’t affect me the same way it affects you.” 

Clarke pulls back and looks at him. “Then how do you get drunk?” 

“Well, I could drink a liquor store.” He smiles, and Clarke giggles adorably. “But there are some demons who make their own alcohol, and they’ll sell it to whoever wants it. One shot for Murphy, and he’s falling over, three for me, and I’m doing the same.” 

“What if I were to drink it?” 

“Then there’s a very good chance you wouldn’t survive it.” 

“Oh.” Clarke’s eyes go wide, and Bellamy rubs his thumbs over her waist. 

“I’ve seen the effects it can have on humans, so believe me when I tell you, you don’t want to go near it.” Bellamy realizes that he probably could have made that sound slightly less terrifying. 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Clarke breathes out Bellamy pulls her closer.

“Don’t worry, I got you,” Bellamy murmurs into her hair. 

Clarke hums against his neck, and he loves when she starts playing with his hair. “I know.”

Bellamy’s heart swells. Instead of whisking her around the dance floor like earlier, he opts to just stand and sway with her, which seems to be a lot more enjoyable than anything else. When the song ends, Clarke doesn’t move, so Bellamy stands there holding her for a second until he tilts her head up to look at him. 

“I think you need to get some sleep.”

“But I’m not tired.” Clarke pouts. _ That’s adorable_.

“You’ll thank me in the morning.” Bellamy smiles.

Bellamy leads Clarke towards her friends, and they all say their goodbyes, then he brings her by her family and promises Abby, Kane, and Josephine that he’ll get her home safely. He wraps her in his arms and brings them from the reception hall to her bedroom.

“I’ll go get you some water, okay?”

Clarke nods her head and Bellamy presses a kiss to her forehead. He can hear her snap as he shuts the door behind him and makes his way into the kitchen. When he stands after grabbing the bottle, he realizes that he’s actually pretty tired himself. Once he gets back to the room, Clarke is in the middle of taking off her makeup so Bellamy sets the bottle of water on her night stand and waits for her to be done with her makeup wipe so he can throw it away.

“Alright, bedtime.” Bellamy motions towards the bed and Clarke climbs in.

“Are you tired?”

“Don’t worry about me.” Bellamy leans down and kisses the top of her head. “Get some sleep.” 

“Stay with me.” Clarke reaches out and grabs his hand. “You’ve done so much, at least stay the night and let me make you breakfast.” 

“Clarke—” he gives her look, and she sighs.

“You can take the couch if you want, but if you stay in my bed, I promise I won’t—” she yawns, “—I won’t try to jump you.” 

Bellamy watches her and she scoots over, patting the empty space beside her and he smiles. “Well, how can I say no to that?”

He toes off his shoes and takes off his jacket, not really sure what else to do and is about to get in the bed when Clarke pulls the blanket over her head. “Change into pajamas first.”

Bellamy chuckles lightly and moves his hands over his clothes and his slacks and dress shirt change into basketball shorts and a t-shirt. “Better?” He asks when Clarke peeks at him from behind her blanket.

She smiles. “Very.” She pats the spot beside her again and Bellamy slides under the covers. When Clarke turns on her side to look at him, he does the same. “Thank you for being my date.”

“Anytime,” Bellamy murmurs. 

Clarke gives him a sleepy smile and yawns. “Goodnight, Bellamy.”

“Goodnight, Clarke.”

When she closes her eyes, Bellamy waves his hand and the light in the room goes out and Bellamy closes his eyes, too. As he falls asleep, his dreams are filled with glowing girl with ocean blue eyes, but it’s not much of a dream, since he knows he’ll wake up to her in the morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's done for :)
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
Xx


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy takes Clarke to Hell

When Bellamy wakes up the following morning, he’s momentarily disoriented. He expected to see dark walls and no sunlight, but he gets light walls, sunlight, and a messy halo of blonde hair curled into his side. _ Oh, yeah_. Bellamy smiles and settles back into his pillow. The sun dances across her blonde hair, and her lips are parted, which makes it so Bellamy can hear that she’s snoring lightly. He’s not sure how long he stays there looking at her until he realizes that he’s probably being creepy so he decides to get up and use the bathroom. 

When he walks out, he rubs his eyes and a sweet giggle comes from the bed in front of him. He smiles. “Good morning.”

“Good morning.” Clarke grimaces as she sits up in bed then blinks up at him. “Sleep okay?”

“Yeah, but someone kept stealing all of the covers.” Bellamy yawns and stretches his arms out to the side. _ She’s a blanket hog_.

‘You said yourself that you run hot, so why would I apologize for stealing the blankets?” Clarke arches an eyebrow at him and it makes him smirk.

“Just because I don’t need them doesn’t mean I don’t want them.”

“Is the King of Hell admitted that he’s afraid of monsters under the bed? Don’t worry, I’ll fight off anything that tries to grab your exposed foot.” Clarke smiles at him and it causes Bellamy’s heart to beat faster.

“You’re insufferable.” Bellamy laughs lightly as he shakes his head and Clarke pouts.

“That hurts.” She pushes the covers back and Bellamy watches as she walks up to him. “Let me try to raise my likeableness by making you the breakfast that I promised.”

Clarke smiles as she takes his hand and leads the way to the kitchen, and Bellamy would be lying if he said that the sight of her small hand in his didn’t do funny things to his chest. He settles in by the kitchen island as Clarke begins taking out the pans that she needs, but the sound of something moving in the living room catches Bellamy’s attention. Clarke tiptoes towards the doorway into the living room and Bellamy sticks right behind her. But, when they look, all of her friends seem to be passed out in various places across the room. Raven and Wells are sharing the pullout couch, Murphy and Emori seem to have expanded Clarke’s loveseat so they can both fit on it, and Monty, Jasper, and Harper are all sleeping on an air mattress.

“Looks like breakfast for two just turned into breakfast for nine.” Clarke laughs and shakes her head as she goes back into the kitchen.

“When did they get here?” Bellamy follows Clarke as she heads towards one of the cabinets. _ That’s a lot of people to just show up unexpectedly. _

“No idea.” Clarke calls over her shoulder as she reaches out to try and get the pancake mix, and Bellamy smiles as he walks up behind her and gets it. “Thank you.” She gives him a grateful smile and, yeah, it does funny things to him. “But all of them have a key to this place, and they’ll usually text me to tell me when they’re coming over,” Clarke gives Bellamy a pointed look, and he raises his eyebrows, acting like he doesn’t know what she’s talking about. _ If she really had a problem with me showing up, she’d tell me. Right? _

“When there’s a big night, though, I’ll usually wake up to my living room being taken over and, in some cases, Raven accidentally teleporting herself into my bed.”

“And you don’t mind people just dropping in whenever they want?” Bellamy leans into the counter and crosses his arms over his chest. He usually can’t handle Murphy just popping into his house uninvited.

Clarke shrugs. “They’re my family. I’ve told you how I love spending time with them, and if they want to come over or need someplace to go, then I want them to know they can come here.” Clarke measures out the pancake mix and gets to work mixing it. “That goes for you too, you know.” Bellamy’s heart stutters and it takes a lot for him to keep his voice steady.

“Really? So does that mean you won’t fight me anytime I bring you dinner from now on?” Bellamy tries to fight his smile, but it doesn’t really work.

Clarke glances at him, a smile playing on her lips. “Are you saying that you dropping into my apartment is going to become a normal thing from now on?”

Bellamy can feel his face heat up slightly. “Only if you want me to.” 

He’s really enjoyed this last week of getting to spend time with her, and after last night, he’s not sure he could bring himself to stop. She’s the first person he’s kissed in a long time, but kissing her felt different. It felt _ right_. Better than any of the others he remembers.

Clarke puts the mixing bowl down and walks over to him, placing her hands on his chest, and he wonders if she can feel his rapid heartbeat.

“Do you want to?”

_ What kind of question is that? _ Bellamy brings his eyes to hers, and he feels like they’re looking into his soul.

“Yeah.”

“Good.” Clarke smiles, and Bellamy is slightly stunned as she leans up and kisses the corner of his mouth. “I want to see where this goes after our deal is complete.”

“You sure?” _ Really? _ Bellamy brings his hands up and wraps them around her waist, holding her to him. “I’ve been told I can be a handful.”

“I think you’ll find it’s the other way around.” Clarke grins, and Bellamy smirks as he pulls her closer. 

“You _ are _ going to be trouble for me, aren’t you?”

“Hmm...define trouble.” Clarke continues to smile a him and Bellamy laughs softly. Looking at her, Bellamy can feel his breath hitch in his chest, and the urge to kiss her nearly overwhelms him. When he leans forward, Clarke tilts her head up to meet him, but a loud groan comes from the living room and the two of them look towards it. 

“I have a terrible fucking hangover,” Raven moans.

“Shut up, Reyes.” Murphy grumbles.

“Both of you shut up.” _ That sounded like Wells_. 

Bellamy and Clarke both chuckle and he leans down to give her a quick kiss. “Does this mean we’re actually dating now?” Clarke looks up at him with her eyes wide as she tilts her head to the side. “Do I really have the devil’s son for my boyfriend?”

Hearing Clarke say those words causes a grin to spread across his face. “Damn right, you do.”

Clarke throws her head back and laughs, and it makes Bellamy smile even wider. “Well, I guess we’ll see if you can keep up with me.”

“Something tells me I’ll be fine,” Bellamy murmurs. 

“Oh god, I’m going to throw up.” Raven catches their attention and they both look over at her as she appears in the doorway of the kitchen.

“I’ve seen you stick your tongue down Wick’s throat before, Rae, this—”

“No, I’m literally going to throw up.” Raven grabs her stomach then darts down the hall towards the bathroom.

Clarke follows after her but turns around to look at Bellamy. “Could you start—”

“Go hold your friend’s hair back, I got this.” Bellamy assures her and Clarke blows Bellamy a kiss then follows Raven’s path to the bathroom. 

He gets back to work on breakfast, and is in the process of pouring out the pancake mix onto the griddle when he hears someone shuffle into the kitchen. When he looks over his shoulder, Wells is rubbing his eyes and nods his eyes when he sees Bellamy looking.

“Morning.”

“Good morning.” Bellamy nods his head, too, then turns back to the pancakes.

“I need food.” Murphy grumbles as he makes his way into the kitchen, too.

“I think we all need food.” Wells yawns. “What else do you want to cook?” He appears at Bellamy’s side.

“Uh, I was thinking eggs.”

“I smell pancakes.” Emori pops up in the kitchen, too.

“Alright, eggs and pancakes it is.” Bellamy and Wells nod at each other, then Wells moves to get the eggs out of the fridge.

Any worries that everyone may have been feeling after learning who Bellamy’s dad was are nowhere to be seen as they all mill about the kitchen. Wells is the only one to actually help Bellamy with cooking, but everyone else sits or stands around, and it makes Bellamy wonder if the wedding reception knocked everyone on their ass. _ It certainly looks like it_. 

When Clarke and Raven reappear, Bellamy watches as Clarke snaps her fingers in order to rearrange her living room for everyone. Her living room seems to expand, and Bellamy continues to watch as everyone piles into it with their plates of pancakes and eggs. Well, except Jasper because he grabs a blood bag, but he needs breakfast, too. They all fall into sync immediately, and Bellamy realizes that he’s a part of this now. 

“Bellamy, your cooking is great.” Harper smiles and her wings flutter a little as she looks at him. “These are really good pancakes.”

“Yeah, these are good.” Monty nods in agreement.

There’s a murmur of agreement throughout the room and even Murphy raises an eyebrow at him. Murphy has had Bellamy’s cooking before, but Bellamy is pretty sure that Murphy is so hungover that anything would taste good right now. No one really talks as they eat, but there’s a few grunts here and there and Bellamy can feel himself relax. After Bellamy finishes eating, he leans back into the couch cushions and closes his eyes.

“So, I think it’s story time.” Raven says.

“Really? Now?” I’m ready for a nap.” Bellamy can hear Clarke yawn and she settles into his side.

“Oh, no, you don’t. Time to spill it.” Clarke’s body disappears from his side and Bellamy is pretty sure he pouts.

“There’s nothing to tell. After Josephine left last Friday, I remembered what Murphy said about being able to summon a demon for a date, and if figured ‘why not’?” Bellamy opens his eyes now, and looks over at her. 

“So how do you “accidnetally” summon the antichrist?” Wells raises his eyebrows.

_ Here we go_. Bellamy sits up and looks around the room. “The word ‘antichrist’ refers to someone who wants to bring destruction to the world, and that’s not me. Though, I am acting King of Hell.” 

“Wait, so Lucifer’s _ not _ in Hell? Where is he?” Harper gapes.

“He’s having some personal time. Only, his personal time started a hundred years ago,” Murphy chimes in.

Jasper leans forward, his eyes wide as he looks at Bellamy. “You’ve been ruling Hell, like, legit _ Hell_, for a hundred years? That’s so cool!” _ Not as cool as you probably think it is_.

“Wait, I still need to know how you summoned him.” Wells holds his hands up and looks at Clarke. _ Yeah, I need to know, too_. “Who even has a spell like that?”

“Well, apparently, Alaric Griffin has a spell like that except he didn’t put a note about who it would summon.”

“There’s a spell like that in your family’s spellbook? Are you fucking kidding me?” Raven sighs and throws herself back into the chair. “The most interesting thing my book has is how to make your own volcano. Who the hell needs to make their own volcano?”

“I could probably use it.” Bellamy shrugs, and Raven arches an eyebrow at him.

“We’ll see.” 

“But still, Clarke, when he showed up, how didn’t you realize he wasn’t a normal demon?”

“It’s not like all demons look the same.” Murphy leans back and braces his hands behind his head. “We look like normal people until we show our eyes.” To demonstrate, Murphy blinks once to make his eyes go completely black, then he blinks a second time, and they return to normal.

“And it’s also my fault.” Bellamy admits, and when Clarke turns to look at him, he gives her an apologetic smile. “I’ve never been summoned before, so I was curious to see who was doing it. I wasn’t expecting you to be the one I saw looking at the spellbook, but I knew you had to be powerful, considering it takes a lot to summon me, or my father, and you didn’t even break a sweat.”

Clarke tilts her head to the side as she looks at him, her eyebrows furrowed together. “It’s a simple spell. I didn’t feel like it took a lot out of me.”

“One person shouldn’t have been able to summon him though, and that’s what he’s saying,” Wells leans forward and rests his elbows on his knees. “My dad has told me that’s the reason why there’s usually a group of people trying to summon the devil.”

“And your father is right.” Bellamy nods his head then looks back at Clarke. “So, when I saw you, I wanted to see how things would play out, but you asking me to be your date to your sister’s wedding was not what I expected.”

Clarke chuckles a little and picks at a pillow she’s placed in her lap. “Yeah, I remember.” Clarke looks up at her friends. “I didn’t know there was anything off until he walked out of the pentagram and his eyes went red.”

“Yeah,” Bellamy rubs the back of her neck and gives her a soft smile, “sorry about tricking you like that.”

“Well, I’m here now, aren’t I?” Clarke nudges his arm, and it draws a smile from him. “I was scared at first, but I wanted to see how things would go with you, too.” 

“What’s Hell like?” Jasper leans forward, bouncing slightly as he looks Bellamy, and Monty slaps him upside the head.

“Dude.”

“What?”

“No, it’s cool.” Bellamy chuckles and sits up straighter. “I haven’t had many people who were brave enough to ask.”

“So, you’ll really tell us what it’s like?” Monty’s eyes light up, too, and Bellamy reckons that he’s just as curious as his friend.

So, a lot of questions get shot off, rapid-fire, and Bellamy has to try and slow Monty and Jasper down enough to figure out what exactly they’re asking. It makes him wonder why none of them have asked Murphy about Hell, but, then again, Murphy’s never really been one to talk about it.

Despite some of the anxieties that he’s always felt when it comes to talking about Hell, even with his mom who’s actually been there, Bellamy finds himself relaxing as he talks, and he wonders if it’s because of the way Clarke curls into his side as he speaks or the way she smiles up at him when begins a story about Miller or the time some of the demons tried to make a lava catapult. He just doesn’t tell them what the purpose of it was for. 

** _The Journal of_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _Bellamy Augustus Blake_ **

_ Last night was Josephine’s wedding. Clarke looked beautiful in her bridesmaid dress, and apparently I looked nice as well. We danced a lot, and I found that she has a really adorable giggle whenever she drinks. But, the biggest thing that happened was we kissed, and it was amazing. Then my glowing eyes caused a bit of commotion, but she didn’t seem to mind. It was a great night, and one I’ll probably remember for a long time. _

Two days after the story session, Clarke begins asking him questions about his house in Hell. It starts off innocent enough at first, with her asking if a human is able to go there. So, he tells her yeah because his mom visited a few times, but she never really liked it there. Then on the third day, while they’re at the movie theater getting popcorn, she asks him if it’s any different from their houses up here, and he tells her that his father always had pretty good taste, but that you can tell it’s a house fit for the devil. Eventually, he catches on and tells her he’s not sure if he should bring her just yet, because going to Hell can be nerve wracking. _ Octavia said so herself_. But, eventually, Bellamy caves and he blames it all on Clarke’s stubbornness and her blue eyes. _ Those eyes will make people do anything_.

To prepare, he takes some time to go through Clarke’s cabinets and figure out what kind of food he likes, then makes a grocery list. He even starts asking Clarke what kind of food she likes, and what she likes to drink, and she doesn’t seem to catch on to what he’s doing, which he’s grateful for. _ I want it to be a surprise. _

Now, he’s standing in front of her going through everything he knows he’s already told her for the fifth time. “Okay, so it‘s going to be cold down there, but it shouldn’t be too bad. And there’s always a fire burning somewhere so—what?” 

Clarke is smiling up at him and she looks so adorable. “You’re cute when you’re rambling.” 

“I’m not rambling. I’m trying to keep you safe.” Bellamy crosses his arms over his chest and smirks. “You think I’m cute?” 

“I think you know you’re cute, and you just want me to say it again,” Clarke purrs.

“And what if I do?” _ Because I love hearing you say it_.

“Then I’d say you’re pushing it.” Clarke continues to smile and she leans into his chest. “But, _ fine_. You’re cute when you ramble.”

Bellamy’s heart flips, and he can feel himself smile as he says, “Then it looks like I should ramble more often.”

“You have an eternity to ramble, but right now, I believe you were going to show me where you live.” Clarke bites at her bottom lip and Bellamy sighs.

“You never give up, do you?”

“Nope.”

“I like it.” Bellamy wraps an arm around Clarke’s waist and pulls her in for a kiss. “You ready?” Clarke nods her head, and Bellamy does the same. “Alright, well, close your eyes.” 

Clarke does as she’s told, and Bellamy pulls in a breath before teleporting them in front of the doors that lead inside of the house. It’s definitely colder out here than Clarke’s apartment, but Bellamy’s never had a problem with it. The two large obsidian doors rise before them, and Bellamy can hear Clarke gasp as she looks at them. Bellamy takes her hand and guides her towards it, pushing it open and motioning for Clarke to go inside. Even though he’s behind her, Bellamy can tell that Clarke is taking in everything she sees from the way her head moves. Black marble walls, black tiled floors...

“Is this pretty much what you expected it to be?”

“It’s way more than what I expected it to be.” Clarke smiles then starts down the hall, pulling him with her. “I knew it was going to be beautiful, but I didn’t think it was going to be _ this _ beautiful.”

“Well, my dad did like the finer things.” Bellamy takes the lead, bringing her down the hall and into the living room. 

“Holy shit.” Clarke gapes as she looks around and takes everything in. The high ceiling, chandelier, the fireplace, the couch and the rug…and Bellamy looks around, too, at the bookcase he put in to hold his mythology and history books, the paintings, and then all of the pictures of him with his mom and Octavia. “Bellamy, I love it.”

“I’m glad.” Bellamy brings their joined hands up and kisses the back of hers. “Come on, let me show you the rest of it.”

He leads her into the kitchen, then into the library which is probably one of his favorite places, then the study, and finally coming to a stop in his bedroom. “It’s not the master suite since that’s still technically my dad’s, but here’s my room.” Bellamy rubs the back of his neck and motions for Clarke to walk in. 

“If your room is this big, I’d hate to see how big your dad’s room is,” Clarke mumbles as she walks into the middle of the room. “It’s homey.” Clarke walks back to him. “I like it.”

“Well, thank you.” He reaches up and rubs the back of his neck, again. _ I really have to get out of this habit_. “I’ve never brought anyone here before.”

“So, does this mean I’m special?” Clarke smiles as she wraps her arms around his waist, and Bellamy could swear that his heart stops beating.

He’s spent a lot of time thinking about her, and writing about her, and just wanting to be with _ her _ . Sometimes he finds himself wondering if he feels this way because he had been feeling lonely before he met her, but when she smiles at him, or laughs, or does anything really, he knows it could never be because of that. In the two weeks that he’s known her, he knows he’s never met anyone like her in all of his time on this earth. _ And that’s what’s so terrifying_.

“In more ways than you know,” Bellamy murmurs.

Clarke smiles softly as she leans up on her toes and gives Bellamy a slow kiss, causing him to tangle one of his hands into her hair while the other wraps around her waist. He loves holding her like this, and he loves it even more when she presses herself further into him. When they pull apart, Bellamy could swear her eyes are brighter. 

“Do you want a drink?” 

“You have human-safe alcohol here?” Clarke’s eyebrows arch up towards her hairline.

“I may have had Murphy run some errands for me.” _ This morning, specifically_. Bellamy grins and Clarke shakes her head. “Come on.” He takes her hand and leads her down the stairs and back to the kitchen. 

Bellamy pulls out a bottle of wine, and Clarke hops onto the countertop while he pours them each a drink. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Clarke looking up at the ceiling, and it’s something Bellamy has spent way too much time looking at. The ceilings are white, but if you look close enough, you can tell that there are pictures that tells the story of his father’s fall from Heaven, and how he became King of Hell, and of demons, and in the corners of the rooms, even torture.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Bellamy asks as he hands her a glass of wine.

“It’s a lot different than what people believe.” Clarke looks around and smiles. “Maybe we could get you on an episode of MTV Cribs.” 

Bellamy laughs and takes a sip of his drink. “I don’t think they’d appreciate being dragged to Hell to shoot an episode.” _ Not that Octavia didn’t try to convince me... _

“I don’t know, I think I can be persuasive.” Clarke grins, and it only makes Bellamy laugh more.

“No argument there.” 

Clarke sets her drink down and shrugs off her coat. “Do you have a TV down here?” 

“Not cable, but I have all of the DVDs you could ask for.” Bellamy takes her coat and lays it over the back of the couch, then walks back to her and settles himself between her legs. “Cable companies usually hang-up on me when I tell them where I want it installed.”

“Aw, you poor thing.” Clarke rubs his shoulder. “Can’t you ask whoever got you cell reception down here to put in some cable?”

“I suppose I could ask,” Bellamy shrugs and takes a sip of his drink. _ I haven’t seen him in a decade_. “But for now, we could find something else to do.” 

“Hmm…” Clarke picks up her drink and takes a sip of it then runs her fingers through his hair. He _ really _ loves it when she does that. “Why do I feel like you agreed to bring me down here just so you could get me into bed?” 

“I brought you down here because you asked me too,” Bellamy moves closer and rests his hands on her hips, “but, if I remember correctly, I’ve already gotten you into bed.” 

When Bellamy grins, Clarke tugs on his hair and Bellamy has to fight from physically reacting to it. “And if _ I _ remember correctly, _ I’m _ the one who got you into bed.”

Bellamy’s grip tightens on her hips, and he brings her closer to the edge of the counter, causing her to giggle. “You love being right, don’t you?” He definitely didn’t bring her down her just for that, but he can’t deny that he hasn’t thought about it. He can feel Clarke’s thighs press together from where he’s holding her legs, and he realizes that she must be as affected by him as he is her.

“Maybe.” Clarke grins at him and sets her drink down, threading her other hand into his hair too. “But, you didn’t disagree.” 

“Somehow I don’t think I’d survive if I tried to contradict you,” Bellamy leans forward and kisses her jaw. 

“Why would you need to contradict me? I’m always right.” Clarke’s voice comes out as a whisper, but when he pulls back to look at her, she’s still smiling.

“I was right. You _ are _ trouble.” Bellamy hums, and Clarke begins to massage his scalp. He _ definitely _ loves when she does that.

“But something tells me you don’t mind.” 

“Nope. Not at all.” Bellamy smiles as he leans in and Clarke holds his face as they kiss.

There’s something that’s been building between them since the night at Luna’s, but neither of them has acted on it. Bellamy wasn’t sure if he was ready for it, or if she would even want to, given who he is, but now, hidden away in his house with a girl who could light up underworld, he can feel himself letting go of any reservations he may have had. He wants to show her how much he cares about her, if she’ll let him.

Bellamy’s thumbs rub circles on the skin just above the waistband of her jeans, and he can feel her shiver because of it, which causes her to pull him closer, and he moans into her mouth. When she brings her hands down to fist in the material of his shirt, he’s in the process of moving his under hers. Her skin is smooth under his touch, and she feels cold, but he knows it’s just because of how hot he always runs. When she nips at his bottom lip, he opens up for her and slips her tongue in to meet his. _ She likes leading_. 

Clarke pulls at his shirt and Bellamy breaks off the kiss and steps back slightly so he can pull it up and over his head, and just when he’s about to start kissing her again, the way she’s looking at him stops him. Clarke begins to roam her eyes over his body, and she runs her hands over his chest and his shoulders. Her bottom lip is caught in her teeth, and the way she looks like she’s trying to memorize every part of him causes his heart to swell. All of his emotions causes him to step forward and crash his lips to hers, and Clarke gasps against his lips.

He kisses her with more intensity this time, and one of her hands scratches at his back as the other tangles in his hair, and he is completely lost in her. His hands move under her shirt again, and he grabs the hem. Before he pulls it off her, he pulls back again slightly to look at her, a question in his eyes. She pouts a little, and he notices that she looks a little confused, but she seems to understand what he’s asking because she smiles and nods her head. When her shirt joins his on the floor, Bellamy picks her up off the counter and holds her against him as he moves them from the kitchen to his room. 

“That’s one way to do it,” Clarke smiles down at him, and he grins. 

“I’m a firm believer in not wasting any time on things that can be cut out completely.” Bellamy sets her down, missing the feeling of her chest pressed against his, he but keeps his hands wrapped around her waist. “It leaves more time for what I want to do.” 

“And what do you want to do?” Clarke reaches up and massages his scalp, which draws a hum from deep in his throat. When he opens his eyes, he’s completely mesmerized by her. 

“Worship you.” His voice comes out in a whisper, and Clarke’s lips part as he says it. She holds his gaze, and Bellamy is pretty sure his heart is going to beat out of his chest if she doesn’t say something soon.

“Based on who you are, shouldn’t you be the one demanding that I worship you?” There’s a spark in Clarke’s eyes as she leans forward, trailing open-mouthed kisses down his neck, causing him to close his eyes.

“Only if you want to.” Bellamy threads his fingers in her hair and brings her mouth back to his. 

Clarke melts into him, and Bellamy is pretty sure he’s never felt anything this intense before, but he thinks it’s just because of who she is and the hold she has on him. When Clarke breaks their kiss to unhook her bra, Bellamy can see his glowing eyes casting a red glow on her chest, but he can’t react to that since he’s so captivated by how perfect she looks. He leans forward and captures one of her breasts in his mouth, and her hand tangles itself in his hair as a sweet moan falls off her lips. Bellamy lavishes her breasts, sucking on one while kneading the other, and it’s only when Clarke tugs on his hair to get his attention that he moves to kiss her again. 

Clarke trails her hands down his shoulders and over his chest, and when she stops at the waistband of his jeans, Bellamy bites at her lower lip as she hooks her fingers into his belt loops and pulls his hips towards her. _ She definitely likes being in control_. He pulls back to look at her, and he’s faced with a brilliant smile as she pops the button on his jeans open. _ Uh-uh. _ Bellamy grabs her hand when she goes to grab him, and moves it from his waistband so he can undo her pants. Once she kicks them off, Bellamy grabs her hips and walks her back towards the bed, taking her in as he goes.

“You. Are. Beautiful.” Bellamy reaches up to cup the side of her face, and she melts into him. 

“You are, too.” 

Bellamy smiles as he guides her back onto the bed, propping himself above her. “I’m glad you think so.” He leans down and begins trailing kisses down her jaw and towards her chest, making his way down her stomach. He wants to memorize every part of her before this night is over, but he can only hope that he has enough time.

He kisses her hips above the waistband of her underwear and her body jerks, causing him to smile. “Bellamy.” Clarke’s hands are fisted in the sheets, and when he meets her eyes, he’s sure he could melt.

“Yes?”

“_Please_.” Clarke pants, and Bellamy chuckles.

“I got you, babe.” He kisses her right hip then leans back, sliding her underwear off slowly. He can tell that she’s getting frustrated with how slow he’s going, but he wants this to last.

When her underwear is off completely, Bellamy bites at his lower lip as he lays on his stomach and hooks his arms under each of her legs. His eyes flick up to look at her, and she looks so soft and beautiful, Bellamy’s hips grind against the bed before he can catch them.He takes his time kissing her thighs and around her folds, and just when he’s sure he’s teased her enough, he licks a long stripe up her center. The action causes her hips to jerk up, and Bellamy responds my bracing his arm over her hips. 

“Fuck.” Bellamy brings his eyes up to look at her, but she’s already looking at him.

With every lick and suck that he places, more and more sounds fall off Clarke’s lips, causing him to move his hips more than he probably should. _ I should’ve taken off my pants_. He delves into her, and it doesn’t take long for her legs to start to shake, and her hand tightens in his hair, so he pulls back slightly and slips one finger into her, causing her to moan, then another.

“_Oh my god_.” Clarke pulls at Bellamy’s hair even more, and he growls against her. That must seem to be what does it, because her thighs tighten on his head, and he can feel her pulsing around his fingers. The sounds she makes as she comes is something Bellamy wants to hear over and over again. He works her through her orgasm and her comedown, and when she begins to run her fingers through his hair, he pulls back. He wipes the back of his hand over his mouth then slides up beside her.

“Bellamy.” She gives him a blissed out smile. “_Fuck_.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Bellamy smiles and wraps a hand around her waist.

Clarke’s eyes move down to where he’s pressed against her side, and when she looks back at him, she smiles. “Your turn.” Clarke begins pushing down on his pants, and he laughs as he kicks them and his boxers off. Clarke’s mouth forms a small _ o _ as she stares at him.

“See something you like?” Bellamy props himself above her, and Clarke reaches out, wrapping her hand around him. When she squeezes and begins moving her hand, Bellamy drops his head to her shoulder.

“Clarke, if you keep doing that, this isn’t going to last.” 

Clarke stops moving her hand and looks up at him. “But, I want to taste you, too.” Bellamy twitches in her hand. _ There’s no way she didn’t feel that_.

“And as much as I want that, I want to feel you, more.” He watches as Clarke’s eyes darken, and she reaches up to wrap a free hand around his neck and brings him in for another kiss, and she moans against his lips. _ Fuck_. Bellamy presses himself closer to her, and he loves the feeling of her chest against his. 

Clarke pulls him closer and slowly guides him to her opening, never breaking the kiss. As he pushes into her, he loves the feeling of her body stretching to accommodate him, and he’s pretty sure there’s no better feeling. He moves his hips slowly, both so she can get used to the feeling and also because he’s not entirely sure how long he’s going to be able to last. 

“You okay?” Bellamy reaches up and moves some hair out of her eyes, and she nods. 

“Very.” Clarke wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him back to her, and he slides his arms under her back and cradles her head in both of his hands.

Bellamy begins to move slowly at first, not wanting to move until he knows she’s okay with it, and when Clarke arches her hips up to meet his, he picks up his pace, slamming his hips into her. She moans against his mouth, and whispers his name when he kisses her throat. As she scratches at his back and pulls at his hair, it only causes him to pound into her harder, and when their eyes meet, he notices that hers are glowing. It’s not a trick of the light, or his mind playing tricks on him, her eyes are glowing a beautiful blue, and Bellamy’s hips stutter.

“_Bellamy_,” Clarke’s voice is barely above a whisper, and Bellamy crashes his lips into hers. He moves one of his hands from behind her head and reaches between them, rubbing tight circles on her clit and bringing her back to the edge. “Bellamy, I’m close.” 

“I know,” Bellamy presses his forehead to hers, getting caught in her glowing blue eyes. “Come for me.” He applies more pressure to her clit, and Clarke comes for a second time, which turns out to be more intense than the first, his name a cry on her lips. 

As she pulses around him, Bellamy watches as she opens her eyes to meet his and he snaps his hips into hers two more times before following after her, and when she wraps her legs around his waist as he finishes in her, he’s pretty sure he might black out. The two of them lay like that for a minute as they try to get their breathing under control, and Bellamy’s eyes never leave hers. When he finally pulls out, Clarke winces.

“Sorry.” Bellamy kisses her forehead, and she hums. _ Her eyes_. “Clarke?”

“Hmm?” Clarke reaches up and moves the damp hair off his forehead.

“Your eyes,” Bellamy says as he props himself over her. “They started glowing—they _ are _ glowing.” 

“What?” Clarke gets up and wraps the blanket around her as she pads her way into the bathroom.

Bellamy follows her, and when he stands behind her, she looks at him in the mirror. Her eyes are glowing blue, and his are glowing red. _ Why is this happening? _ Clarke walks towards the mirror, looking at her eyes, and Bellamy’s never leave hers. When she finally turns to look at him, he tries to figure out every emotion she’s feeling, but he can’t.

“Do you know why they’re glowing?” 

“No.” Bellamy shakes his head and walks towards her. “I’ve never seen this before, with anyone.” 

Clarke’s eyebrows furrow together and she turns back around to look in the mirror, and Bellamy walks up behind her, placing his hands no her hips and pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder. _ I want to know what’s happening, too_. “They look beautiful.” Clarke meets his eyes in the mirror and smiles. “But, I'm really wondering how you’re not freaked out by this.”

“At this point, I’ve just learned to roll with it.” Clarke takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “Though I’m starting to freak out a little.” 

“Hey,” Bellamy turns her around in his arms and tilts her face up to his. He can see the question in her eyes, how worried she is, and he wishes he could give her an explanation, but he’s just as lost as she is. “How do you feel?”

“Wonderful.” A smile spreads across her face, and Bellamy’s chest untigthens as he smiles too. “That was wonderful.” 

He continues to smile as he kisses her again. “_You’re _ wonderful.” 

“And you’re cheesy.” Clarke giggles, and Bellamy pulls her into a hug. 

“I think you like my cheesiness.” 

“Mmm...maybe I do.” Clarke wraps her arms, and the blanket around him. “But, I have to pee.” 

“Okay, I’ll go make dinner.” Bellamy presses a kiss to the top of her head then walks out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. 

_ I wonder what that was_. Bellamy pulls on a pair of sweatpants, not opting for a shirt, then makes his way down to the kitchen. He turns on some music first but while he seasons the steaks, his mind is running with possibilities and the fact that if his father hadn’t left, or had least taught him more before he did, then he and Clarke wouldn’t be in this situation right now. _ Maybe I could ask mom...but that would have me telling her I had sex and I don’t think that’s a good mother/son conversation_. He finishes seasoning and moves the meat onto the skillet.

He’s so caught up in his head that he doesn’t realize Clarke came down until she wraps her arms around his waist and places a kiss to his bare shoulder. “I like you barefoot and in the kitchen.” Her breath fans across his exposed skin, and he can feel her smile.

He laughs as he flips the steak. “I don’t have a problem with that.”

“Mmm...good. Because I like your cooking.”

“I am better at it, aren’t I?” Bellamy turns and grins at her, causing her to swat at his arm.

“You’ve had way more experience than me! I don’t think that counts.” 

“I think you just don’t want to admit that you’re cooking skills need work.” Bellamy keeps grinning at her, and Clarke rolls her eyes.

“You’re being moved back to barely tolerable,” Clarke grumbles and moves to walk away, but Bellamy reaches out and wraps an arm around her waist.

“Hey, I’ll be back to likable once you eat.” He winks, and even though Clarke is going for a glare, he can see how hard she’s fighting her smile. Bellamy leans down to kiss her, and he melts into her when she cups the side of his face. “Want another drink?”

“Yes, please.” Clarke smiles and bites at her lower lip as she turns to pour them each a drink, and Bellamy notices that she’s wearing his t-shirt. The sight causes his chest to do funny things, and he realizes just how domesticated and normal all of this seems. He’s cooking dinner, Clarke is wearing his clothes, and whenever she turns around to hand him his drink, she smiles at him. _ I never thought I would get to experience this_. The thought pops into his mind before he can catch it and he has to remind himself that this is still new. It’s only been two weeks, and a lot can happen in two more weeks, but, for him, time is different. He tries not to think about it too much, and when Clarke wraps her hand around his arm and leans in, asking if there’s anything she can help with, all other thoughts leave his mind except, _ damn, I’m lucky_.

Clarke helps him finish making dinner then they decide to eat in the living room while Bellamy goes through all of the movie options, but he doesn’t get far until Clarke points at _ The Mummy _ with Brendan Fraser and Bellamy smiles as he slips it in. Clarke tells him how good the food is and he reminds her that he had help, which makes her beam. It feels so _ normal _ and _ right _ that Bellamy isn’t quite sure what to do with himself. They’re having dinner and watching TV. which is something they’ve done a lot over the past two weeks, the only thing that’s changed is the location. _ And that makes a very big difference. _

After they both finish eating, Bellamy wraps his arms around Clarke and pulls her down to lay on the couch with him, and she curls against him. They’re about halfway into the movie when she props her head onto his chest and looks at him.

“Are you sure that the glowing eyes thing has never happened with anyone else?”

“Yeah, I’m positive. That would’ve been something I never forgot. Much like how I’m never going to forget this.” Clarke nods a little, and the same worry that he saw early comes back. “If you want, we can go look in my father’s study and see if we can find anything. I’m not sure just how much information he could have, but we could check.”

When Bellamy starts to get off the couch, Clarke grabs his arm and pulls him back to her. “It can wait until the morning.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Mhm.” Clarke nods her head and settles back in at his side. “I like when you hold me.”

_ I’m so done for_. Bellamy smiles as he wraps his arms back around her and places a kiss to the top her head. “Me, too.”

At some point, Clarke falls asleep and Bellamy moves them from the couch to his bed, making sure to tuck her in before grabbing his journal and heading to the study. He’s not entirely sure if his father would have anything on her glowing eyes, but he knows that Clarke wants answers and so does he. He closes the door to the study softly and sets his journal down on the desk, wondering where he should start.

** _The Journal of_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _Bellamy Augustus Blake_ **

_ Her eyes glowed tonight. A beautiful blue, that could take anyone’s breath away. I’m not entirely sure _ _ why _ _ it happened, but, hopefully, we can find some answers in my father’s books. I don’t know how much we can find out, but there has to be something. It worried her, and it makes me wonder where things might go from here, since I’ve never experienced this before either, but I’ve realized a few things tonight. I’m not sure how to deal with them, though. I guess it’ll just take some time. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love writing Bellamy’s POV and I’m happy to hear that y’all are loving it too! Thank you so much for sticking with me and this fic :)
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
Xx


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia’s wedding :)

The following morning, Bellamy woke up to Clarke kissing her way across his chest and his heart felt like it couldn’t get any fuller. He wrapped her up in his arms that they laid that way, talking about Octavia’s upcoming wedding and how he wanted her to have dinner with his family so they could all meet beforehand. Which Clarke thought was a great idea because it seemed like she really wanted to meet them. Then, while Clarke took a shower, Bellamy made his way to the study and kept looking through everything he could find, but he didn’t find anything on glowing eyes. 

Then, with the week leading up to the wedding, he couldn’t seem to split his time equally between helping Octavia and Lincoln with wedding stuff, doing his job running Hell, and spending time with Clarke and trying to find answers. All of their friends kept coming to him with questions, wanting to triple check that he was absolutely _ sure _ that nothing like this had ever happened, and he told them what he told Clarke. He was pretty sure he’d remember if it had. 

Bellamy also didn’t want to ask his mom about it, and it seemed like Clarke didn’t want to either, but she did get her mom to agree to let her take the Griffin family spellbook. So, some nights Bellamy and Clarke flipped through the pages, wondering if there may have been something that she missed. There wasn’t, but Bellamy was able to help her correct some of the spells that weren’t quite right. They were still empty-handed, but Bellamy kept wondering if there was a way he could try and find his dad, though he wasn’t going to actively seek him out. He still thought about it, though.

  
  


Bellamy takes one last look in the rearview mirror, making sure his contacts are in place before he turns to look at Clarke who’s looking out the window. Her hair is wavy and falling over her shoulders, and the dark blue dress she’s wearing makes him understand why so many people wrote poetry for the people they loved. Which is something he’s come to accept over the past week: he’s in love with her, and he’s pretty sure she’d call him crazy since it’s only been three weeks, but he knows he can’t take time for granted in this situation. _ Her lifetime is going to seem like a blink of an eye to me, and I don’t know how to deal with that_.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out silently, Bellamy leans his head against the headrest as he looks at her. “You ready?”

She turns towards him, and smiles. “Yeah, are you? You’re the one who’s about to walk in front of a room full of people.”

Bellamy takes another deep breath and nods, and Clarke reaches over the console and squeezes his hand. “Yeah, I think so.” He smiles. “As ready as I’ll ever be, that is.”

Clarke smiles, too, then leans over and gives him a slow, sweet kiss. The kind that takes his breath away without there being any heat behind it. “Let’s go.”

Bellamy leads the way into the building, and Clarke tells him that she’ll go find their seats while he goes to see Octavia and he places a kiss on her cheek before starting up the stairs. _ My little sister is getting married_. Bellamy has to call his mom to figure out which room it is, but when he slips inside, a lump forms in his throat. Octavia is standing in front of a floor length mirror, and she grins when she sees his reflection.

“Mom outdid herself, didn’t she?” 

Bellamy walks further into the room and takes in the dress. “Yeah, she definitely did. Who knew she could still see to thread a needle.”

“Bellamy Augustus Blake, I will throw you out that window!” Aurora calls from the bathroom and Bellamy grins.

“Isn’t that child abuse?”

“Not when you can’t be hurt by it.” Octavia laughs, and Bellamy turns back to the bathroom.

“I’m just kidding, mom, it’s wonderful. You always outdo yourself.” 

Aurora walks out of the bathroom with her eyebrow raised, but Bellamy can see that she’s trying to fight her smile. “Now you’re just trying to get back on my good side.”

“I’m always on your good side! I’m the perfect child.”

“Rude.” Octavia scowls at him, but she bursts out laughing. “Be nice to me, it’s my wedding day.”

“Yeah, it is.” Bellamy turns to fully face Octavia and smiles. “Lincoln’s a lucky man.”

“I think I’m the lucky one.” The smile that spreads across her face is so full of love and happiness, and that’s all Bellamy has ever wanted for her. “Mom, can I talk to him alone?”

“Of course, honey, I’ll make sure that everything is in place.” Aurora gives both Octavia and Bellamy a hug and kiss on the cheek then disappears out of the room.

Bellamy shoves his hands into his pockets as he turns back to Octavia, and she’s smirking at him. “What?”

“Something tells me that you won’t be far behind me.”

_ Oh, no. _“What makes you say that?” Bellamy tries to go for nonchalance, but he knows his little sister, and she knows him.

“I see the way you look at her, Bellamy. Are you really trying to tell me that you don’t love her?”

“It’s only been three weeks, O.”

“And you’ve been alive for nearly a hundred and fifty years.” Octavia crosses her arms over her chest. “I’ve talked to mom about how feelings change the longer you’re alive, and she told me that when you realize mortal people will only live for a fraction of the time you will, the way you feel about things change.”

“Octavia—”

“No, Bellamy, let me finish.” Octavia stares at him, and Bellamy leans back against the table that’s behind him, waiting for her to continue. “She told me that people who are immortal tend to realize that there’s no time to stop and play “maybe” this or “what if” that. She said that she fell for my father quickly, because she realized she wouldn’t have much time with him when it was all said and done.”

“And my father fell for her as soon as he laid eyes on her.” Bellamy murmurs, remembering the story.

“That’s my point.” Octavia walks closer to him, and he brings his gaze to meet hers. “You love her, Bell. I can see it in the way you look at her.”

“And how can you tell?”

“Because it’s the same way Lincoln and I look at each other.” Octavia’s eyes soften. “I know you’re worried, and after what happened with Gina, I can see why you would never want to get close to someone again, but things are different.”

Bellamy can feel his chest constricting as he thinks about Gina, but he knows that this is different. “I don’t think I could handle losing her, O.”

Octavia nods. He met Gina when he was eighteen and at university. She had been funny, and smart, and he adored her. She didn’t treat him badly because of what he was, _ who _ he was, but when her family found out, they started a manhunt and she was killed in it because she wanted to protect him. _ It’s like the Salem Witch Trials all over again_, his father had said, and then they moved away from the city. Her death haunted him for years, decades, even, and after that he never allowed himself to get so close to someone. Then, a blonde-haired, blue-eyed witch summoned him in her practice room and he hasn’t been the same since.

“You need to tell her how you feel.”

“And what if she doesn’t feel the same way?” Which is the biggest thing he’s worried about.

“She does, I can tell, but you’ll never know unless you tell her. You can’t let fear control what time you have with her.”

_ No argument there_. “When did you become so wise?”

“About five minutes ago.” Octavia smiles and Bellamy does the same. “Now, I think I have a wedding to get to.”

“Yeah,” Bellamy straightens and holds out his arm for her to take, “I think you do, too.”

Bellamy walks Octavia down the aisle and passes her to Lincoln, then takes his spot between his mom and Clarke. When Octavia first brought up Bellamy walking her down the aisle, he refused, saying that their mom should do it, but even Aurora waved him off and said that she would prefer if he did it. He didn’t expect to tear up, but Clarke threaded her fingers with his and he kissed the back of her hand, and felt better.

When the ceremony is over, Bellamy takes Clarke’s hand in his while offering his other arm to his mom. The three of them walk into the courtyard at the back of the building where Octavia and Lincoln decided to hold the reception. Unlike Josephine’s reception, there’s not a cloud in the sky and all of the guests are meandering through the grounds while they wait for the bride to appear. 

Aurora excuses herself to go say hi to some of the people she hadn’t gotten a chance to talk to yet, and Bellamy guides Clarke over to the bar. His eyes are beginning to feel like they’re stinging, and he has to force himself to not touch the contacts that he’s put in.

“God, I hate wearing these things.” Bellamy blinks his eyes a few times and turns his eyes towards Clarke. “Are they still in place?”

Clarke leans closer and looks into his eyes. Bellamy had opted to wear brown contacts for the wedding, even though Octavia argued that he didn’t need to. “Yeah, they’re still in place.” Clarke leans back and moves some hair from his forehead. “You don’t have to wear them, you know.”

“I know, but I’m planning on dancing with you again and I don’t want a repeat of Josephine’s wedding.” _ That was around a lot of supernatural people, there would be a riot if the humans here saw_.

“Thank god, people I tolerate.” Murphy and Emori appear.

“I didn’t know you tolerated anyone, Murphy.” Clarke leans over and gives Murphy a hug, and kisses Emori on the cheek.

“I think he just can’t tolerate humans.” Emori smirks at her boyfriend and Murphy grins.

“Well, you’re not wrong.”

“Can I get you guys anything to drink?” The bartender leans onto the bar and looks at the four of them. 

They all order their drinks, with Clarke vowing to not drink as much as she did at Josephine’s wedding, and walk around the courtyard while they wait for Octavia to appear. Bellamy and Aurora introduce Clarke to some of the guests and when it seems like Clarke is having trouble trying to figure out who is what, Bellamy starts leaning in and telling her beforehand.

Before long, once Octavia comes out of the building, everyone gathers around as Lincoln pulls her in for their first dance, and Bellamy smiles at how happy the two of them seem. _ Something tells me that you won’t be far behind me_…Bellamy pushes Octavia’s voice out of his head, but he can’t help but hope that she’s right.

Once Octavia and Lincoln finish dancing, Octavia grabs Bellamy and pulls him out onto the dance floor, too. “Have you told her yet?”

“And when exactly was I supposed to tell her?” Bellamy raises an eyebrow. “Right after you and Lincoln confessed your love for each other or when I was escorting her and mom out here?”

“You’ll think of _ something_,” Octavia smirks.

“I thought you were supposed to quit being a menace once you reached adulthood.”

“It’s my wedding day, I can be a menace if I want to. Especially when it comes to my brother’s love life.” 

Bellamy snorts and shakes his head as he moves the two of them around the dance floor, but he can’t deny, she’s right, and he has absolutely no idea what he’s going to do about it.

After Bellamy and Octavia’s dance, Bellamy walks towards Clarke and holds his hand out. “Care to dance?”

“Hmm...I don’t know.” Clarke takes a sip of her drink and smirks at him. “I think those girls over there might try to attack me.” Clarke motions towards a group of Octavia’s bridesmaids who have been glaring at her since she walked in with Bellamy.

Bellamy turns to look at the three of them and smiles before he turns back to Clarke. “Three against one, that seems unfair.”

“I know, how will I ever defend myself?” Clarke pouts slightly, and it makes Bellamy laugh as he grabs her hand and leads her towards the dance floor.

After the two of them position themselves, Bellamy beings whisking Clarke around the open area. She always smiles when they first start dancing, it always makes his heart stutter.

“Have I told you how beautiful you are?” Bellamy leans in and whispers in Clarke’s ear.

“No, I don’t think so.” Clarke pulls back and raises an eyebrow. “You think I’m beautiful?”

“I know you’re beautiful.” Bellamy kisses the corner of her mouth. When he pulls back, he expects to see her smiling, but instead he’s met with a pout. He tilts his head to the side, wondering what’s wrong. “What?”

“I miss seeing your eyes glow.” Clarke murmurs, and Bellamy is pretty sure his eyebrows reach his hairline.

“You do?” _ She does? _

“Yeah,” Clarke begins playing with the hair at the nape of his neck and he pulls her closer.

“Why?” 

“Because it’s you.” Clarke tilts her head to the side now. “I love your eyes, red and brown.”

“Thank you.” Bellamy smiles a little and he can feel his face heat up slightly. “No one has ever told me that before.”

Clarke smiles as she reaches up and cups the side of his face, and Bellamy leans into it. “Well, I just did.”

Bellamy smiles as he leans down and kisses her, and he wonders if the red is trying to escape from the edges of his contacts.

“Promise you’ll take the contacts out when we leave?” Clarke looks up at him expectantly and his heart flips. 

“I promise.” Bellamy smiles, and he’s pretty sure that it never leaves his face the entire time they dance.

When their dance ends, Murphy is waiting for them with two shot glasses and a smug look on his face.

“Oh no,” Clarke shakes her head, “don’t even go there.”

“Come on, Griffin,” Murphy smirks and holds out the glasses to her and Bellamy, “you have to have a little fun.”

“Fun isn’t me falling on my ass because you decided to keep putting shots into my hand.” 

“I don’t think one shot will hurt,” Bellamy shrugs and takes the little glass. “But, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” 

“She wants to.” Murphy continues smirking at her and Clarke sighs.

“_Fine_. But if I end up turning you into a mouse, then I don’t want to hear it.” 

Bellamy smiles as he and Clarke Cheers and then toss their drinks back. Over the decades, Bellamy has come to like the taste of alcohol even though it doesn’t do anything for him, but it’s something that a lot of people do socially, so he figured he’d have to like it at some point. For the next few hours, everyone alternates between dancing, drinking, and mingling as the sun goes down, and Clarke gets dragged to the dance floor by Emori while Bellamy is talking with Lincoln, then she gets brought to the bar by Octavia when he’s talking to their mom.

“She really is lovely, Bellamy.” His mom smiles. “I can see why you love her.”

“Am I that obvious?” Bellamy chuckles lightly.

“I’m your mother, did you really think I wouldn’t notice?” Aurora raises an eyebrow and Bellamy smiles.

“You got me there. Octavia noticed, too.”

“Then there’s your answer, you are obvious.” His mother smirks and Bellamy nods his head. _ Yeah, I guess I am_. “Now, I believe you owe me dance.”

Bellamy smiles as he holds out his arm for his mom to take. “Make sure not to step on my toes, father said you were terrible about that.”

“I’m the one who taught you how to dance, your father just didn’t know how to lead.”

The two of them begin dancing, and Bellamy thinks back on all of the times he watched his father pull his mother up and into a swing whenever he was still a kid. She would always protest and tell him that she didn’t want to, but the smile that spread across her face always betrayed her. The same smile is on her face now, but Bellamy can tell that there’s something making it not as bright as it usually is, and he wonders if she’s thinking about the same thing he is.

“Have you told her yet?”

“No, not yet. I’m not entirely sure when I should.”

“Well, you can’t wait on stuff like this, Bellamy. You’ll regret it if you do.”

“Yeah, O said the same thing.” Bellamy looks over to where Clarke is standing with Octavia. “I just don’t want to scare her.”

“Something tells me that’s not something you’ll need to worry about.” There’s a knowing look in his mother’s eye, and Bellamy smiles a little. _ I hope they’re both right_.

Out of nowhere, fireflies begin to light up the sky, and as Bellamy is caught up in them, blue butterflies that look as if they’re glowing being to appear, too. Octavia’s laugh pulls Bellamy’s attention over to her, and he watches as the butterflies move to sit on Octavia’s dress, and Clarke is grinning beside her. When Clarke turns to look around, she looks at Bellamy and he raises his eyebrow. _ Did she do this? _ Clarke shrugs, but her grin only widens and Bellamy laughs. _ Of course, she did_.

“Oh, this is beautiful.” Amazement colors Aurora’s face as she looks around.

“I told Clarke that Octavia loved butterflies.”

“Clarke did this?” She turns her attention back to Bellamy, her eyebrows arched towards the sky, and Bellamy nods. “I think she just made your sister very happy.”

“Yeah,” Bellamy smiles as he sees Octavia grab ahold of Lincoln and bring him back to the dance floor, “I think so, too.”

Aurora tells Bellamy to go find his girl, and Bellamy has no problems with that. Clarke is standing off to the side, watching Octavia and Lincoln dance, and Bellamy comes up behind her, resting his head on her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her waist. “I think you just made her night.”

“I didn’t do anything, I just snapped my fingers.” Clarke leans back against him and he kisses the shell of her ear.

“You gave her glowing butterflies, I’m pretty sure the little girl inside is screaming in happiness.” 

Clarke chuckles and turns around in his arms. “Well, I’m glad that she likes them.” 

“I like them, too, and I’m pretty sure you made those little kids’ day.” Bellamy glances towards a group of four kids who are trying to catch some of the fireflies in the open grass. 

“I’m glad I could help.” Clarke wraps her arms around Bellamy’s neck and pulls him down for a kiss. “Do you want a drink?” 

“Sure.” Bellamy gives her one more kiss before intertwining their fingers together as they walk towards the bar. 

“Woah, already have you covered.” Murphy stops the two of them in their tracks and holds out two more shot glasses. Clarke must do something because the next thing Murphy says is, “You had one shot hours ago, another shot won’t kill you.”

They each take a glass, and they both look at each other before tipping their heads back and downing the contents of the small glasses. The familiar burn that Bellamy’s grown accustomed to makes its way down his throat and settles in his stomach, but he feels nothing else.

“What was that?” Clarke asks, and Murphy’s grin sends dread down Bellamy’s spine.

“A little boost.” _ He can’t be serious_.

“Murphy, tell me you didn’t.” Bellamy growls, stalking towards his friend, but Murphy only looks at him. “Tell me you didn’t put that shit into her drink.”

“It was only a couple of drops, she’ll be fine. Emori does it all the time.” _ That’s not the point. _ Bellamy wants to scream, but Clarke pulls his attention back to her.

“Bellamy? Bellamy, what stuff did he put in my drink?”

“Clarke, hey, it’s cool.” Murphy tries to step forward but Bellamy stops him. “You’re freaking her out more.” Murphy glares, and Bellamy realizes that he’s right, so he walks back to Clarke.

“How are you feeling?” 

“Everything’s...shiny.” Clarke looks around then starts giggling. “This is shiny.” She picks up her right wrist and shakes the silver bracelet that’s wrapped around it. She leans around Bellamy. “What did you put in my drink?”

“Demon alcohol.” Murphy smiles.

“Demon alcohol?” Clarke echoes, and Bellamy can see her face drain of any color.

“Don’t worry, it was only a few drops. Emori does it all the time.” 

Clarke blinks a few times then turns back to Bellamy. “Am I going to die?” 

Bellamy reaches up and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “No, if Murphy only gave you a few drops then you should be fine, but you should probably stick to just water for the time being.” 

Clarke nods and hands her champagne to Bellamy before looking over at Murphy again. “You do realize that you just technically drugged me, right?” 

Murphy’s eyes go wide and he looks between Bellamy and Clarke. “Uh, I just thought it’d be fun,” he reaches up and rubs the back of his neck, “sorry.” 

Bellamy watches as Clarke narrows her eyes, but that doesn’t last long until she starts laughing, and clamps her hand over her mouth. “I’m going to turn you into a mouse when I’m sober.”

Murphy smirks. “Have fun.” And with that, he’s gone.

Bellamy glares at the spot where Murphy had been standing, until Clarke turns to him and giggles a little. “You’re cute.”

Bellamy chuckles as he wraps an arm around Clarke’s waist and guides her towards the bar. “And you are drunk.”

“I am not!” Clarke tries to stop walking, but Bellamy’s arm keeps propelling her forward. “I am perfectly sober.” _ Right_. Clarke starts laughing again. “Oh my god, I’m going to kill him.” 

“Not if I get to him first, Princess.” _ And I definitely want to. _ Bellamy sits her down in a chair off to the side of the bar and only realizes that he let the nickname slip out when she grins up at him.

“Princess? You called me princess.” 

“Did I?” Bellamy arches an eyebrow at her and smirks. “I don’t think I did.” 

“You did, too!” She tries to stand, but Bellamy places a hand on her shoulder and she sits back down. Clarke crosses her arms and pouts. “I’m not drunk enough to where I’m imagining things.” 

Bellamy grabs a bottle of water from the bartender and kneels before her as he opens the cap. “Here you go.” 

“Thank you.” Clarke downs half of the bottle and when she wipes her mouth off, Bellamy reaches up and runs his fingers through her hair. 

“You look like a princess.” 

“But princesses have guys rescuing them and I want to rescue myself.”

“Are you have a Cheetah Girls moment? Do I need to play some music?” 

“You know the Cheetah Girls?” Clarke’s mouth drops open and Bellamy laughs as he points towards Octavia. 

“I have a little sister to thank for that.” 

“You must have a lot of stuff packed away up here.” Clarke reaches out and pokes at Bellamy’s head, and he smiles as he swats her hand away. 

“A little.” He rests his hands on her knees. “What do you need?”

“Umm…” Clarke looks around, “I need to pee.”

Bellamy stares at her for a second before laughing, and it makes Clarke laugh, too. “Okay, come on.” He holds out his hand and stands, helping Clarke up as he goes. 

“Are you going to walk me to the bathroom?” Clarke starts giggling again and Bellamy arches an eyebrow at her. 

“You seem too happy about this.” 

“Well, I am excited about something.” 

Bellamy stops walking and looks at her, “and just what—”

“Clarke!” Emori’s voice catches their attention and they both turn towards her.

“Emori!” Clarke opens her arms and Emori gives her a confused look before looking at Bellamy. 

“Is she okay?” 

“Murphy decided to slip her a few drops of demonic liquor.” 

Emori’s mouth forms a small _ o _ before she turns back to Clarke. ”I’m sorry, if I had known I would’ve talked him out of it. You’ll be okay in a couple of hours.” 

“Everything is shiny.” Clarke reaches up and touches Emori’s dangling earrings. “I’m thirsty again.” 

“Here.” Bellamy hands her the half-empty water bottle and Clarke finishes it off. She looks at him while she chugs and he smiles at her. “You’re going to be a handful, aren’t you?”

“I thought I was always a handful?” Clarke teases. “Oh, I still have to pee.” 

“I got this one.” Emori hands the empty water bottle to Bellamy then links her arm with Clarke’s. “Maybe get a few more of those.” 

“Yeah, I think so.” 

Emori guides Clarke towards the building and Clarke turns around to pout at Bellamy before turning back to where Emori is bringing her to the building. _ Wherever you are Murphy, you better stay there_. Bellamy shakes his head before sitting in an empty chair and waiting for Emori and Clarke to come back. _ Of all the nights he could’ve had her try it, it had to be tonight_. 

When Emori returns Clarke back to him, she doesn’t seem to be giggling anymore, but she still must be feeling some sort of effect from the alcohol because she wraps her arms around Bellamy and brings him to the dance floor, pulling him close. He’s definitely not complaining though. 

“Is everything still shiny?” 

“Mmm…a little.” Clarke rests her head on his chest. “I like your arms around me.” 

“Do you?” Bellamy smirks down at her and she tries nodding, but with her chin still resting on him it’s difficult. Bellamy chuckles then leans down and kisses her forehead. “I like your arms around me too, princess.”

Clarke giggles and buries her face into his neck. “You gave me a nickname. I like it.” 

“Good.” Bellamy pulls back slightly and puts two fingers under Clarke’s chin, tilting her lips up to his. “You’re adorable when you’re drunk.” 

“And you’re just adorable.” 

“Now who’s the cheesy one?” Bellamy teases and Clarke tries to pout, but it doesn’t work.

“But you are too, so it works out.” Clarke concludes and rests her head back on him.

Bellamy chuckles then rests his head on top of hers. As they sway together, Bellamy think about what his mom and sister said. _ If they can tell I love her, then does that mean she can, too? _ He knows how he feels about her, but the idea of laying himself bare and having her not feel the same way absolutely terrifies him. _ Except_, he thinks, _ they might be right_. Clarke hums as she pulls him closer.

“You’re so warm.”

“Are you cold?”

“Nope, because you’re my own personal heater.” Bellamy can feel her smile against him.

“I’m glad you think I’m a good heater.”

Bellamy doesn’t know how long they stay like that, whether it was minutes or hours, but he doesn’t care because it feels like it’s just the two of them. But, eventually, Clarke pulls back to look at him and he kisses her before guiding her towards the bar to grab her another water.

“What can I get you?” 

“A water please.” Bellamy says as Clarke wraps a hand around Bellamy’s arm and leans against him. Bellamy is pretty sure the words are going to slip out in front of all of Octavia’s guests and he really doesn’t want to confess something like this at his sister’s reception, but he doesn’t know how much longer he can keep it in. 

“Beautiful reception.” A voice says, and it’s a voice that causes all of the hair on Bellamy’s body to stand up and anger to begin to rise in his chest. Instinctually, Bellamy moves in front of Clarke while guiding her behind him, and he stares at man in front of him.”What? No hug for the old man?”

The water bottle appears beside Bellamy and he sighs as he picks it up. “Hi, dad.” 

At that, his father smiles, and his brown eyes begin to glow red. _ No. Not here. Not now. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And he’s back! Classes just started for me since LSU went to the national championship and my college was like “okay, no school” lol but we WON! I’m going to have a heavy workload this semester but I should be able to keep my updating schedule :)
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
Xx


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy talks with his dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this story is the highlight of my week so far tbh

Bellamy hands Clarke the water bottle the grabs his father’s arm and leads him towards an empty corner of the courtyard, and he can hear Clarke’s heels clicking against the stones as she follows them.  _ Of all the nights he could choose to come back, it’s tonight _ .

“That’s not a very warm welcome, son. Where are your manners?” Lucifer grunts and pulls his arm out of Bellamy’s grasp.

“You are not going to ruin this wedding by popping up after a hundred years and having your eyes glow red in front of a bunch of humans.”

“But where’s the fun in that?” His dad smiles, and Bellamy crosses his arms over his chest and glares at his father. “These people are making you hide yourself, and you shouldn’t have to do that.” 

“No one is  _ making _ me do anything. I chose to wear these because I didn’t want to ruin my little sister’s wedding by freaking her friends out,” Bellamy hisses, then freezes.  _ Fuck. I did not want him to know that this was O’s wedding _ .

“Little sister?” Lucifer’s eyes brighten as he looks around. “I suppose your mother is here, too.”

Bellamy rolls his eyes. “What are you doing here?”

“I like to party.” Lucifer shrugs and clasps his hands behind his back. “Is that a crime?”

“It is when you could single-handedly destroy this reception.” Bellamy steps forward but before he can say or do anything else, Clarke steps between them and places her hand on Bellamy’s chest, and he looks down at her.

“As much as it is terrifying me to do this right now, if you get into an argument with your father, you will be the one ruining this reception, Bellamy, and I know you don’t want to do that.” 

Bellamy can feel most of his anger leave his body, but the annoyance towards his father remains. “You’re right.” Bellamy takes a deep breath and runs his fingers through his hair then looks back at his dad. “I am not going to fight with you, but I do not think you should be here right now.”

Lucifer ignores Bellamy and turns his attention towards Clarke. Bellamy wants to step in front of her again, shield her from his dad, even though he knows that he dad won’t do anything. But, Clarke seems unconcerned as she tilts her chin up and looks Lucifer in the eye, and Bellamy has to fight back his smirk.  _ That’s my girl _ .

“You are lovely.” Lucifer reaches down and takes her hand in his, bringing it to his lips and kissing the back of it. “And you’re a Griffin.” He smirks.

“Yes.” Clarke’s voice doesn’t waver, and Bellamy can’t hide his smile.

“You’re very powerful.” Lucifer walks towards her and Bellamy’s hand clenches at his side. “More powerful than most witches I’ve encountered in my time.”

A gasp comes from the doors of the building and Bellamy freezes, as he turns towards his mom. She’s standing on the steps of the building and Bellamy notices his father tense as he looks at her, even more so when she looks pissed. Lucifer steps away from Clarke and towards his mom, disbelief colored on his face as he gazes at her.

“Aurora.”

Bellamy’s mom glares as she walks towards his dad and jabs a finger into his chest. “You better get your eyes under control or so help me I will throw you out of here myself. Do you understand?” His mom’s eyes look like they’re on fire, but Bellamy knows her well enough to recognize that she’s trying to keep her feelings at bay.

“Rora—”

“Don’t you Rora me, Lucifer. You left me and our son so you could go galavanting across the world for a hundred years because you said that you needed a break. I understood that, I knew what you had to do, and despite what I wanted, I let you go. I expected you to come back, but you didn’t. Now, you show up at my daughter’s reception and think you’re welcome?” His mom starts crying and Bellamy’s heart clenches.

“Aurora, I’m sorry.” His dad’s eyes return to normal.

“I don’t want your apology—” More tears stream down her face and Bellamy steps forward.

“Mom,” Bellamy reaches out and pulls his mom away from Lucifer. “Mom, hey, I got you.” He rests his chin on top of his mom’s head, murmuring, and Aurora holds onto him. 

“Aurora—” Lucifer reaches out, but Clarke steps in front of him, effectively cutting Lucifer off from making his way to Bellamy and his mom.

“I think you should stay there.” Clarke’s voice is hard, but it doesn’t surprise Bellamy. Lucifer raises his eyebrow at Clarke, but she doesn’t move, and Bellamy is pretty sure he couldn’t love her more, but damn if she isn’t scaring him.

“ _ Clarke _ .”

“I’ll keep an eye on him. Take care of your mom, Bellamy.” 

Bellamy hesitates for a second, torn between getting his mom calmed down and not wanting to let his girlfriend stare down the devil himself, but ultimately he trusts Clarke and her decision so he guides his mom to where Octavia and Lincoln are.

“I got you, mom. I’ll take you to O and Lincoln and then I’ll get him out of here.”

“Why tonight?” His mom cries into his chest and Bellamy tightens his hold on her.

“That’s what I want to find out.”

Octavia seems to realize something is wrong as Bellamy and their walk up without even seeing them, because she turns around with a murderous glare before they even say anything. “Mom? What happened? Did someone do something?”

“My dad’s here.” Bellamy sighs and when Octavia reaches out for their mom, he runs his hands through his hair. “Oh my grandad, his son is here.”

“What?” Octavia and Lincoln’s eyes both go wide as they look at him. “Are you serious? Where?”

“Over there.” Bellamy looks over his shoulder and he chuckles lightly. “My girlfriend is staring the devil down.”

“She’s  _ what _ ?” That seems to panic Octavia more than Satan being fifty feet from her. She looks over Bellamy’s shoulder again, a smirk pulling at her lips. “I like her.”

“I need to figure out what he’s doing back.” Bellamy runs another hand through his hair while also pulling his tie off. 

“It’s okay, Bell, we understand.” Octavia assures him. “I got mom and Clarke can stay here, too. I’d love to have her here if she wants.”

“Thanks, I’ll let her know.” Bellamy takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “I’m sorry for having to go like this, but I’m so happy for the two of you.”

“Like I said, we understand.” Octavia smiles then wraps Bellamy in a hug. “Love you, big brother.”

“I love you, too, O.”

Bellamy hugs his mom and Lincoln and promises to text them whenever he can, and then he makes his way to where Clarke and his dad are still standing.  _ At least no one has run away screaming. Yet _ . 

“Clarke.” He calls whenever he gets closer to them, and she turns to look at him. “O said that you’re welcome to stay if you—”

“Hey, where you go, I go. Okay?” Clarke reaches out and takes his hand, and Bellamy smiles. 

“Okay.” Bellamy turns towards his dad. “Let’s continue this at home.”

“Let’s.” 

Bellamy wraps his arm around Clarke and teleports them into his bedroom. When Clarke opens her eyes, she looks around, her eyebrows furrowing together. “Why here?”

“I wanted to talk to you.” Bellamy turns to look at her. “What you did was risky, Clarke.” 

“You needed to take care of your mom, Bellamy, I would’ve done it no matter who it was.”

Bellamy smiles and reaches up to cup the side of her face, rubbing his thumb across her cheekbone. “Brave princess.” 

Clarke tilts her head up and smiles back. “Your brave princess.”

_ Hearing that makes me feel a little better.  _ “Yes, you are.” Bellamy leans down and presses his lips to hers. “How are you feeling?”

“Well, I’m completely sober now.” She shrugs. “Your dad said that he could tell I was drunk then took my drunkness away.”

“He did? I didn’t know you could do that.”

“Yeah, he said that he might not have taught you everything he should’ve.”  _ I think that’s an understatement. _ Bellamy can feel pain and anger spread throughout his chest again. “You okay?” Clarke reaches up and runs her fingers through his hair and Bellamy leans into it, closing his eyes. 

“No.” Bellamy breathes out, and opens his eyes to look at her. “But, you don’t have to be here, Clarke.”

“I know. I want to be.”  _ I love you. _

“Thank you.” Bellamy gives her one more kiss before pulling back and looking at the door. “I guess we should go downstairs.”

“Okay, but do you want to take out your contacts first?” 

“Oh, yeah.” Bellamy steps back and takes one of the contacts out, then the other, and throws them away, blinking a few times. “Finally.”

“There’s my handsome Prince of Hell.” Clarke smiles as she kisses him on the cheek.  _ I love you _ . “Now, I think we’re ready to go downstairs.” 

The words are right there, but he knows that this isn’t the right time for it. So, he settles on,“You’re wonderful. You know that?” Bellamy twines their fingers together and kisses her temple. “Lets go.”

Bellamy leads the way out of his bedroom and towards the living room, and he can feel his annoyance beginning to rise. “He’s gone for a hundred years, and the night he decides to come back is my little sister’s wedding. You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Bellamy grumbles, and Clarke rubs her hand up and down his arm.

They walk into the living room, and Lucifer is standing at one of the windows, holding the curtain back and looking out at his home. Fires burn everywhere, dark shapes move in the shadows, and the sky is lit up in red and yellow. Something Bellamy has looked at for over three-fourths of his life, and even though some part of him hates it, another part loves it.

“Hi, dad.” 

At the sound of Bellamy’s voice, Lucifer lets the curtain fall shut as he turns around to look at them.  _ I forgot how much looking at him is like looking in a mirror _ . Lucifer has the same tanned skin as him, black, curly hair with streaks of gray and white, and the same glowing red eyes.

“Bellamy,” Lucifer shoves his hands in his pockets and walks towards them. “I’d like to apologize for ruining your time.”

“It was my little sister’s wedding, and instead of getting to spend it with her, I have to come here and figure out why you’ve decided to come back now.”

“Bellamy,” Lucifer sighs then runs a hand over his face. “If it’s going to be like this, I think I need a drink.” Lucifer walks past them towards the kitchen and pulls three glasses from one cabinet then summons a bottle of wine out of thin air. As he pours the drinks, he turns his gaze towards Clarke. “I’m sorry, my dear, I’m afraid I never got your name.” 

“Dad, this is my girlfriend, Clarke.” Bellamy guides Clarke towards the kitchen island, and Lucifer hands her a drink. 

“I knew one of your ancestors—”

“Alaric.” Clarke finishes for him. “I figured he would’ve had to have known you with some of the spells he had.”

Lucifer’s eyes flash brighter. “I suppose you found the summoning spell.” Lucifer hands Bellamy his drink before picking up his. “That was useful in a time when cell phones hadn’t been invented.” 

Lucifer glances at Bellamy then looks around the house. “I like what you’ve done with the place.”

“What brought you back, dad? Why now?”

Lucifer turns toward his son and takes a sip of his drink. “When you have lived as long as I have, time ceases to be a thing. Years are like blinking, decades are a breath, and centuries feel like a week.” Lucifer walks towards an armchair near the fireplace and sits down, his eyes glowing as bright as the fire beside him. “It wasn’t my intention to be gone for as long as I was, and I’m sorry.”

“You could’ve let me know  _ something _ . You obviously know about cell phones, and I’m sure you could’ve figured out my phone number.” Bellamy runs his free hand through his hair. “Why come back now?” 

“Would you believe me if I said I woke up on an island, saw the date, and realized that I missed my son?” 

A lump forms in Bellamy’s throat and he tries to swallow it down.  _ After all of the things...what do I say to that? _ Bellamy tries to organize his thoughts, but they’ve been a jumble since his father showed up and he’s pretty sure he’s going to need a bit. He doesn’t even realize that Clarke has moved closer to him until he feels her hand wrap around his bicep and rubs her finger across it. Bellamy instantly leans into her touch, and he’s really grateful that she decided to stay.

“I don’t know.”

“Bellamy,” Lucifer sets his glass of wine in the air and stands up. “I realize what I’ve done. I left you, I left your mother, and she moved on.” He looks towards one of the pictures on the bookcase with Bellamy, Octavia, and their mom. “And I can’t blame her.

When I first left, it was to see if you’d be able to handle running things on your own, and since this place seems to be running smoothly, albeit a little tame for my tastes, I can’t deny that you’ve done an excellent job.” 

“Thank you.” Bellamy meets his father’s gaze, but he’s pretty sure if Clarke wasn’t here there would be a lot more yelling going on, but since she is, he doesn’t want to be the hot head he used to be.

“I know that time still matters to you, and I’ve been gone for more of your life than I’ve been around, but I want to get to know the man you’ve become. I truly am sorry for leaving, Bellamy, and I hope that over time, you can forgive me.” 

_ He sounds so sincere _ . Bellamy clenches and unclenches his jaw, then nods his head a couple of times. “Yeah, dad. I think we can do that. It’s just going to take some time. And I hope you know that mom will probably take a lot longer to come around to the fact that you’re back.”

“I can understand that.”

“And I don’t appreciate you popping up and nearly causing a ruckus at my little sister’s wedding.”

“I apologize for that, too.” Lucifer plucks his glass out of the air and sighs. “I’m afraid it’s been a while since I’ve had to be careful. I also didn’t mean to upset your mother. I was just trying to find you and didn’t know what you were doing.”

“Well,” Bellamy nods his head and takes a sip of his own drink. “Then, I think we’ll be good.”

Lucifer smiles then wraps him into a hug, patting him firmly on the back. “Perfect.”

“Who knew the devil could be so loving.” Clarke mumbles, and Bellamy bites the inside of his cheek. 

“Thank you. I’ve been known to have my moments.” Lucifer smiles, and Bellamy watches as Clarke’s face turns bright red.

“I’m so sorry.” Clarke brings her hand up to cover her mouth, but Bellamy laughs. 

“Don’t worry, babe, my dad knows the stories.” Bellamy wraps an arm around her shoulders and kisses the top of her head.

“I helped spread a few of them myself.” Lucifer grins as he takes a sip of his drink. “So, first things first, how did the two of you end up meeting one another?” He motions between the two of them, and Clarke and Bellamy look at each other. 

“Well, I had a little help from the summoning spell you gave Alaric…”

Lucifer listens as the two of them go through the story of how they met, and if he’s surprised at the fact that Clarke summoned Bellamy on her own, he doesn’t show it. When they finish talking, Lucifer chuckles.

“Summoning a demon for a date, who knew that would become a thing?”

“Well, I can’t say I’m complaining.” Bellamy smiles at her and he’s rewarded with a beautiful blush. 

“And it certainly seems like it all worked out for the best.” Lucifer smiles.

“What about you, dad?” Bellamy finishes off his drink and sets it off to the side. “How was your century of ‘you time’?”

“Incited a few riots, sprung up some new cults, though they became boring pretty quickly, danced around a few wars, but the past few decades have been some of the better times. Bottomless mimosas and water for as far as you can see. But, I’m pretty damn happy to be back home.”

“Well, glad to know one of us was having fun.” Bellamy goes to take a sip of his drink, but when he finds that there’s nothing in the glass, he must pout because Clarke laughs and snaps her fingers, bringing the bottle of wine towards him and hasi it fill his drink. “Thank you.” Bellamy smiles and kisses her temple.

“You have powers, too, you know.” Clarke teases.

“Oh, that reminds me,” Lucifer leans forward and holds his glass out for another refill, too. “We need to work on your abilities. I’m afraid my absence has put you behind where you should be.”

“Where I should be?” Bellamy arches an eyebrow at his father. “If I remember correctly, you were the one who told me that I should use them sparingly.”

“You have to understand, son, that during that time, there were no other Nephilim that I knew of and dad, being the omniscient asshole that he is, probably knew you existed, and didn’t like it. So, I thought that by telling you to use your powers lightly and avoiding trying to figure out what you could really do would keep you safe. You know, not draw attention to yourself.” 

“And yet you still told me I would be more powerful than you, makes sense.” Bellamy rolls his eyes, but Lucifer only smirks.

“This will be a discussion for tomorrow, but, now, I’m tired.” His dad stands and tosses back the rest of his drink, and Bellamy stands up too.

“You’re going to sleep? Now? You just got back!” 

When Lucifer sets his glass down and looks at Bellamy, clasping him on the shoulder. “I’m not planning on going anywhere for a very long time, and neither are you, so I believe we can wait a few more hours.” Bellamy stares at his dad for a beat before nodding his head and looking away, and then Lucifer looks at Clarke. “I hope to see you at breakfast tomorrow, Clarke, if you have no other plans.”

“Thank you.” Clarke stays sitting in her spot on the couch but gives him a small smile. 

“Goodnight, dad.” Bellamy doesn’t look at his dad as he grabs the bottle of wine and walks into the kitchen with it.

Lucifer sighs, but Bellamy ignores it. “I deserve that. Goodnight, Clarke, and goodnight, Bellamy.” Bellamy waves over his shoulder then moves to the fridge and looks in it. After everything today, he feels like he’s hungry but he’s not entirely sure if he wants to eat or not. He can hear Clarke make her way into the kitchen and he loves when she wraps her arms around his waist and kisses the middle of back, and Bellamy turns around, wrapping her up in his arms.

“It’s going to be okay.” Clarke murmurs as she runs her nails over his back. Bellamy pulls back and gives her a soft, sweet kiss. 

“Lets go to bed.”

Clarke nods, and instead of Bellamy teleporting them into his room, he takes her hand, and they walk up the stairs. Before everything happened, Bellamy knew that he needed to tell Clarke just how he felt about her, and now he’s wondering how he should tell her. There are so many opportunities, but none of them seem to be right. And he wants it to be right.

Bellamy makes his way to his dresser and Clarke follows him, he’s busy looking for a change of clothes but when she doesn’t say anything, he looks in the mirror at her only to find her looking at all of the pictures he’s put up of the two of them. There’s one from Josephine’s wedding, another from the photo booth at the movie theater, and a selfie that she took of the two of them, and Bellamy can feel his face heat up when she looks at him.

“Too much?”

“No,” Clarke smiles and wraps her arms around his waist. “I love it.”

“Good.” Bellamy turns and kisses the tip of her nose and holds up a t-shirt for her to wear to bed. 

“Unzip me?” Clarke smiles then moves her hair out of the way as she turns her back towards him. Bellamy knows that she could take off the dress herself if she wanted, but if she wants him to take it off then he’s not going to complain, so he only chuckles and unzips her. Before Clarke can turn around, Bellamy presses a kiss to her bareback, and smiles when she shivers.

“I’m going to take a quick shower,” he murmurs.

“Okay.” Clarke turns around and gives him a slow, deep kiss. “Hurry back to me.”

“Of course.” Bellamy gives her a soft smile then kisses her cheek, and heads to the bathroom. 

Once the door is shut, he decides to send his mom, Octavia, and Lincoln a quick text letting him know that things seem like they’re going to be okay, and that he’ll tell them more later, then he turns on the shower and strips out of his tux. His head is spinning, and he can’t seem to make it stop. Bellamy nearly moans as he walks into the shower, the hot water running across the muscles that have been tense for the last hour. 

While he showers, he wonders how Clarke is handling all of this. As far as Bellamy knows, not than many humans have faced his father in all of the eons following his fall from grace, and his girlfriend, the beautiful blonde-hair, blue-eyed girl in the next room over, drank demon alcohol and stared him down like he was the guy from the bar.  _ She’s powerful, and she’s brave...how did I get so lucky? _ A smile makes its way onto his face, and the fact that he’s going to get to fall into bed with her beside him makes him a lot happier. 

He’s told her about his father, and how he was actually a good dad up until he decided to leave for a century, and how he feels like he can’t hold it against him since he’s literally the devil, but Clarke always told him that, devil or not, he was still a father and he screwed up majorly. Bellamy turns off the shower and steps out, drying himself off and pulling on his pajama pants before brushing his teeth quickly and making his way back into the bedroom. 

Clarke is laying on her side when he walks in and she smiles, sitting up as he nears the bed and pulling him down next to her. Bellamy settles into the pillows, and the way Clarke keeps grinning at him makes him wonder where she’s going with this until she crawls into his lap and he rests his head on the headboard, watching her, and giving him an up-close look at her in his t-shirt.  _ She’s so gorgeous _ . 

“How are you feeling?” She asks, running her nails across his sides.

“Better.” Bellamy runs his hands up her thighs and towards her hips, squeezing lightly as he reaches the top of them. “I really appreciate you being here.”  _ More than you probably know _ .

“I’m your girlfriend, Bellamy,” Clarke wraps her arms around his neck and smiles, “of course I’m here.”

“Even though Satan himself is sleeping on the other side of the house?” Bellamy raises an eyebrow, and she continues to smile. 

“Even that.”

Bellamy’s hands move towards her ass, and she grinds down onto him. “I like you wearing my clothes.”

“Good, because you’re never getting this shirt back.” Clarke teases, and grinds down on him again, kissing him as she moves. 

“You sure you want to do this?” Bellamy’s hands trail up her sides and slip under the hem of her t-shirt. “I know last time freaked you out.”

“It didn’t freak me out.” Bellamy raises an eyebrow at her and she sighs. “Okay, it freaked me out a little, but I’m okay. I’m  _ better _ than okay, and it’s been really hard to keep my hands off you for the past week.”

“Good to know it’s not one-sided.” Bellamy grins then leans forward, capturing her lips with his. She moans and tangles her hands into his damp hair while his travel up her sides, reveling in how good she feels against him. 

They kiss slowly, and their clothes come off in the same way, not that there’s many clothes to come out anyway. As she rides him, one of his hands is in her hair while he trails kisses down her neck, and he can feel her getting closer. When she tugs at his hair, he pulls back to look at her and when he notices that she’s looking at something, he turns his gaze in the same direction. His eyes are bright red, and hers are glowing the same beautiful blue they saw last time. The sound that comes from Bellamy’s throat almost sounds inhuman, but it must do something to Clarke because she slams her lips into him as she clenches around him. 

It’s when they’re laying in bed after, when Bellamy is spent and Clarke is asleep, curled into his side, that he knows he’ll never be able to get enough of her. Of her smile, of her laugh, of her stubbornness...for as long as he lives he will always belong to her. It’s an intense feeling, but one he welcomes. And it’s that night that he plans out how he’s going to tell her.

** _The Journal of_ ** ** _   
_ ** ** _Bellamy Augustus Blake_ **

_ My father used to tell me the story of his rebellion against his father and his fall from grace. He knew that he would never be welcomed back through the pearly gates, but he also said that whether he had started a rebellion or not, he still would’ve fallen. Lucifer would have fallen at the feet of my mother. He claimed that she was his Heaven on Earth, and as close as he would ever get to the Silver City again. At the time, I didn’t know what he really meant, but then again, I was only a child. Now, I understand the weight of his words. Even if I weren’t damned, I would still fall at her feet. Unlike my father, I’ll never know what Heaven looks like, but being with Clarke makes me believe I know what it would feel like.  _

_ My father also used to tell me that he refrained from falling in love because he knew of the pain that would come when the day finally came for them to leave the mortal world. Except, when he met my mother, he claims that all sense of rationality left, and he knew that there would be no way for him to walk away from her. Now, I know how that feels, as well. I couldn’t imagine living my life without getting to be with Clarke for as long as she’ll have me. I guess that’s another similarity between my father and I. Despite our destinies, our damnation, we love wholly, and the women we love make us feel as if we’re not the monsters the stories make us out to be. She is everything good in the world, and, for the first time, my immortality is a curse I wish I didn’t have. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was there any doubt he wouldn’t fall head over hills for her? (At least in the first story?) I don’t think so ;)
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
Xx
> 
> I already have the next chapter written and ready to be posted, and I’m trying to get the last of them written as well since my work load is going to be really heavy, but I hope you’ll stick with me!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer wants to go on a trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a lot in me to not post this chapter yesterday but I know that once I start posting chapters early then I'm going to be out of material before I know it and even though I've already written this story once before, I really love writing it in Bellamy's POV so I don't really want it to end lol

Bellamy wakes with a start, and the memories from Octavia’s reception hit him like a freight train. Taking a deep breath, he runs his free hand over his face then turns and looks at Clarke. She’s curled into his side with one of her hands wrapped around his arm, and the sight of it makes him smile. Then the image of the two of them from the night before surfaces and his smile widens. _ Yeah, I love her_. 

Since he knows that there’s going to be absolutely no way he can get back to sleep, Bellamy slips out of bed and grabs is phone from his nightstand, then makes his way into the bathroom. He answers a few texts from his mom and Octavia, even a couple from Lincoln while he’s at it, then gets started brushing his teeth. Once he’s done, he grabs a t-shirt from his dresser then starts towards the stairs, but it doesn’t seem like his dad is up.

As he’s looking in the fridge, his phone starts vibrating in his pocket and Bellamy pulls it out, seeing his mom’s contact staring at him from the screen. He swipes answer on the call.

“Hey, mom.”

“Hey, darling. How are you doing?”

“Okay, all things considered, but I think the real question is, how are you?”

Bellamy can hear his mom sigh down the line. “I’m not entirely sure. I mean, I’m fine, but there’s a lot of stuff I have to work through.”

“Yeah, I get that.” Bellamy leans up against the counter. “How was the rest of the reception?”

“Oh, it was wonderful. No one got drunk, but I think Octavia might have some regrets about the sixth cocktail that she had.”

“Possibly, but at least she had fun.” A sound catches Bellamy’s attention and when he looks up, Lucifer is looking at him from the other side of the living room. “Hey, I have to go but I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“Alright, tell Clarke I say hi.”

“I will. Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Lucifer says nothing as he walks towards the kitchen, his hands shoved in his pockets. His suit has been changed, but he still looks the same as he did the night before, red eyes and all. “Good morning, son.”

“Morning.” Bellamy pushes off the counter and walks around the island. 

“I must say, I never realized how hard my bed was.” Lucifer waves his hand over the coffee machine. 

“Yeah, well, it _ was _ made over a hundred years ago.” 

Lucifer doesn’t say anything as he pulls out two mugs from the cabinet and pours them each a cup. “How about some breakfast?”

“Do you still know how to cook?” Bellamy raises an eyebrow at his dad and Lucifer grins. 

“I taught you, didn’t I?”

Bellamy can feel a smile tug at the corners of his lips as he moves towards the fridge. “I think you’ll find that I’m a better cook than you now.”

“Eons of practice and you think you’re better than me after a century?” Lucifer raises one of his eyebrows. “I’d like to see what you got.”

The two of them chuckle as Lucifer begins pulling a skillet out and a mixing bowl, and Bellamy grabs the bacon. “Bring it.”

They only get halfway through the pancakes and bacon when Miller pops into the living room, nearly stumbling over his feet when he realizes that Lucifer is also in the kitchen. “Welcome back, sir.” Miller straightens and looks at Lucifer. “Uh,” he glances at Bellamy before turning back, “there’s a problem in section six. A few of the demons are wanting to turn this place into _ Most Dangerous Game_.”

“I got it.” Bellamy steps forward but Lucifer raises his hand.

“No, you should finish breakfast, I’m sure Clarke will be waking up soon.” He wipes his hands off on a towel. “It’s good to see you again, Nate.” And with that, Lucifer disappears.

Miller looks from where he had been standing to Bellamy. “What the fuck.”

“Yeah, he showed up at O’s wedding reception last night.” Bellamy sighs and turns back to the burning bacon. “Looks like he’s back.”

Miller lets out a low whistle. “Let me know how that goes. Right now, I don’t feel like being subjected to you and Clarke making kissy faces at each other again. See ya.” Miller disappears and Bellamy lets out a snort.

He’s not standing at the stove for long when he gets a feeling in his chest and turns around to see Clarke standing at the bottom of the stairs. Ever since that morning in her kitchen when she asked if they were together, he hasn’t felt the pull towards her, so he can only imagine that his mom had been right. But there’s still a few times when he seems to be able to feel her presence before he actually sees her.

“Good morning, princess.” Bellamy smiles as he walks towards her and wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her in for a kiss.

“Good morning, handsome.” Clarke smiles and runs her hands through his hair. “Making breakfast?”

“Well, my dad started to, but he got a call from one of the sections, so I finished it.” Bellamy turns back towards the stove, and Clarke follows him. 

“Is he coming back to eat?”

“He said not to wait.” Bellamy picks up a piece of bacon and holds it out for her, and Clarke grins as she leans over and eats it out of his hand. Bellamy chuckles and grabs a plate from the counter and hands it to her. “Lets eat.”

The two of them decide to sit at the dining table to eat, and Clarke props her feet in Bellamy’s lap. It’s something she’s started doing whenever they’re sitting down near each other, and Bellamy can’t say that he minds. He likes being able to touch her. Now, he runs his hand up and down her calf, and she smiles at him.

“So, what do you want to do today?” He asks.

“Do you think you need to talk to your mom?”

“She called me earlier. She says she’s fine but has a lot of things to sift through.”

“Do you want to go see her?”

“No, she wouldn’t like it.” A slight smile tugs at the corners of Bellamy’s lips and he looks at Clarke, “If there’s anything I’ve learned from being around her for the past hundred and fifty years, it’s the fact that she hates being hovered over when she just wants to be alone.”

“But you’re her son, and I’m sure she would want to see you.”

“I’ll go see her in a couple of days. But, after last night, I’d like to just get some time with you.” Bellamy leans back in his seat and tosses a strawberry in his mouth.

“And you don’t want to spend time with your dad?”

Bellamy shrugs. “I have an eternity to spend time with him. I want us to have a quiet day, just us.”

Clarke giggles and leans towards him. “Well, when you put it that way, how can I say no?”

Bellamy smiles as he leans over and kisses her, then they get back to eating their breakfast. Before long, once they’re finished eating, Clarke changes out of his clothes and Bellamy gives her another kiss before he jumps into the shower. He really wants to have a day with just the two of them, doing something _ normal _ that doesn’t have him thinking about his dad or how things are going to be now that he’s back. _ Maybe we could go see a movie_. He thinks about the movies, maybe the zoo, ice skating even pops into his mind, but he’d rather get out of the house first and just figure out where they want to go from there. 

Once he’s out of the shower, he wraps the towel around his waist and grabs a smaller one to run through his hair then makes his way into his bedroom. Clarke is laying on his bed, and she peeks around her phone when he opens the door, then smiles as she rolls out of bed and walks towards him. He’s not entirely sure what she’s planning on doing, but her taking the towel from him and swishing it around his hair is not what he expected.

He chuckles and grabs onto her hips. “Having fun?”

“A little.” She smiles and wraps the towel around his neck, giving him a kiss. It’s sweet, and his heart threatens to burst out of his chest at how much he loves her. His hands tighten on her waist and when they pull apart, he searches her face.

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Clarke’s eyebrows furrow together and she tilts her head to the side as she looks at him.

“Just, everything that’s been going on.” Bellamy brings one of his hands up and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “I know it can be overwhelming.”

“I’m fine, Bellamy.” Clarke smiles then leans on her tiptoes to kiss him again. “What are we doing today?”

“Well—”

“Bellamy?” A knock comes from the other side of the door, and Clarke jumps, which causes Bellamy to smile a little. _ We’re going to have to get used to that_.

“Uh, yeah, dad?” 

The door opens, and Lucifer looks between the two of them and smirks. “Sorry to interrupt—”

“Maybe next time wait until I say come in?” Bellamy rolls his eyes then ducks back into the bathroom. He swears silently as he pulls on a pair of jeans and grabs a shirt, pulling it over his head as he walks back into his room.

“So, what’s up? Already itching to leave again?” Bellamy asks once he looks at his dad.

Lucifer’s eyes flash, and he puts his hands into his pockets. “No. I was wondering if the two of us could possibly spend some time together. To catch up.” 

“Well, we—”

Clarke reaches out and places her hand on Bellamy’s arm, causing him to stop talking as he turns to look at her. “I think it might be for the best if you do.” 

Bellamy looks from Clarke to his dad and runs one of his hands through his hair. “Can you give us a minute?”

“Sure.” Lucifer shrugs. “I’ll be in the kitchen.” He starts down the hall, and the door swings shut behind him. 

Bellamy sighs and turns back to Clarke, his eyebrows furrowing together. “We’re supposed to spend the day together.”

“I know,” Clarke runs her hands up and down his arms a couple of times before wrapping them around his neck, “but I think the two of you need to talk sooner rather than later, you know?” 

“But, I have an eternity to talk to him.” Bellamy’s hands come up to rest on her waist, and she moves closer to him. _ I don’t have an eternity with you_. He almost says the words, but he knows that she’s probably not ready to hear that.

“And an eternity is a long time if you start off on the wrong foot. Besides,” Clarke grins up at him, “I’m sure you’ll make it up to me.”

Bellamy laughs lightly before leaning in and resting his forehead against hers. “Is that so?” 

“Yes, it is.”

“And how do you know that?”

“Because that’s just you.” Clarke continues to smile as she rubs her nose against his, and Bellamy’s grip tightens on her waist. 

“Yeah, I guess it is.” Bellamy leans in and presses a slow kiss to her lips, causing Clarke to tangle her fingers in his damp hair. “Are you sure you’d be okay with it?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. My mom and Josephine want to grab lunch today anyway.” Clarke shrugs, and Bellamy gives her another kiss. 

“As long as you’re okay with it.”

“Of course.”

Bellamy nods his head, and Clarke smiles. “Alright. I’ll go tell him I’m bringing you home.”

“Okay.” 

Much to Bellamy’s disappointment, they’re standing in Clarke’s room five minutes later and he seems incapable of letting her go. He knows his father probably won’t want to do much, but he had planned on working out a way to tell Clarke how he feels without sending her running for the heels, and, now, he doesn’t know how long he’s going to have to wait to tell her. _ I could tell her now… _

“You’re acting like this is the end of the world, but I’m sure you won’t be gone long.” Clarke murmurs into his chest. Bellamy kisses the top of her head. “And you’ll text me when you can, right?.”

He nods, and when Clarke pulls back to look at him, Bellamy peppers her face with kisses. She giggles, and it’s a sound he’s pretty sure he’s going to have in his ears until he sees her again. “I should probably get going.”

“I think you’ll thank me later.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” Clarke grins then leans up to give him another kiss. “Teleport safely.”

Bellamy smirks then kisses her on the cheek. “You, too.” 

Then, Bellamy is standing in the middle of his living room and he’s pretty sure he’s pouting. His father is leaning against the counter in the kitchen, his suit replaced with dark jeans and a t-shirt. “I take it you haven’t told her?”

Bellamy lifts an eyebrow at his father. “Told her what?”

Lucifer shrugs. “Nothing. Now, pack a change of clothes then meet me back here.”

Bellamy does as he’s told and grabs a small backpack and puts Come on, I have something planned for us.”

Bellamy makes his way towards his dad and when they’re standing in front of each other, they grasp each other’s forearms and then Lucifer is teleporting them. Bellamy has no idea where, but he decides to trust his dad. Even after a century.

When Bellamy opens his eyes, they’re standing on what appears to be the bank of a river. “Where are we, dad?” Bellamy’s head is on a swivel as he looks around.

“The Scottish countryside.” 

“You brought us to _ Scotland_?” Bellamy is pretty sure his jaw is nearly to the ground.

“It’s nice here,” Lucifer shrugs and turns his face up to the sky. Without a word, he turns and starts walking down the bank, and Bellamy has no choice but to follow him. 

Bellamy has to admit, it is nice here. _ Maybe I could bring Clarke here one day_. The two of them walk for a few minutes, though Bellamy isn’t sure just how long that is, and he finds that walking in silence isn’t as bad as he thought it would be.

“Have you traveled much in the past century?” Lucifer looks at him.

“No. Mom’s been in the same house, so I didn’t see much reason to go anywhere.”

“You have the ability to go anywhere you want in the universe and you chose to stay in Arkadia? Not even go back to visit England?”

“Why would I want to?” The last time he was there didn’t end well.

“I thought that at some point—”

“I don’t want to talk about Gina, dad. That was over a century ago, and maybe in another century I’ll go back, but I’ve had no reason to.”

“I didn’t mean to upset you, Bellamy.” 

Bellamy shrugs. “You didn’t.”

As they continue walking, Bellamy runs through different ways they could go about speaking to each other. So far, he knows he’s had an edge to everything he says, except when it came to laughing a little over cooking abilities, and he doesn’t want it to be like this during their trip. However long it is.

“Do you still play soccer?” The question catches Bellamy so off guard, that he almost thinks he misheard it.

“I haven’t in a while. I taught O when she was younger, though. She was really good at it.”

“Want to see how well you play now?” A ball appears in Lucifer’s hands and Bellamy raises his eyebrows.

“You want to really play?”

“I don’t see why not.”

“Alright, then.” Bellamy shrugs. “Let’s see what you got, old man.”

And that’s how they end up kicking the ball around for an hour. It’s weird, since Bellamy knows that the stories Clarke and her friends grew up hearing about Satan were all about how he was evil and wanted to corrupt humanity, when, in reality, he just wanted to live his life and he was actually a pretty good dad. He taught Bellamy how to ride a bike, played catch with him, taught him how to play a few different sports, and fueled his passion for history by telling him his first-hand accounts. Lucifer may have been the rebel child, but he got the parenting right. At least, until he left.

“Alright, I yield.” Lucifer stops the ball with his foot. “I think I’m out of shape.”

“Yeah, lounging around on beaches and drinking will do that to you.” Bellamy picks up the hem of his shirt and wipes it across his face as he pulls his phone out of his pocket. There’s a text from Clarke saying that her mom and sister decided that they should all drive down to Tondici for oysters, and Bellamy sends her a picture of the lake telling her that he just played soccer with his dad. Once it’s sent, he slips his phone back into his pocket in time to see the ball disappear from under his father’s foot. “So, where are we going?”

“I thought we might camp out her tonight and then head to Wales in the morning.” Lucifer looks around. “I could really go for some s’mores right now.”

Bellamy can’t help but stare at his dad. _ He’s gone for a hundred years then as soon as he gets back he wants to go camping? _He doesn’t question it, and merely shrugs as he gets to work finding sticks for a fire. One thing about having magic, is it can be used for pretty much everything, but Bellamy has never been one to use it for simple tasks or things he doesn’t mind doing. So, when he emerges from the woods with his arms full of sticks, Lucifer waves his hand and they arrange themselves in a nice tipi and Bellamy raises his eyebrow at him. But then his dad raises his eyebrow back and motions towards the sticks, so Bellamy flicks his wrist and the fire springs to life.

“Good to know you’re not afraid of using your powers.”

Bellamy shoves his hands in his pockets and shrugs. “Don’t see the point in draining myself for mundane stuff.”

“Have you ever drained yourself?” Lucifer walks to the edge of the woods and, to Bellamy’s surprise, picks up two logs then walks them to the fire and places them around it. 

“No, but I haven’t done much.” Bellamy sighs as he takes up a spot on one of the logs and his dad does the same.

“Well, while we’re out here, there’s something I’d like to try.”

Lucifer doesn’t explain what he has in mind until after a tent is set up and the sun begins to dip towards the horizon. Then, just as Bellamy is texting his mom about not being able to see Octavia and Lincoln off, his dad appears in front of him.

“We’re going to work on your powers.”

  
  


By the time Bellamy is able to check the clock, his muscles ache and there’s a slight ringing in his ears, but after he tells his dad that he’s going to go lay down for a while, he finds himself teleporting into Clarke’s room. The room is dark, and there’s light from a street lamp trying to break through the curtains, but Bellamy doesn’t pay it any attention. He slides into the bed next to Clarke, and her eyes blink open.

“What are you doing here?” Her voice is heavy, and her eyes are already drooping, so Bellamy only smiles and wraps an arm around her.

“I can’t stay for long, but I wanted to see you.”

“But I’m sleeping.” She mumbles against his chest, and he laughs.

“I know, and I don’t expect you to wake up, but I just want to lay with you for a while. Is that okay?” 

“Mhmm…” Clarke buries her face into his chest more and wraps one of her arms around him while tangling one of her legs with his.

He kisses the top of her head, and pulls her closer to him. “Goodnight, Clarke.”

Bellamy lays with Clarke in his arms for what must be a couple of hours, but he knows that he’s going to have to get back to his dad at some point. However, just being with Clarke, even though she’s asleep makes him feel better after the spells his father had him doing. When the clock tower in the center of town chimes the hour, Bellamy knows that he’s going to have to leave. So, carefully and begrudgingly, Bellamy untangles himself from Clarke and places a kiss to the crown of her head, then waves his hand and a blue flower he had plucked earlier and a note appear on her nightstand.

“I’ll see you soon,” he murmurs, and then he’s back in his tent.

** _The Journal of_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _Bellamy Augustus Blake_ **

_ Since my dad is back, he’s decided that we need a father-son bonding trip to try and catch up on the past century of our lives. Clarke and I were supposed to do something today with just us, but she convinced me that starting an eternity off on the wrong foot wouldn’t be the best. I know she’s right, but I would be lying if I said I didn’t miss her, even though I just got back from her room. Which is another thing, my father seems adamant about us not going back home, but I couldn’t help teleporting to her apartment and laying with her for a little while. Laying with her is one of my favorite things, and during this ‘vacation’ I’m sure I’m going to find my way into her bed every night. Even if she is a blanket hog. _

  
  
  


The following morning, Bellamy wakes up to his father cooking breakfast on the fire and Lucifer tells him that they’ll find a hotel in Wales. As they eat, Lucifer tells Bellamy of all of the other places he wants them to visit, and Bellamy Bellamy can’t help but wonder if his dad is trying to make up for all of the time he missed. 

After their tents are gone and the fire is snuffed out, Lucifer clasps Bellamy on the shoulder and then they go from standing on the edge of a lake to a city. There’s people bustling around and he gets a few strange looks since he’s only wearing a t-shirt even though there are others bundled up in thick coats. His dad motions towards the hotel across the street from them and Bellamy follows him inside just as his phone goes off.

_ You didn’t have to get me a rose! But I love it :) _

He smiles.

_ I’m building up to making it up to you ;) _

He continues to smile as he follows his father up to their room. 

“I think we should shower and then we can walk around.”

“Sure.” Bellamy throws his bag onto the ottoman then walks to the window and looks out. They’re high enough up to where he can see most of the other buildings in Newport, and Bellamy pulls out his phone and takes a picture to send to Clarke.

_ I’m going to bring you here one day _

For the rest of the day, Bellamy and Lucifer talk about a lot of stuff, and Bellamy can’t say that he minds it. They talk about some of the other degrees that Bellamy has gotten since his father left, and he talks about how proud he is of Octavia. His dad tells him some of his stories and first-person accounts of some of the wars that he’s experienced since leaving. 

They stop inside a jewelry store, and Bellamy’s eyes immediately fall to a charm bracelet with various different charms sitting around it. _ Paris, Cardiff, London, Madrid, Rome... _without a second thought, Bellamy buys it and sends it to their hotel room. He’s sure his dad has already figured out that he’s going to go see Clarke again tonight, and from the way Lucifer looks at him, he knows he's probably right. Eventually, while they’re sitting in a restaurant, Lucifer brings up Aurora, and Bellamy isn’t surprised. He knew this was going to happen.

“She just needs some time, dad.” Bellamy takes a sip of his tea. “You can’t expect to waltz back into her life and have everything be okay again.”

“I know.” Lucifer nods his head. “I just wish I knew of something that I could do to make her realize that I’m sorry and that I’m not leaving again.”

“She knows you're sorry, that’s not the problem.” Bellamy leans back in his chair and crosses his arms over his chest. “The problem, is that sorry doesn’t mean much. It’s the actions that matter. So, I guess you just have to do something that shows her you mean what you say.”

“I’m afraid I’ve never been very good at actions when it comes to your mother.” Lucifer mumbles. “Everything I did always backfired.”

“Just because you tried to give her a hellhound when she said that she wanted a puppy doesn’t mean that _ everything _you did backfired.” Bellamy chuckles. “I remember she loved the garden you planted for her.”

“But it died almost immediately.” Lucifer sighs and leans back in his chair, too. “Do you have any suggestions?”

“Actions don’t have to be gifts, but I think the two of you need to talk. It’s up to you how you do that.”

Lucifer doesn’t say anything, only nods his head, and their food arrives. The rest of the time while they’re in the restaurant they talk about what the next place is going to be, and Lucifer brings up going to Italy, which Bellamy is all for since hasn’t been there in a very long time, but when night time comes, he slips into Clarke’s bed and wraps her up in his arms while she sleeps. Even though he’s spending his days traveling and sightseeing, he can’t deny that the best place is wrapped up with her.

He’s spent a lot of time thinking about her while he walks around, and he’s becoming more comfortable with the fact that he loves her more than he ever thought he could love anyone who isn’t his family. Like he wrote in his journal, he can’t live his life without having her in it. He is hers, completely, and as he lays there that night, he wonders if she might feel the same way...

The next day, Bellamy and his dad make their way through Italy, and as Bellamy is looking around yet another jewelry store, his eyes land on a diamond ring. He stares at it, and it’s almost as if he can see it on Clarke’s hand in his mind, but he notices his dad looking at him out of the corner of his eye and turns to look at him.

“What?”

“It’s pretty.” Lucifer smirks. “I’m not sure it would fit on your finger though.”

Bellamy rolls his eyes then joins his dad at another display case where there’s a beautiful necklace with a blue sapphire on it. _ I think she’d like it_. Ever since he met her, he’s been noticing a lot more blue around him, and he’s always comparing them to Clarke’s eyes. So, he gets the sapphire necklace wrapped and as he begins to follow his father out of the store, his eyes drift back to the diamond ring. _ I can’t leave without it_. 

So, he doesn’t.

He leaves the necklace for Clarke that night, and her response is that he can’t keep giving her expensive gifts, so, the next night he settles on framing a picture of the two of them but leaves another note that says “_I’m__ coming home tonight._” He’s enjoyed his week with his dad and getting to catch up with him again, but he would be lying if he said that he didn’t miss getting to spend time with Clarke while she’s actually awake. He’s ready to be home. 

“When are you going to tell her?” Lucifer asks while they lookout over the Tyrrhenian Sea, and Bellamy turns to look at him.

“That’s the second time you’ve questioned about telling Clarke something and I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Bellamy fibs.

“Yes, you do.” Lucifer smiles. “The way you look at her is the way I look at your mother. Not to mention I was there when you bought the ring.”

“How do you know what you look like when you look at mom?” Bellamy raises an eyebrow and his dad chuckles.

“One day I was watching her come down the stairs in a dress she had made, and I just happened to catch sight of my reflection in a mirror. That really puts things into perspective.”

Bellamy nods his head and leans against the railing, a familiar ache returning to his chest that he’s been feeling off and on since he left. “I just don’t want to scare her away.”

“Son, telling a girl you love her will be one of the scariest moments of your life, but it’s nothing compared to what you’ll feel when she says it back to you.”

“So, you were scared when you told mom?”

“Scared? I was fucking terrified. Do you know how intimidating she is?” Lucifer’s eyes are wide and it sends Bellamy into a fit of laughter. 

“No argument there. She—” The ache in Bellamy’s chest expands, the elastic band feeling as if it’s being pulled towards its snapping point, and it’s like he can hear someone calling him. But not just _ someone_, it’s Clarke.

“_Bellamy_.” Her voice sounds small, and he’s pretty sure she’s crying.

“Bellamy? What’s wrong?” 

He looks up at his dad, his heart threatening to beat out of his chest. “Something’s wrong with Clarke.”

Without another word, Lucifer places his hand on Bellamy’s shoulder, and Bellamy follows the ache in his chest to Clarke’s kitchen.

His eyes fall on her immediately, and he can see the fear in her eyes behind the unshed tears. Two strides is all it takes and then he wrapping her up in his arms. “Clarke? Hey, talk to me.”

She bites her bottom lip as she looks up at him, and he tries to find any explanation as to why she’s feeling like this. Still, she doesn’t say anything as tears begin to slip down her cheeks, and Bellamy reaches up to wipe them away, with Clarke leaning into his hands. Seeing her like this, just so upset and scared, makes his heart feel as if it’s being shredded into pieces and there’s nothing he can do to stop it.

“Clarke?”

Her blue eyes are shining as she says, “I think I’m pregnant.”

The world slips away from around him, and all Bellamy can see is her. “What?” _ Is that why she’s so scared? _

But she’s not the one who answers. “I can hear two heartbeats.” Jasper chimes in, and he looks between Clarke and Bellamy. _ He can? _ “Harper can feel it, too.” 

“Yeah, I can.” Harper’s wings flutter, and Bellamy turns to look at her.

“Her eyes also started glowing gold,” Murphy calls from behind everyone. “Not to mention, she also cut her finger, and then it magically disappeared with glowing gold, too.” _ Gold? _

Bellamy turns back to Clarke, and he can feel tears beginning to sting his eyes. “Can I talk to you?”

Clarke nods her head and Bellamy takes her hand, leading her towards the bedroom. His mind is in overdrive, and he can’t seem to form any line of coherent thought as he shuts the door to the bedroom and locks it. He wants to be happy about it, he _ is _ happy, but the fact that Clarke looks terrified at the idea of being pregnant makes him realize that there’s a good chance that she probably doesn’t want to have a kid. _ She’s only twenty-five, of course she doesn’t want to have a kid with someone she’s only known for a month_.

“Clarke?” Bellamy’s voice comes out rough, and he tries to swallow to fix it as she turns to look at him. He can feel tears running down his face, but he doesn’t wipe them away. “I’m so sorry. I should’ve stopped and gotten a condom, or asked what you wanted, and I didn’t.”

“Bellamy,” Clarke whispers his name as she walks towards him and places her hands on his waist, “you didn’t do anything wrong.” Her eyes are soft, and Bellamy feels as if that should relax him, at least somewhat, but it doesn’t.

“But I’ve never been that careless. I got so caught up, and I didn’t stop to think—” Bellamy breaks off and swallows. “Have you had any symptoms?”

“I threw up last Sunday, but I thought it was just because of everything. And I’ve been a lot more tired and getting dizzy. I didn’t think it was anything other than I was possibly working too hard.”

More tears slip down her cheeks, and Bellamy’s hands come up to cup her face, wiping the tears away with his thumbs. “Tell me what you want to do.”

“What do you mean?” Clarke’s eyebrows furrow together. 

“I don’t want you to feel like you have to keep it if you don’t want to, Clarke. It’s—”

To Bellamy’s surprise, Clarke cuts him off by tilting her lips up to meet his. He doesn’t respond at first, but one of his hands moves to hold the back of her head as he deepens it. When they pull apart, she smiles, “I want to.”

Those three words are just as amazing to hear as the three he wants to tell her. “You do?”

“Of course I do.” Clarkes' smile widens and she leans into him. 

The only thing Bellamy can do is grin as he crashes his lips back into hers. She giggles against his mouth, and it’s the most wonderful sound he’s ever heard in his life, then she wraps her arms around his neck. Bellamy thinks about how he’s spent the past week thinking about her, and wanting to be with her, and the ring he’s placed in his room at his mom’s house...out of everything, the possibility of him having a family of his own was one he never thought he’d be able to have. Just how he never thought he would be able to love someone as much as he loves the girl that’s wrapped in his arms. _ She’s given me everything_.

When they break apart, Bellamy rests his forehead against hers and continues smiling. “You’re going to be a dad,” Clarke whispers, and Bellamy continues to grin as he gives her another kiss then sinks to his knees in front of her. _ I’m going to be a dad_. 

He grips her waist, slowly rubbing his thumbs across the side of her stomach, and reaches down to combs her fingers through his wild hair. When he looks up at her, she’s smiling, and he bites his bottom lip. “You’re pregnant.”

“Uh-huh.” Clarke giggles and Bellamy grins as he leans forward and presses a kiss just below her bellybutton. 

“Fuck, I can’t wait.” Bellamy peppers more kisses across her stomach, and it causes Clarke to laugh before he stops and rests his head against it. Clarke continues to run her fingers through his hair, and when he looks up at her, he’s pretty sure he can see the love in her eyes. “You’re going to look even more gorgeous when you start showing.”

Clarke cocks an eyebrow at him and tilts her head to the side. “Do you have a pregnancy kink?”

Bellamy grins as he presses another kiss to her stomach then stands up, wrapping one arm around her. “I have a _ you _kink.”

Clarke throws her head back and laughs, which Bellamy takes as an invitation to start trailing kisses down her neck. A hum sounds deep within Clarke’s throat until she tugs at Bellamy’s hair, and he pulls back, pouting slightly.

“You definitely have a kink.”

Bellamy grins at her, and she smiles. “Maybe.” And, in reality, he does. He just didn’t realize it until about thirty seconds ago.

Clarke tilts her head up, and Bellamy gives her a soft, slow kiss. “I think we have a group of friends waiting for us.”

“I think they’ll be fine for a few more minutes.” Bellamy murmurs, but Clarke still pulls back.

“I think we can wait until tonight.” Clarke massages his scalp with her fingers and he hums, placing a kiss to her cheek.

“Maybe.”

“And besides, your dad is out there with them, and I’m pretty sure Monty and Wells are freaking out a bit.”

Bellamy’s can feel his eyes go wide as he says, “I still haven’t asked my dad about the glowing eyes.”

“Do you think he’ll have an answer?”

Bellamy shrugs then takes Clarke’s hand in his. “One way to find out.” He brings her hand up and kisses the back of it. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Giving me a family.” Tears begin to form in Bellamy’s eyes again, and Clarke leans up to kiss him.

“You had a part in it, too.” She tells him.

“I suppose I did.” Bellamy continues to smile as he leads her out of the bedroom and down the hall. He wants to tell her how he feels. It would be so easy for him to say those three little words, but he wants it to be right, and he’s afraid that telling her right after they find out she’s pregnant might make it seem like that’s the only reason why he’s telling her. And he doesn’t want that.

When they walk into the kitchen, everyone is standing around looking worried, and when Bellamy clears his throat, they all turn to look at him and Clarke. He looks at Jasper and raises an eyebrow. “You’re sure?”

“Yep. Kind of something my life revolves around. Heartbeats.” Jasper bounces on the balls of his feet and turns his sharp grin towards Clarke, and Bellamy looks at her, too. “I’m right, right?”

“Yeah,” Clarke breathes out and smiles. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure you’re right.”

“And you’re keeping it?” Wells’ eyes are wide, and Lucifer chuckles lightly.

“I think we all already know the answer to that.” He looks at Bellamy, and Bellamy is pretty sure he’s still grinning from ear to ear. “I’m not surprised the two of you found each other.”

“What do you mean?” Clarke asks, and Bellamy tilts his head to the side as he looks at his dad.

Lucifer sighs, then wipes his hands on a towel and places it on the oven handle. “I think I owe the two of you an explanation.”

Clarke and Bellamy glance at each other, then they look at everyone else. When Clarke looks back at him, he shrugs. _ I guess we’re about to find out_. All of them follow Lucifer into the living room, and Bellamy pulls Clarke down onto his lap as they all settle into their spots. Lucifer takes the armchair near the window, and when he looks at them, Bellamy realizes that there’s probably a lot that his father hasn’t told him.

It doesn’t do anything for his nerves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've probably said this before but Bellarke with a baby makes me happy :) I have the next two chapters already written so I have five more to go! Not to mention, that I feel like 30 is nice number to end this story, so there may be two more chapters if I really can't help myself ;) 
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
Xx


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's story time :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Apparently I didn’t post this chapter last week?? I had it in my drafts and ready for me to press post but I forgot?? I’m sorry! And I forgot to post yesterday too. I feel like I need to start setting reminders for myself lol but here it is! And the next chapter will be up later :)

His dad runs a hand through his hair, before settling on Clarke. “My dear, do you have anything to drink?”

“Uh…” Clarke turns in Bellamy’s grasp and snaps her fingers. A few seconds later, a fifth of whiskey and a glass float in front of Lucifer’s face and he grabs them out of the air just as Clarke turns her wide eyes towards Bellamy. “I drank while I was pregnant. I had _ demon alcohol _ while I was pregnant.” 

Of course, she didn’t drink much, and Bellamy rubs his hand over her arm as he says as much, but when Clarke nods her head and looks away, Bellamy glares at Murphy. 

“He’s right.” Lucifer sets the bottle of liquor down on the floor and leans back in the chair, resting one foot on his knee. “You’ll find that your baby can take a lot more than a human one. Like when you cut yourself, it healed you. Just like Bellamy did for his mom.”

“Do you know why my eyes glow?” Clarke’s question doesn’t surprise Bellamy, since he knows that she’s been wanting to find an answer just as much as he has, but that couldn’t have really prepared Bellamy for talking about his sex life with his dad.

“The gold is also because of the baby unless you’re referring to them glowing during more...intimate times.”

Clarke stills in Bellamy’s arms and he tightens his hold on her, and he can feel his neck heat up as he clears his throat. _ Nope. Nothing could have prepared me_. “Yeah, that’s what she means.”

Their friends already know about the glowing eyes, that’s not the problem. The problem is that this is more awkward than the time his father tried to have the sex talk with him and that is a moment in Bellamy’s life he wishes he could burn from his memory. 

His dad looks towards everyone else in the room, then back to Bellamy and Clarke. “And you’re okay with everyone here hearing this?”

“Yeah, they’re our family.” Clarke smiles, and Bellamy presses a kiss to her shoulder. _ Our family_.

“Well,” Lucifer smiles as he brings the glass of liquor up to his lips and takes a sip, “let’s begin.”

As everyone waits for Lucifer to organize his thoughts, Clarke feels like she’s practically vibrating in Bellamy’s lap, and the fact that she’s _ pregnant _ with _ his kid _ finally seems to set in because he can’t stop smiling. When she turns to look at him, his smile is reflected on her face, and she even giggles a little as he leans forward and kisses her shoulder again, and she settles against his chest.

“So, as the two of you, or possibly all of you, know I gave Alaric Griffin a summoning spell that would call me whenever he needed me. But what you don’t know is just how good of friends we used to be.”

“How good of friends were you?” Clarke asks, and Bellamy looks towards his dad.

“As you would say, we were best friends.” Lucifer looks at a point somewhere off to the side of the room, and a small smile spreads across his lips. “Before I left, I could feel myself being summoned. Being who I am, I was expecting to show up in a dark room surrounded by people in cloaks and chanting, imagine my surprise when I showed up, and there was a single man who looked like he was ready to faint.” 

“Was it because he used up too much of his energy?” Surprisingly, it’s Wells who asks, and Lucifer nods. _ But Clarke didn’t use up all of her energy. _ Bellamy thinks back to that day, and he remembers her seeming completely fine.

“Yes, it was. He was on his knees on the floor, sweat beading his face, poor man seemed terrified when he looked up and saw me even though he knew he was summoning me.” Lucifer chuckles and takes a sip of his drink. “It took some coaxing, but eventually, he allowed me to heal him, and then I asked him why he summoned me. He said that it was because he wanted to see if I was real.” 

Bellamy bites his bottom lip to keep himself from laughing. Over the decades, he’s heard a lot of people argue about whether or not the devil is real, despite the evidence of there once being angels, and it always makes him smile.

“I like to credit Aurora with appealing to my humanity. Otherwise, I probably wouldn’t have begun talking to Alaric in the first place. Which, as you now know, led to a nice friendship. One of the only ones I’ve had in my eternal life.” 

“How did you end up finding Aurora?” Clarke tilts her head to the side as one of her hands plays with the soft black curls at the nape of Bellamy’s neck. Bellamy had told her that Lucifer ran into his mom while he was topside, but neither of his parents seemed to want to give many details. _ Maybe now... _

Lucifer looks at Bellamy. “I’m sure he’s already told you the story,” is what he says as he takes another sip of his drink, and Bellamy snorts.

“Come on, Dad, you and I both know that it’s short on details.” 

Lucifer sighs and sets his drink down. “I guess this is story time, after all.” He crosses his hands in front of him, and a small smile plays on his lips like he’s remembering a good memory.

“After a few eons in Hell, you come to realize something. Even though demons may be skilled torturers, they can’t tailor a suit if their damned lives depended on it. So, after my first visit topside, each returning decade or two, I would seek out a tailor to make me more suits.” 

“Aurora told me she used to be a seamstress.” Clarke smiles. 

“She was one of the best.” His dad smiles. “I walked into this shop, which was supposed to be her father's shop, and only found her. She told me that her father had gone out of town to gather more supplies and assured me that she could sew as well as him. I had no reason to doubt her. In the end, she tricked me into getting five suits instead of four, saying that if I were a businessman, then I would need a suit for every occasion,” Lucifer laughs. “She knew how to make a sale, and it wasn’t until after I left that I realized I spent way more than I expected, and it was all because of her smile.” 

If there’s one thing Bellamy will always remember, it’s the way his father used to look at his mother. Always, Lucifer looked at Aurora Blake like she hung the moon and the stars, even until the day he left. “From the way you’re telling the story, someone would believe you fell in love with her instantly,” Clarke says, and it brings Bellamy out of his head.

Lucifer’s eyes begin to glow again. “I did.” _ So did I_. His dad downs the rest of his drink then pours himself another. “As you can imagine, I kept going back to her, saying things like ‘this needs to be hemmed’ or ‘this stitching isn’t quite right.’ It’s a wonder she didn’t throw me out, but I had no other reason to see her.”

“Couldn’t you have just told her that you wanted to be around her?” It’s Harper who asks, and she’s playing with Monty’s hair while he sits on the floor between her legs. 

“In that time, my dear, it was frowned upon. However, I knew from the beginning that her father had died, and she lied when she said that he would be coming back. A woman living alone and operating her own businesses under her father’s name was also very looked down upon. I began to wonder just how long it would take the people of the city to realize, and on my last day, the day I was going to leave since I had no other excuse to see her, I didn’t like what I saw when I went to tell Aurora goodbye.” 

Bellamy sucks in a quiet breath. _ This is what they never told me. What they never _ wanted _ to tell me_. Lucifer runs a hand through his hair again and sighs. “My father created humans, and he was so proud of them, but how could he create them, knowing that they were capable of such atrocities?” Lucifer waves his hand in the air as he makes his voice deeper. “Free will, son, it’s all about free will.” Lucifer rolls his eyes then takes a sip of his drink.

“What did you find, dad?” Bellamy’s voice is low, and Clarke’s hand grips his forearm. 

When Lucifer looks at him, it’s almost as if Bellamy can see his father reliving that time. His glowing red eyes dim, and Bellamy knows he’s not going to like what he’s about to hear. “A few of the aristocratic sons got drunk one night and decided to pay the tailoring shop a visit. Aurora was working late to finish a dress for another client, and the men expected to see her father. I’ll spare you most of the details, but Aurora had already knocked one of the men out. However, I like to believe that my showing up when I did prevented more from happening.”

Bellamy’s arms tighten around Clarke, and she leans her head against his. _ Oh, mom... _ “When she saw me, she actually looked hopeful, like she wasn’t scared of me, but she didn’t know who I was. Looking at her, it’s almost as if I could feel my blood boiling, and when one of the guys came towards me, I could feel myself let go.” Lucifer looks around at everyone, his glowing eyes burning into them. “I am not evil, I punish evil. And that night, those men got what they deserved for being despicable human beings, and they have a very special place in Hell.” 

“You killed them?” Jasper’s voice is a whisper, and Lucifer turns to look at him. 

“I didn’t kill them, I terrified them, then when they finally died I collected them myself.” 

“Does mom know?” Bellamy asks, and his father turns towards him.

“There’s a reason why your mother and I never told you this, and it’s because she wants to forget it.”

“But that—”

“Bellamy,” Lucifer raises one of his eyebrows, “this stays between us. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, sir,” Bellamy sighs, and Clarke places a kiss on top of his head. _ How did I never know this? Nearly a century and a half, and I didn’t know that my father nearly stopped my mother from being killed? _

“So, what did you do after?” Raven leans forward, resting her elbows on her knees. “What did she think?” 

“I asked her if I could heal her, and she said yes. She was staring at me, and I could see my red eyes reflected in hers, so I stopped their glowing and took her hand to do so. I was wondering why she hadn’t thrown me out or demanded I leave when she told me that she wanted to see my eyes again.”

Another small smile plays on Lucifer’s lips. “I took her home that night, and she talked to me. Asking me questions and listening to the stories I told her. Even after what happened she was still so sweet and kind, I’m still amazed she ever agreed to be with me.” 

A small sound escapes from Clarke’s lips, and Bellamy takes the hand that’s wrapped around his neck and kisses it. Hearing his father talk about his mother reminds him of what he wrote about her. _ I’m amazed she ever agreed to be with me, too_. 

“I’m sure you can imagine how the rest went, seeing as we’re all here right now.” Lucifer looks around the room and smiles before settling back on Clarke. “Now, as for your ancestor, he was the only other human I allowed myself to get close to, or consider a friend.” 

“What happened after he summoned you?” 

“Like I said, we talked. He asked if I wanted a drink, and that was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. A few years later, I was with Alaric and his son, James, when my little sister showed up, Becca.” The name is familiar to Bellamy, but it was never one his father said a lot. It was usually his brothers that he talked about, but there were a few times that the name Becca came up, though he barely said anything about her.

“Becca?” Emori’s eyes go wide. “We never learned about an angel named Becca.” 

“No, I would suppose you haven’t.” Lucifer takes another sip of his drink, and settles back into the chair cushions. “Becca was always the weak one. She wasn’t quite as big as us, or as powerful, and everyone else shunned her. Except they never saw how much she adored all of us.” A shadow passes over Lucifer’s face and he stares into the liquid in his glass. 

“When I fell, my greatest regret was leaving her behind, but one day she left, too, and found me at Alaric’s. Much like me with Aurora, Becca fell in love with James instantly.” 

Clarke sits up straighter in Bellamy’s lap. “Am I related to her?”

Lucifer shakes his head. “While Becca loved James, she knew that having a child with a human would be against our father’s wishes, so she refrained. She was also very weak. Her grace was the only thing keeping her alive.”

“What happened to her?” Bellamy asks, and Clarke tightens her hold on him. 

“James came down with smallpox, and despite my instance that I could help him, Becca wanted to do it herself. I don’t know if she felt like she had something to prove or what was going through her mind, but she was already so weak, and she tried healing him.” Lucifer takes a deep breath and swirls the liquor around. “In the end, she took what little grace she had left and gave it to him to save him. And grace is different than being biologically tied to a certain angel. She got sick shortly after and refused my help once again.”

“What happened with James?” 

“James was distraught, and it took him nearly a decade to find someone else to be with. But, as we know, he found someone, and here you are, Clarke.” 

Clarke doesn’t say anything for a moment as she plays with Bellamy’s hair, but then, “So, I’m not directly related to an angel, but my father’s family does have ties to angels?”

“Yes.” Lucifer sets his drink down and leans forward. “You would have to have some connection to the angels to carry a Nephilim’s child, but not many people know that.” _ What? _ That catches Bellamy’s attention and he sits up.

“How do you know that?” He asks, and his father shrugs.

“The Vatican has a lot of papers on angels, most of them are wrong, but they got a few things right.”

“You were allowed in the Vatican?” Wells’ jaw drops, and Lucifer smirks.

“Someone had to correct all of the inaccuracies.”

“Why would I need someone with grace to have a kid?” Bellamy narrows his eyes at his father.

“Because that’s my father’s way of a cruel joke.” Lucifer shakes his head, then picks up a drink again. “Angels can have children if they want, but Nephilim are usually looked down upon. And when the Nephilim decides that they want a child, they pay the price for having been born. Angels could have children, but their children could not bear their own unless they were to get with another angel, which would never happen because—”

“Because no angel wants to upset their father or be with someone who should have never been born, got it,” Bellamy grumbles. “Why have me if you knew I would never be able to live a full life?” 

“In my defense, I didn’t know at the time, but after I found your mother, I knew that I wanted to have a family with her. I didn’t know that it would punish you for my desires.” 

Bellamy takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. _ This day could have never happened. _ Bellamy glances down at Clarke’s stomach and her other arm comes up to wrap around him. _ She’s pregnant. It’s real. Even though there was a lot working against it_. 

“How do we know that you didn’t bring the two of them together?” It’s Raven who speaks, and everyone turns to look at her. “You knew that Clarke had an angel connection, and you knew about Bellamy, so how do we know that you didn’t concoct a plan to get them together?”

Lucifer laughs, and Bellamy raises one of his eyebrows. “I know that while my father is big in free will, he has been one to nudge people in certain directions. Or, more accurately, has sent his soldiers to do his bidding, but I can assure you that I had no part in this.” Lucifer motions between Bellamy and Clarke. “Am I surprised it happened? No. Do I think it was bound to happen? I have no idea, but since Clarke has access to my summoning spell, I figure it was more likely to happen than not.” 

“How does that spell work?” This time, Wells leans forward and looks at Lucifer. “You say it summons _ you, _ but Clarke got Bellamy.” 

“When I left, I made it to where Bellamy would receive any summons that I may have gotten. I wanted him to see what it would be like to completely rule by himself without any guidance, and the best way to do so was to be completely hands-free.” 

“Huh.” Wells falls back onto the cushions then turns to look at Clarke and Bellamy. “Seems like everything worked out.” 

Clarke grins and turns towards Bellamy. “Yeah, it did.” 

“Definitely.” Bellamy tilts his head up and kisses Clarke on the cheek. “But wait, what about the glowing eyes?” 

“Oh, right.” Lucifer straightens and smirks at them. “When there’s a deep connection between an angel and a human, or in this case a Nephilim and a human, without the influence of angel grace or not, it manifests itself in the form of glowing eyes. It happened to your mother, Bellamy the night when—”

“Alright, thanks, Dad. Got it.” Bellamy winces, and Clarke laughs. _ Did not need that_. 

Before anyone can say anything else, a phone starts ringing with the song _ A Thousand Years _ by Christina Perri. Bellamy glances at their friends, but somehow he knew it would be his father to pull his phone out of his pocket. Lucifer clears his throat as he stands, and his eyes find Bellamy.

“It’s your mother. Excuse me, everyone.” 

Bellamy smirks as he watches his father walk into the kitchen, and then Clarke smiles at him. “Now, I know where you get your cheesiness from,” she teases.

“My father always has been one for romantics.”

“At least now we know it’s hereditary.” 

“You like my cheesiness,” Bellamy murmurs as he kisses her cheek. “Admit it.” 

“I admit nothing.” Clarke turns her head away and goes to stand up, but Bellamy keeps her on his lap.

“Where are you going?” He pouts, and it makes her smile even more.

“I want hot chocolate.”

“Stay here. I got it.” Bellamy picks her up off his lap and sets her on the open space beside him. 

“And I want to throw up,” Murphy gags, and Emori swats at his shoulder. 

When Bellamy walks into the kitchen, his father is pacing around the room with one hand holding his phone while his other runs through his hair. Lucifer catches sight of him and gives him a nervous smile, and Bellamy turns towards the cabinets to grab some hot chocolate powder then gets the milk out of the fridge. Instead of microwaving the cup, since Bellamy doesn’t want to be eavesdropping while his parents talk, Bellamy wraps his hand around the mug and holds on to it, long enough for steam to begin to rise from it, then he stirs in the cocoa powder. As he leaves the kitchen, he gives his dad a small salute and Lucifer raises an eyebrow at the magicked cup of hot chocolate, but Bellamy only shrugs.

“In normal circumstances, I shouldn’t know for another four weeks.”

“Shouldn’t know what for another four weeks?” Bellamy hands the cup of hot chocolate to Clarke.

“That I’m pregnant. But at least knowing early gives us a head start on preparing for the next nine months. Thank you,” Clarke smiles as she blows on her hot chocolate. _ Uh-oh _.

“Uh, about that,” Bellamy rubs the back of his neck, and Clarke turns her beautiful blue eyes up to his face, her eyebrows furrowing together.

“What?”

“Nephilim babies are born within five months.”

Clarke’s jaw drops open, along with everyone else’s in the room. She stares at him for what feels like an eternity, but, eventually, she swallows. “Five months?” She whispers.

“Yeah. Sorry, I probably should’ve told you earlier, but I was caught up.” Bellamy smiles at her, and even though he can tell that she seems terrified, she smiles back at him. 

“Well, at least we won’t feel like we have to wait for forever.” Clarke takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. 

“Bellamy,” Lucifer appears in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room, “I don’t know if you have any plans tomorrow evening, but your mother would like for all of us to have dinner. Including your sister and her husband.” Bellamy looks at Clarke, and she reaches out to squeeze his hand. “She wants you to come too, Clarke.” 

“Oh, yeah, definitely.”

“Excellent.” Lucifer puts his hands in his pockets and gives everyone a small smile. “I should head home, I have some stuff to sort through, but it was lovely meeting all of you. And if the two of you have any more questions, I’ll be happy to answer them.”

“Thanks, dad.” Bellamy nods at his father, and he smiles. “Looks like you’re going to be a grandfather soon.”

Lucifer’s eyes begin to glow, and he looks towards Clarke. “Yes, I suppose I am.”

Clarke nods. “Yep. Good night, Mr. Blake.”

“Good night, everyone.” Lucifer bows slightly, then he’s gone.

“Aw, I wanted to ask him about our Hell party.” Jasper pouts, and Bellamy chuckles.

“I’m sure you’ll have more time to do that.” Clarke smiles at her friend then turns to Bellamy. “How did you know something was wrong? I hadn’t even texted you.”

“Uh, I’m not sure.” Bellamy’s eyebrows furrow together, and he sits on the armrest of the couch. “It’s like I could hear you saying my name, and I could tell that you were upset.”

“I don’t think I actually said your name.” Clarke looks at her friends, and they all shake their heads. “But I remember wishing you were there.”

Bellamy shrugs, then picks Clarke up and sets her back in his lap. “Maybe that’s just another part of our connection.”

“Yeah,” Clarke smiles. “Maybe.”

“Alright, enough sappy shit, we need to get this party started.” Murphy hauls himself off the couch and walks towards the kitchen. “I’m taking drink requests except from the pregnant lady.”

“Don’t spike anyone’s drinks this time, asshole!” Clarke calls after him, and Murphy flips her off. 

“Who’s drink did he spike?” Monty asks, and Clarke points at herself.

“He gave me demon alcohol.”

“Only a couple of drops!”

“And I’m pregnant!”

“Well, excuse me, but no one knew! You’re just trying to give me a hard time.”

“Yeah, I am.” Clarke laughs, and Bellamy smiles as he presses a kiss to her shoulder.

“So, what does my expecting girlfriend want to do tonight?” Just saying those words has Bellamy wanting to never let her go. Not like he ever was in the first place. _ She’s pregnant_.

Clarke hums as she runs one of her hands through his hair. “I want to relax and not feel anxious about the fact that I’m going to text my family and ask if they want to get brunch tomorrow.”

“I take it we’re going to tell your family the news then and my family at dinner?”

“I was thinking about it.”

Bellamy smiles and gives her a slow kiss. “I like that idea. Besides, we can’t exactly put it off for long.”

“No, we definitely can’t.” Clarke snorts then drinks her hot chocolate. “But, I’m excited.”

“Me, too, Princess.” _ Really fucking excited_. Clarke grins at him, and Bellamy does the same, seeing his glowing red eyes reflecting in her beautiful blue ones.

Between the baby news and impromptu story time, Bellamy forgets that it’s Halloween. When Octavia was younger, he loved going trick-or-treating with her, and he usually opted for the trick part while she got all of the candy. On more than one occasion, he dressed up as the devil, which usually threw his mom into a fit of laughter, and then he didn’t have to worry about his eyes glowing because he could just say it was part of the costume. Now, as Clarke texts her family and he texts his, their friends compile a list of Halloween movies to watch while also taking turns at the karaoke machine. 

Murphy keeps the drinks coming, with Clarke’s hot chocolate seeming to be never-ending, and Bellamy finds that he just likes watching her. He’s done his fair share of partying over the years, and he thought that that would be all he would ever do, but, he has to admit, staying at home with the girl he loves and watching her sing karaoke and dance with their friends is better than he ever thought it’d be. He still needs to tell her, but he wants it to be right. _ You can’t wait forever. _ Bellamy pushes the thoughts out of his head because if he starts thinking about forever, then he’s going to probably think himself into a bad mood and he doesn’t want to do that. 

So, once Raven and Clarke finish up their duet, Bellamy stands and catches Clarke off-guard as he twirls her and pulls her back into his chest. He wraps one around her chest and his other comes to wrap around over her stomach. Clarke hums and leans into him.

“You’ve given me so much,” Bellamy murmurs into her ear.

“So have you.” 

“I don’t think I’ve done much of anything.” Bellamy leans down and kisses her shoulder, and Clarke let’s out a happy sigh that makes him smile.

She turns around in his arms and wraps hers around his neck. “You make me feel loved, Bellamy, and you’ve given me a chance at having a family, too.” Her smiles widens. “I love you, Bellamy, more than I ever thought I could love anyone.”

Bellamy’s grip tightens on her hips as he crashes his lips to hers. _ I’m a lucky man_. In one day, he found out that he’s going to be a father _ and _ the love of his life beat him at saying “I love you.” Not that it was a contest, but, he’s been trying to figure out how and when he should say it. Except, now, he realizes that he shouldn’t have been worried about whether or not it was the right time, because the way he sees it, there’s never a wrong time to say. For the most part.

“I love you, too, Clarke.”

“I know,” she whispers, and the smile she gives him is so full of love and sweetness, that Bellamy is pretty sure he’ll never come out of her spell. 

“How did I get so lucky?” Bellamy runs his nose against hers and she smiles. 

“I could ask you the same thing.”

Everyone spends the rest of the night alternating between movies, karaoke, and eating, with Bellamy even joining in pointing out the inaccuracies of horror movies. But, eventually, Clarke tucks herself into Bellamy’s side and closes her eyes. It’s nearly midnight, and their friends don’t seem like they’re ready to settle down just yet, but Bellamy has kind of been thinking about picking up where he and Clarke left off earlier.

“I’m really tired.” Clarke mumbles, and Bellamy kisses the top of her head. _ Okay, that can wait_.

Bellamy picks her up and walks her to her bedroom, closing the door with his foot and laying her down on the bed. She kicks off her leggings as Bellamy takes off his blue jeans, and then he slides into bed next to her. When she turns away from him, Bellamy is pretty sure he begins to pout, but when she takes his hand and places it on her stomach, a noise sounds from deep within his throat.

He kisses her shoulder blade. “Fuck, I can’t believe you’re actually pregnant.”

“I can’t either,” Clarke whispers and rubs her hand over his arm. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Would it be bad for me to say I’m nervous?”

“I think you would be completely justified in being nervous. I’m terrified.” Bellamy props himself up and rolls her over. 

“You are?” Her eyes are wide as she looks at him, and the light from the streetlamp makes her blue eyes look like they’re glowing. But he knows what that actually looks like.

“Yes.” Bellamy laughs lightly. “I never thought that having a family would be in the cards for me, especially if my dad didn’t come back, and even though I helped my mom with O…I don’t know.”

“No, I get it.” Clarke reaches up and lightly scratches her fingernails over his scalp. Bellamy hums. “My mom always wanted me to fall in love and get married and everything before Josephine, but as I got older, I began wondering if that was what I really wanted.”

“And now?”

“I think you know the answer to that.” Clarke bites her lower lip, and Bellamy grins. He leans down to kiss her, then presses a kiss to her stomach, which makes her giggle.

“Yeah, I think I do.” Bellamy smiles, and Clarke does the same as she rolls back over and places his hand over her stomach again.

_ She’s so small_. Bellamy can feel that his hand is nearly spanning the width of her stomach, and knowing that his child is there is enough to make tears spring to his eyes. _ I’m going to be a dad_. “I love you, Bellamy,” Clarke whispers as she rolls over one last time to kiss him. 

“I love you, too, Clarke.” Bellamy murmurs into her hair, and Clarke melts against him. “Goodnight.”

“Night, babe.”

From the way Clarke’s breath evens out almost immediately, Bellamy knows that she’s asleep, but it takes him a lot longer to fall asleep. _ We’re going to be parents_. He’s not sure how long he lays there, but one thing he does know is that Clarke loves him, like he loves her, and they’re going to be a family. _ My family_.

** _The Journal of_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _Bellamy Augustus Blake_ **

_ I’m going to be a father. It’s been hours since I’ve been told, but somehow it still doesn’t feel real. Is this how it always feels? Like it can’t be happening until you see proof that it is? I wonder if Clarke feels the same way. She told me that she’s nervous, and so am I, but I know that we’re going to be wonderful parents. Or, at least, I can hope that we will be, but there’s something telling me that we won’t have to worry, even though I know we will. _

_ She also told me she loves me today. It’s hard to believe, isn’t it? Within a couple of hours, I get two of the greatest things I could have ever hoped for in life. A family, and the girl I love telling me that she loves me, too. It’s the best feeling in the world. Clarke has given me everything, and I can only hope that I can do the same for her. _

_ Also, I think we’ve found that I have a pregnancy kink. Who knew? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaannddd Bellamy Blake continuing to be madly in love with Clarke Griffin will continue in the next chapters :)
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
Xx


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They tell Clarke's family

Bellamy is dreaming about two little kids running around the apartment that have the same blonde hair as their mother when he’s forced awake by Clarke kicking him in the shin. It takes him a second to fully figure out what’s going on, but as soon as he does he hops out of bed and darts towards the bathroom after her. She already has her hair pulled back, but Bellamy places his hands over hers and she lets her hair go to grab the sides of the toilet. _ I forgot about the morning sickness_. 

When Clarke finishes, she flushes the toilet then sits down on the floor, and Bellamy grabs a rag and wets it before kneeling beside her with it. “You okay?”

Clarke looks at him, and a short laugh escapes her lips. “Yeah, just peachy. It’s like he waited until I knew I was pregnant to kick in the morning sickness. I haven’t thrown up all week.”

“He?” Bellamy smirks, and her cheekbones turn red.

“I dreamed about little yous running around last night, and now I can’t stop thinking about it.” Clarke bites her bottom lip and reaches up to untangle some of his curls. “Your curls, your freckles, your golden skin…” She hums, “I want a little army of yous.”

Bellamy chuckles then reaches out to help her up. “It’s funny that you say that because I want a little army of _ yous_, too.” Clarke giggles, and Bellamy presses a kiss to her head. “I’ll let you get cleaned up. What do you want for breakfast?”

“I think we have some leftover chicken, and that sounds really good right now.” Clarke smiles, and Bellamy can feel himself doing the same.

“Chicken it is.” Bellamy gives her one last kiss on her temple then disappears into her bedroom as she closes the bathroom door. 

He pops his head into the living room to see if anyone else is up, but they all seem to be sound asleep. Since he doesn’t want to heat up just some left over chicken, Bellamy decides to throw some biscuits into the oven, and as he’s closing the door, his phone starts vibrating.

“Hey, mom.” Bellamy smiles as he pulls out a mug from one of the cabinets. “Aren’t you up a little early?”

“It’s nearly 9AM, I don’t think it’s early at all.” He can hear some stuff moving around on the other end of the line. Bellamy waits for her to say something else as he prepares his coffee, but she doesn’t.

“Everything okay?”

“Of course it is. I can’t just want to talk to my son? Have you become that child?” 

Bellamy chuckles at the mental image of his mom raising an eyebrow at him. “Just thought I’d ask. How did O and Lincoln like their honeymoon?”

“They said it was lovely, but I’m sure you know Octavia is wanting to talk to your dad. She’s not very happy with him.”

“No, I suppose she’s not. I wasn’t either and then he decided to have that impromptu bonding week, and, well, Clarke told me that an eternity is a long time to get off on the wrong foot, so…” Bellamy shrugs. In all honesty, the time he spent with his dad was pretty nice, like how things were before he left.

“Well, she’s definitely right.” Bellamy listens as his mom blows out a long breath. “I won’t keep you any longer, but I want you to make sure that your father is in that restaurant at 6PM, do you understand? If he’s not, then we’re eating without him.”

“I’m sure you’d be able to convince him to be there on time a lot better than I would.”

“I’ve already talked to him but you know how your father can be.” 

He can hear a slight waver in his mom’s voice, and he can feel his voice soften. “Hey, it’s going to be fine. You don’t need to be worried.”

“Worried? Why would I be worried?” 

Bellamy shrugs, even though he knows that she can’t see him. “Just thought I’d try to reassure you.”

“Thank you, darling. Now, go back to your girl and tell her I say hi, and I’ll bother your sister.”

“Okay, mom. Love you.”

“I love you, too. See you all tonight.”

Bellamy hangs up and slips his phone back into his pocket then pulls out the leftover chicken and pops it into the microwave. Just as he’s putting the plate back in, he can hear Clarke walk up behind him and he turns to smile at her, but the look on her face makes him stop moving.

“What’s wrong?”

“Do you think your dad would know if James ever tried to bring Becca back?” Her voice is soft, barely a whisper, and the words seem to have no separation from one another as she says them. _ Necromancy? _ Bellamy can feel his face pale.

“He might since Becca was his sister. Why do you ask?” 

“Because I remembered just glossing over James’ spells in my family book since they weren’t really practical, but after your dad’s story, I decided to look over them again. He was trying to figure out a spell to bring her back, Bellamy.” 

“Wouldn’t he have been caught?” Since Bellamy hasn’t been around in the supernatural community as much, he’s not sure about most things, but he knows that there are a few laws that haven’t changed in over a century and he knows that it’s for a reason. Necromancy is forbidden and has been forbidden since the dark ages. Some books say that those who practice it usually end up going mad, but since his dad said that James ended up marrying someone else, he couldn’t have practiced necromancy that much. If at all. 

“I don’t know.” Clarke shakes her head and reaches up to touch the stone around her neck. “I thought it was all nonsense until I started reading it altogether.” Clarke bites at her lower lip, not looking at Bellamy, until she turns towards him and smiles a little. “It’s nothing, and I know that, I guess I just got a little freaked out at the fact that one of my ancestors went off the deep end.”

“It’s okay, babe.” Bellamy wraps his arm around Clarke’s waist and pulls her in for a kiss.

“So, you’ll promise me that you won’t try to raise the dead?” Clarke arches an eyebrow at him, and Bellamy grins.

“I don’t know…” He teases, and Clarke swats at his head. Bellamy laughs as he kisses her again then lets her go when the microwave goes off. Bellamy could probably bring her back if he really wanted to without having to resort to something like that, but that’s not something he wants to think about. The night his father brought him to practice his powers, Lucifer told him that he has more power than anyone knows. Except maybe his grandfather, but he’s not exactly available, or wanting, to take Bellamy’s call. 

When Clarke keeps trying to steal chicken off his plate, Bellamy picks her up and sets her on the counter then hands her her own plate to eat off of and she smiles at him. It doesn’t take long for their friends to realize that there’s food waiting for them, and soon everyone is milling around the kitchen and changing between having conversations about what they have to do for the week and talking baby stuff. 

Bellamy keeps getting distracted by Clarke laughing, and he’s pretty sure he feels her eyes on him more than usual. When he turns to look at her, she’s usually looking away and he finds it adorable that she also blushes. They’re together, they love each other, they’re having a kid together, and she blushes when he catches her looking at him like she’s a teenager with a crush. _ I’m really lucky _ . Once, she doesn’t look away when he looks at her, and he smiles and winks, causing her blush even more, but she blows him a kiss. _ My girl _.

  
  


Since Bellamy has only met Abby and Marcus Kane once, after causing a little disturbance at their youngest daughter’s wedding, to say he’s a little worried about telling them that he and Clarke are going to have a baby would be an understatement. But it looks like Clarke is more worried than he is, and that doesn’t exactly help his situation. While he and Clarke were getting ready to leave, he found her taking a few deep breaths and he rubbed her back, telling her it was going to be fine. _ If only I completely believed that _.

A strong gust of wind cuts down the sidewalk through the buildings and Bellamy doesn’t miss the way Clarke huddles into her tan jacket, trying to shield her face. “I told you to bring a hat and a scarf, babe.” She just didn’t want to listen.

“You don’t have to rub it in,” Clarke grumbles, and Bellamy laughs.

“Here.” He holds out his hand and a red beanie with a matching red scarf appear in it. Instead of the thanks he’s expecting, Clarke groans.

“How many times are you going to do that?” Clarke rolls her eyes, but Bellamy only arches an eyebrow at her.

“If you don’t want this—” He begins to move the scarf and hat away from her, but Clarke reaches out and grabs them. 

“I may not like you magicking stuff into existence, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want them.” Clarke pulls the beanie into her head and wraps the scarf around her neck, and Bellamy smiles as she hums.

“You are so difficult,” Bellamy shakes his head, but he has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling too much.

“Maybe you’re the one that’s difficult.” She challenges, and Bellamy raises both of his eyebrows at her as she smirks.

“Are we really going to do this now? Because I think we both know you’re more difficult.” Bellamy chuckles and shakes his head. “Not to mention trouble.” 

“But you still love me.” Clarke wraps her arms around his waist, pulling him to a stop, and she smiles up at him.

“Yeah, I do.” Bellamy brings his hand up and cups the side of her face as he kisses her. 

“Mmm...you’re warm.” Clarke closes her eyes and leans into his hand. “So warm.”

“Well, we’re almost to the café, then you’ll be completely warm.” Clarke pouts, and Bellamy knows that he would rather just wrap her up in his arms to warm her up instead of having to go to the café, but they’re doing this for a reason. When Clarke nods her head, they grab ahold to each other’s hands and cross the street.

They know that Clarke’s family is already here since Josephine texted Clarke about five minutes ago, but when Bellamy opens the door for Clarke, his heart rate picks up. _ Okay. We’re really doing this _ . Her family is seated by one of the windows, and four people against the two of them seems daunting. Not that they’re _ actually _ against them, but, it feels like it.

Abby waves them over and everyone says hi, all of them giving Clarke hugs and Bellamy is slightly thrown off by Abby pulling him into a hug, too, but he recognizes it as a mom hug. He can only hope she doesn’t hate him once this is all over. When they all take their seats, Bellamy pulls out Clarke’s chair and she smiles up at him, but he doesn’t miss the way that Abby’s eyebrow raises when she sees the interaction. 

“I’m glad you texted us, Clarke.” Abby smiles. “I’ve been wanting to spend more time with the two of you.”

“As have I,” Kane chimes in. “I’ve wanted to pick up my conversation with Bellamy about the best soccer team.”

“Oh, you know, sis, married life has me swamped.” Josephine looks at Clarke and sighs. “So much to do.” 

Clarke snorts, and it makes Bellamy smile as Josephine starts laughing, too. “Right, Josie, because now that you have a license for something, your life has changed drastically from what it has been.” 

“Totally.” Josephine winks as she picks up her coffee and takes a sip.

“Oh, honey, do you want a coffee? I was going to go get a refill.” Abby pushes back in her chair, and Clarke smiles.

“Uh, I’d like some hot chocolate.” _ Good replacement _. Clarke asked him about some of the things she should avoid now that she’s pregnant, other than smoking and alcohol, and Bellamy told her that caffeine was something she was going to have to watch out for, and it seems like she’s taking that seriously. He can’t count how many times he’s heard Clarke say that she wished she had coffee over the past month of knowing her, but even though she probably really wants it, she’s choosing something else.

“And a chocolate muffin?” Abby raises an eyebrow at her daughter, and Clarke smiles even wider. “I thought so.” _ So, she really likes chocolate muffins. _ He found a four pack of chocolate chip chocolate muffins in her cabinet the day before he brought her to Hell, so he knew she must have liked them, but if her mom is offering to get her one without Clarke saying anything, then she must _ really _ like them. They haven’t even told her family the news yet and Bellamy is already wanting to make her a pregnancy gift basket.

“It’s not like you to turn down coffee, Clarke.” Josephine cocks an eyebrow at her and tilts her head to the side. “You can’t function without it.”

“You know, trying to cut back on the caffeine. It’s habit-forming.” Clarke shrugs, and her mother agrees before heading to the counter to place the order. _ Nice save _. 

Josephine gives Clarke a weird look, but Bellamy grabs Clarke’s hand under the table, and he can almost feel Clarke let out a breath she had been holding. Bellamy realizes that he should’ve seen this coming. At this rate, and with the way Josephine is staring at Clarke and Clarke is ignoring her, he would bet money that Josephine is going to out them before either of them can get the nerve up to say anything.

With the way Josephine continues to look at her sister, and the way Clarke keeps playing with his hand, Bellamy realizes that something is probably going to be said before either of them want it to be so he turns to Gabriel and Josephine and says, “How was the honeymoon?”

They newlywed couple smiles. “It was great,” Gabriel nods his head. “Bora Bora was pretty nice.”

“Yeah, I hope we can go back some day. I loved getting to sleep on the water.” Josephine grins. 

“Waking up and jumping into the water was fun.”

Josephine goes into a story about one of the dinner’s they went to, but when Abby comes back with the hot chocolate and the muffin, Clarke immediately digs in and Bellamy can’t hide his smile as he watches her. She starts off by picking a piece off the top and then grabs a few of the chocolate chips that fell onto the plate and pops them into her mouth before taking a sip of her hot chocolate. Bellamy runs his thumb over her hand and she gives him a sheepish smile with muffin stuffed in her mouth. 

“Hey, this place started serving Bailey’s with their coffee, do you want to try it?” Josephine asks, and both Bellamy and Clarke turn to look at her.

“No, thanks.” Clarke says as she picks another piece off her muffin, “I think this is enough for me.” 

“Clarke,” Josephine practically sings her sister’s name, and the way she smirks makes Bellamy realize that he was right. Josephine knows, and they’ve only been here for max fifteen minutes.

“What?” Clarke’s eyes widen a fraction, and Bellamy keeps running his thumb over her hand.

Josephine grins. “Nothing.”

“Josephine, what are you getting at?” Abby looks between her daughters, and Bellamy notices Clarke blush as she squeezes his hand. He can feel the tips of his ears beginning to heat up, and he hopes his face doesn’t turn red, too.

Clarke turns to look at Bellamy, and he smiles. _ Yeah, we should’ve known _. Clarke smiles back at him and squeezes his hand, then turns back to her family.

“I’m pregnant.” 

Those two words, just those two little words make Bellamy’s heart flip as he grins beside the woman he loves, he loves hearing them, but as soon as they’re out of Clarke’s mouth, Abby drops the spoon she had been holding, and Kane’s eyes go wide as Josephine begins laughing like a madwoman. “I knew it!”

Clarke leans back in her chair, and Bellamy brings their hands up to kiss the back of hers. She beams up at him, and he wonders if saying those words make her as happy as they make him. While everyone else seems either shocked or too busy laughing to really say anything, Bellamy is surprised when Gabriel says, “congratulations, to the two of you.” 

“Thanks, Gabe.” Clarke smiles at her brother-in-law before turning her attention back to her mother. Who seems to be shocked to the point of not being able to move. 

“Whoa, mom, you okay?” Josphine recovers from laughing enough to look at Abby.

“I think I broke her,” Clarke mumbles, and she and Josephine share a look. 

Abby blinks and clears her throat, and Bellamy notices a mother’s attempts at controlling her emotions. He’s seen his mother do it more times than he can count, and Bellamy tries to brace himself for what she’s about to say. “Honey,” she looks from Clarke to Bellamy. “Bellamy, I hope you don’t take this the wrong way, but—”

“Morning good ever comes after _ but _,” Clarke grumbles and leans back in her chair. 

Abby turns her attention towards her daughter and raises an eyebrow. “_ But _ the two of you have only been dating for a month.” Abby sighs and runs her hands through her hair. “Clarke, darling, you have to know this is too fast.” 

“You’re the one who’s been wanting me to find someone ever since I turned eighteen, mom.” Clarke says, and Bellamy remembers some of the things she told him during the nights they stayed up and talked after their night in Hell. The way Abby clenches her jaw, though...he knows that this could very well turn into a mother-daughter showdown. Clarke also told him how she and her mother will butt heads a lot because of how alike they are.

“But, Clarke…” Abby sighs and rests her head in one of her hands.

Whatever Bellamy thinks Clarke is about to say, is nowhere close to what she actually says because just when he thinks that she’s going to try and defend what’s going on, she says, “and the baby will be here in four and a half months.” 

Coming from the girl who stared down Satan himself, Bellamy should have known that she wouldn’t be worried about telling her family that little bit of information, but he still finds himself waiting for and outburst from Abby. And the way she looks...he wonders if it’s not far off.

Abby’s eyes go wide, and she gasps. “_ Clarke. _ ” Abby’s eyes drift from Clarke to Bellamy and back, before looking at Clarke’s stomach. _ Oh, right. They think the baby isn’t mine _ . Bellamy looks at Clarke, and she’s smiling, so obviously she knew that her family would react this way once she told him. _ Trouble indeed… _as if he thought he couldn’t love her anymore, he’s pretty sure he does now. 

“Damn, Clarke, and you’re just now finding out?” 

“Josephine.” Kane gives his daughter a look, but he looks concerned, too. _ Uh... _

“Nephilim babies are usually born within five months,” Bellamy clears his throat, and his leg starts bouncing under the table so hard he’s grateful that there’s a table cloth. _ Now her family knows when the two of us had sex. Could I possibly open up the floor and have Hell swallow us up? Would that cause too much of a scene? _

“Clarke, this is a big deal.” It’s Kane who speaks, and Clarke looks at him. 

“I know.” 

“And you’re sure you’re ready for this?” Kane asks Bellamy and Bellamy nods.

“Yes, sir.” 

“Bellamy, have you ever taken care of a baby?” Abby’s voice is soft, but Bellamy can see the fire in her eyes. It was the same look his mom had when Octavia brought Lincoln home to meet them. He’s older than her, older than what some humans would consider acceptable, and even though he and his mom are older than most, Aurora Blake had a look in her eye that night that Bellamy is pretty sure he’d hide from if it was ever directed towards him. Kind of like what he wants to do now.

“Yes, ma’am. I helped my mom with my little sister.” Abby doesn’t seem as upset as she did a few minutes ago, but she still doesn’t look happy. 

Kane takes a deep breath and rests his elbows on the table, looking from Clarke to Abby, and glancing at Bellamy. “Honey, I think we need to listen to them.” Kane places a hand on his wife’s arm, and Abby looks at him. “I know I can’t be the only one who sees how happy they are.” Kane turns to Clarke and Bellamy, smiling.

“Could I say something?” Bellamy’s leg stops bouncing, and he looks between Abby and Kane, who both nod. He clears his throat a second time and sits up straighter, resisting the urge to run his hand through his hair, and Clarke gives his hand a reassuring squeeze under the table. “I’ve always wanted to have a family, and I know how much work it can be because I helped my mom raise my little sister. But I also know that I love Clarke, and while I know this seems fast, I don’t think either of us could be happier. I’ve been around for a while, and I’ve seen a lot, but I’ve never felt this way about anyone else.” 

“And life is short, mom,” Clarke interjects. “When you think about it, sixty years isn’t a lot of time. I love Bellamy, and while I know this isn’t conventional, that kind of went out the window the day I met him, didn’t it?” 

Bellamy brings their intertwined hands up to his mouth and kisses the back of her hand. When she smiles at him, her eyes begin to shine and she blinks them a few times before turning back to Abby, and when Bellamy looks at her, she actually is crying. 

“Well, who am I to go against your wishes?” Abby picks up a napkin and dabs at the corners of her eyes. “I guess we’re going to be grandparents.” She smiles at Kane, who beams at her.

“I guess we are.” 

“Now, I can be the cool aunt who spoils them!” Josephine gets up from her chair and walks around the table, wrapping her arms around Clarke and kissing her cheek. “I’m so happy for you, sis.”

“Thanks, Josie.” 

“Congratulations.” Kane holds his hand out to shake Bellamy’s. “Looks like you’re officially part of the family.”

“Are you two going to get married?” Josephine pulls back and looks between Clarke and Bellamy. “I can’t wait to be your maid of honor.”

“Oh, uh—”

“Let me guess, you haven’t talked about it yet?” Josephine kinks and eyebrow. “You’ll figure it out.”

“Darling.” Abby stands up, too, and gives Clarke and Bellamy each a hug. “You just have to take it one step at a time.”

“Thanks, mom.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Kane.”

“Oh, Bellamy, it’s Abby.” She smiles ,and Bellamy nods his head.

“Thank you, Abby.” 

Gabriel gives Clarke a hug and shakes Bellamy’s hand. Bellamy isn’t quite sure where they stand right now, and or if they’re ever going to tell people about how they know each other, since he’s pretty sure Clarke still wants to know about what happened that night at Josephine’s wedding, but Gabriel was right. It’s all water under the bridge. After all, they had only met once.

The conversation drifts to all things baby, and Bellamy lets his mind wonder about Josephine’s marriage comment. He’s definitely planning on asking Clarke to marry him, and even though he was going to try and plan something out for it, Clarke has shown him that there’s no time like the present. He thinks of the little black box that’s sitting inside his dresser behind his journal. _ I need to ask her soon. I can’t not ask her. _

He lets himself drift from the conversation as he begins to think about the possibilities once he asks her, assuming she says yes. _Would she want to get married immediately? Or would she want to wait until the baby is here? Does she want to have a winter wedding?_ _She already looked stunning in her bridesmaid dress, I could only imagine how she’ll look as the bride_… 

Clarke telling everyone that Lucifer’s back in Hell brings Bellamy out of his head, and he feels a little bad for spacing on the conversation of his kid, but the idea of Clarke in a wedding dress is as wonderful as the fact that she’s pregnant and now he has two things he can’t stop thinking about.

“Is he excited about having a grandchild?” Kane asks.

Yeah,” Bellamy smiles slightly. “I think it’s something he’s thought about but never thought he would get.”

“Like having you.” Clarke smiles at him, and Bellamy can feel the heat rise to his cheeks.

“Yeah, like that.”

They spend the next two hours in the cafe talking about baby planning and putting an expansion charm on Clarke’s apartment to allow for a nursery. It’s a lot, and from the way Clarke seems to trail off when talking and the way they’re both gripping their hands a little more, Bellamy can tell that she feels the same way. But the way she smiles at him makes everything slightly less overwhelming.

By the time noon rolls around, Bellamy isn’t sure how he’s going to handle being able to tell Clarke’s family _ and _ his family about the baby news only a few hours apart from each other. Telling Clarke’s family was already nerve-wracking enough, having to tell his mom and little sister, even though he knows his mom has been wanting grandchildren for a long time, doesn’t seem any better. Abby lets them go but not without a hug and kiss to both Bellamy and Clarke’s cheeks.

“Bellamy, please talk to your parents and your sister about all of us getting together at some point. I think it’s about time I meet them.”

“Yes, ma’am. I’ll talk to them tonight.”

“Wonderful.” Abby smiles and steps back as Kane moves into give Clarke a hug bye.

“Congratulations again, Clarke. And take care of her.” Kane gives Bellamy a pointed look before smiling and shaking his hand.

“I definitely will.”

Clarke gets attacked by Josephine, and Kane stands off to the side with Bellamy. “I know that this is probably a lot, since I can tell when Clarke is starting to get overwhelmed, but I’m sure the two of you will figure it out.”

“I hope so.” Bellamy looks towards Clarke and where she’s smiling at Josephine’s eye-rolling. 

“You know, Clarke was already out of the baby stage whenever I first met her, since she was seven, and I hadn’t been around any baby in at least twenty years by the time Abby and I had Josie. I know you’re older than any of us, but I have to say, no matter how old you are, I don’t think having a kid will be any less scary.”

“Yeah, I’m sure my dad would say the same thing.” Bellamy smiles a little. “But he seemed to manage so I think if he can then we’ll be fine.”

“I think so, too.” Kane pats him on the back then moves towards Abby and Clarke says her goodbyes to Gabriel before wrapping her arms around Bellamy and having him move them to her bedroom. 

His favorite thing about teleporting with Clarke is the fact that she always wraps her arms around him and holds onto him like if she doesn’t then he’ll disappear, and this time is no different. Once they’re standing in her room, neither of them make any move to let go of one another.

“Well, that went about as well as I could have hoped.” She laughs lightly, and Bellamy chuckles, too, as he places a kiss on top of her head.

“I think they’re warming up to me.”

“Oh, they already love you.” Clarke leans back and props her head on his chest, smiling up at him. The way she says it, like she’s so _ sure _, and the fact that Kane said it looked like he was part of the family makes him believe that he really is. That also fuels his desire to propose to her immediately. “But not as much as I do.”

“I should hope not, that would be a weird family dynamic,” he teases, and Clarke laughs.

“Yeah, I suppose it would.”

“So, what do you want to do now? We still have a few hours before we have to head to dinner.” He can hear their friends still milling around in the living room, so he wonders if they’ll just stay in.

“I don’t know, but,” Clarke yawns and rests her head back on Bellamy’s chest, “I’m tired.”

“Do you want to take a nap?” Bellamy runs one of his hands through her hair and she hums.

“Will you take one with me?” The way she smiles up at him makes his heart flip and well, how could he say no?

“Of course.”

“Good.” Bellamy takes off his coat as Clarke takes off her jacket and strips off most of the rest of her clothes before falling back into her bed and pulling a pillow towards her. He doesn’t even need the coat for colder weather, but he’s learned from experience that walking around in freezing temperatures with a t-shirt on usually gets a lot of weird looks. Bellamy tells her that he’s going to go tell them that they’re back and going to take a nap before dinner, and makes his way into the hall as she settles further into the bed.

Everyone is still sprawled out across the living room, and when he enters the room, Wells raises his eyebrows at him. “How did telling mama Griffin go?” 

“She only looked like she wanted to murder me for a few minutes before saying she was happy for us.” Bellamy shoves his hands in his pockets. “But Clarke is tired so we’re going to take a nap until we have to start getting ready for dinner.”

“Alright, we’ll make sure not to party too hard.” Raven calls from her place on the couch then turns to look at him. “She likes having her shoulders massaged when she’s stressed.” 

“And her favorite ice cream is chocolate, but cake is red velvet.” Wells chimes in. 

“Alright, I’ll keep that in mind. I’m going to go take a nap.” Bellamy waves at them all then disappears down the hall and back towards Clarke’s room.

Clarke is buried under her covers when he walks in, and smiles sleepily at him when he slides under the covers next to her. She moves closer to him immediately and wraps an arm around his waist. He’s pretty sure she could ask him to stay in bed with her for the rest of her life and Bellamy would do it without question. He loves laying with her like this, and the image of them laying with their child between them makes his heart beat a little faster. 

She kisses his chest, and Bellamy places one to her forehead, loving when he can feel her smile against his neck. Her breathing evens out almost immediately, but Bellamy lays there for a while just thinking about their lives together. He doesn't let himself think about the day that he’ll have to say goodbye to her, since he knows living forever isn’t for everyone, especially for those who aren’t born into it, but even then, most have trouble with the idea of eternity. _ But as long as I can have her for as long as she’s here, I think I’ll be okay. Even if I’m still not sure how I’m going to be able to deal with having to say goodbye. But for now...I hope she knows how much she means to me. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo....I'm excited to post the next chapter because part of it was originally going to be "bonus content" when I was done with Clarke's POV and wasn't planning on doing Bellamy's lol So I hope you like it! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was a day late. I'll see you guys next week!
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
Xx


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They tell Bellamy's family and Bellamy is aallll in his feels :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as I said last week, I'm excited to post this chapter because it was going to be "bonus content" once I finished Clarke's POV, and that scene was going to be Bellamy talking to his mom while Clarke was asleep! I hope you enjoy it! :)

Bellamy wakes up to the feeling of Clarke pressing kisses to his body. His chest, his shoulder, his collarbone, the bottom of his neck...it’s a pretty damn good way to wake up in Bellamy’s opinion. He hums, and the arm that’s wrapped around her waist moves to massage her scalp.

“You have to wake up, babe,” Clarke murmurs, and trails kisses down his throat. 

“Nuh-uh.” Bellamy’s grip tightens on her as he tries to pull her closer to him. There’s no way he’s leaving this bed. She’s pregnant, and he loves holding her, and they’re staying here.

“Yes-huh. We have the dinner with your family.” _ I forgot about that. _ That wakes him up a little more, but since he’s already committed to staying here, he doesn’t want to budge.

“Nuh-uh.” Bellamy buries his face in her hair and kisses her head. “We’re staying here.”

“But, Bellamy.” Clarke pulls back and he looks at her. Her hair is messy, and her eyes are slightly red, but he thinks she looks adorable because, well, _ she’s always adorable_. “Your mother is expecting us.”

Bellamy sighs and begins combing his fingers through her hair. “Yeah, I know.” He rolls over sightly and yawns, stretching a little. “What time is it?”

“Just after 4:30 PM,” Clarke murmurs, and Bellamy’s eyes snap open.

“Shit, I forgot to set the alarm.” He runs his free hand over his face and yawns a second time. “I should probably shower before we go.”

“We could shower together.” Clarke wiggles her eyebrows, and Bellamy laughs. 

“I think if we were to do that, we’d never make it out of here.”

“I promise to wait until later to jump you,” Clarke props her head up in her hand. “I just really want to wash your hair.”

“Why?” He’s never had someone offer to wash his hair before.

“I like your curls.” She smiles at him.

“Then, does that mean I get to wash your hair?”

“If you want.”

“Okay.” Bellamy nods, then leans forward and presses a kiss to her cheek. “Then, let’s take a shower.”

Bellamy starts the shower, making sure it’s warm enough for both of them, and when he turns around, Clarke is pulling off her shirt and Bellamy’s eyes rake over her until they find her stomach. _ I still can’t believe it_. She notices him looking and moves her arms to cover her breasts. One thing he’s come to realize is that she’s shy when it comes to some things, but he doesn’t mind. She smiles up at him and Bellamy walks towards her, places his hands on her hips above her underwear. 

“Have I told you that you’re beautiful?”

“You’re just saying that because I’m pregnant,” she teases, and Bellamy chuckles as he leans down to kiss her. 

“I’m just supposed to dote on my girlfriend. Pregnant or not.”

“Hmm…” Clarke hums as she moves her arms to wrap them around his neck. “Maybe we can stay here and you can dote on me some more.”

_ I like that idea_. And Bellamy is _ really _ considering it, but he knows that if he’s not there tonight then his mom might never forgive him. “But like you said, my mom is expecting us.” Clarke pouts and Bellamy kisses the corner of her mouth. “Come on, let’s get soapy.”

This isn’t the first time he’s showered with Clarke, but it always feels like it is. And as soon as she begins washing his hair, Bellamy is pretty sure he’s never going to want to shower alone again. Her fingertips massage his scalp, and it feels different than when she does it the other times when there’s not soap involved. Her washing his hair reminds him of when she wanted to dry it, and it’s an amazing feeling.

He offers to wash her hair and she turns around immediately, then once he’s sure he’s washed it thoroughly, he massages her shoulders. They need to hurry, but that doesn’t mean he can’t take a few minutes to help her relax. When he’s done, Clarke kisses him and then gives him a soap beard. It’s fun, and it’s sweet, and, yeah, he’s never going to shower alone ever again. 

“Can I wash you?” Clarke looks up at him with her big blue eyes, and Bellamy is lost in them. He watches her every move as she bites at her lower lip and nods. _ I’m going to marry you_, he thinks as he grabs the loofah and puts some of the body wash on it. 

He turns her around so her back is pressed against his chest as he bathes her, and Clarke alternates between looking up at him and letting her head rest against his shoulder. _ This is going to be my life_. When he gets to her stomach, he takes extra care not to scrub too hard, but he also might spend a little more time there than is necessary. He just can’t help himself. Clarke returns the favor, and even though he’d really like to try out doing some things in the shower, he knows that they really don’t have the time.

Much like that day in his room, Clarke takes to drying Bellamy’s hair, and in turn he dries hers as best he can. _ I’m going to marry her_. He has to go back to his room so he can get clothes that are appropriate for the restaurant that they’re going to be going to. He grabs the clothes then appears back in Clarke’s bedroom, and ducks into the bathroom while she pulls her sweater dress out of the closet.

Once he’s done, he walks back into her room and the sight of her bending over her dresser while she puts on her makeup makes him still. _ I am one lucky man_. He looks at himself and realizes that his father had been right, seeing yourself in the mirror does put things into perspective. Clarke catches sight of him in the mirror and smiles. “Think this will work?”

“Is it too late to change my mind about going?” Bellamy walks up behind her and places his hands on her hips. “I want to stay right here.”

“Yes, it’s too late, but maybe we can make some plans for later.” She winks at him and Bellamy can see himself grin in the mirror.

“Sounds good to me.” He leans forward and kisses the back of her shoulder before walking towards her bed and sitting down on it. They still have a bit before they’re supposed to be at the restaurant, and Bellamy finds himself looking over at Clarke’s family spellbook.

Curious, Bellamy grabs it from her bedside table and opens it to the section where James’ spells are supposed to be. _ She said that together, they created a resurrection spell..._Bellamy flips through the pages and reads the writing in the margins, and sees that Clarke was right. It’s an old spell, that much he can tell, but it doesn’t feel complete. Or right, for that matter. _ Shouldn’t he have known that he couldn’t bring her back? _ One thing about magic, all magic, is that it has its limits. Aside from petitioning God, there’s no one on this Earth who could bring someone back from the dead. Not even Lucifer. And the few people that have tried, well, according to Bellamy’s father, it’s never ended well. _ But he did lose the love of his life… _

A sound from the hallway catches his attention and Bellamy looks up from the book the same time Clarke looks at him in the mirror. Slowly, Bellamy closes the spellbook and gets up from the bed, listening to the footsteps that are nearing the room. He motions for Clarke to get behind him, knowing very well that she isn’t going to go anywhere else, and just as Bellamy reaches for the doorknob, someone speaks.

“Bellamy? Clarke?” Lucifer’s voice is muffled from behind the door, and Clarke lets out a sigh of relief as Bellamy pulls the door open. 

“You can’t just drop in like that.” Bellamy runs one of his hands through his hair, and Clarke raises an eyebrow at him.

“Now, do you see how it feels?” She teases. Bellamy smirks and shrugs a little before turning back to his dad. _ Maybe she’s got a point_.

“What are you doing here? I thought you were going straight to the restaurant,” Bellamy asks, and Lucifer looks between him and Clarke, shifting on his feet.

“I thought we could all travel there together.”

“Sure,” Clarke smiles. “I’m almost ready to go.” 

Satan lets out a quick breath and smiles slightly. “Perfect.”

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re nervous,” Bellamy smirks.

“Nervous? I’m the King of Hell, what do I have to be nervous about?” His dad looks at him, and even though Bellamy is pretty sure his father is trying to cover up his true feelings, he still just shrugs.

“I guess that’s true.” Bellamy motions for his dad to lead the way down the hall, and they both make their way towards the living room so Clarke can finish up her makeup. 

“Are you nervous to tell your mother?” Lucifer asks, and Bellamy takes a deep breath. 

“Yeah, you could say that. But I know she’ll be happy.”

“Yes, I suppose she will be. I know I am.” He smiles, and Bellamy can feel himself doing the same. Despite being the devil, Bellamy knows that his father is just as excited as any other parent. 

Bellamy hears Clarke’s heels clicking on the floor and he turns to look at her. Waking up to her every day for as long as he possibly can is going to be the best thing he’s ever going to experience. He knows that. “You look beautiful. Are you ready to go?” 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Clarke smiles up at him and Bellamy wraps an arm around her waist before turning to his dad.

“You’re meeting us there?”

“Right behind you.” Lucifer nods, then turns to Clarke. “You do look lovely.”

“Thank you.” Clarke smiles at his dad then wraps her arms around Bellamy’s waist and he brings them to the restaurant.

“You couldn’t have brought us somewhere that _ wasn’t _in the middle of the street?” Clarke raises an eyebrow at Bellamy, and he smirks.

“Why? Afraid I’ll incite an angry mob?”

“Something like that.” Clarke looks around the street, and Bellamy does the same. Even though it had been snowing earlier, it seems to have stopped now, and he can feel that the air is cold, but it isn’t affecting him. Though he can see a slight blush beginning to spread across Clarke’s cheeks. 

“Don’t worry, my father put an illusion spell around the restaurant. No human can see us, and they believe it’s closed.”

“Isn’t that a little rude? He’s ruining their chance to make money.”

“Something tells me they won’t mind.” 

Lucifer appears beside them, and the sound of him clearing his throat draws their attention. 

“I lied. I’m very nervous.”

“Since when have you been nervous about going out to dinner?”

A small smile plays on Lucifer’s lips, and he laughs lightly, running his fingers through his hair. “Your mother has always made me nervous. Well, shall we?” Lucifer motions towards the door of the restaurant, and Bellamy takes Clarke’s hand as he leads her to it with his dad following behind them.

The restaurant reminds him of the 1920s, and Bellamy loves it. The hostess at the stand has her hair pinned up and scarlet red lipstick on, but Bellamy doesn’t miss her slightly pointed ears. “We’re with the Blake party,” Bellamy says, and the hostess smiles a sharp smile as she guides them to where the rest of his family is sitting. There are black and white photos lining the walls, yellow lights hanging, and Bellamy finds himself looking down at Clarke. She seems to be transfixed on the place, and all he can do is think about what it would have been like to experience the past decades with her. Except, he doesn’t let himself think about the upcoming years. Not yet.

“Oh, my baby is back home.” His mom grins as she wraps him into a hug, and Bellamy does the same.

“Hey, mom,” he laughs, and his mom gives him a kiss on the cheek before she moves to Clarke and Octavia descends upon him.

“Hey, big brother.” She smiles as she hugs him, too.

“Hey, O.”

“Hey, man.” Lincoln holds out his hand and the two of them shake hands as everyone else says their hellos, but the sight of his parents looking at each other catch Bellamy’s attention and he turns to look at them. His father’s eyes are glowing, and he watches as his mother lifts her chin to look at him. Something Bellamy has seen almost all his life.

“Lucifer.”

“Aurora.” His father reaches out and takes his mother’s hand, kissing the back of it. “You look as beautiful as you did the day I met you.” 

A blush appears on Aurora’s cheeks and rolls her eyes. “Oh, Luci, you and your flattery.” She takes a deep breath then turns towards Octavia.

“This is—”

“Octavia.” Lucifer smiles as he reaches out to take Octavia’s hand, but Bellamy knows how this is going to go. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

Octavia stares at the man in front of her as she crosses her arms over her chest. “Wish I could say the same.”

“Octavia,” Aurora sighs. 

“No, I know I deserve that.” Lucifer’s smile doesn’t falter as he inclines his head towards Octavia, then he moves on to Lincoln. “Lincoln, it’s a pleasure to meet you, too. Bellamy talks very highly of you.” Lincoln shakes Lucifer’s outstretched hand and doesn’t bat an eyelash as he does.

“Well, why don’t we sit down.” Aurora motions towards the table, and everyone takes their seats. Bellamy sits by his father while Octavia sits by their mother, and Bellamy realizes that they’ve split the table in half with men on one side and women on the other. But, his mother looks like she always did when she sat at the head of the table, always seeming to command more respect than the devil himself.

“So, Bell,” Octavia starts as she picks up her menu, “how did your week of traveling go?” 

“I think the better question is how your honeymoon went.” Bellamy picks up his menu, too, and looks at his sister from over the top of it. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there to see you off.” 

“Oh, don’t worry, Bell, I don’t blame you.” Octavia turns her attention to Lucifer and Bellamy tries to hide his smile.

Lucifer stops looking at his menu and smirks. “You truly are Aurora’s daughter.” He sets his menu down and leans forward. “I do apologize for crashing your wedding, Octavia. I didn’t know that’s where Bellamy was, and I was looking for him. I’m also sorry for being the reason why he had to leave, and I hope it didn’t ruin your night.” 

Octavia takes a deep breath, but her gaze on Lucifer is steady. “Thank you. But that still doesn’t change the fact that you walked out on the people who are your family.”

“If I hadn’t, I’m not sure you would be here right now.”

“At least my mother’s heart wouldn’t have been broken,” Octavia hisses, and Lucifer’s eyes flash. 

“Octavia, we talked about this.” Aurora reaches out and places her hand over her daughter’s. Octavia continues to stare at the devil for a beat before turning towards her mother, her eyes softening. 

“I’m sorry, mom.” 

“It’s okay, dear.” Aurora pats her hand. 

“Miller was right, she could scare a demon,” Lucifer says to Bellamy and Bellamy nods. 

“That’s my little sister,” Bellamy beams as he turns towards Octavia and winks. 

The waitress appears to take their drink orders, and Clarke threads her fingers with Bellamy’s under the table. He knows that this is probably nerve wracking for her since she’s between the devil and his estranged wife, and it doesn’t help that they also have to tell them that she’s pregnant. 

“So, Lucifer, how was your vacation?” Aurora asks, still flipping through the menu. Bellamy looks between his mom and his dad, trying not to be too obvious about it, but something he’s kept to himself is how much he wants this to work. 

“As I told Bellamy, I danced around a few wars, started some cults, help right some of the inaccuracies at the Vatican, it was never dull.” Lucifer leans back in his chair, his eyes dancing from brown to red. “But I must admit, I didn’t realize how much I missed being home.”

“Well, you’re back now,” Aurora says, and the waitress places her glass of wine in front of her. “Maybe I should take a century-long vacation.” 

“Aurora,” Lucifer exhales slowly and sits straighter. “You must believe me when I say it was never my intention to be gone for as long as I was.”

“And yet you never came home to her. Or Bellamy.” Octavia says, her eyes narrowed.

Lucifer turns his gaze from Aurora to Octavia, his eyes turning red. “Something you must understand, child, is that your mother said that she understood when I told her I needed some time. She let me leave and didn’t try to stop me. We never agreed on a time for when I would be back, and it was understood that I would come back when I was ready to.” 

He turns his attention back to Aurora, who is leaned back in her chair with an eyebrow raised while holding her glass of wine in her hand. Despite the fact that his mother grew up a seamstress, she still looked regal from what Bellamy can see from the old photos. And he’s proud to be her son. 

“Aurora, I never meant to stay away for so long. When I first left, all I wanted was to return to you, but I knew that I needed time to think, and it was also a way to let Bellamy see how ruling was like. I have no explanation for why I did what I did, but I realize that I hurt you.”

“And when did you realize that?” Aurora’s voice is steady. 

“When I woke up one morning and realized how terrible of a husband I had been to you.” Lucifer stands, and everyone at the table watches as he walks towards Aurora and kneels beside her. “Once I fell, I tried to be what everyone thought I was, but even so, I never wanted to become my father. I didn’t want to abandon my child,” he glances at Bellamy, “and I didn’t want to make my family feel unloved. The fifty years we spent together were the best years of my never-ending life, and if I’m being honest, it scared me. I promised you I would love you until the end of time, and I have never stopped.”

“You also promised me that you would never leave my side.”

“And I am truly sorry for leaving. Please, Aurora, let me spend the rest of time making it up to you.” 

His mom chokes back a sob the same time Clarke squeezes his hand under the table. _ It seems like my parents are going to be alright_. He knew when he was traveling with his dad that there was no doubt that Lucifer wanted to fix the mess he made, but Bellamy also knew that, even though his mom still loves his dad, she’s always made sure to do what she believes to be the best for herself and her family. And she has Octavia to think about.

“And how do I know you won’t do it again?”

“I may be the devil, my love, but I can assure you that I am not that terrible.”

“I have another child now, too, Lucifer.”

“I know.” Lucifer smiles and glances at Octavia. “And I’d love to get to know her and her husband.” He turns back to Aurora. “But the real question is, can I get to know you?” 

Aurora lets out a wet laugh before looking towards her daughter. “What do you think, Octavia?”

“I think he may have realized just how much he fucked up.” Octavia tilts her head to the side and stares at Satan. “But if you ever hurt my mother for as long as I live, you will have me and my brother do deal with, do you understand?”

“Clearly.” 

“Then,” Octavia sits back in her chair and crosses her arms, turning to look at Bellamy. “What do you say, Bell?” 

“I say this is going to be one crazy family.” Bellamy laughs, and everyone else does the same.

“Crazy indeed,” Clarke says, and she raises her eyebrows at him. He’s really wanting to bring up the baby news now, but he knows that things might need to die down a little first.

“Alright, now get up before someone thinks you're proposing and they bring out a cake.” Aurora shoos Lucifer back to his chair, and he pouts.

“I like cake.”

The waitress comes to take their orders, and it seems like everyone is slightly more relaxed than when they first showed up. Since no one really had a chance to look at the menu, they order a couple of appetizers, and the waitress gives them a little more time to look over the menu. Conversation breaks out around the table, with Aurora asking Bellamy how his traveling was and Lucifer wanting to hear how Octavia and Lincoln’s honeymoon was. Except, Clarke seems to be caught up in looking at the menu very carefully, and when Bellamy notices her looking at him, he turns to see what’s going on and she pouts.

“I don’t think I’m going to be able to control my cravings.” Clarke points at the picture of a giant brownie with ice cream on top of it with chocolate syrup, and, Bellamy has to admit, it looks delicious.

“Who says you have to control them?” 

“But, I can’t just live off of sweets, Bellamy.” Clarke sighs and props her head up in her hand. 

“Well, what else looks appealing to you?”

“Everything.” 

“Then what’s the problem?”

“You only need about five hundred more calories when you’re pregnant, and this would be like eating for two.” 

“But you _ are _. And something tells me that they’re going to need more food than a normal one.” In Bellamy’s opinion, if Clarke wants to eat cake with ice cream but then also enough food to feed a small army then he thinks she should be able to. He doesn’t want her to believe that she has to watch what she eats, but he knows that eating healthy would probably be better, too.

“What are the two of you whispering about?” Octavia raises her eyebrows at them. “You sound like little chipmunks, and it’s not right to keep secrets, Bell.” 

Bellamy can feel himself grin as he looks between Clarke and his little sister, and he can feel himself beginning to vibrate in his seat. Octavia is looking at him with curiosity, and it’s taking everything in him to not say _ I’M GOING TO BE A DAD_. When he looks at Clarke, she raises her eyebrows and mouths, “Now?” and Bellamy shrugs, turning to look at everyone around the table.

“Clarke has a craving for sweets.” Bellamy bites his lip while everyone just looks at the two of them, waiting to hear if there’s anything more to the story when he says, “because she’s pregnant.”

Aurora’s hand flies to her mouth while Octavia and Lincoln’s eyes go wide. Lucifer just sits back in his chair and smiles. The entire table is silent for a moment, but it’s like the calm before the storm.

“I’m going to be a grandmother?” His mom whispers, and it makes Bellamy want to choke up.

“Yeah,” Bellamy continues grinning, “you’re going to be a grandmother.”

“Finally!” Aurora throws her hands up in the air and leaps out of her seat, wrapping Bellamy and Clarke into a huge bear hug. 

“Wow, big brother, I’m married for a week, and you’re already trying to one-up me.” Octavia teases as she gets out of her seat, too. “But, I can’t believe that I get to be an aunt!” Octavia wraps an arm around Bellamy’s neck while she ruffles his hair. “Thank you for doing this during my lifetime.”

“I’m glad you’re happy.” Bellamy can feel a lump beginning to form in his throat, but he pushes it away. This is a time to celebrate the fact that they’re going to have a new addition to the family, not dwell on the fact that his little sister isn’t going to always be there. _ Just breathe_. Clarke’s hand squeezing his arm grounds him, and he turns to smile at her.

“Of course, I am!” Octavia grins as she wraps Clarke in a hug.

“Congrats, man.” Lincoln shakes Bellamy’s hand over the table, and Bellamy grins.

“I have a feeling you won’t be too far behind.”

“I don’t know about that.” Lincoln glances at Octavia, and she winks.

“You’re oddly quiet, Lucifer.” Aurora turns her attention towards the man at the end of the table. “You already knew, didn’t you?”

“I may have tagged along yesterday when Bellamy found out.”

“You’ve known for a full twenty-four hours, and you didn’t _ call me_?” Octavia swats at Bellamy’s head, and he laughs. “Rude.”

“Don’t you think we needed some time to process it, O? Jeez, give me a break.”

“Octavia, quit giving your brother a hard time.”

“But, mom-”

“He didn’t tell me either, but you don’t see me complaining!” Aurora guides Octavia back to her seat before taking her own. “So, I’m assuming it’s only going to be five months?” Aurora looks at Bellamy and Clarke, and they shrug.

“As far as we know, yeah, probably.”

“Five months?” Lincoln’s eyebrows arch up. “The pregnancy is only going to be five months?”

“Believe me, I was shocked, too.” Clarke takes a deep breath. “But at least we won’t have to wait long.”

“Nephilim babies only need five months,” Bellamy explains. “So, the baby should be here in about four and a half months.”

“Ew,” Octavia scrunches up her nose. “Didn’t need to know when you got laid.”

Bellamy shrugs, but before he can say anything, Lucifer speaks. “So, does this warrant celebrating with cake?”

Bellamy feels insanely happy the rest of the time they’re at the restaurant, and not only because he’s going to be the father of what he can only assume is going to be an amazing child, and he’s going to have the best woman in the entire world as his girl, but also because his family is finally back together again. _ And it’s going to get bigger_. Whenever Clarke looks at him, he can feel himself grinning bigger than he probably has in his entire life, and he hopes that she knows it’s because of her. He owes her a lot, and he hopes he gets the time to show her that. _ With however much time I have_.

After two hours, the waitress comes by to tell them all that the restaurant will be closing soon, and everyone begins saying their goodbyes. Clarke adds Octavia to the baby shower groupchat while Bellamy talks to Lincoln and his dad, then Bellamy wraps his arms around Clarke and his mom and teleports them to his mom’s house.

“Bellamy, do you want to give Clarke a tour while I make some hot chocolate? We can decide on a movie when it’s done.”

“Sure, mom.” Bellamy smiles as he takes Clarke’s hand and leads her down the hall. 

Even though his mother has been in the same house for decades now, it always seems to stay the same while also changing. The pictures on the walls have always been there, even if they change from time to time, but the overall feel of her house remains the same as it did when she first moved in. Bellamy leads Clarke down the hall and towards the spiral staircase that leads to their extra floor, and she turns to look at him.

“Expansion charm?” The corners of Clarke’s mouth turn upwards, and Bellamy smiles.

“Very useful for a lot of things.”

“Clearly.” 

“Do you want to go up?”

“What’s in there?” 

“My life.” Bellamy keeps Clarke’s hand in his as he guides her towards the stairs, and motions for her to go up before him.

Even though he can’t see her face, he can hear her gasp. He knows what’s in the room: all of the pictures of him and his mom from the previous decades, black and white photos of him as a kid, his parents, him with his dad, the three of them, Polaroids, drawings, pictures of him and Octavia...everything that they’re not allowed to have where others can easily see. As Bellamy makes his way to the top of the stairs, he watches as Clarke walks towards one of the bookcases and begins to run her fingers along the spines before pulling one out and looking at him.

“Augustus Pennyworth?”

“I thought it would be a fun name.” Bellamy puts his hands in his pockets as he walks towards her. “_ The Lady of the Wishing Well_, not my best work.”

“You never told me you wrote a book!”

“Well, there’s been multiple books, but I can’t exactly go around taking credit for something that was supposedly written eighty years before I was born.” Bellamy leans against the bookshelf and looks down at her. “It’s easier when no one knows it is you.”

“Can I read it?”

“Do you actually want to read it?” Bellamy raises his eyebrows, and Clarke nods. _ I’ve never had someone want to do that. Other than my mom and Octavia_. “Then, of course.”

“Where are your other books?” Clarke turns and begins scanning the bookshelf again. Bellamy laughs and starts pulling some more of the books from their dusty places. He pulls out five of them before Clarke says that she should wait before she gets any more, then she begins wandering around the room again and he stands back to watch her. Eventually, she stops in front of all of his diplomas, and he walks up behind her. 

Clarke lets out a low whistle. “I was right. You do have a lot packed into that handsome head of yours.”

“You think I’m handsome?” Bellamy smiles and wraps his arms around her waist.

“You know you’re handsome.” Clarke leans her head back on his shoulder and smiles up at him.

“And you are breathtaking.” Bellamy presses a kiss to her cheek, and she giggles. _ My beautiful girl_.

“But I think we need to talk about some of these name choices.” Clarke points to the bottom left one. “Jaime Bernard Langersheen? What country are you even supposed to be from?”

“I got tired.” Bellamy laughs. 

“Well, I’m glad you’re using your original name this time around.” Clarke turns around in his arms and smiles up at him. “You’re _ definitely _ a Bellamy.”

“You think? I was partial to Steve.” Bellamy grins, and Clarke laughs.

“Nope. Not happening.” Clarke shakes her head and moves out of his grasp. “Bellamy Augustus Blake is what fits you the best.”

Bellamy stops. _ I never told her my full name_. He tries to run through all of the times that he could have possibly told her, but he can’t remember any instance where he has. And he’s been with her when she’s been around his parents, and he’s pretty sure his father didn’t tell her that night at Octavia’s wedding. _ So, that must mean..._Bellamy tilts his head to the side as he looks at her.

“I haven’t told you my middle name. Clarke, did you read my journal?”

“Um, yeah.” Clarke’s face turns red, and Bellamy raises his eyebrows at her. “I was going to tell you, I really was, I just didn’t know how to bring it up.”

“How much did you read?”

“Well, I didn’t read much, I kind of skimmed the first hundred years,” Clarke says as she toes the wooden floor, but she doesn’t move her eyes from his, “but I started reading when I got to the day we met. I know it was an invasion of your privacy—”

“Then why did you continue to read it?”

“Because I’m a very nosy person, and even though I would get upset at Josephine for reading my stuff, I had to admit that I was just as nosy and intrusive as she was.”

Bellamy nods and walks closer to her, and Clarke raises her head so she can look at him. “When did you read it?”

“Last Sunday.”

“So, you’ve known my feelings for you all week?” 

“Yes.” Tears spring to her eyes, and Bellamy’s heart aches. “But all it did was help me realize that you felt the same way about me as I did about you.”

“You knew you loved me before you read my journal?” Bellamy walks closer to her, and Clarke has to tilt her head up even more.

“Yes. I just didn’t want to let myself acknowledge the fact that I fell in love with you instantly because I didn’t know if you would feel the same way.” 

“And what about now?” 

“Now, I realize that you were showing me how much you loved me since the beginning. I just didn’t want to assume that that’s what it was.”

Bellamy smiles and wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her towards him and pressing his lips to hers. He’s not exactly happy that she read his journal, since no one has ever read it in all of the years he’s had it, but because she did, she knew that he loved her as much as she loves him. How can he be upset with that? Clarke wraps her free hand around his neck and draws him closer, moaning when he slips his tongue in. 

“I’m not exactly okay with you looking through my journal, but if it helped you realize that you are the only woman I want to be with for the rest of my eternal life, then how can I be too upset?”

“I really am sorry for betraying you like that, Bellamy,” Clarke whispers as she plays with his curls. 

“You didn’t _ betray _ me, Clarke. If that was betrayal, then I’m pretty sure Octavia and I would’ve stopped talking when she was six.”

Clarke laughs, and Bellamy can feel himself smile even wider. “So, we’re okay?”

“Yeah, Princess,” Bellamy leans his forehead against hers, “we‘re okay.” 

Clarke lets out a short breath and gives Bellamy a chaste kiss. “I love you, Bellamy.”

“I love you, too, nosy.” Bellamy teases, and Clarke laughs. “Come on. I think my mom might be done with the hot chocolate.” 

Bellamy takes Clarke’s hand, and they head back downstairs and into the kitchen. Aurora has three mugs all placed on a tray, and she’s busy rinsing out a skillet when the two of them enter. 

“Here, mom, I got this.” Bellamy takes the sponge and skillet from his mom, and she smiles.

“Thank you.” She turns towards Clarke and motions at the mugs. “Help yourself to whichever. I used a recipe I picked up in Italy a few decades ago.”

“Thanks for making it.”

“You might need this.” Bellamy hands her a spoon, and she smiles as she takes it, then Bellamy follows Clarke and his mom into the living room so they can begin looking for a movie to watch. His mom takes up her arm chair near the fire, and Bellamy wraps his arm around Clarke as she curls up next to him on the couch.

His mom begins asking more questions about his traveling with his dad, and in turn Bellamy asks her how her week has been. When his mom says that she’s been working on some new designs that she’d like to try out, Clarke says that she’d love to see them, and it makes Bellamy smile. He never thought that someone could fit in with his family so seamlessly. 

Eventually, though, Bellamy hears a slight snoring sound coming from beside him, and when he looks, Clarke is curled up around her empty mug of hot chocolate and he smiles. 

“I think I’m going to go put Clarke in my bed,” he whispers to his mom, and she smiles. 

“Okay, dear.”

As Bellamy walks down the hallway, Clarke shifts in his arms, and when he looks down at her, she’s smiling at him. “Where are we going?”

“I’m putting you in bed, but I’m going to stay up and talk with my mom for a little longer,” he murmurs.

“Okay.” Clarke nods her head and settles back in his arms. Once they're in his room, Bellamy helps her out of her clothes and into one of his shirts before he lays her in his bed, and she wraps her arms around him, pulling him in for a kiss before telling him goodnight. He loves every second of it.

Bellamy shuts the door to his bedroom and starts back towards the living room. His mom is sitting in the chair next to the fire place, and Bellamy doesn’t say anything as he picks up the decanter and fills two glasses with the whiskey she usually keeps in it. When he puts the top back on, he picks up the two glasses and hands one to his mother then takes a seat in the chair across from her.

“Thank you, dear.” She smiles and Bellamy nods his head. Neither of them talk for a while, it could have only been a few minutes or an hour, but when Bellamy moves to top off his drink, his mom speaks. “How are you feeling about all of this?”

“I’m excited.” A smile breaks across Bellamy’s face and he takes his mom’s glass to pour her another drink, too. “I didn’t think I would ever get to have this.”

“Me either, if I’m being completely honest.”

“Did you know that I wouldn’t be able to have children?” Bellamy asks before he can stop himself, and he watches his mom’s eyes soften.

“No, I didn’t.” Aurora takes a sip of her drink. “What did your father tell you?”

Bellamy goes through the story that his father told him of Becca and James and what Lucifer found in the Vatican, breaking off every now and then to answer his mother’s questions. He can tell that what he’s saying is upsetting her, but she continues to listen.

“Bellamy, if I had known—” Aurora shakes her head. “I’m sorry, darling.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong, mom,” Bellamy assures her, but she still reaches up to wipe a few tears away from her cheeks.

“I know I couldn’t have known, but still.”

“Well, it still worked out.” Bellamy smiles.

“Yes, I suppose it did.” Aurora gives Bellamy a knowing smile and she arches an eyebrow. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I don’t think I’ve seen you this happy in a long time.” Aurora smiles softly. “Do you think she’s the one?”

“Yeah, I do.” Bellamy answers immediately. “I love her more than anything. And she’s giving me a family.”

“Do you think you’ll ask her to marry you?”

“I want to.” Bellamy smiles as he holds his hand up and a diamond ring appears in his palm. He stands and walks over to his mom and hands her the ring. “I bought it when Dad and I were in Italy.”

“It’s beautiful.” Aurora smiles as she turns it over in her hands. “I’m sure Clarke will love it.”

“I hope so.” Bellamy takes the ring from her and sits back in the chair, looking at it himself. The happiness he’s feeling begins to get replaced by sadness as he thinks about how little time he’s going to get with Clarke. “I want everything with her.”

It’s something he’s tried not to think about very much, but eventually the thoughts creep into his mind and he finds himself trying to cope with his feelings while also trying to document every second he spends with her. It’s hard, and Bellamy can’t stop the thoughts from pushing their way into his mind now.

“You can’t start thinking about that, Bellamy.” His mom's voice isn't harsh, but the way she says it makes it seem like she's trying to will his thoughts to something else.

“Thinking about what?” Bellamy asks, but he doesn’t bring his eyes up to meet his mother’s.

“You’re thinking about your immortality.” Aurora’s voice is low. “You knew what you were doing when you decided to make that deal, and you knew that this was a possibility.”

“I know, mom.” Despite his efforts, Bellamy sniffles. “I want her to say yes. To marrying me, to wanting to be with me forever, but I don’t want her to feel pressured.” Bellamy brings his eyes up to meet his mom’s. They’re brown, just like his, but he knows his are probably glowing half red now. “I wish I wasn’t—” Bellamy swallows, unable to finish the sentence, and his mother's eyes soften.

“I know.” 

“What can I do?”

“There is nothing you can do, honey. You can’t change what you are, and your thoughts about Clarke are like mine with Octavia, and there is nothing either of us can do to change it.”

“I don’t know how to deal with the pain that comes with the idea of losing her,” Bellamy murmurs. “I know you agreed to be with dad, but it took you ten years to say yes. He told me how much he thought about it, and I don’t know if I could handle that.” Waking up next to the love of his life, only to know that, one day, she won't be there anymore? And that after a while he'll begin to forget her laugh? And then he'll forget her face? Tears form in Bellamy’s eyes, but he doesn’t try to push them away as they flow freely down his cheeks. _I'm not strong enough for that__. But our child..._

“It won’t be on your mind as much as you think, Bellamy, you know that.” _Do I?_ He started thinking about losing Octavia not too long after she was born, but he doesn’t think about it much. _ But it’s different with Clarke_.

Bellamy stands, putting the hand holding the ring into his pocket and grabbing his glass of whiskey with the other as he walks towards the fireplace. He rests his arm against the fire mantle and looks down into the flames. _I shouldn't be thinking about this right now._

“You have to take it day by day, Bellamy.” Aurora’s voice is soft. “I know how you get when you start thinking about this because the same thing happens to me. _ She _ has to choose.”

“But how can I—” Bellamy’s voice breaks and he rests his forehead against his arm. 

“You just need to give it some time.”

“But there’s not enough time.” Bellamy whispers.

The sound of footsteps in the hallway catches Bellamy’s attention and he turns around to see a slightly disheveled and sleepy Clarke. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt,” Clarke says softly, and Bellamy watches as she wraps her arms around her stomach. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“It’s alright, sweetheart, it’s about time I got to sleep myself.” Aurora stands and hugs Bellamy goodnight, murmuring that things will all work out in the end, and then she gives Clarke a hug and murmurs a few things that Bellamy can’t hear before heading towards her bedroom.

When his mom is out of view, Clarke walks towards him and Bellamy can feel a pull towards her. _ Just like the first day_. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt your conversation.” Clarke bites at her bottom lip and Bellamy’s heart flips.

“You didn’t.” He places his drink on the fire mantle then reaches out to rub her arms. Her skin is cool to his touch but, then again, it usually is. “Are you okay?”

“I really had to use the bathroom, and then I couldn’t go back to sleep. I think I’ve gotten used to you taking up most of the bed.” She smiles softly.

“You think I take up most of the bed? You’re the one who flails in the night.” Bellamy protests and he loves when Clarke gapes at him.

“I do not!” Clarke swats at his arm and he grins. 

“You’re also a blanket hog.” 

“I still stand by what I said. You have the fires of Hell keeping you warm. I’m the one who needs the blankets.” Clarke crosses her arms over her chest, but Bellamy laughs and wraps his arm completely around her. 

“What am I going to do with you?”

“Mmm…” Clarke purrs as she leans into his chest, “deal with me.” Her blue eyes look like they’re glowing slightly, and it makes Bellamy smile wider.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Bellamy leans down and kisses the tip of her nose which makes her giggle. The sound is so beautiful, but it also sends a stab of pain through his heart.

“Are you okay?” Her eyes are wide as she looks up at him, and Bellamy can’t help the lump that begins to form in his throat.

“Yeah.” Bellamy nods, but he knows she doesn’t believe him.

“Bellamy?” Her eyebrows furrow together, and the amount of concern on her face is enough to make him want to curl up with her and forget the rest of the world.

“Clarke,” Bellamy takes a deep breath, and a slight laugh escapes, “can I say something?” Clarke nods. “I want you to know that, even if we weren’t going to have a baby, I was going to do this as soon as I possibly could.”

“Do what?” Clarke tilts her head to the side as she looks at him. Bellamy can feel his smile widen and he gives her a quick kiss before stepping back and looking at her. He runs a hand through his hair and laughs a little. _ I can’t believe I’m about to do this_. Bellamy takes a deep breath and kneels on one knee as he pulls his hand out of his pocket and opens it so Clarke can see the ring sitting in the center of it. _ Just breathe. She’ll say yes, but you just need to breathe_.

“Clarke,” Bellamy starts but he has to take another deep breath and swallow against the lump in his throat before he continues. “Within this past month, you’ve made me remember what it feels like to be loved. This is fast, and I know it, but for people like me, time moves differently.” Bellamy picks the ring out of his palm and holds it up, and he can feel tears beginning to form in his eyes. “I’ve already lived for over a century, and I know I have many more ahead of me, but I want to spend the rest of your life with you. I’m not going to assume that you would want to live forever, but for as long as you live, I want to be there. I want to grow older with you, even if I may stop within the next fifteen years. I may live many more lifetimes, but the only one that’s going to matter is this one with you. So, Clarke,” Bellamy reaches out and takes her hand, “will you do me the honor and marry me?” 

“Bellamy,” Clarke smiles as she leans down and presses her lips to his. He can tell that she’s crying, and he knows he is. “Yes, I’ll marry you.”

Bellamy’s smile is bright as he slips the ring onto her finger and presses a kiss to her stomach. “Your mommy said, yes.” Bellamy murmurs before he stands, and he notices that Clarke is crying more.

_ I can’t believe it_. Bellamy wraps his arms around Clarke and starts kissing her again, and her hands come up and tangle in his curls. _ With how much she loves doing that, I’m probably never going to cut my hair again_. Clarke moans into his mouth and Bellamy breaks their kiss slightly so he can lift her up.

Clarke giggles when he pulls her up and he smiles against her lips. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, Bellamy.” Clarke bites at her lower lip and Bellamy follows the movement as she begins peppering kisses all over his face.

“Let’s go to bed.” Bellamy grins, and Clarke nods.

“Yes, please.” She giggles, and Bellamy continues to grin as he tries kissing her while walking back to his room. When he lays her down on the bed, she pulls him after her.

“I missed you this past week,” he says between kisses.

“Mmm...I’ve missed you, too.” Clarke’s fingertips begin to massage his scalp, and Bellamy hums. _ I love when she does that_.

Even though they’ve spent a week apart, and he’s been wanting to pick up where they left off the day before, he takes his time as he trails kisses across her jaw and down her neck. Her hands fist in the material of his shirt as he makes his way lower, towards her chest, but one pull and they’re mouths are together again. They kiss slowly, and their clothes come off the same way, but Bellamy is determined to memorize every part of her. How her hands feel as they roam over his body, her soft skin, the way she whispers his name whenever he does something she likes.

Tonight, it’s like the time they spend together stretches out for an eternity, even if it is only a few hours. He wants to remember this night forever, and he’s determined to remember this night forever. _ How could I ever forget her? _ When he props himself up to look at her, there’s tears rolling down her cheeks, but Bellamy says nothing as he kisses them away and continues rocking into her. She takes his hands in hers and tangles their fingers together, and Bellamy keeps them in place beside her head. _ My girl. My wife. _

Thoroughly spent and nearly falling asleep, Bellamy opens his eyes when Clarke reaches over him and grabs his phone off the nightstand and pulls up the camera. When she hands it to him, Bellamy smiles as he pulls her to his chest, and takes a picture of the two of them. They’re both naked under the bedsheet, but they’re eyes are glowing, and they both look happy and in love. Exactly what Bellamy was trying to remember. 

Clarke falls asleep first, wrapped up in Bellamy’s arms while he holds her close. After sleeping like this, he’s pretty sure he’s never going to be able to sleep alone again. Just like he’ll probably not want to shower alone from now on. Except, even though Bellamy knows he should feel happy, and he does, thoughts about forever creep into his mind, and he holds her closer. _ I’ll never know how to handle this, but the least I can do is live in this moment, right now_. Bellamy presses a kiss to the top of her head, and her left hand comes up to hold onto his arm, and Bellamy smiles at the ring on her finger. There’s still a slight ache in his chest as he falls asleep that night, but how happy he is overpowers it, and he falls asleep with the love of his life wrapped in his arms and a smile on his face.

** _The Journal of_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _Bellamy Augustus Blake_ **

_ She said yes. _

_ I can’t hardly believe it. She said _ _ yes _ _ . And she’s pregnant. I never thought I would feel the way I do, but...here we are. She’s amazing, and talented, and beautiful, and smart, and funny, and she’s mine. If I had told myself that I would meet this amazing woman one day, I don’t think I would have believed it. I was beginning to believe that things like this only happen in stories, but I guess I’ve been proven wrong. _

_ I talked with mom today about Clarke possibly living forever with me, but how could I ask her to do that? How could I expect her to? This life is not meant for everyone, and some days I wonder if I’m meant for it, but I can’t imagine not having her. Mom said that I won’t think about it for the most part, and I can only hope she’s right. What good is spoiling my mood when it’s something I can’t change? _

_ I love her, more than anything, and she’s going to be my wife. _

_ My wife, and the mother of my child. _

_ Forever. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit, I teared up writing Bellamy and his mom talking lol Now, we have four more chapters left! And I've been working on another AU that I'm hoping to have up next week, that will be five chapters, so if you're into fairytales, then hopefully you'll enjoy that story as much as you enjoy this one!
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
Xx


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a wedding and, as usual, Bellamy is in his feelings :)

The day after the night at his mom’s, Bellamy is cooking dinner when Clarke walks up behind him and wraps her arms around his waist. He smiles when she hums and presses her cheek to his back. “Mine.”

Bellamy chuckles. “Yours.”

“I’ve been thinking,” Clarke begins as she moves to his side.”

“Uh oh, nothing good ever comes from you thinking,” he teases, and Clarke swats him on the shoulder.

“I was _ thinking _ that I want us to have the wedding soon. Maybe, four weeks from yesterday?”

Bellamy turns away from the skillet and looks at his fiance. “Four weeks from yesterday? Are you sure?” He asks, and Clarke bites at her lower lip as she nods her head. 

“Only if you want to.” 

Before she’s even fully finished talking, Bellamy wraps her up in his arms and kisses her. _ My wife. _ “Of course, I want to. I would elope with you right now in pajamas if that’s what you wanted.” He grins down at her.

“As much fun as that sounds, I think my mother would disown me.” Clarke’s smile widens as she leans up on her tip toes and wraps her arms around his neck. “So, four weeks from yesterday?”

Bellamy kisses her again. “Four weeks from yesterday.”

That night, Bellamy can’t seem to stop himself from smiling at her and wanting to hold her. Not that he hasn’t been like that, but this time it’s because they’ve set a wedding date and he’s constantly looking at her and thinking _ Mrs. Blake_. _ My wife. And the mother of my child. MY WIFE_. Needless to say, he’s one happy man, and the way Clarke giggles whenever he starts peppering kisses all over her face makes his heart soar even more. 

  
  


The day Bellamy is blissfully happy, is when he wakes up a little over a week later and Clarke has a small baby bump. It’s barely large enough to fit into the palm of his hand but Bellamy absolutely adores it. _ That’s my kid. _ After he scoots down on the bed to be closer to it, he looks up at Clarke, grinning. _ Our kid _. Clarke runs her hands through his hair, and as he looks at her, he can see her eyes begin to shine.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” she sniffles, but the smile never leaves her face. “I’m just really happy.”

“Me, too, princess.” He kisses the small swell of her belly then moves up to kiss her, too. _ Really fucking happy_. That morning, Bellamy and Clarke both seem to be content to just stay in bed. Bellamy certainly doesn’t want to go anywhere, but when Clarke tells him that reading to the baby can help, he disappears into his room in Hell and looks at his bookcase. Instinctively, he grabs _ Percy Jackson _ , then he thinks of Octavia and grabs the _ Iliad_, and then all of _ Harry Potter _ before teleporting back into Clarke’s bedroom. Their bedroom? _ Might as well be_. 

Clarke is still where he left her on the bed, and she raises an eyebrow at him. “Is that the _ Iliad_?”

“And _ Percy Jackson _ and _ Harry Potter_.” Bellamy grins. “Where do we start?”

“Well, what do you want to read?” She asks, and Bellamy looks at the books in his arms. 

“I don’t know.”

“Well, _ I _would like to hear Percy Jackson.” Clarke smiles as she crawls across the bed and takes the books from him. “And then maybe when we’re through all of these I can read him your books.”

Bellamy scrunches his face. “Why would you subject our child to that torture?”

“It’s not _ torture, _ Bell, they’re really good!” Clarke settles back against the pillows and pats the spot beside her. “If you don’t believe me now, then I’ll just have to change that.”

Bellamy sets the rest of the books down on the nightstand and slides into bed with her. “You loving them is all I need.” He presses a kiss to her temple and she hands him the book, resting her head on his shoulder. “Alright, chapter one. ‘I accidentally vaporize my pre-algebra teacher’.”

  
  


In the weeks leading up to the wedding, all Bellamy can really think is _ this is real _ and _ it’s happening _ . Clarke is going to be his wife, and he honestly never thought he could feel _ this _ happy. He was happy when Octavia was born. He was ecstatic when Clarke told him that she was pregnant, and even more ecstatic when she told him that she loved him, but all of that even how he felt when she said yes doesn’t even compare to what he feels now. It’s a lot, and he wonders if someone could actually die from being too happy. If _ he _ could die from being this happy. _ I wonder what it’ll feel like if she says she wants to be immortal... _

“You seem preoccupied.”

Bellamy gets brought out his head and he turns to look at his father. “It’s the night before my wedding, of course I’m preoccupied.” He quips back, and his father smirks.

“Yes, you have a right to be.” Lucifer waves his hand over his glass and it fills halfway with amber liquid. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m nervous.” Bellamy tugs at his ear, tapping his finger on his glass. “I know I shouldn’t be, since things are going better than I could have ever hoped for, but I’m still nervous.”

“Whether we’re immortal and powerful or not, we can’t run away from our feelings.” Lucifer shrugs. “It’s only natural for you to feel this way.”

“As an angel, weren’t you supposed to not have feelings like this?” 

“You should know by now that spending time with humanity will lead to you thinking and feeling the way they do. You cannot tell me that the time you’ve spent with your mother and sister hasn’t changed you more in the past twenty-one years than the rest of the time you’ve been alive.”

“And the time I’ve spent with Clarke,” Bellamy adds, and his dad’s eyes spark.

“Just like the time I’ve spent with your mother.”

“Do you think you’ll always love her?” It’s a question that Bellamy has been wanting to ask, but he never knew of the right time to bring it up. Especially since it’s taken a little bit for his parents to start behaving how they were before. But, his mother chose to live forever because of his father, so…

“Always,” his father says immediately. “It will always be your mother.”

“Why?” The thought of his mother after his dad left flashes through his mind, and he has a feeling that his mother would say the same. Aurora Blake and Lucifer seem as if they’re meant to be together, without question, but Bellamy has never heard either of them talk about why. _ Maybe they never needed to, because you could see it on their faces_.

Lucifer smiles softly. “She’s everything to me. I know I’ve hurt her, but for whatever reason she decided to give me a second chance. I remember that I once told you that she is as close as I’ll ever get to Heaven again, and I meant that. She’s strong, and she’s kind, and even though I’m supposed to be evil incarnate, she looks at me with love and adoration, and I will never be able to walk away from her. I believe you know the feeling.”

_ I do_. Bellamy would burn down everything if it meant keeping Clarke safe. She is everything good in the world, to him, and if he didn’t have her...no. It’s the eve of his wedding and he won’t let himself start thinking about losing her. He’s done a good job at not thinking about it since the night he proposed, and he’s not going to think about it now. She is his everything, too.

“What is it with the women we love and them having us wrapped around their little fingers?” Bellamy smirks, and his dad lets out a deep chuckle.

“That’s just it, son, we love them. Your mother could look at me and demand I start a rebellion in her name and there would be no hesitation on my part to do so.”

“That is what you’re best at.”

“Yes, I suppose it is.” His dad smiles then takes a sip of his drink, and Bellamy looks down at his. He can his red eyes reflected in the glass, and Clarke’s voice echoes in his mind. _ I love your eyes, red and brown_. He smiles as he tips his head back and downs the rest of his drink. 

** _The Journal of_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _Bellamy Augustus Blake_ **

_ Tomorrow I’ll marry the woman of my dreams, and it still doesn’t feel real. Is this how it’s always going to be? I’m insanely happy and wondering what I did to deserve this? It’s hard to go from living a life where people would rather run away from you before you even have a chance to look at them properly to having a wonderful woman in your arms telling you that she loves everything about you. But, that must be life. Right? _

_ I’ve tried not to think about the future too much, aside from our child joining us, but night time seems to be what gets me. I’m laying in my hotel bed, trying to will myself to go to sleep, but all I can think about is what will happen if Clarke decides to not live forever. I know, it’s not helping my mental state, but the thought of losing her hurts more than anything else I can think of. It’s her choice, and whatever, she chooses, I’ll accept. Afterall, I’ll have our child to watch over, too. _

_ A husband and a father. I think those titles suit me. _

  
  


Bellamy wakes up to the sound of Octavia barging into his bedroom, and he knows it must be early since his alarm hasn’t even gone off yet, but that’s never stopped his little sister. “Wake up! It’s your wedding day!” Octavia jumps onto his back and Bellamy lets out a hard grunt.

“What the fuck, O,” he grumbles with his face pressed into the bed.

“Oh, quit being a baby. We both know that didn’t hurt you.” Octavia says, and Bellamy rolls over, shaking her off.

“You’re still a menace, you know that?”

“Did you ever think that was going to change?” Octavia grins, and Bellamy turns to look at Lincoln who just walked into the room.

“How the hell do you put up with her?”

The other man shrugs. “You’ve dealt with her longer than I have.”

“Hey!” Octavia throws a pillow at her husband, but Lincoln catches it mid-air and grins.

“I’m just teasing.”

“Alright, up, up, up.” His mom walks into the room, clapping her hands. “Your hair is going to take a while to get under control.”

“My hair is fine.” Bellamy groans as he runs a hand over his face. 

“Your hair is always a mess.” His mom points out. “You can’t have your curls having a mind of their own when you’re standing on the altar.”

“Clarke likes my hair, leave it alone.” Bellamy can’t help the little pout that makes its way onto his lips, but his fiancee likes his hair and he’s not going to change it. 

“Oh, come on, big brother, a trim never hurt anybody.” Octavia looks at him, and Bellamy’s eyes widen. 

“Nope, no one is getting near my hair with scissors.”

“Bellamy—” his mom starts, but Bellamy jumps out of bed.

“Nope. Not happening.” He takes two long strides into the bathroom then shuts the door behind him. 

After he showers and brushes his teeth, Bellamy emerges from the bathroom to find his friends spread around his room. Lincoln is sitting on top of the dresser, Murphy has taken up his bed, and Miller is sprawled out over one of the chairs that’s sitting in the sun, seemingly sleeping.

“The drama queen returns.” Murphy drawls, and Bellamy rolls his eyes. 

“Why am I friends with you again?”

“Because I’m one of the best demons you have to be around.”

“Debatable.” Miller mumbles from his chair, and Bellamy smirks.

Bellamy pulls his clothes out as his father walks into the room, and he raises an eyebrow. “I heard your mother wanted to cut your hair.”

“She’s not touching my hair.” Bellamy raises his eyebrows back. 

“I agree, she’s not.” His father smiles then waves his hand, shutting the door behind him. 

  
  


As the time ticks down, closer and closer to the wedding starting, Bellamy can feel himself starting to grow anxious. He really can’t wait to see Clarke in her wedding dress, but he’s nervous. As he’s pacing through his room, his mom and Octavia reappear, both looking like they’re ready for the ceremony to begin. 

“How are you feeling, darling?” His mom smiles at him, and Bellamy tries to smile, too, but his heart feels like it’s going to jump out of his throat.

“I’m excited.”

“And I know how nervous you are.” Octavia reaches out and rubs his arm. “You’re marrying the mother of your child, take a few deep breaths.”

Despite his nerves, Bellamy grins. “Yeah, I am.”

“She loves you, Bell. And you love her. That’s all that matters, right?”

Bellamy takes a deep breath and nods his head. “Yeah, it is.”

“Good. Now, we need to get you downstairs.”

Smiling, Bellamy takes another deep breath then offers his arms to his mother and his sister and they all make their way down to the ceremony room. His need to see Clarke grows the closer they get to the room, and by the time he reaches the doors, he’s pretty sure that if he doesn’t see her soon then he’s going to lose it and go looking for her. Patience has never really been his strong suit in most circumstances.

Once he’s standing on the altar, Bellamy can’t move his eyes from the door. _ She’s right behind them_. He takes a deep breath, and Octavia’s hand comes up and squeezes his right arm. _ I got this_. _ She’s coming_. The music starts, the doors open, and Bellamy’s breath gets knocked from his lungs. _ She’s stunning_. But, stunning doesn’t even begin to describe how beautiful Clarke looks in her wedding dress. _ Mom really outdid herself_. Clarke’s eyes find him immediately, and she smiles. That beautiful, radiant smile that captured him as soon as he saw it. He smiles back.

Her walk down the aisle seems to last forever, even though it’s only been a few seconds, and Bellamy tries to calm down his racing mind. He thinks about how beautiful she is, and how he can see her slight bump, and how they’re finally going to be married and she’s going to be Mrs. Clarke Blake within a few minutes. His mind runs, but when Clarke is finally in front of him, it goes silent. And the only thing he focuses on is his beautiful bride. There are few tears slipping down her cheeks, but he knows he’s tearing up, too.

“You look beautiful,” Bellamy whispers, and a slight blush spreads across Clarke’s cheeks. _ We’re getting married, and she still blushes when I compliment her_.

“So do you.” She smiles at him, then turns and smiles at Nyko, the same man who officiated Octavia and Lincoln’s wedding. 

Nyko starts the ceremony, and even though Bellamy does his best to listen to what’s being said, he can’t help the way he gets lost in Clarke’s blue eyes while he holds her hands in his. _ I’m the luckiest man in the world_. As they look at each other, Clarke’s eyes brighten, and at first Bellamy begins to think that it’s a trick of the light, but he’s wrong. _ Her eyes are glowing_. His lips part, and there’s a murmur that goes up around the room. Clarke opens her mouth, seemingly about to ask what’s happening, but something catches her attention over Bellamy’s shoulder, and she grins. Bellamy does the same. _ ‘When there’s a deep connection...it manifests itself in the form of glowing eyes'_.

When it comes time for Clarke to start the vows, Bellamy finds himself holding his breath as Clarke grins at him. “I, Clarke, take you, Bellamy, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; for all eternity.”

Bellamy’s heart stops beating.

_ For all eternity_.

_ Eternity_.

_ Forever_.

Bellamy’s mouth parts, and he can feel more tears fall down his face. _ She said for all eternity _. When it comes for him to say his vows, Clarke reaches up and wipes away a few of his tears, and he wipes away some of hers. He has to swallow around the lump his throat, but when he speaks, his voice comes out surprisingly steady.

“I, Bellamy, take you, Clarke, to my wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; for all eternity.” Despite his best efforts, his voice breaks on the last word, and more tears fall. _ Nobody ever gets everything that they want_, a little voice says, but Bellamy pushes it away. _ I do_. 

Whispers start up again, quicker and more urgent than before, and Clarke’s eyebrows furrow together, and Bellamy can feel his do the same when Nyko leans in and whispers, “look at your hands.”

The two of them look down at the same time, and they both suck in a breath. Their hands are being roped together by glowing gold. Bellamy smiles just as Clarke says, “You did know I was marrying your daddy.” Bellamy looks at her, wondering what she means by that, but he’s broken out of his thoughts when Octavia hands him the ring, and Josephine hands Clarke hers.

“Well, Bellamy,” Nyko speaks softly, “you may kiss your bride.”

Bellamy grins, wrapping his arms around his wife and dipping her as he kisses her. Bellamy can feel his tears mix with hers, but that’s not something he’s worried about. They’re _ married_, and her eyes glowed, and their baby seems to be happy, and she said _ yes _ to being with him for the rest of time. They smile as they kiss, so it’s not the cleanest kiss they’ve had, but neither of them care. Bellamy supports Clarke with his left arm as his right moves from around her waist to settle on her stomach, and Clarke brings her left hand up to cover his.

“I love you, Mrs. Blake.” Bellamy grins.

“I love you, too, Mr. Blake.” Clarke giggles and Bellamy gives her another kiss.

Bellamy spins her when he straightens her, and when they thread their fingers together, Bellamy brings their joined hands up and kisses the back of her hand. _ My beautiful wife_. Once Josephine hands Clarke her bouquet, Bellamy doesn’t have much time to process anything before Clarke is pulling him down the aisle. 

Instead of leading Clarke towards the elevators, Bellamy pulls Clarke into what seems to be an empty conference room. Bellamy wastes no time wrapping Clarke back up in his arms and pressing his mouth to hers. _ I’m going to get this forever. A never ending life with the woman I love_. Clarke threads her fingers through his hair and Bellamy presses closer to her. _ And they wanted to cut my hair_.

When they break apart, Clarke’s chest is moving rapidly, and Bellamy searches her face for any sign that this might be a dream. It has to be a dream, right? Because he shouldn’t be this lucky. He shouldn’t—

“Clarke,” he whispers, “you’re sure? You’re _ really _sure?”

“Yes.” Clarke smiles and brings him back in for another kiss.

_ She said yes. _ “I didn’t know you were even thinking about it.” Bellamy smiles. “When did you—what—”

“I’ve been thinking about it since the night you proposed, Bellamy.” Clarke leans into Bellamy’s hand that comes up to cup the side of her face. “The thought of leaving you, and our baby,” Clarke shakes her head. “You said that you weren’t going to assume that I would want to live forever, and before then I hadn’t thought about it, if I’m being honest. But I talked to your mom last night and—”

“You talked to my mom?”

“Yeah,” Clarke smiles. “She told me that choosing this life can be difficult, but if I’ve found the person I want to spend the rest of my life with, then I get to choose how long that is. And, with you, I want forever.”

“All eternity.” Bellamy chuckles.

“All eternity,” Clarke echoes. Then, Clarke’s eyes begin to glow for a second time as Bellamy wraps her up in another kiss.

_ This is going to be my life. It’s actually happening_.

“Can we do it when we come back from our honeymoon?” She asks when they break apart. “I don’t know if I could handle doing it tonight. And I think I need to talk to my family, too.”

“Of course,” Bellamy gives her a chaste kiss. “Whatever you want to do.”

“I love you.” She smiles.

“I love you, too.” Once again, Bellamy can’t stop himself from kissing her.

  
  


After they pull themselves together and Bellamy helps Clarke fix her makeup, he wants to skip into the reception hall. He wants to go to the top of a building and scream that he’s married to the best woman in the world. He wants to tell _ everyone _ how wonderful his wife is. He wants Clarke to know just how much she means to him. When the two of them walk into the reception hall, they’re greeted with cheers and applause, and when the two of them look at each other, Bellamy loves the fact that Clarke’s eyes are still glowing. When he looks around the room, he’s proud of their friends There’s bare white trees around the edges of the room with glowing yellow lights floating around, and snow falling from the ceiling that disappears before it reaches anyone’s head.

“Oh my—grandfather-in-law?” Clarke looks at Bellamy and raises her eyebrows, causing him to laugh. “Do I have to start saying that now?”

“That sounds like a mouthful. I usually just say granddad.”

“Do you think he hears that?”

“If he does, he doesn’t seem to mind taking credit.” Bellamy grins and leans in to kiss her on the cheek. “Have I told you how amazing you look?”

“No,” Clarke leans into him. “But you look pretty amazing, too.”

“Thank you, I’ve been told I clean up nicely.” Clarke laughs and Bellamy doesn’t stop smiling as they make their way to their seats.

For the rest of the reception, Bellamy can’t seem to leave Clarke’s side. And he’s always touching her. He’s either holding her hand, or wrapping his arm around her shoulders, or her waist, and Clarke seems to be content to keep her arm around him no matter what she’s doing. When it’s time for their first dance, Bellamy is glad that doesn’t have to worry about his eyes glowing red, just as Clarke doesn’t seem concerned that her eyes are still glowing blue. _ Yeah, I completely understand why people wanted to write poetry for the women they loved_. _ Maybe I could do something with that_…

As the night goes on, Bellamy finds himself wanting to get Clarke out of the reception so he can show her where they’ll be spending their honeymoon. Ever since they set a date, Bellamy’s been using every spare moment to make sure everything is in place, and Miller has already given him the thumbs up, letting him know that everything is in place. Bellamy nods his head, then slips his arms around Clarke’s waist.

“You look like you could use a bed,” he murmurs.

“Are you telling me I look like I need to get some sleep?”

“No,” Bellamy nudges Clarke’s ear with his nose and she shivers. “I’m saying that you look absolutely stunning and I am dying to get this dress off you.”

“It’s not even 7 P.M. yet,” Clarke laughs as she leans against Bellamy’s chest. “Wouldn’t it be rude if we left everyone?”

“It would be rude if you stayed and started humping each other on the dance floor.” Raven rolls her eyes and gags.

“She’s got a point.” Octavia appears beside Raven. “If the two of you don’t get out of here I’m afraid of what’s going to happen.”

“What about everyone else?” Clarke looks around.

“It’s your wedding day, sis,” Josephine calls from her place at the table. “You can do whatever the hell you want.”

“I second that.” Bellamy hums and Clarke’s body shakes with a stifled laugh. 

“Okay,” Clarke turns her head to look at Bellamy. “I’m ready to get our honeymoon started.” There’s a chorus of gagging, but after Clarke and Bellamy tell everyone goodbye, Bellamy wastes no time wrapping his arm around her and moving them from the reception hall. 

Bellamy has to admit, despite the fact that he hasn’t had much time to fix the place up, it doesn’t look bad for how old it is. They’re standing in the middle of a large living room with one wall completely made of glass so they can see the soft falling snow, and a fire burning in the fireplace. The entire place is lit with soft glowing light, and Bellamy finds himself anxious to see what Clarke thinks.

“Bellamy, it’s beautiful.”

“You like it?” Bellamy asks, smiling, and Clarke turns to look at him.

“I love it.” She wraps an arm around Bellamy’s neck and brings him in for a kiss. “When I told you that I wanted to visit the mountains, I didn’t expect this.”

“Well, it is our honeymoon.” He grins. “Do you want to look at the rest of it?” Clarke nods and Bellamy kisses her one more time before guiding her towards the kitchen.

He starts with the kitchen, which Bellamy knows is nearly as big as his father’s kitchen in Hell. Then he moves into bedroom where there’s a fire burning in the fireplace, and there’s another wall of windows that looks out onto the mountains with a balcony. But what seems to catch Clarke’s attention most, is the view from the bathroom.

“Bellamy, where did you even find this place?” Clarke asks as she returns back to the bedroom. 

“I didn’t.” Bellamy says and Clarke turns around to look at him. “I own this place.”

“You _ own _ this place?” Clarke’s jaw drops and Bellamy laughs.

“Yeah.” Bellamy continues to smile as he walks towards her. “I own a few places, but I wanted to surprise you with this one.”

“Holy shit.” Clarke turns back to the wall of windows and looks out. There’s mountains for as far as the eye can see, and there looks to be a river running between them.

Bellamy walks up behind her and Clarke smiles at him in the reflection of the window. “Surprise?”

“Definitely.” Clarke smiles as she leans back into his chest and Bellamy wastes no time dipping his head and trailing kisses down her neck. Clarke purrs. “We’re married.”

“Yes, we are.” Bellamy smiles against her neck before biting it softly. “And I think you need to get out of this dress.” Bellamy runs his hands up from Clarke’s hips to her ribs and back down. “_Mrs. Blake_.” 

Clarke turns around in Bellamy’s arms and ghosts her lips over his, and Bellamy chases after them. It’s something she’s started doing, and when she tries to ghost her lips over his again, Bellamy groans and fists his hands in her hair, crushing their lips together. Clarke melts into him immediately, and Bellamy smiles against her lips.

Clarke threads her fingers into his hair, and Bellamy presses her against the glass window. Something he’s come to realize is that she loves being covered by him, and when he licks into her mouth, Clarke hums deep in her throat. Kissing her is always like it’s the first time, and he really can’t believe that he’s going to get this forever. Clarke moves her hands from his hair and grabs his jacket, pushing it off his shoulders and letting it fall into a heap on the floor.

Bellamy reaches for Clarke’s left hand and breaks their kiss to kiss her fingers. “I still can’t believe you want to go through with the ceremony.”

“Why would I ever want to give this up?” Clarke smiles up at him and tilts her lips towards him, causing him to kiss her again. 

“What do you want, Clarke?” 

“Hmm…” Clarke runs her hands up Bellamy’s chest and over his shoulders. “I really want to try out that tub.”

“No bed?” 

“Tub now, bed second.” Clarke leans forward and starts trailing open mouthed kisses down Bellamy’s neck, and when she sucks at his pulse point, Bellamy moans. _ Fuck, she’s going to be the end of me_. 

Bellamy’s hands run over her open back until he reaches the button at the top and pops it open, then he runs his fingers down her spine and towards the zipper. Before he can push her sleeves off, Clarke places her hands on his chest and walks him back towards the open bathroom. 

“You like being in control, don’t you?” Bellamy smirks. He knows this, of course, but she hasn’t admitted it yet.

“Only when you’re not,” Clarke murmurs, and Bellamy’s smirk widens into a grin. Clarke takes off his belt, and as she goes to work on his shirt, Bellamy swipes his hand through the air and faucet in the tub starts. _ If she wants the tub, then that’s what she’s getting_.

Clarke doesn’t stop smiling as she pulls his shirt out of his pants, but Bellamy gets impatient with the amount of buttons his shirt has, and he groans as he rips it off, then picks Clarke up and sets her on the counter. “You look so beautiful, babe.” Bellamy murmurs as he gets back to pushing her sleeves down. 

“They’re getting bigger,” he smiles as he takes one of them in his hand and rolls her nipple. “Fuck, they’re amazing.” He absolutely loves them, and Clarke seems to really enjoy him playing with them, too. One thing he’s wanted to do for a while now is see if he can make her come just from that, but that’s not something he’s going to try just yet. He has something else in mind. Bellamy wastes no time ducking his head and taking one of her breasts into his mouth as he massages the other one. Since they’ve become more sensitive Bellamy’s lightened up whenever he assaults them, but Clarke responds all the same.

Clarke massages his scalp while he sucks at her chest, but eventually pulls him off and back up to her lips, which he doesn’t mind. Bellamy tries to stand between her legs, but when he realizes that she can’t open them because of her dress, he wraps an arm around her waist and picks her up off the counter and uses his free hand to take her dress all the way off. Clarke always seems surprised at how strong he is, and he thinks it’s cute. Without looking behind him, Bellamy waves his hand in the air again and from the way she gasps, Bellamy assumes that what he had in mind is working.

“_Bellamy_.” Bellamy smiles as he kisses her, his thumbs drawing little circles on her hips. “I think you’re still wearing too many clothes.”

“You do, do you?” Bellamy kinks an eyebrow.

“Uh-huh.” Clarke grins as she pops open his pants button and unzips his pants, pushing them down to join her dress. 

She hops off the counter as she wraps her hand around his dick, and he cups her face as he leans down to kiss her. _ My wife _ . That thought, along with her hand wrapped around him, is almost enough to make him come right then and there. Before he can kiss her for longer, Clarke pulls back and walks away, leaving Bellamy watching as she walks towards the tub. She catches his eye in the window, and she smirks as she walks up the little stairs, swaying her hips a little more, and then walking into the tub. _ She’s trying to kill me, isn’t she? _

When her body is fully submerged, Clarke hums as she stretches, and Bellamy can’t look away. A thought comes to mind, and Bellamy toes at his reception pants before holding his hand up and summoning his phone. 

“Can I take a picture of you?” Bellamy looks at her.

“Why?” Clarke tilts her head to the side and she looks at him and he smiles. 

“Because I have a beautiful wife.”

“Good answer.” Clarke smiles and she sits up a little, but there’s too many bubbles for anything to be revealed. She doesn’t look at Bellamy, but focuses on something outside of the room. Bellamy grins as he takes the picture, and he decides that that’s going with the picture that they took the night he proposed to her. _ Beautiful wife indeed_. When he puts the phone down, Clarke turns towards him and stretches her arms out towards him.

“Baby, I’m getting lonely,” she pouts. 

“We can’t have that.” Bellamy smirks as he walks towards the tub, and Clarke moves forward to give him room to settle in behind her. When he does, she turns around and climbs into his lap.

“I think that picture is going to be my home screen,” Bellamy says as he brings his hands up to rest on her waist. “Now, where were we?” 

Clarke smiles as she leans forward and wraps one arm around his neck and brings the other between them so she can start pumping him again. Bellamy loves the feeling of her hand wrapped around him, but it doesn’t take long for Clarke to lift herself up and slowly sink down onto him.

“Fuck, you’re so wet.” Bellamy groans and his head falls to her shoulder. When Clarke settles onto him fully, she hums. They kiss as she begins to move, and Bellamy’s hands grip her hips when she settles into a rhythm.

Out of all of the people he’s been with, Clarke is the only one who has ever been able to drive him this crazy. The way she lifts herself up to where he’s almost completely out of her before she slams herself back on him, the way she rolls her hips, the noises she makes…Bellamy leans forward and begins kissing every part of her he can reach while he praises her.

“So beautiful.” He moves and kisses her shoulder. “You feel so good around me, babe.” He kisses her neck. “Yeah, like that.” She’s told him that she likes being on top, but that she feels like she’s not as good as she should be, which, Bellamy doesn’t know what she’s talking about. She’s pretty damn fantastic. 

When they look at each other, Clarke wraps her arms around his neck instead of holding onto his shoulders, and Bellamy takes that as his permission to start moving her himself. Clarke captures Bellamy’s mouth with hers, all of her moans being captured by him. She flutters around him, and Bellamy smiles when Clarke reaches between them. As soon as she touches herself, she clenches around him, and Bellamy continues to pound his hips into hers.

“I got you, baby,” he murmurs. More water sloshes over the edge of the tub, but neither of them pay it any attention. 

Bellamy follows her climax shortly after, and he pulls her to him while they both try to catch their breaths. Clarke rests her head on his shoulder and Bellamy buries his face in her neck while they hold each other. He runs his hand over her back, his dull nails scraping over her skin, and goosebumps form.

Clarke pulls back and smiles at him. “I love you.”

“And I love you.” Clarke sighs as she turns around in Bellamy’s arms and leans against his chest. Bellamy wraps his arms around her, with one of his hands coming to rest on her stomach. “And I love this little guy.”

Clarke hums and rests her hand over Bellamy’s. The candles flicker and the snow floats past the window. _ Best honeymoon ever_. “We just had sex as husband and wife,” Clarke giggles.

“And I plan on having a lot more.” Bellamy nibbles at her ear and it makes Clarke laugh more. 

“I hope so.” 

The two of them bathe lazily, with Bellamy more massaging her body than anything. And after they’ve both dried off, Bellamy picks Clarke up and walks her to the bed. They’re both still completely naked, but since they’re in their own little bubble up in the mountains, they don’t have to worry about anyone walking by and seeing them. 

Bellamy takes it upon himself to start massaging Clarke’s feet, since she told him during the reception that they were killing her, and he slowly makes his way up her calves and her thighs before settling at her stomach. Even though he’s close enough to where they could go for round two without him even having to move, he loves getting to rub her stomach and talking to their kid while kissing her stomach. 

“We only have fourteen weeks left,” he murmurs, then smiles as he places a kiss just below her belly button.

“I know. I can’t wait.” Clarke reaches up to run her fingers through his damp hair. “I wanted to tell you this earlier, but last night I was thinking about how happy I was about getting married today and my stomach started glowing.”

“It did?” Bellamy lifts his head up and looks at her. _ It did? Really? _ He turns back to her stomach and runs his hands over it. “Are you going to glow again?” 

“Don’t pressure them.” Clarke teases as she tugs lightly on Bellamy’s curls and he pouts. 

“But I want to see your stomach glow.” _ I really want to see it glow_. After their wedding ceremony and the glowing gold rope that wrapped around their hands, he really wants to see her stomach actually glow.

“Well, we’re going to have every night until they get here to see it.” Clarke opens her arms and Bellamy settles in beside her, his hand coming up to wrap around her waist. 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Bellamy presses a kiss to her shoulder. “Are you hungry?”

“Mmm…” Clarke turns to face him. “I’m hungry for something.

“Already?” Bellamy smirks and his hand travels from her waist to squeeze her ass. “Mrs. Blake, you are insatiable.” 

“Maybe,” Clarke hums in agreement. “But you are, too.”

“Baby, you have no idea.” Bellamy grins as he settles himself on top of her and brings his mouth down for a searing kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We only have 3 more chapters to go! But I honestly can't say that I won't come back at some point and add more lol I love this story and if I feel like there's more left to be said then...who knows? I think the prince of Hell would enjoy getting to gush over his wife and his children a little more ;)
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
Xx


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The immortality ceremony

_ "He'd burn the whole world down til he could dig you out of the ashes" _

_ ~ Cassandra Clare, City of Lost Souls _

* * *

Ever since Clarke said that she wanted to go through with the ceremony, Bellamy has been waiting for her to ask him how it will go. He’s asked his father before, and his mother, he’s even texted them since their honeymoon started. It’s obviously a very old spell, one that Bellamy trusts his father to be able to do, but one that makes him kind of anxious as well. Then, one day while they’re laying in bed after a lazy morning of slowly making love and dozing off after, she asks.

“What’s it like?” She’s running her fingers through his hair and he’s laying on her chest, drawing patterns on her stomach and hoping that it’ll cause her stomach to glow. Which he hasn’t seen yet.

“It’s an old spell, so there’s a few weird things about it. You’re going to stand in the center of a circle while my father recites the spell, but you’re also going to be holding a potion.” 

“A potion?” 

“This is where the weird part comes in.” Bellamy props himself up on his arm and looks at her, but Clarke doesn’t stop running her fingers through his hair. When his mother first told him this, he wanted to gag. “In the potion, there needs to be the blood of an immortal.” Her fingers stop moving. “It’s going to be my blood, specifically.”

“I have to drink your blood?” Clarke’s eyes go wide. “I thought that people stopped using blood magic after the plague?”

“Like I said, it’s an old spell.” Bellamy reaches up and pushes some hair off the side of her face, her big blue eyes looking at him. He can see the doubt behind them, but he can also see her determination. “My mother asked if there was another way, but my father didn’t know of one. It’s only going to be a couple of drops, though. My mother said that she didn’t even notice.”

“No biggie.” Clarke takes a deep breath and lets out slowly. 

“Hey,” he leans forward and kisses the tip of her nose, “you don’t have to go through with this.”

“And give up living like this for the rest of my life? I think I’ll take a little bit of blood over losing you, thank you very much.” 

Her words make his heart soar. “You’ll never lose me.”

“Promise?” Her eyes are wide as she looks up at him, and Bellamy thanks whatever forces brought them together because, damn, he’s happy.

“I promise.” He leans in and kisses her again, loving how she responds with enough force to knock the breath out of him. _ My brave princess. _

  
  
  


When they get home, Bellamy kisses Clarke bye so she can meet her mother at the coffee shop, and when the door closes behind her, Bellamy goes to talk to his father. Since his mother wasn’t pregnant when she did the ritual, Bellamy wants to double check, then triple check, with his father about how things are going to go. No matter how much he wants to spend the rest of his life with Clarke, he’s not willing to put her and their child in danger because of it. When he opens his eyes, he’s standing in the middle of the living room and, to his surprise, his mother is sitting at the kitchen island with a glass of wine while his father stands over the stove. _ Whatever they're cooking smells, good_.

“You’re back,” his father calls over his shoulder without so much as a glance towards Bellamy. 

“Oh, darling!” His mom turns around and grins, slipping off the stool and shuffling towards him as she wraps him a hug.

“Hey, mom. Dad.”

“Son.” Now, Lucifer turns around and smiles, waving tongs in the air.

“What brings you here?” His mom asks, and Bellamy turns to look at her, smirking.

“I could ask you the same thing.”

“If you must know, your father offered to make dinner.” Aurora walks back to the island and picks up her glass of wine. “Now, your turn,” she says as she takes a sip of drink, looking at him over the rim of her glass.

“I wanted to make sure that the ceremony will be safe for Clarke and the baby.” 

Lucifer turns off the stove and moves the fish that he’s cooking onto two plates, then turns around and leans against the counter as he looks at Bellamy. Despite his father's assurances over the phone, Bellamy wants to make sure. He _ has _ to make sure. Bellamy shoves his hands into his pockets and leans against the island, looking at his dad.

“I’ve told you that Clarke being pregnant won’t affect the process, the baby—”

“Will help her, I know. But you’ve never done this on someone who was pregnant.”

“No, I haven’t,” Lucifer admits.

“So, what makes you think that this is how it will go?”

“Because I know my power, and I know what I’m capable of. The spell is simple. It’s old, but it’s easy. I also know the power you’re capable of.”

“What does my power have to do anything?” Bellamy asks, and his father crosses his arms over his chest.

“I want you to finish the spell.”

_ I can’t. _“I’ve never done it before.”

“I know, but, as I said, I know the power you’re capable of. I’m still not done training you, and this is part of it.”

“You say training, but I’m over a hundred years old! You’d think my training would be done by now,” Bellamy groans, but his father only smirks.

“And I was away for a hundred of them. Look, this spell isn’t as big as you think it is—”

“It is when it concerns the welfare of my wife and child.” Bellamy snaps, and his mother stands between him and father, raising her hands. 

“Alright, let's take a deep breath.” Aurora looks at Bellamy, and he can feel his annoyance begin to ebb away as he takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. Then, she turns to Lucifer. “Luci, you have to see where he’s coming from.” 

“Do you think I don’t? You went through the ceremony—”

“But I also wasn’t pregnant.” Bellamy can’t see his mother's face, but he watches his father look at him before turning back to his wife. “Could you imagine what that would have been like? Bellamy is your first kid, your _ only _ kid. One you thought you’d never have. How would you have felt if I asked you to do the ritual while I was pregnant, even knowing your power?”

“I would have been terrified,” Lucifer says softly, and Aurora reaches out and takes his hand.

“Now, look at your son and tell me you don’t see those same fears reflected in his face.”

Lucifer does as he’s told and locks eyes with Bellamy. Even though he does trust his father, there’s still doubt in the back of his mind that he’s sure will never go away. Just as there’s still doubt that most of this is a dream and he’ll wake up disappointed and without the love of his life. But that isn’t as strong as it used to be. 

“I understand your reservations, son,” Lucifer says finally. “But I promise you that she’ll be okay. Both of them, will be okay.”

“How can you be sure?” 

“Because I’ve been around a long time, I know more than you can possibly wrap your head around, but, I also know that I will not let anything happen to them. I trust you know that.” 

Bellamy takes another breath, then nods his head. “Yeah, I believe you.”

“Good.” Lucifer nods his head, too, then turns towards the food that’s sitting on the counter. “Now that that’s settled, do you want anything to eat?” 

Bellamy for a grilled cheese, but before he can get to the stove to make it himself, his mom beats him and now he feels like a little kid as she places a cut grilled cheese in front of him.

“Thanks, mom.” He looks up at her and she grins as she ruffles his hair.

“You’re welcome, honey.”

“I feel like a little kid,” he chuckles, and Lucifer does the same. 

“I must say, this does bring back memories,” his father says.

“I’ll say.” Aurora continues to smile as she sits down at the table. “Where’s Clarke?”

“She’s with her mom. She’s telling her about Becca and the ritual tonight.” 

“She hasn’t told her mother she’s turning immortal?” Aurora stops her fork midway to her mouth and gapes. “Does she take pleasure in tormenting her?”

“No, she doesn’t like _ tormenting _ her,” Bellamy says amused, “she just didn’t want her family worrying while we were gone. I’m sure Abby will understand.”

“I’ll make sure to reach out to her when it’s over. I’m sure she’ll have worried,” Aurora nods, and Bellamy smiles at his mom.

“I think she’d like that.” 

  
  


Hours later, Bellamy is standing before Clarke in their bedroom, and she looks like she’s a thousand miles away. She’s staring at point just to the side of him while her fingers play with the sapphire necklace he got her. Her diamond ring and wedding band shine in the soft light of the room, and the sight of her, all of her, causes Bellamy’s heart to flip. He holds up her jacket for her and she glances at him as she slips her arms into the sleeves.

“Are you okay?”

I’m married the love of my life,” Clarke says as she wraps her arms around Bellamy’s neck. “Of course I’m okay.”

Bellamy smiles and leans down to give her a slow, deep kiss. “You’re not nervous about the ritual?” _ Because I know I am and I also know that look on your face. _

Clarke takes a deep breath and shakes her head, but Bellamy only raises an eyebrow at her. “Maybe a little.”

“Don’t worry,” Bellamy wraps Clarke up in his arms and she sighs against his chest, “I’ll be there the entire time.” Bellamy runs his hand up and down her back. “You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Clarke breathes out.

“Then close your eyes.”

The room is black walls and torch light, and Clarke huddles closer to Bellamy, shaking a little. He knows it’s cold here, and he wishes he could make it to where Clarke wouldn’t shiver, but he’s going to have to let her go at some point. He rubs his hand up and down her back and she buries her face into his chest.

“It’s okay, love.”

Clarke moves her head, and Bellamy looks around the room more. It’s bare, just a table with various colored bottles off to the side and a large white symbol on the floor. 

“What is this place?” Clarke asks as she looks around.

“It’s my father’s work room,” Bellamy explains. “It’s where he’ll try out certain spells and experiment with other stuff. He doesn’t use it very much, though.”

“Where is your father?”

“He should be on his way.” Bellamy runs his hands up and down Clarke’s arms. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes,” Clarke nods. 

“Okay.” Bellamy smiles, and kisses the top of her head.

When he pulls back, Clarke wrings her hands out in front of her, and her chest begins to rise and fall faster. “Okay. I lied. I’m very nervous,” she says a little breathlessly and her hands begin to flutter at her sides. “I think I’m freaking out.”

Clarke’s breath turns shallow, and Bellamy reaches out and pulls her towards him. “Hey. We don’t have to do this right now.”

“No, I want to.” Clarke says softly. “But you promise that you’ll be here with me?”

“I promise.” Bellamy kisses her softly, and the way she lets out a small breath when they part makes him smile. _ My brave girl. _

The sound of his parents appearing breaks the two of them apart, and Bellamy nods his head at them. “Alright, let the witching hour begin,” Lucifer smirks, and Clarke’s hold on Bellamy’s hand tightens. 

“Here, let me take your coat.” Aurora steps forward and Clarke shrugs out of her jacket, immediately reaching up to rub her hands over her arms, and Bellamy wraps his arm around her shoulders. 

Bellamy’s eyes find his father's back, and he bites the inside of his cheek as his watches Lucifer moves some bottles around. He trusts his father, of course he does, but that doesn’t make this situation any better for him. He’s worried. He’ll always be worried wherever Clarke is concerned. 

“Bellamy,” Lucifer calls over his shoulder and Bellamy squeezes Clarke’s shoulders and kisses her temple before walking towards his dad.

When he reaches the table, his eyes rake over all of the bottles laid out before him. There’s various colored glasses, different smelling liquids, and in the center of them all is a small glass, which could very well be a shot glass, with clear liquid in it. 

“Give me your hand,” his father instructs, and Bellamy holds out his left hand as his father pulls a knife from the air. “Alright, on the count of three. One—” Lucifer slides the knife into Bellamy’s palm, and Bellamy lets out a quick breath as some of his blood falls into the little glass. “It’ll be over before you know it.” 

Lucifer waves his hand over the glass and a small whirlpool forms, then he picks up the large book to his left and motions for Bellamy to pick up the glass before they turn around. 

“Clarke, can you stand in the center of the symbol, please?” Lucifer asks, and Clarke does as she’s told. When she’s in position, Bellamy walks forward and hands her the glass, but he also cups her face and presses a chaste, sweet kiss to her lips and smiles at her. 

“It’ll be over before you know it.”

“Good. I’m ready to get back to binging movies and eating ice cream.” Clarke laughs lightly and Bellamy does the same.

“Bellamy.” Lucifer calls his son back to his side and Bellamy goes, but not without one last look over his shoulder.

As soon as Bellamy is out of the circle, Lucifer raises his hand and red light springs up from the edge of the symbol, and Bellamy loses sight of his wife because of it. _ That doesn’t help me_. Lucifer wastes no time beginning the chant, and Bellamy’s hands begin to clench and unclench at his sides. Lucifer begins to circle around the symbol, still chanting, but Bellamy stays where he is, hoping he can see Clarke again, but he can’t. As Lucifer speaks, the bright red light climbs higher and higher, until it circles and forms a dome around Clarke, and she’s completely obstructed from his view. When he stops talking, the light dims and Bellamy can _ finally _see Clarke. 

“You may drink.”

Clarke glances at Bellamy and he nods as he watches her bring the small glass up to her lips. _ My wife is drinking my blood_. The way she throws it back, like it’s a shot of alcohol causes the corners of his mouth to tilt upwards, but when she grimaces, his smile goes away. She covers her mouth with her free hand and her eyes lock with Bellamy’s, but he can’t help but feel like something is off. But, he doesn’t get long to think about it until his father is placing the book in his hands and pointing to where he needs to start reading, and Bellamy glances at Clarke one last time before he begins to read.

The light that rises in front of him is blindingly white, but Bellamy tries to ignore it. Except, there’s something in his chest that seems _ off_. He continues the chant, his eyes scanning the words as he speaks, trying to finish the spell as quickly as he can. As he reads, the uneasiness in his chest grows, and he wants nothing more than to get to her. He _ needs _ to. 

Finally, _ finally _ , he finishes and the light disappears, but when Bellamy looks up, Clarke is on her knees with one arm braced over her stomach and the other clamped over her mouth. _ No_.

“Clarke!” He drops the book at his feet and rushes towards her. _ No. No. No. _ He wraps his arms around her and pulls her into his chest, and she melts against him as he pulls her into his lap, but her eyes don’t open. _ No. This can’t be happening_. There’s a gold light emanating from her stomach, and her veins are glowing with it. The light travels down her fingers and up her neck into her face, and Bellamy’s heart feels like it’s being ripped into pieces. _ Our baby_. “Come on, Clarke,” he whispers, and he reaches up to wipe away a few tears that are streaking down her face. She doesn’t answer him. 

A few things happen at once. Sadness and anger flare through his body as he pulls Clarke closer to him, and he’s aware of his parents standing around him, but he doesn’t dare take his eyes off his wife and his child. “What happened?” His voice is low, nearly a growl. “You said she would be okay! You _ promised me _ that she wouldn’t be hurt!”

“I didn’t think this would happen.” His father’s hand comes to rest on his shoulder, but wants to shake it off. “But she’s okay, the baby is healing her.”

“Our baby shouldn’t have to heal her!” Bellamy’s voice rises in the small room, and it bounces off the walls. “This isn’t how it was supposed to go!”

“Bellamy, honey,” his mom drops to her knees in front of him, but he doesn’t look at her. “You need to breathe.”

_ How? _ All his life, he’s prided himself on his ability to control his emotions, especially when he was angry, but _ he can’t_. Not now. His wife, the love of his life, is lying limp in his arms with their unborn child and there’s nothing he can do to help her. Bellamy’s breathing becomes shallow, and he starts having trouble taking deep enough breaths, then his mom’s hands come up and rest on his shoulders.

“Bellamy, look at me.” Bellamy’s eyes stay on Clarke’s face, but when his mother squeezes his shoulders, he finally looks up at her. “Breathe with me.” His mom takes a deep breath, and Bellamy tries to do the same, but it’s ragged. “Another one.” They do it again. After about the fifth one, Bellamy can feel himself beginning to calm down, but there’s a pain in his chest that’s threatening to consume him. “Let’s get her into a bed.”

Bellamy jerks his head once, then he feels his father place his hand on his back and Bellamy moves them from the room in Hell to Clarke’s bedroom. Despite the situation, the bedroom looks peaceful, and Bellamy moves to his feet, bringing Clarke with him, then gently places her onto the bed, under the covers his mother moved. Her head falls to the side and her lips part slightly, she looks serene. And there’s still a soft glow under her skin that makes her look angelic. 

Bellamy sits down on a magicked chair, and clasps her hand in his, looking down at it. _ They’re so small_. It’s something he’s thought a lot about. How small she is compared to him. She’s small, but she’s strong and that’s something he’s always admired about her. He brings her hand up and kisses the back of it then rests his cheek against it. There’s tears flowing down his face now, and when he speaks, his voice comes out as a broken sob.

“You have to come back to me, Clarke.” More tears fall, and he knows that some of them are probably getting onto her hand, but he’ll wipe them away. “I can’t do this without you.” He sniffles. “All my life, I’ve thought that I wouldn’t get to be this happy. That I didn’t _ deserve _ to be this happy, but you summoned me into your life and I’ve been a changed man ever since.” The pain in his chest expands, and a sob racks his body. _ Grandad, help me_. 

“You’re stubborn, and you challenge me, and I have never known someone to stare the devil down without so much as batting an eyelash like you. You make me want to be better, I _ am _ better, and you’ve given me more than I could have dreamed of. You’re my _ wife _ and you’re carrying _ our child_, and, please, Clarke,” Another sob tears it’s way through his throat, and Bellamy’s free hand grips the bed sheets tightly as he ducks his head.

“Bellamy—” his father starts, but he might as well be underwater and a million miles away. The sadness consumes him, and Bellamy clutches as the sheets harder. _ I don’t know how to handle this_. He screws his eyes shut tighter, and tries to stifle the sobs that are trying to tear their way through his throat. “Bellamy, I think we should go somewhere.”

“I can’t leave her,” Bellamy says through the tears. “I can’t.”

“Bellamy,” his father tries again as he rests his hand on his shoulder. “We’ll come back, but I need you to let her hand go.”

“No.”

“Bellamy.” There’s a thunder in Lucifer’s voice that Bellamy hasn’t heard in a very long time, and at the sound of it, Bellamy, begrudgingly, does as he’s told. He kisses her hand one last time, then places it back on the bed, wiping the remnants of his tears off of it. 

Without warning, Bellamy goes from the comfort of the bedroom to a place in Hell, surrounded by charred trees and rocks. The sadness disappears here, being replaced by what he could only describe as rage. He whirls on his father, and Lucifer stands a few feet away, his hands in his pockets. 

“You promised me.” Bellamy says lowly.

“I did.” Lucifer nods his head solemnly. 

“You said she would be okay. That they _ both _ would be okay.”

“I know.”

“Then what the fuck happened!” Bellamy’s voice booms throughout the land, but his father doesn’t move a muscle.

“I wish I could tell you, but I don’t know. I’m sorry.”

The rage threatens to consume him. His breathing quickens and there’s a hum of electricity throughout his body that feels like it’s itching to be released. The feelings he’s experiencing crash together in a tidal wave, and Bellamy yells. A loud, echoing, pained yell that shakes the burnt trees and the rocks, and then a bright red light surrounds him as he falls to the ground. The image of Clarke on her knees, and the worried look on her face after she drank the potion comes back into his mind, and Bellamy rears back before slamming his fist into the dried earth.

There’s sounds of breaking and cracking that mix in with the anguished yell that rips itself from Bellamy’s throat, but when it’s all done, he feels as if there’s no energy left within him. He cradles his head in his hands and sobs. Without him realizing it, his father comes up and pulls Bellamy towards him, and Bellamy goes willingly. He’s not sure when he and his father last hugged like this, if they ever have, but Bellamy doesn’t question it. Then, a soft white light surrounds them, and Bellamy feels something like calmness wash over him as he tries to dry his tears. In the cold of Hell, he feels almost warm, which is something he’s never experienced since he’s never had to worry about being cold. When he blinks his eyes open, he’s stunned by what he sees. Lucifer’s wings are around them, shielding them from the wasteland that he’s called his home for decades now.

When Bellamy tightens his hold on his father then pulls back, Lucifer stands, helping Bellamy up after him. “Let’s get you back.”

  
  
  


It’s a waiting game after that. Once he got back, he called Abby while his mother called Octavia, then he called Wells and Raven, and within a blink of an eye, everyone was crowding the apartment waiting for Clarke to wake up. Bellamy stays by her bed the entire time, even though he offered to check his father’s books with him, but Marcus, Murphy, Harper, and Raven all offered to go so he could stay with her.

“I’m so sorry, Abby,” Bellamy says as he gazes at Clarke. He’s said that more times than he can count now, but he can’t stop.

“Bellamy, you didn’t know that this would happen,” she reminds him.

“I should have.”

“Bell, there’s no way you could’ve known,” Octavia sniffles.

“When is she going to wake up?” Josephine asks, but no one answers.

“Dad?” Bellamy looks to his father who’s standing off in the corner of the room. After the moment in Hell, he’s kept away from everyone for the most part after apologizing to Clarke’s family and friends.

“From what we’ve read, it’s just a matter of waiting.”

Bellamy knew the answer, but that didn’t mean he actually wanted to hear it. They’ve been waiting for hours now, and Bellamy just wants his girl back with him. When he turns back to her, he sees that her eyes are wide open and he’s pretty sure his heart stops beating.

“_Clarke_,” he breathes, and she turns towards him as he kneels down beside the bed and takes her hand in his while placing his free one over her stomach. “I thought I lost you. Both of you,” he murmurs.

“Clarke smiles at him. It’s a tired smile, but a smile all the same. She brings her other hand up and places it over the one that’s on her stomach. “Not a chance.” Her eyes close, and the smile on her face widens. “We’re okay.”

“I’m so sorry,” Bellamy chokes out, and more tears well in his eyes. “I should’ve realized something was wrong.”

“Bellamy, there’s no way you could’ve known.” Clarke runs her thumb over the back of his hand. “He saved me,” Clarke murmurs, and Bellamy’s eyebrows knit together. “I saw him, Bellamy. Our baby.”

“What?” Bellamy’s eyes turn towards her stomach and Clarke smiles. “How?”

“I don’t know,” Clarke looks down at her stomach, too. “When I drank the stuff I felt like I wanted to puke, and everything started hurting, but when I saw gold radiating throughout my body the pain went away and when I fell asleep he was waiting for me.”

“How old was he?”

“He couldn’t have been more than five.” Clarke’s smile widens. “He looks so much like you, Bellamy, but he has my eyes. They glow gold.” 

The tears in Bellamy’s eyes slip down his cheek as he leans forward to press a kiss to her stomach, then he kisses their joined hands. “I love both of you so much.”

“We love you, too.” Tears slip down Clarke’s cheeks and Bellamy kisses them away before he kisses her. 

“I think I’m hogging you and there’s other people who want to say hi,” Bellamy murmurs before pulling away, and Abby takes his place as he crawls onto the bed beside Clarke.

“Hey, mom.”

“Oh, honey.” Abby wraps Clarke in a hug. “I didn’t know what to think when Bellamy called me.” 

“It’s okay. We’re both okay.” 

“Thank god.”

Lucifer snorts from the corner of the room and Clarke laughs lightly. “Sorry, that was inappropriate,” Lucifer clears his throat and shoves his hands into his pockets.

“But understandable, given your situation,” Abby says and Lucifer inclines his head.

“Can I hug my sister yet?” Josephine asks, and her mom smiles as she moves out of the way as Josephine crashes into Clarke. “Don’t you ever scare me like that again!”

“Not like I planned on it, Josie,” Clarke says. “Hey, I’m okay.”

“I know, but still.” Josephine reaches up and wipes a few tears away.

Bellamy watches as Octavia comes up and hugs Clarke, then Kane, and Aurora who tells her that she’s sorry. Bellamy’s dad smiles at the two of them from the corner of the room, but he doesn’t move towards Clarke or say anything. Which Bellamy understands. Once everyone has said hi, Clarke curls into Bellamy’s side as their moms prepare her something to eat, but when she’s done, she asks to speak to Lucifer.

Bellamy straightens when she says it, and everyone seems to understand why she wants to. Abby kisses her on the forehead before following her husband and other daughter out into the hallway, followed by Aurora and Octavia. Lucifer walks towards them from his place on the other side of the room, and Clarke straightens, putting her food aside and pulling her knees to her chest. Lucifer opens his mouth to speak, but closes it. Until...

“I was reckless,” he says finally. “From what I’ve read, you being pregnant isn’t what affected the transition.”

“Then what did?”

“From what I can tell, it was Becca’s grace.” 

Clarke’s eyebrows furrow together as she looks Bellamy and his father. “Her grace?”

“Son?” Lucifer looks at Bellamy, and Clarke turns back to him.

“Her grace and my blood didn’t mix, and it wouldn’t work if we had used my father's blood because he’s fallen out of grace with grandad.” Bellamy takes a deep breath then let’s it out slowly. “So, it seems that we can’t—that you can’t—” tears form in Bellamy’s eyes, and Clarke reaches up to wipe them away.

“But I can.” Clarke smiles. “I can still live forever, Bellamy.”

“But the ritual—”

“Forget the ritual, _ our son_.” Clarke continues to grin before turning back to Lucifer. “How would you know that the ceremony worked?”

“Your blood will be black.” 

Clarke arches an eyebrow then turns to look at Bellamy and smiles. _ What’s she getting at? _ Clarke says nothing as she throws the covers back and gets out of bed, and Bellamy reaches for her, but she’s fast as she moves towards her bedroom door. Silently cursing, Bellamy hops off the bed, too, and follows after her with his father’s footsteps following him. She leads them into the kitchen and when it looks like she’s going for a knife…

“Clarke, what are you doing?” 

She turns around to look at him. “When I talked to our son, I told him that I wanted to live forever with the two of you and he told me that I would.”

“Yes, but, Clarke,” Lucifer steps forward, “your child hasn’t been born yet.”

“And he saved me.” Clarke pulls a knife from the slab and holds it up. Before Bellamy can react, she places it at the tip of her finger and presses it in.

“Clarke!” He rushes forward, but Clarke pulls the knife out and sets it on the counter. When he looks down, black liquid beads at the newly formed cut. “Oh my grandad.”

“I told you, Bellamy,” Clarkes smiles up at him, radiant as ever. “I _ am _ going to be with the two of you.”

More tears form in Bellamy’s eyes, and he can see Clarke beginning to tear up, too, as she reaches up to wipe his away. Still shocked, Bellamy laughs and bends down, picking her up and kissing her at the same time. He can hear everyone else rushing into the kitchen, but he doesn’t bother to look at them. He’s too focused on his wife. 

“Holy shit, Clarke, your stomach!” Josephine calls from somewhere off to the side and both Clarke and Bellamy look down at it.

“Hey, you’re glowing.” Bellamy murmurs. 

“Thank you.” Clarke whispers down at her stomach and she giggles. “We’re going to be a family forever,” she murmurs, and Bellamy’s heart threatens to explode with everything he’s feeling.

“Yeah, Princess,” Bellamy’s words catch and a few tears slip down his face, “forever.”

Clarke giggles again before leaning back in, and Bellamy wraps the love of his life back up in a kiss.

  
  


** _The Journal of_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _Bellamy Augustus Blake_ **

_ Forever. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried. Are you crying? We only have 2 (*cough*cough* 4 *cough*cough*) chapters to go! Thank you for reading! <3  

> 
> I hope you liked it!  
Xx


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke has a baby and, as usual, Bellamy is in his feels :)

After that night, Bellamy can’t stop watching Clarke even more than before. Before the ceremony when they were on their honeymoon, his eyes were always on her because _ they’re married _ and he was on his honeymoon and his wife was pregnant and he still had to pinch himself a few times to make sure that everything was, in fact, real. Now, he’s terrified that she might not wake up. It’s silly, he knows, since she’s fine, and Abby even ran some standard checkups on her after she took one look at Bellamy. Clarke’s alive, and healthy, and their baby is healthy, and she’s immortal, and everything should be fine. But Bellamy’s worries keep him up at night.

When Clarke finally went to sleep after everything, Bellamy couldn’t close his eyes without seeing Clarke limp in his arms and the fear he had then gripping him again. So, his eyes would snap open and he would watch the rise and fall of her chest and stomach. He’s pretty sure he dozed off that night, but he can’t be certain. Then, one night, Clarke woke up and saw him looking at her stomach, wide awake.

“Bellamy?” Her voice was hoarse and laden with sleep, and Bellamy looked up at her. “Why are you still awake?”

“I can’t sleep,” Bellamy murmured, looking back at their growing baby.

“Want to talk about it?”

“No, it’s okay. You should go back to sleep.” He reached out and ran his hand over her clothed shirt, and Clarke turned on her side and looked at him. 

“Well, I’m wide awake now.”

“It’s nothing—”

“Bell.” Clarke’s tone caused Bellamy to look up at her and she moved closer. “Talk to me.” 

Bellamy took a slow deep breath and searched her eyes. “I’m worried that I’m going to lose you,” he murmured, “every time I close my eyes I see you on the ground, and—” 

“Hey,” Clarke cut him off and reached out to cup his cheek. “I’m not going anywhere, okay? The ceremony is over and my mom said that I’m fine.”

“Logically, I know that, but I still can’t get rid of that image of you. Or how scared I was.”

Clarke’s eyes softened as she looked at him, and she moved his hand from her side to her chest, just above her heart. “I was scared to go to sleep, too, but I’m okay.” She smiled. “We’ll sleep like this.”

Bellamy had leaned forward and kissed her, and when he pulled back he felt better. She has that effect on him. Then, not even ten minutes later, he was sound asleep. 

Now, it’s the weekend, and Clarke and Bellamy are getting ready to go to Luna’s with the rest of their friends to celebrate Octavia and Lincoln’s anniversary. It’s not supposed to be anything crazy, just a group get together at their favorite place to go out, but Bellamy would be lying if he said he didn't want to just stay home and obsess over his wife. _ Wife_. _ I’m never going to stop saying that_. Bellamy checks the time on his phone then pokes his head around the corner of the hall.

“Clarke? Are you ready?” He calls. There’s the sound of something being thrown behind him, and even though he wants to turn around and make sure that Jasper isn’t throwing a vase around, which he has done, the sound of heels clicking on the hardwood floor keep his attention as he looks towards their room.

Clarke is in a red sequin dress that makes Bellamy want to drool. It’s loose enough to where Bellamy can’t really see her bump, but it clings to her in all of the right places. All of the places he’s spent weeks memorizing. She smiles as she nears him then looks down at her dress and snaps her fingers, causing her dress to go a few shades lighter. _ She changed it to the color of my eyes_. Bellamy grins.

“That dress is sinful,” he says whenever she gets close enough, and she smirks.

“Is that surprising? I’ve already been to Hell, babe.” 

“Yes, you have.” Bellamy wraps an arm around Clarke’s waist and pulls her flush against him. “I have a feeling that you’re going to cause me trouble tonight.” 

“Aren’t I always causing you trouble?” Clarke teases and she wraps an arm around his neck, pulling him closer. “We both know your life would be dull without me.”

“Baby, you have no idea.” Bellamy smiles as he leans down to kiss her, and Carke tangles her fingers in his hair and deepens it, causing a few of their friends to gag around them. 

“I think we have some celebrating to do,” Clarke whispers when they pull apart, and Bellamy smiles.

“I know a different way we can celebrate.”

“Nope! I’m already in heels, so we’re going out.” Octavia walks in from the kitchen with Josephine following behind her.

“Alright, time to go, bitches.” Raven appears beside Clarke. “Everyone group together.” 

As soon as everyone gets to Luna’s, Bellamy _ really _ wants to get Clarke out onto the dancefloor, but he knows that she’s been really tired recently, and this is the first night that they’ve really gone out with the intention of partying with their friends. Well, partying as much as they can with Clarke being pregnant that is. But, she seems to have the same thing in mind, because she grabs Bellamy’s hand before he can say anything and pulls him after her into the throng of people, like that first night.

Bellamy spins her around and pulls her towards him, and she smiles. _ I’m going to get to see that for the rest of my life_. “You’re a goddess,” he says as he tightens his hold on her hips.

“Mmm…” she hums. “I bet you say that to all the pretty girls, Mr. Blake.”

“Only to you, Mrs. Blake.” Bellamy grins, and Clarke turns around to press her back to him. If they weren’t in public, he’d really consider starting something, but they’re at a bar and their friends are ten feet from them. But, even then, Bellamy hasn’t really had self control when it comes to Clarke. She drives him crazy.

Once again, Clarke seems to know what he’s thinking because she twirls away from him and starts dancing, and Bellamy shakes his head as he moves closer to her. _ She knows what she’s doing_. The smirk she gives him makes him realize that, yeah, she _ definitely _ knows what she’s doing. 

The two of them dance for a bit, but when Clarke’s shoes start to hurt her feet, Bellamy grabs her hand and brings her to the booth that everyone is squeezing into. Bellamy is expecting her to sit beside him, since there’s actually room for her to sit now, but she places herself in his lap and, well, he’s not complaining. He prefers that.

“You need anything?” Bellamy says into her ear, and Clarke shakes her head.

“Nope. I’m pretty good right now.”

“Me, too. Just let me know, though.” Bellamy presses a kiss to her shoulder and Clarke smiles at him before she leans in for a kiss.

They sit around the booth with all of their friends for a while, until Bellamy gets dragged into a pool game by Gabriel and Clarke goes to dance with her friends. But, even though he’s trying to put his all into the pool game, he finds his eyes drawn to where Clarke is dancing. _ God, I’m so done for_. The way she moves, and her smile, and he swears he can hear her laugh all the way across the bar. 

“It’s your shot, Blake,” Gabriel says, and Bellamy tears his eyes away from where his wife is dancing and looks at the table. Somehow, Gabriel has knocked nearly half of his balls off the table.

“When the hell did that happen?”

“When you were making googly eyes at your wife,” Jasper smiles. 

“I wasn’t making googly eyes at her,” Bellamy mumbles, but Wells snorts.

“Right.”

“Uh-huh.”

“We believe you.”

“Definitely.”

Bellamy shakes his head as he lines up his shot. He sinks two balls immediately, and then he’s working on his fourth when he feels something shift. The hairs on the back of his neck stand up, and he straightens. _ Clarke_. Bellamy turns around and looks for her, but he can’t see her through the crowd. He sees Octavia, Emori, Harper, and Raven at the booth, but no Clarke. So, instead, he holds onto the feeling in his chest and lets it pull him until he appears behind Clarke.

“Clarke—” The guy takes a step forward, and Bellamy does the same.

“I think you need to back up.” The guy’s eyes move to him, and Bellamy presses himself to Clarke’s back, wrapping an arm around her waist as his hand comes to rest on her stomach. Clarke melts against him.

“So, you’re the husband,” the guy says, and Bellamy raises an eyebrow at him. _ Finn Collins_.

“Yeah. And I think you’re bothering my girl.” From the feeling he was getting, Clarke was pissed. _ I can have some fun with this_. Bellamy leans forward, and Clarke shivers slightly as his breath fans out against her ear. “Just say the word, and he’s gone.”

“Babe, you can’t just throw everyone that bothers me into Hell.” Clarke rubs the arm that’s handed over her waist and Bellamy smiles. 

“Hell?” Finn asks, but Bellamy and Clarke ignore him.

“Are you sure? There’s always plenty of room. I can’t have someone upsetting my wife, and it’s not safe for the baby.” Bellamy nuzzles Clarke’s ear.

“Baby?”

“I’m sorry, is there an echo in here?” Clarke snaps and Finn steps back. “Bellamy’s dad is Lucifer, and Bellamy is the prince of Hell. Does that clear things up?” Finn steps back even more and Bellamy laughs. _ So, this is Wanheda. _ After a beat, Clarke turns in Bellamy’s arms and looks up at him. “Babe, I want to dance.”

Bellamy smirks as he presses a kiss to Clarke’s cheek. “Then, let's dance.”

He can see Clarke’s smile as she walks out of his grasp and grabs his hand, but before she can pull him further onto the dance floor, Bellamy leans in close to Finn. “If I hear you’ve bothered her or Raven, you’ll find out what it means to go to Hell.”

Finn’s eyes widen even more, and Bellamy can physically see him gulp before Clarke tugs on his hand to get him moving. When the two of them reach the dance floor, Clarke turns around and wraps her arms around Bellamy’s neck, and he holds onto her hips. “I love it when you get protective,” she murmurs.

“Do you?” Clarke nods. 

“It’s hot.”

Bellamy smirks as he turns her around and pulls her hips against his. “Watching you make a grown man tremble is hot.” Bellamy kisses the back of Clarke’s ear. “I can’t believe I get to be with you for the rest of my life.”

“I can’t believe it either.” Clarke smiles and tilts her head back to look at him. Even in the dim light of the bar, he could swear her eyes are glowing. They almost never stopped when they were on their honeymoon. 

“What are you thinking about in that beautiful head of yours?” Bellamy nudges her temple, and Clarke turns around in his arms.

“Just how handsome you are,” she purrs. “And you’re all mine.”

“And you’re mine.” Bellamy tightens his grip on her hips and pulls her closer. “I can’t let that asshole get that close to you again.”

“Yeah, I really don’t know what his problem is,” Clarke sighs. “I haven’t seen him in years.”

“Well, let’s not think about that.” Bellamy takes one of Clarke’s hands from around his neck and kisses it. “I think after we dance, Octavia might want to challenge you to a game of pool.”

“Tell her to bring it.” Clarke smiles and Bellamy laughs as he twirls her around.

  
  
  


Bellamy wakes slightly to the feeling of Clarke curling up beside him, and he reaches out and wraps one of his arms around her. They woke up this way a lot during their honeymoon, right before she had to go to the bathroom.

“How are you feeling?”

He can feel Clarke hum, her chest vibrating against his side, but then: “I feel like I have a hangover,” she groans.

Bellamy opens one of his eyes and looks down at her. “You didn’t even drink last night. You wanted apple juice.”

“I know.” Clarke moves further into his side. “The symptoms are getting worse.”

“Is there anything I can do?” Bellamy’s other arm wraps around her, and he turns on his side, pulling her into his chest.

“Hold me until I have to puke.”

Bellamy snorts out a laugh, and one of his hands begins massaging her scalp. “I can do that.” Over the past few weeks, they’ve figured out when Clarke’s morning sickness is going to hit, and Bellamy always tries to help her in any way he can. Which is usually just holding her before he follows her to the bathroom and holds back her hair. There’s not much else he can do when his wife is puking her guts out.

It’s not long until he follows Clarke to the bathroom so he can hold her hair back, and he kisses her on the top of the head when she tells him that she’s going to take a bath. As he shuts the door behind him, he smiles on his way to the kitchen. Even though the idea of Clarke’s symptoms becoming even worse sticks in the back of his mind, he tries not to think about it as he cooks her breakfast. He has some things in mind. 

When breakfast is ready, Bellamy walks into the bathroom with the tray of food and finds Clarke chin deep in a bath of bubblies, and she smiles when he walks in.

“What’s that?” Clarke sits up in the tub and leans her arms on the side. “Is that for me?”

“Yes, it is.” Bellamy moves the tray to one hand and snaps his fingers. As he moves his hand away, the tray stays floating in the air, and he positions it in front of Clarke but makes sure it’s above the bubbles. “I thought it’d be a nice surprise.”

“Babe, you’re spoiling me.” Clarke’s voice cracks and her eyes shine. Ever since she’s started showing, she’s been more prone to crying whenever something makes her happy. It scared Bellamy at first, because he was worried that he did something to upset her, but she assured him that she was happy. _ Beyond happy_, as she put it. So, he’s come to not worry as much now. She reaches up to wipe away the tears that are rolling down her cheeks, but her fingers leave a trail of water and she scrunches her nose at it.

“Well, that’s what I’m supposed to do.” Bellamy smiles as he kneels beside the tub and wipes her tears away himself. “I’m supposed to spoil my beautiful wife and my child.” 

Clarke sniffles, and more tears slip down her cheeks but she smiles as she leans over and gives him a kiss. “Raven was right. I really lucked out when you showed up.” 

“Yeah, I think you did, too.” Bellamy grins, and Clarke flicks some water at him. “Hey,” he grabs her wrist and pulls her forward to give her another kiss. “I love you, Mrs. Blake.”

“I love you, too, Mr. Blake.” Clarke smiles and turns back to her breakfast. “I’m starving.” She picks up one of the pieces of bacon then turns to look at him, her eyes wide. “Are you going to join me?”

“No, don’t want to ruin your relaxation time.” Bellamy leans forward and gives her a quick kiss. “I have some things I need to do anyway.”

Clarke pouts. “But I like when you bathe with me.”

“Me, too, but you’ll see me when you get out.” He kisses her cheek.

“Well, what are you going to do?”

“Just some housekeeping.” He shrugs, kissing the top of her head as he stands. “Just relax.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Clarke scowls at him, and he smirks. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” He winks at her as she pops another piece of bacon into her mouth, and he smiles as he closes the door behind him. 

When he’s out into the hall, Bellamy pulls out his phone and calls Octavia, who picks up on the second ring. “Please do not tell me Clarke just went into labor.”

“No, she’s taking a bath. We still have a little bit before that.”

“Oh, okay. Awesome.” Bellamy can hear his little sister let out a long breath. “What’s up?”

“I need you to take her out to do something today. Make it a girls day or something with everyone.”

“Any reason why?” Octavia asks, and even though Bellamy can’t see her, he can picture her raising her eyebrow like their mother.

He looks back down the hall to make sure that he doesn’t see or hear Clarke, then drops her voice. “I want to put together my old crib for the nursery and I want to surprise her with it.”

“Aw, who would’ve known that my brother is a romantic.”

Bellamy rolls his eyes. “So? Will you take her out for a few hours?”

“Yeah, of course. I’ve been meaning to get my nails done anyway.”

“Great. Thanks, O.”

“Don’t thank me. I love spending time with Clarke. But...if you really want to show your gratitude, then I hear Octavian is coming back into style.”

“Bye, Octavia.”

“Bye.”

Bellamy busies himself with washing the dishes and picking up the kitchen, and by the time he’s finishing up, Clarke’s voice calls from their bedroom. “Hey, Octavia wants us girls to go out and get our nails done today. Think you’ll be fine for a few hours by yourself?”

Bellamy smiles and pokes his head into the hall. “I think I can manage somehow.”

“Okay.” Clarke smiles and blows him a kiss then disappears into their room. _ I hope I have enough time. _

As soon as Clarke leaves, Bellamy goes to Hell and calls for his dad from the living room of the house. Lucifer appears with some ash in his hair and a singe mark on his shirt, but he smiles.

“Hey. Here to pick up the nursery stuff?”

“Yeah. I have a few hours before Clarke comes home.” Bellamy walks forward and places his hand on his father’s shoulder, and Lucifer teleports them to what Bellamy calls the garage. 

There’s a lot of old, mostly rusted, things in here, but Bellamy was always fascinated with some of the stuff. There’s bent and broken shields, dulled swords, a bunch of tin cans that he’s never opened and is kind of worried to, arrow heads...he always found this place interesting, but he never stayed too long to see what all was crammed in here. Lucifer moves towards the back of the room and Bellamy follows him. He stops in front of a dusty blanket, and when he waves his hand over it, it disappears. Under it, is a large, obsidian crib that’s been taken apart, on top of an obsidian dresser, and next to it is a obsidian rocking chair with parts to a changing table on top of it.

“Whenever you told me that you wanted to build the stuff yourself, I knew how hard it would be. But, there’s still some assembly that’s required.”

“It looks really good.” Bellamy walks up to the pieces and runs his hand over the material. “I think Clarke will love it.”

“I know your mother did.”

Lucifer helps Bellamy bring all of the things into their apartment, and Bellamy gets to work cleaning them up. He can’t put dirty furniture in his child’s bedroom. Then, once he’s satisfied with his cleaning job, he moves the pieces into the nursery. Now, since it was all handmade by his father, there’s no instructions as to how it should be put together. But, Bellamy is pretty confident in his ability to figure it out.

It take a few hours, but eventually Bellamy gets all of the things together, and he places new, dark blue sheets on the mattress that he and Clarke bought for their son, then he gets to work on the second part of his surprise. Whenever Clarke found out that she was pregnant, she talked to Bellamy about quitting the school she was teaching art at. It was a human school, and she wouldn’t have been able to explain how she got pregnant and had a kid within a few months, so she quit. And it broke Bellamy’s heart to see her do it. On her last day, she came home with a box of her things and a large stack of going away cards from her students, and she was crying. She loved those kids, and that night she and Bellamy sat on the couch looking at all of the cards together. She didn’t have anywhere to put them yet, but Bellamy hopes that she likes what he has in mind.

Just as he’s cleaning the glass case that now holds all of Clarke’s goodbye cards, a voice comes from behind him. “Oh my god,” she whispers. He was so caught up, he didn’t hear her enter the apartment.

Bellamy whips around to look at her, and his heart stutters. Her hand is clamped over her mouth, but her eyes roam over his body as she takes him in. “I didn’t think you’d be back so soon. I wanted to surprise you.” He reaches up and rubs the back of his neck.

“I figured you had _ something _ going on in that handsome head of yours, but I didn’t think it would be decorating our baby’s nursery.” Clarke smiles as Bellamy walks up to her. He places his hands on her hips and leans down to give her a kiss. 

“What do you think?”

“I love it.” Clarke grins as she looks around the room again. “Where did you find this stuff?”

“It was mine.” Bellamy smiles and runs one of his hands over the changing table. “My dad built it for my mom, and when I told him that I wanted to do the same, he showed me where he stored all of it.”

“You wanted to build our child’s crib?” Clarke looks up at him, new tears forming in her eyes, and he nods, feeling his face heat up. She walks over to the crib and runs her hand over it, too. “It’s like we’re mixing your world and my world. A little bit of Hell and—”

“And my idea of Heaven.” Bellamy’s arms wrap around Clarke’s waist, and she leans her head against his shoulder as she laughs.

“You are so cheesy.”

“Baby, you already knew that.” Bellamy murmurs and kisses the side of her neck. “But, I have one more idea for what this place needs.”

“And what’s that?”

“A mom’s touch.” Bellamy snaps his fingers, and paint cans and brushes appear beside them. “I was wondering if you would want to paint on the walls, like a mural or whatever comes to mind.”

“Oh, I’d love too!” Clarke smiles as she looks around the walls. “But what am I going to paint? There are so many things I could do.”

“I know you’ll think of something.” Bellamy kisses the side of her cheek. “I can’t wait to see it.”

Clarke turns around in his arms and threads her fingers into his hair. “You’re wonderful. You know that?”

“I think I could get used to you reminding me.” Bellamy grins, and Clarke shakes her head as she brings him in for another kiss.

_ I can do that_.

  
  
  


As the weeks go on and Clarke’s stomach gets bigger, so does her need to take naps and just wanting to rest. Not that Bellamy minds. He’ll happily lay in bed with her for however long she wants and he loves being used as a pillow when they’re sitting on the couch. And to say that Bellamy is obsessed with Clarke’s growing belly wouldn’t do it justice. He _ loves it_, and it sends Clarke into a fit of crying giggles whenever he gives their child attention. He talks to her stomach, and reads to both her and their kid, and he’s incapable of keeping his hands to himself for more than a couple of minutes. And it’s not that he’s always touching her stomach, he just loves touching her. But, she seems just as incapable of not touching him as he is her.

At some point, though, Clarke brings up the possibility of him getting a job at Sanctum. He waves her off at first, saying that he doesn’t know if it’s such a good idea, since he doesn’t want to miss anything that might happen with their son, but Clarke tells him that ever since he told her that he always thought about becoming a teacher, she couldn’t stop thinking about it. She even went as far as to find out if Sanctum was looking for history teachers, and found him a job opening. Which is the reason why he’s sitting across from Charmaine Diyoza right now.

“So, Bellamy, your resume is quite impressive. From what I’ve read, you could cover almost all of the history classes we offer here. But, I’d like to know a little bit more about you. For instance, your eyes are glowing, and I’ve never seen anything like it before.

“Well,” Bellamy takes a silent, deep breath, then looks at the woman. “I’m a nephilim. My father is Lucifer,” Bellamy says calmly, and both of Diyoza’s eyebrows arch towards her hairline.

The woman looks up at him, her eyebrow raising. “Lucifer? The devil?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

She doesn’t say anything for a few seconds. And Bellamy can feel himself beginning to panic. This is the reason why he’s never tried to apply anywhere, because as soon as those words leave his mouth, he doesn’t know what will happen. Usually, people get scared. But, Diyoza doesn’t look scared. Quite the opposite in fact.

“Well,” she shrugs, “you’re more than qualified and I don’t ask for a family tree whenever I hire someone. Not to mention I see the wedding band on your finger, so that leads me to believe that, no matter the stories, you’re just like any other person looking for a job.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Bellamy touches the wedding band on his left hand. “My wife actually graduated from here. She speaks very highly of you and this place.”

“Oh? Who’s your wife?”

“Clarke Griffin. Well, Blake, now.”

Diyoza smiles. “Clarke was one of the best students to ever come out of Sanctum.”

“That doesn’t surprise me.” Bellamy smiles, too. He won’t tell her why, though.

“I’m sure it doesn’t.” Diyoza shuffles some papers around on her desk. “I’d love to offer you a position for our fall semester since I distinctly remember being told that Clarke is pregnant when I ran into her sister in the store. And seeing as I’m in the same position as her, I’m sure you would like the time to spend with her and your kid.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Bellamy can’t help his grin. “I appreciate it. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Diyoza looks at him. “I will send you the rest of the information via email, so I don’t keep you any longer. Tell Clarke I say hi.”

“I will.” Bellamy stands but Diyoza stays seated, which he understands, and they shake hands. “Thank you, again.”

“It’s my pleasure. I’m always looking for new teachers.”

Bellamy can barely hide his excitement as he walks out of her office, and when he teleports into the apartment, he can hear Clarke and her mother talking in the nursery, so he practically sprints towards it.

“Yes, mom, I’ve been doing them. Bellamy’s been doing them with me, too.” _ They must be talking about the exercises_.

“As a good husband should. Just how a good husband should hold their wife’s hair back as she pukes, but, I have to say, I’m glad that part is over.”

Clarke smiles as she turns around, then walks towards him. Well, she might waddle a little. It’s adorable. “Me, too.” Clarke agrees as Bellamy wraps an arm around her waist and kisses her. “How did the interview go?”

Bellamy moves to give Abby a hug, then turns back to look at Clarke. “They want to offer me a position,” he grins.

“Bellamy! That’s wonderful!” Clarke throws herself into his arm, and he laughs as he spins them around. 

“Congratulations, Bellamy.” Abby smiles.

“Thanks, Abby.”

“When do you start?” Clarke looks down at him. “They weren’t scared when you told them who your father was?”

“I explained the situation, and Diyoza was more than understanding, so she said I could start in the fall. And when she asked me why my eyes were glowing, I told her, and she stared at me for a second but shrugged and said I was more than qualified and that she doesn’t take family lineage into account when hiring. She says hi, too.”

“If I had had a history professor like you while I was at Sanctum, I may have taken more history classes.”

“You know, Clarke,” Abby starts, and Bellamy lets Clarke down as she turns to her mother. “If you want to begin working at any point, I believe I have a few patients who would love art therapy. After the baby is born and you feel like you’re ready to go back to work, of course.”

“Really?” Clarke’s eyes widen, and Bellamy’s heart constricts and beats harder at the same time. He knows how much she’s missed teaching. 

“Of course, darling.” Abby smiles. “Now, I’m meeting Aurora for lunch but, congratulations, again, Bellamy. I’m sure you’re going to love it.”

“Thanks.” Bellamy smiles.

Clarke grins up at him. “Now, I’m going to have to get over all of those college girls drooling all over you and wishing they were the ones who get to run their fingers through your hair.” To make her point, Clarke begins massaging Bellamy’s scalp with her fingertips, and he lets out a low hum.

“They can look all they want, but you’re the only one who gets to touch,” Bellamy smirks.

“Damn right, I am.” Clarke continues to grin as she leans in and gives him a kiss.

  
  
  


As Clarke’s due date draws closer, all she wants to do is lay in bed and hug her body pillow, but Bellamy knows that getting her out the apartment could help her. She hasn’t wanted to do much, but after some coaxing and the promise of hot chocolate, Clarke gets out of bed and Bellamy takes her hand as they walk down the street towards the cafe. It’s cold outside, and Clarke is bundled up as much as she can be now that her stomach is too big for most of her jackets to cover it. They’re about halfway to the coffee shop when Clarke stops walking.

“_Bellamy_,” she gasps, her hand flying to her stomach. “Bellamy, it’s happening.”

Bellamy’s eyes go wide, and he swears as he reaches for her. One minute they’re on the sidewalk and the next they’re in their bedroom while Bellamy grabs their bags that have been packed for two days. Then they’re standing in front of the check-in counter at the hospital Abby works at. Maya jumps when she sees them, but she gets on the intercom and calls for Abby. “Doctor Abby Kane to the check-in station. Doctor Abby Kane to the check-in station.” From what his mother told them, once a nephilim baby is ready to be born, _ they’re ready to be born_. “Clarke, I’m going to get a wheelchair.” Maya jumps up as Clarke nods.

Abby made it a point to advise everyone of what Aurora had said about Nephilim births, since no one has ever delivered one before, so, thankfully, no one wastes any time. Maya returns with the wheelchair, and Bellamy holds onto Clarke as she sits down in it. “Your mom thought you might come in today, so she already has a room prepared.”

“Yeah, that sounds like my mom.” Clarke winces as she has another contraction. Bellamy’s hand grips hers as they go down the hall, and Clarke looks up at him. “Your mother wasn’t kidding.” There’s sweat beading on her forehead, and her face is already going pale. 

“Hopefully, it won’t last too much longer.” Bellamy leans down and presses a kiss to the back of her hand. “Just tell me what you need me to do.”

When they reach the room, Bellamy puts the bags down then lifts Clarke up and puts her into the bed. “Can you hand me my phone? I think I need to call Josephine and Kane.”

“Mom already did.” Josephine appears in the doorway of the room with Gabriel and Kane following her into the room.

“How are you feeling, kid?” Kane smiles as he leans down to give Clarke a hug, and Bellamy shakes hands with Gabriel.

“Just peachy.”

“Just remember to breathe, honey.” Abby jogs into the room with Maya. “Sorry it took me so long, I called them and had to finish up with my patient.”

“It’s okay, mom.” Abby presses a kiss to Clarke’s forehead. 

“I can’t believe my baby is having a baby.” 

“I’m about to be an aunt!” Josephine squeals and wraps Clarke in a hug, too.

He’s so caught up in what’s going on, that he doesn’t realize he has calls to make. “Oh, I need to call my family. If I don’t, Octavia will kill me.” Bellamy pulls out his phone and he can see Clarke smirk at him.

“You can’t be killed, babe.”

“Have you met my sister?” Bellamy gives Clarke a look, and it makes her laugh even though she winces right after. 

“Good point.” Bellamy kisses her then walks into the hall to call everyone else.

He calls his mom first, and she picks up on the first ring. “Hi, darling.”

“Clarke went into labor.” He says the words quickly, and he has a brief moment where he thinks what he said was unintelligible, but his mother responds.

“Okay, I’ll get your dad. Remember to breathe.”

“I think Clarke has that under control, she’s been doing really well—”

“Not her, Bellamy, you. You need to remember to breathe, and I’ll be there soon.”

“Okay.” Bellamy takes a deep breath. “I can do that. I need to call Octavia.”

“Okay, love you both!”

“Love you, too.”

When they hang up, Bellamy calls Octavia and she answers immediately. “Is it time?”

“Eighth time asking me that is the charm. Yeah, she just went into labor.”

“Okay, Linc and I are coming!” Octavia ends the call immediately and Bellamy shakes his head before pulling up Wells’ contact.

Within the next thirty minutes, all of their friends and family are standing in Clarke’s room with Jasper on FaceTime since it’s still sunny out, but he’s promising to be there as soon as the sunlight disappears. The closer they get to everything actually happening, the more Bellamy begins to worry. Logically, he knows that everything will be fine, but the memory of the immortality ceremony that night...he presses a kiss to Clarke’s head and she grips his hand harder.

When Dr. Tsing comes in, she ushers everyone except Abby, Aurora, and Bellamy out of the room. Since Aurora is the only one who could possibly give any helpful information, Dr. Tsing wants to try and get all of her questions answered before she sends Abby and Aurora out, too. 

“How are you feeling, Clarke?”

“Um,” Clarke swallows and squeezes Bellamy’s hand. “I’m a little scared.”

“Well, you’re doing wonderfully.”

“And you’re going to be in the best hands you could possibly be in, darling.”

“I know, mom.” Clarke smiles, but it disappears quickly and Bellamy’s hand feels like it’s being held by a vice as Clarke gets through another contraction. Dr. Tsing looks at her watch. 

“It’s almost time. Let’s get started.”

As soon as everyone is ready and Dr. Tsing says that she’s dilated enough, Clarke’s hand squeezes his even harder. He’s leaning over the bed with one hand in Clarke’s while his other hand dabs at the sweat beading on her forehead and peppers her face with kisses.

“I got you, baby. You’re doing great.”

“I haven’t even,” Clarke pants, “done anything.” 

“Hey, hey,” Bellamy moves slightly, so his face is in front of hers, “look at me, Clarke.” Clarke unscrunches her face and looks at him. “Breathe with me, okay? Like we learned.”

Clarke doesn’t move her eyes from him as she breathes in and out in time with him, and after a few of them she gives him a tight smile. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Bellamy presses a sweet kiss to her lips, and Clarke melts.

“Alright, Clarke, when I say push, push. But not before, okay?”

“Okay.”

Just as Dr. Tsing tells Clarke to push, gold light spreads throughout her body, and Clarke’s hand loosens on Bellamy’s. The nurses in the room let out gasps, but Bellamy doesn’t pay them any attention. He keeps his eyes on Clarke’s face, and the relief that spreads across it. He has her look at him, murmuring sweet, encouraging things as she continues to push, and he wipes away her tears. He’s crying, too, but he doesn’t worry about that.

Their baby comes into the world screaming, and as soon as the golden light leaves her body, Clarke cries out and clutches Bellamy’s hand harder. _ Fuck, I was worried that would happen_. Their baby can do a lot, but he couldn’t help her forever. Bellamy leans in closer to her, still crying, too, and presses kisses to every spot he can reach.

“You did so good, babe. You made a beautiful kid. Our kid. He’s here now, and I love you both so much. So, so much.” The words fall off his lips quickly like the tears rolling down his face, and as he speaks Clarke’s rapid breathing begins to even out, and she tilts her head up for Bellamy to give her a proper kiss. Then, they both look over to where the workers are cleaning and weighing their son, and Bellamy can’t wait to get to see him.

After what feels like an eternity, Dr. Tsing walks towards them with their son wrapped up in a blanket. “Mr. and Mrs. Blake, meet your son.”

Bellamy lets Clarke’s hand go so she can reach out for him, but his arms come around the two of them as soon as their baby is laying on her chest. _ He looks so perfect. They’re both so perfect_. Clarke looks up at him, tears still pooling in her glowing eyes, then she looks back at their son. 

“Hi, honey,” Clarke coos.

“Wow, we made one good looking kid.” Bellamy grins. “Hey, Julian.”

Julian’s eyes are wide, and the same color blue as Clarke’s eyes, but his hair is black like Bellamy’s and his skin just as dark. Julian looks from Clarke to Bellamy, and when he smiles, his eyes begin to glow gold.

“Oh my grandad, his eyes do glow gold.” Bellamy’s mouth drops open.

“Did you think I was wrong?” Clarke arches an eyebrow, and Bellamy grins.

“Never even crossed my mind.”

It doesn’t take long for Julian to start smacking his lips, and Dr. Tsing walks Clarke through some tips for breastfeeding, but Julian doesn’t waste any time when it comes to latching. His eyes move between Clarke and Bellamy as he eats, and Bellamy has to refrain himself from messing with his son too much while he he does. The two of them talk to him while he eats, and when Julian’s little hand wraps around Bellamy’s index finger, Bellamy starts crying a lot harder this time. _ This is my life now. _

As promised, Jasper walks into the room as soon as the sun goes down holding a vampire bat plushie, and makes Bellamy and Clarke laugh. Their family and friends all come in to say hi to Julian and tell him how adorable he is, except Murphy who equates him to a gargoyle, but eventually when Bellamy looks at his wife, he can see her eyes beginning to droop, and that’s when Bellamy ushers everyone out of the room. But everyone says that they’ll just head to the apartment and get ready for baby duty, even though Clarke reminds them that they’re probably going to be in the hospital for a couple more days.

Once all of their friends and family are gone, and Julian is sleeping peacefully in his little bed, Clarke holds her hands out for Bellamy. “Do you want me to get in bed with you?” Eyes still drooping, Clarke only nods and opens her arms wider. “Okay.” Bellamy snaps his fingers, a habit he’s picked up since being with Clarke, and her bed begins to expand. Once it’s wide enough, Bellamy kicks off his shoes and settles in beside her. It’s only then that he realizes how tired he is, too.

“I’m so tired.”

“I bet. You just brought our son into the world.” Bellamy’s arms wrap around her. and Clarke immediately curls into his side. “You are the most amazing woman I have ever met.”

“A lot of women have babies,” Clarke murmurs.

“But you just gave birth to a Nephilim baby, and you’re one of two women who can say that they’ve done that.”

“You’re right.” Clarke buries her head into Bellamy’s chest more, and he runs a hand up her back. “If we’re going to live forever, we need to have baby ground rules because I don’t think I’ll be ready for another one for at least a decade.”

Bellamy laughs, and he’s pretty sure he can feel Clarke smile against his chest. “Well, we have all the time in the world to figure that out.”

“Yeah. I guess we do.”

“I love you, Clarke, and I love how perfect our son is.” Bellamy presses a kiss to her forehead, and Clarke presses herself closer to him. “Thank you for everything,” he murmurs.

“Mmm…” Clarke hums and presses a kiss to his chest. “We love you, too, Bellamy.” 

Despite his tiredness, Bellamy can’t fall asleep that night. He stays up, looking between his wife and his newborn child, and his heart swells. _ I’m a dad now. _ More tears pool in his eyes, and Bellamy wipes them away silently. _ I never thought I could be this happy. That I would ever get to be this happy. And it’s forever. _Eventually, though, he closes his eyes and doesn’t open them again, but his dreams are nothing but blue eyes and golden and black hair. It’s pretty amazing.

** _The Journal of_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _Bellamy Augustus Blake_ **

_ Julian Augustus Blake was born today, and he’s perfect in every way I could have possibly imagined. He definitely has a healthy pair of lungs. When Clarke first told me that she saw our son, I didn’t know what to say. And I especially didn’t know what to think when she said that his eyes glowed gold. But, they do, and it’s a wonder to see. He has my dark hair, and my freckles, and my complexion, but his eyes...those are his mom’s. I thought Octavia was a perfect child, but she has nothing on Julian. (I just hope she never hears me say that) _

_ Clarke did amazing during everything, too. I don’t think I’ll ever stop being amazed at how strong she is. Or how wonderful she is. And to think, I get to spend the rest of time with her. I know I’ve said this before, but I never thought I would get to have this. A beautiful, loving wife, and a beautiful kid. My mom said that marriage looked good on me, I can only hope Clarke thinks the same. _

_ It’s still hard to believe that we’re parents now. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t scared, but I know Clarke and I can do it. Together. It will always be together. I just hope Julian doesn’t have the Blake genes for causing trouble, because if those mix with Clarke’s then I think we might have a little bit of a problem. But, we got this. I know we do. Afterall, how bad can it be when you have the love of your life by your side? _

_ I love them both so much. _ _ Both _ _ . I don’t think I’ll ever reach a point where my heart doesn’t beat faster at that. Just like it still does when I call Clarke my wife. _

_ My idea of Heaven is having these two with me. _ _  
_ _ Always. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft, in-love, head-over-hills Bellamy is always my favorite Bellamy to write :)
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
Xx


	28. Chapter 28

After Julian was born, time revolved around his feeding schedule, and even though Bellamy couldn’t really help in that regard, he did what he could to make Clarke comfortable and if she was up, then he was going to be up, too. Even when she was sleeping, Bellamy couldn’t close his eyes for more than a few minutes because he didn’t want to miss anything that Clarke may need or not take his turn changing Julian’s diaper. Needless to say, he barely slept.

Since there’s a law about teleporting with a newborn, when Bellamy rolls Clarke and Julian out of the hospital and towards his motorcycle-turned SUV. “When did you buy an SUV?” Clarke asks as Bellamy straps Julian into the backseat.

“I didn’t.” Bellamy smiles as he reaches down to help Clarke up from the wheelchair and into the car. “It’s my motorcycle.” Bellamy whispers and Clarke’s eyebrows furrow together.

When he settles into the driver’s seat, he wills the car to turn on, and it hums to life. He drives carefully through the city, and he keeps glancing back at Julian’s car seat more than is probably necessary, but he can’t help it. It’s slow moving from the car and up the stairs to their house, and one look at Clarke tells Bellamy that she feels the same way he does. They’re exhausted. When they step through their front door, all of their friends are waiting for them, and Bellamy can smell food being cooked and soft music coming from the kitchen.

“Welcome home, Julian.” Bellamy smiles down at their son Julian’s little eyes are looking around at everything, but they always seem to settle back on Clarke and Bellamy. “Are you excited to be home? I bet you are.” Julian smiles and gold starts swimming in his blue eyes. “Yeah, I know you’re excited.”

“I think he’s happy because you’re happy.” Clarke murmurs and Bellamy turns to look at her. 

“Are you happy?”

“Of course I am.” Clarke smiles and leans in to give Bellamy a kiss.

“Hey.” Josephine pops her head out from the kitchen and grins. “You’re home!”

“Hey, Josie.” Clarke wraps her little sister into a hug, then Josephine gives Bellamy a hug before turning towards her nephew.

“You are precious.” Josephine starts making silly faces at Julian and he smiles. “You know you’re precious.”

Everyone comes out of the kitchen and gathers around, but soon enough Julian is falling asleep, and that means that it’s time to get Clarke into bed, too. 

“The two of you can go to bed,” Monty tells them. “We can keep an eye on him and wake you when he needs you.”

“Are you sure?” Bellamy asks, and everyone nods.

“Between all of us, I’m sure we can handle a sleeping baby.” Josephine smiles. “Put him to bed then get some rest.”

Bellamy leads the way into the nursery and they both work on getting Julian ready for his crib. When their son is settled, Julian pokes his tongue out a little and Clarke giggles softly as Bellamy grins. “He’s so perfect.” Bellamy murmurs as he brings his arm around Clarke. “Just like his mom.”

“Like me? I was going to say he’s perfect like his dad.”

Bellamy arches an eyebrow at her. “Are you trying to flatter me?”

“I’ve come to realize that flattery will get me anywhere.” Clarke smiles up at him and Bellamy leans down to give her a kiss.

“Right now, it’s getting you into bed so you can take a nap.” Before Clarke can turn around, Bellamy leans down and picks her up bridal-style and Clarke hums as she wraps her arms around his neck.

“I’m so tired.”

“I know, baby.” Bellamy kisses the top of her head then lays her down in the bed. “Let’s get some sleep.”

The first couple of weeks home have both Clarke and Bellamy on edge since they’re only running on a few hours of sleep between the two of them. They’re both really cranky. So far, he’s tried to do what he can where he can. Cleaning the dishes, picking up around the house, bringing her food. All usually while Clarke is feeding their son since he can’t do it himself, and if he’s not doing any of that, then he’s just sitting with her. One morning, though, Bellamy feels completely out of it, and it’s only when Clarke gets upset that he realizes he completely spaced on doing the load of clothes that she asked him to start. When she starts crying, though, Bellamy’s heart breaks.

“Hey, hey, hey.” Bellamy takes two long strides forward and wraps her up in his arms. She clutches to him as she cries, and his heart hurts. “I’m sorry about the clothes.”

“No, don’t tell me that,” Clarke sniffles. “I’m sorry I got so worked up over it.” She buries her face in his chest, and he can feel her tears seeping through his shirt.

“You’re feeding our son, the least I could do is the laundry.”

“But you’re already doing so much, Bell.” Clarke pulls back to look at him, her blue eyes rimmed in red. “You’re always bringing me food, and picking up, and offering to let me take naps even though I _ know _you haven’t slept more than fours hours total in the last two days.”

“Six.”

“What?”

“I’ve slept six hours.” Bellamy smirks and Clarke rolls her eyes.

“Same point.”

Bellamy pulls her back into his chest and rest his head on top of hers. “We got this.”

“Yeah, we do.” Clarke runs her hands up and down his back. “I’m sorry for overreacting.”

“It’s okay.” He kisses the top of her head.

“I love you so much, Bellamy.”

“I love you, too, Clarke.”

He threads his fingers through her hair as he holds her, and she buries her face into his neck. They don’t get much time to just _ be together_, so this is something Bellamy has missed since they got back from the hospital. There is nothing he would change about Julian, he loves his son, but he also loves his wife, and he’s really missed her. Sometimes when they’re in bed together he’ll wrap her up in his arms, but it’s not long until one of them is falling asleep. Any other time one of them is doing something, and even though they do get to be around each other, it’s not the same as what they’re doing now.

“_Bellamy_.” Clarke nearly screams in his ear and Bellamy jumps, turning around to look where she’s looking.

“Holy shit.”

In the living room is Julian, and he’s floating towards the ceiling. Clarke and Bellamy both rush towards him, but Bellamy is the only one who’s actually able to grab a hold of him carefully and pull him back down. He’s still asleep, but Bellamy can see the gold playing beneath his closed eyelids.

“He’s still asleep,” Bellamy whispers.

“He’s _ asleep _?” Clarke’s eyes are wide as she looks down at their son, and Bellamy has no idea what to make of the situation. “Normal magic babies can only do magic while they’re awake,” she murmurs.

“Well, I think we both know that he isn’t normal.” Bellamy glances at Clarke. “Even my parents didn’t tell me I did stuff like this in my sleep.”

They put Julian back into his crib and take to calling their parents. Of course, none of them know what’s happening, or how to really deal with it, but they come up with a few ideas that Clarke and Bellamy say they’ll try out. It’s not much, but it’s more than what they had in the beginning.

By the time the two month mark rolls around, they’ve caught up on their sleep, but the antics with Julian have only increased. Aurora and Lucifer both told stories of how Bellamy grew faster than either of them expected, so, instead of being at the point of a normal two-month baby, Julian is closer to five months. 

Today is one of the few days Bellamy has gone to Hell to help his father figure out new routines and improvements they can make to the sectors, but he really wishes he was back home. He just won’t tell his dad that. The two of them, along with Miller and Murphy, have been planning for the past few hours, and Bellamy’s head is beginning to hurt. _ Who knew we would have an argument over Hell’s interior decorating? _

“I still don’t think we should put the volcano there,” Bellamy says. “Do you know how many demons already want to play toss the damned?”

“Don’t act like you haven’t wanted to try it,” Murphy snorts.

“I think putting the volcano there would give us more light by the house.” Lucifer says. “I forgot how dull it is down here without sunlight.”

“Of course, who needs sunlight when you have a volcano to give you reading light,” Bellamy sighs. He runs his hand through his hair and sits down on the table. _ I definitely regret asking Raven for that spell now_. His father goes into another rant about how the volcano would be beneficial, and just when Bellamy feels like he’s going to level everything within a one mile radius, his phone vibrates.

_ Our son learned a new trick _ _  
_ _ Attachment: 1 video _

Bellamy is already smiling before he even presses play on the video, and when he does, his smile widens. It’s a video of Julian, and Clarke’s sweet voice sounds from the speakers along with their son’s laugh. “Hey, Julian, whatcha doing? Want to do it again for daddy?” Clarke blows a raspberry and Julian giggles as he does the same, except at least a dozen bubbles appear from his mouth, and Bellamy’s jaw drops.

“I’ll be right back.”

“Where are you going?” Lucifer turns to look at him, and Bellamy tosses him his phone before teleporting into his and Clarke’s living room. 

There’s bubbles _ everywhere_, practically filling the house, and Bellamy laughs. “Oh my granddad, I had to see this.” Bellamy grins as he leans down and picks up their son, holding him in the air. “Are you blowing bubbles? Where did you learn how to do that?”

“Are you sure you don’t know how to blow bubbles?” Harper asks and Bellamy shrugs.

“Never tried.” Bellamy turns back to Julian and starts blowing raspberries, but nothing happens. He tries again, focusing very hard on thinking about bubbles coming out like they are with Julian, but they never do. Julian seems to pick up on what his dad is doing and the next time he blows a raspberry, there’s no bubbles. “Aw, I think I ruined it.” Bellamy pouts.

“Well, we couldn’t keep letting bubbles fill our house, babe.” Clarke walks up beside him and wraps her arm around his waist. “It was going to have to stop sooner or later.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Bellamy presses a kiss to Julian’s cheek then looks down at Clarke who’s only wearing a towel and smirks. “New look?”

“I was in the middle of a bath when our son decided to save us money on bubble products.” 

“Well, you can get back to your bath and I’ll make everyone lunch before I have to get back to Hell.”

“Okay.” Clarke leans up on her tiptoes and gives Bellamy a kiss then kisses their son on the cheek. “I love you both.”

“We love you, too, mama.” Bellamy smiles and watches Clarke walk down the hallway and back to the bathroom. _ I am one very, very lucky man_.

Bellamy puts Julian in his high chair as he gets to work making lunch, and he smiles when he hears Julian giggle at Harper and Emori. He’s grateful for their friends, and everything they’ve done for them since Julian has been born, and before. He’s never had something quite like this before, and he’s glad that he has it now.

  
  


** _Three months later…_ **

If Bellamy is being honest, he loved the idea of getting to teach history at Sanctum, but what he didn’t love was the fact that going to teach meant he wouldn’t get to be home with his wife and their son. Clarke persuaded him, of course, which is why Bellamy is currently standing in front of his classroom writing the list of Roman emperors on the board from memory, but he can’t say that he’d rather be here than at home. 

He knows from the pictures his parents took of him when he was younger, as well as their stories, that Julian is going to grow a lot faster than a normal human baby. Now, instead of being where a five month old baby should be, Julian is at about eight months. The thought that he has to miss his child literally growing up right before his eyes, and quite quickly at that, makes his heart ache, but he knows that he’ll have forever with them. Even though he believes that the most important time is when they’re babies. 

Thankfully, though, Clarke has a way to keep him updated with what’s happening whenever he's not home. Whether he’s in Hell or teaching. He looks forward to when his phone vibrates because it usually means it’s a picture or a video from Clarke either with her and Julian in it or just Julian. He has so many of them on his phone at this point, he might need more storage. He’s already gotten a video from her today of Julian giggling like a madman while Clarke makes funny faces, and, if he could, that video would be his home screen. 

Just as he’s finishing the list, there’s something that shifts in the air and Bellamy steps back from the board. He’s felt this before, and it’s right before…

“Daddy!” Bellamy holds up his hand as Julian appears from thin air, and his son floats down to him. He’s had Julian teleport himself to wherever Bellamy might happen to be at the time, once was during a faculty meeting a couple of weeks ago, but he hasn’t had him drop in while he’s teaching class. 

There’s a sea of whispers that erupts around the room, but Bellamy ignores them as he looks at his son. “Hey, little guy. Miss me?”

Julian giggles, the blue of his eyes completely gone and glowing gold, and Bellamy laughs as he presses kisses to his son’s face, making him giggle more. “Daddy!”

“Julian!” Bellamy grins. “You’re probably giving your mom a hard time right now, you know.” Julian pouts a little, but when Bellamy kisses his cheek, he goes back to giggling. “Okay, fair enough.”

Bellamy turns back to his class, and they’re all staring at him, wide-eyed. The last time he got this reaction was on the first day of class when he told them about his honesty policy then followed up with “I’m a nephilim and my father is Lucifer.” A few people walked out of his class and never came back, which he expected, but pretty much everyone else stayed, and their first day in the class consisted of him answering a few questions about his life, and about Clarke, but actual stories were meant for another day.

“Do you want to help daddy teach?” He asks Julian, and his son’s eyes shine even brighter. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Bellamy turns to the board, but before he can say anything, he feels another shift in the air, but he doesn’t need to feel the shift to know it’s Clarke. The feeling in his chest returned before that. When he turns, he grins at her, and he has no reservations about letting his eyes roam over her. There’s another round of murmuring in the crowd, and Bellamy can hear someone say _ Holy shit_. Bellamy’s grin widens. _ Holy shit indeed_. He knows that Clarke must have changed before she showed up, since she’s taken to stealing all of his sweatpants when he’s not looking, and wearing tanktops since it gives her better access to feed Julian, but now she’s wearing dark skinny jeans and a v-neck Bellamy might be a little obsessed with now. 

“There’s mama.”

“And there’s my boys.” Clarke smiles at them, and when she gets close enough, Bellamy wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her in for a kiss. It’s quick, since he doesn’t want to make a show of it too much, but it’s just enough to where he can see Clarke’s eyes beginning to glow faintly when he pulls back to look at her.

“Our son just dropped from the sky in front of a room full of college kids,” Bellamy whispers and Clarke laughs.

“Yeah,” Clarke reaches over and grabs Julian’s little hand. “He just wanted his daddy.”

“Well, how can I say no to that?” Bellamy kisses Julian on the cheek and the little boy giggles. “I can take him for the rest of class if you want.”

“But then I’ll be home by myself,” Clarke pouts.

“Then I guess you just need to stay here, too.” Bellamy grins.

“Can you do that?”

“I don’t see why not.” Bellamy shrugs and Clarke smiles.

“Then, how can I say no to that?”

“Well, alright then.” Bellamy continues smiling as he turns to his students. “Hey, everyone. So, today is going to be slightly different. This is my wife, Clarke—”

“Is it true that you have angel grace?” A girl in the front row asks and Bellamy looks at Clarke as she nods.

“As true as it is that Bellamy is the son of Lucifer.”

There’s another round of murmuring and a guy a few rows back grins. “That’s so cool.”

“And this is our son, Julian Augustus Blake.” 

“Did you really name your son after the Romans?” Another kid asks.

“He also named his sister Octavia.” Clarke says, and the students laugh.

“I’m teaching Roman history, are you really that surprised?” Bellamy asks and there’s a chorus of _ no’s _. 

“Professor Blake, can the two of you just tell us stories instead of lecturing?”

“I’m afraid I don’t have many interesting stories, but I know my husband is full of them.” Clarke says, and rests her hand on Bellamy’s arm.

“I don’t know, guys.” Bellamy looks around the room. “If I tell you stories today then that’s just going to be less time for the material we need to cover.”

“Then we’ll read the textbook more,” a different student says and there’s a round of agreements. “Please.”

“Alright, you’ve convinced me.” Bellamy smiles and Clarke moves to sit on top of the table next to the podium. “What do you guys want to hear about?”

So, for the rest of the time that he’s supposed to be lecturing, he answers his students questions, and most of the time Clarke chimes in when she knows something or answers when a question is directed at her. It’s a nice break from lecturing, and Bellamy really loves having his son and his wife there with him. When it’s over, a lot of the students come up to say how much they enjoyed the class, while others just want to say hi to Julian. His son really loves all of the attention. 

Once the last student leaves, Bellamy teleports them all home, and Julian seems ready to take a nap, but Clarke and Bellamy keep him up long enough to eat dinner then they turn him in for the night. The two of them heat up the chicken that Clarke cooked earlier, then they curl up on the couch with their dinner.

“I think today went well,” Bellamy says between bites. “It was fun seeing the two of you while I was working.”

“Yeah, it was.” Clarke smiles. “I was on the phone with Raven and then I heard him scream _ “daddy” _ and then he was gone. But I’m still wondering if we should take your parent’s advice and put up a no-magic bubble around the apartment.”

“And never have the opportunity to see you or our son at work again? I don’t wanna.” Bellamy can feel himself pout, and it sends Clarke into a fit of giggles.

“Good point, babe.” Clarke reaches up and runs her fingers through Bellamy’s hair. “I think we can handle it.”

“Damn right, we can.” 

  
  


Julian grows faster than Clarke and Bellamy want him to, but there’s never a dull moment with their son. From him teleporting to wherever one of his parents are, to his first successful spell when he’s five, and just the light he brings to everyone who meets him. He was a happy baby, and that doesn’t change as the years pass. Every day, Bellamy can see Clarke in him with his talent for creating art, but also where Bellamy has rubbed off on him with his love for mythology.

Clarke and Bellamy take it upon themselves to document absolutely everything they can, with Clarke starting her own journal like Bellamy, even though they know that at some point their pictures will be moved to the same room where Bellamy’s are. But that’s okay because, afterall, they have all the time in the world to spend with their son. Still, they don’t want to miss a thing.

As the years goes on, Bellamy can see the effect that immortality is having on Clarke, and even though he wishes there was something he could do to help her, he can’t. Just like he can’t help himself. Eventually, Josephine begins to look older than Clarke, and Wells, Raven, Monty, Emori age, too. Murphy doesn’t age since he’s a demon, Jasper doesn’t age since he’s a vampire, and even though Harper is aging, she’s a nymph so she doesn’t age like the others. Octavia ages, too, and even though it’s something Bellamy knew would happen, it still didn’t prepare him for it.

Even though he offered to turn anyone who wanted to be turned, none of their friends wanted to accept his offer. But Octavia and Lincoln did once Lucifer told them that their child would be immortal if both of them were. Once they’re immortal, they all set out to make their friends’ lives the best lives they could possibly have. 

They see violence throughout the world, a few governments threatening to attack one another, and they pushback when people begin a movement to hunt down vampires. Then again ten years later when they begin a witch hunt. Violence has never been something Bellamy felt drawn to, but he would always do what he could to protect his family. He would always protect his family.

  
  


** _The Journal of_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _Bellamy Augustus Blake_ **

_ My father once said that he didn’t understand how his father could create humans knowing that they were capable of such terrible things, but I think I may understand now. A person’s life is not determined by the amount of years they’ve lived, or how much money they had, but the love they gave and received during it. Some humans can be terrible, while others give themselves wholly to the cause of helping others and trying to make the world a better place. Sometimes, though, it seems that the goodness in the world is being overshadowed by the bad. But when the days seem their darkest, the light always shows me a better way. My light. My wife. _

_ Somehow, even after all she’s seen and endured, she’s still able to find the good in things. Like how she was—is—able to see the good in me. I am by no means perfect, but she still looks at me as if I am. I have pages upon pages in this journal dedicated to her, and I plan to have many more. She is an angel walking upon this earth, and I get the honor of her walking into my arms each night. If I ever do meet my grandfather, I should ask him if he ever _ _ truly _ _ knew that she would be born. There are many different things that could have happened between Becca falling in love with James and Clarke being born that could have changed everything, but it didn’t. She’s here, and she’s mine, and I get to spend eternity showing her just how dear she is to me. _

_ One could almost say she’s bewitched me, but I know that’s not true. No matter what lifetime, or century, or universe we were in, I would always fall to my knees before her. She’s someone that people would go to war for and, if given the chance, start a rebellion for. But now, she’s mine, and I love her with every fiber of my being. _

_ Mrs. Blake - Princess of Hell _ _  
_ _ My wife _

  
  


_ **Ninety-Nine Years Later…** _

“What do you think?” Bellamy whispers into Clarke’s ear and she leans back into his chest. 

“Bellamy, it’s beautiful,” she whispers and, still, Bellamy’s heart expands. 

He hums. “But nothing is as beautiful as you.” His hand moves under the hem of her skirt, and a low sound comes from her throat. He’s had this planned for a while.

“You’re still as cheesy as the day I met you,” she teases.

“But we’re in the city of love, baby, I think being cheesy is required,” Bellamy murmurs as he slips a finger into her.

“_Bellamy_.” Clarke whimpers.

“Fuck, I love it when you say my name,” Bellamy buries his face into her neck.

“Even after being married for a hundred years?” Clarke presses back on his hand and he kisses the base of her neck.

“Especially after that.” Bellamy slips another finger into her and he can see her bite at her bottom lip as he pumps his fingers in and out of her. “Let me hear you, beautiful.”

“But the bubble is only so people can’t see us,” Clarke pants, “they can still hear.”

“If you can get anyone at the base of the Eiffel Tower to look up because you’re moaning, then that just means I’m doing my job right.” Bellamy bites at her neck and she moans.

“Bell, I need you.” Hearing her say that still stirs something dark and lust-filled deep within him, and he’s pretty sure it’ll never go away. Not that he wants it to. 

“I know, babe.” He pulls his fingers out and he can hear her whine even though she knows what’s coming. He unzips his pants and when he lines himself up with her entrance, Clarke shakes her ass and moves back onto him. He swears. “It’s hot when you do that.”

“Mmm...I’m glad you think so.” She clenches around the head of his cock, and he slams into her. He holds onto her hips, and Clarke grips the railing with one hand while the other reaches back to tangle in his hair. He’s kept his promise about never cutting it, and he never intends to break it.

Bellamy slowly rocks into her, and he watches Clarke begin to fall apart in his hands. Clarke hums as Bellamy trails kisses down her neck and over her shoulder, and one of his hands slips around her front to get to her clit.

“Bellamy,” she moans. “Fuck, Bell, you feel so good.”

Bellamy groans and speeds up his thrusts. “It’s like you were made for me, babe.” Clarke cries out when he changes his stance, and the hand in his hair tightens.

“I’m getting close. I need it.” Clarke whimpers and Bellamy smiles against her neck.

“What do you need?”

“Bell—” Clarke gasps. “You know.”

“Say it.” Bellamy presses a kiss to her shoulder. He likes when she asks for what she wants, and she likes it when he tells her to.

“Bell, I need you to choke me.” 

“Fuck.” Bellamy moves the hand that’s still on her hip up to her throat, and he can feel her hum against it. When she first brought up the idea to him, he had been worried about actually hurting her since he sometimes can’t tell how hard he’s holding onto something, but she trusted him and, together, they found something that they both like. And Bellamy _ really _ likes it. Moans fall off her lips freely now, and Bellamy can feel her walls flutter around him. The circles he’s rubbing on her clit become faster, and he squeezes a little on her throat. “Come for me, Clarke.” He murmurs as he bites at her throat, and Clarke practically screams as she comes around him.

The feeling of her mixed with the sounds she makes has Bellamy smiling against her throat as he comes, too. 

“I love you, Bellamy.” Clarke murmurs and she turns her head so she can give him a kiss. 

“I love you, too, Clarke.” Bellamy kisses her again before looking over the railing. “I think we need to go.” As much as he would love to stand here with her as they come down, there’s a few police officers running towards the tower.

Clarke looks over the railing, too. “Good idea.”

Bellamy tucks himself back into his underwear but doesn’t bother to zip up his pants before he wraps his arms around Clarke again and moves them to his—their—house in the mountains.

She smiles. “That was hot.” 

“You think so?” Bellamy smirks as he pulls her closer. 

“Mhm…happy anniversary, Mr. Blake.”

“Happy anniversary, Mrs. Blake.” Bellamy leans forward and presses his lips to hers. “Think you’ll want to do this again in another hundred years? Or maybe a year?”

“And the year after that, and the ear after that, and the year after that…” Clarke smiles and Bellamy laughs.

“All eternity.”

“All eternity,” Clarke echoes, and Bellamy lets himself get lost in his wife for a second time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Clarke deserve all the happiness in the world, just like Bob and Eliza <3
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
Xx
> 
> We have two more chapters ;)


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I really can't leave well enough alone

One week later, Clarke is in the kitchen of their cabin in the mountains while Julian and Charlotte take out the pots and pans so they can start dinner. Despite the fact that there’s nearly a snow storm raging outside, Bellamy left to go get some things that they needed before they could start cooking. Though Clarke has a feeling that he didn’t go to the city thirty minutes away to get it. 

“Mom, Jules is eating all of the bread again!” Charlotte calls, and it pulls Clarke out of her head. Ever since she woke up she’s had a headache that just doesn’t want to go away, and a slight case of vertigo. When she looks up, her kids are fighting over the bread bag, with a piece of bread already dangling out of Julian’s mouth. 

“Are we back to that now?” Clarke asks, and her son looks at her.

“What? I want toast!” 

“It looks like you're just eating it straight out of the bag.” 

“Well that’s because Charly can’t keep her nose out of my business!” 

The two of them glare at each other, and Clarke sighs. She snaps her fingers and the bread bag disappears between the two of them and ends up in her hands. 

“I’ll text your dad and tell him to buy more but, Julian, no more bread before we have dinner.” _ If this headache doesn’t go away soon I might need to go lay down _ .

“Fine.” Her son finishes off the piece of bread he already had and then turns back to the pantry and Charlotte huffs as she turns to grab a cutting board out of the cabinet. Julian loves bread, and Clarke has a feeling it’s because he saw her eating a lot of it when she was pregnant with Charlotte. There was a lot of bread in the house. 

Julian pulls the potatoes out of the oven that have been cooking for the last hour and Charlotte begins laying the green onions out on the cutting board. On any other night, Clarke would love the smell of the potatoes and the fresh vegetables, but tonight is not one of those nights. As Charlotte opens the plastic container of sour cream, the smell hits Clarke like a tidal wave, and before she can register what’s happening, the stool she’s sitting on falls over as she runs to the bathroom. 

The house feels like it’s tilting on its side, and she holds her free hand out to brace it against the wall of the bathroom as she falls to her knees in front of the toilet. One of her hands grips the side of the cold porcelain as the other grabs onto her hair, and she can faintly hear her children calling for her over the sound of her throwing up. Their footsteps grow louder, and Clarke can feel Charlotte’s hands cover hers as she takes her hair. 

The nauseousness goes away as quickly as it came, and Clarke sits back on her heels as she tries to calm her breathing down. Julian appears with a glass of water and a wet rag, and Clarke closes the lid on the toilet and flushes it as she sits down on the floor. When she looks up, both of her children’s eyes are swimming with gold, and they each have a deep crease between their eyebrows at they look at her.

“Charlotte, call Jasper, Maya, and Harper.” Charlotte nods her head and disappears from the room, but Julian stays in the doorway, crossing his arms over his chest like his father. Despite being nearly a hundred years old, he doesn’t look a day over twenty-one.  _ Just like Charlotte _ . 

“Want me to call dad?”

A small smile makes its way to her face. “He’s coming.” 

Nausea washes over her again, and Clarke leans her head back against the wall. It's worse than anything she’s ever experienced before, and she gave birth to two children of a nephilim. 

“But you didn’t—”

“Clarke!” Bellamy’s voice booms in the house, and Clarke’s eyes flutter open as he appears in the doorway. His eyes are bright red, and there’s snow in his hair that’s beginning to melt, and she can see his red beanie stuffed in his coat pocket as he walks towards her and scoops her up in his arms.

“Jeez, I’m gone for twenty minutes and you decide that’s the time to realize you’re pregnant?”

“Mom’s pregnant?” Julian asks, but Clarke is pretty sure if she opens her mouth she’ll have to run back to the toilet.

Bellamy strides into their bedroom and he lays Clarke down in their bed. The blankets and pillows swallow her, and the pain in her head subsides a little from the comfort before Bellamy closes the blinds. She told him that she wasn’t feeling good earlier, but neither of them expected it to be because of  _ this _ .

“Mom’s  _ pregnant? _ ” Julian asks again, and Bellamy turns to look at him.

“Probably. Do you remember when we found out about Charly?”

“Uh, all I really remember is grandpa telling me that we had a party to go to and when we got there y’all sat me down and told me I was getting a sibling.”

“He wasn’t there that morning,” Clarke says softly, and Bellamy walks to the side of the bed, picking up her hand in his. 

Before anyone can say anything else, there’s the sound of multiple pairs of shoes echoing on the hardwood floor of the cabin, and Charlotte walks into the room with Harper, Jasper, and Maya following behind her. All three of them smile when they see her, and the sight makes Clarke’s heart swell.  _ Jasper’s letting his hair grow back out _ . Harper hugs her first, followed by Maya, and then Jasper wraps her in a bone-crushing hug that makes her laugh.

“One hell of an anniversary present,” he teases.

Maya leans over to whisper something to Harper, and Harper nods her head. “I can feel it.”

“Jasper?” Maya asks, and Jasper nods his head. 

“Definitely.”

“So,” Bellamy asks, “is she?”

“Is she what?” Charlotte looks between everyone in the room, and Jasper grins. 

“Your mom is pregnant.”

“ _ Pregnant? _ ”

“Yep.” He says, popping the  _ P _ . Then his eyes widen along with his grin. “With twins.”

“Twins?” Clarke whispers, and Bellamy’s hand tightens on hers. 

“Yeah,” Harper nods. “I could feel them as soon as I landed in the kitchen.”

“Their heartbeats are strong,” Maya chimes in, smiling softly. “I think they take after their mom.”

Clarke’s eyes find Bellamy, but he’s already staring at her stomach with a look that’s a mixture of awe and terror.  _ Twins _ .  _ We’re having twins _ . When Bellamy looks at her, his eyes are bright. The bright red eyes she loves waking up to in the morning. After she had Charlotte, Clarke felt weaker than she did when she had Julian, so she and Bellamy decided to use protection for a while. Honestly, they should have used protection in the beginning, but that was the past now. It only took one time for Clarke to get pregnant, the very first time, but after that they couldn’t seem to have another kid even if they wanted to. It’s like their bodies chose when it would happen and when it wouldn’t. Lucifer made a remark about the possibility of his father interfering, but no one knew how true that could be. 

Charlotte is the first one to break the silence as she throws herself onto the bed and wraps her parents up in a hug, followed by Julian. Julian’s blue eyes have been replaced completely by gold, as has Charlotte’s brown ones, but there’s uneasiness settling in the pit of Clarke’s stomach as she hugs her children.  _ It’s only been a week and I already feel too weak _ . When she can see her friends again, she finds Harper. But her friend is already looking at her with an expression that tells her that there’s more to it.

“Charly, Jules, can the two of you set out more plates and start making more food? We’re going to call grandma and grandpa, and auntie O and uncle Lincoln, too.”

“But mom—” The two of them protest, but Jasper wraps his arms around their shoulders and steers them towards the doors.

“Come on, I love food.”

When the door is shut behind them, Bellamy looks at her, his eyebrows creasing. “What’s wrong?”

“She’s weak,” Harper says slowly. “Well, not  _ weak _ , but with two children depending on her…” 

“They’re taking more of her energy than Julian and Charlotte ever did,” Maya finishes. “Can’t you feel it?”

Bellamy’s hand tightens on Clarke’s. “Yeah, I can.” His eyes soften as his free hand comes up to rest on her stomach. “But they’ll keep you safe, okay? Julian kept you alive before he was even born. They won’t let anything happen to you.” Clarke nods her head even though there are tears pricking the corners of her eyes, and Bellamy leans forward and kisses her forehead. “And I’ll always be right here with you.”

“I know.” Clarke tilts her head up and Bellamy gives her a soft, deep kiss that just makes her want to cry more.  _ God I don’t miss the hormones. _

When they pull apart, Bellamy’s eyes shine brighter as he tightens his hand around hers, and then Clarke can feel a surge of energy spread throughout her body. The nausea disappears, and the headache she’s had all day goes away, too. Clarke smiles at her husband, then reaches out and cups the side of his face as she pulls him in for another kiss. 

Bellamy helps Clarke to her feet but he doesn’t take his arm away as she stands, instead, he keeps it wrapped around her waist as she looks up at him. 

“I think we need to call your parents. And O and Lincoln.”

“I do, too.” He leans down and kisses the top of her head. “Let’s get you comfortable.”

Once Clarke is positioned on the couch with Bellamy fussing over her and conjuring more pillows than she knows what to do with, Lucifer and Aurora appear in their living room with Octavia, Lincoln and Nathaniel in tow. Lucifer’s eyes are already glowing when he looks at Clarke sitting on the couch, and Octavia practically barrels into her.

“Congratulations!”

“O, don’t break her!” Clarke can feel Bellamy standing behind the couch, and the two girls laugh as they pull apart.

“I’m fine, Bellamy,” Clarke calls over her shoulder, and Aurora moves to give her a hug, too.

“You call this a celebration?” Lucifer raises an eyebrow at Clarke and Bellamy then waves his hand in the air, and streamers and confetti begin to fall from the ceiling. “That’s more like it. Now, we need cake.”

Just the mention of cake is enough for Clarke to want to curl up in the fetal position. She had to deal with strong cravings with Julian and Charlotte, and not being able to eat everything that she wanted since they both seemed to be picky, but right now  _ nothing _ seems like it would be good to eat. And she had been looking forward to the stuffed potatoes.

“Aunt Clarke? Are you okay?” Nathaniel asks, and Clarke looks up at him. He has Octavia’s dark hair and Lincoln’s skin color, and his eyes are green like his mother’s, too.

“Yeah, Nate, I’m okay. I’m just a little drained.”

“But that’s to be expected, right?” Lincoln asks, and Octavia nods her head.

“You were always sleeping with Charlotte.”

“Yes, but, this time it’s different.” Bellamy’s hand comes to rest on her shoulder, and Clarke reaches up to place her hand over it. She squeezes it to let him know that he can deliver the news, and she can hear him take a deep breath before he turns his hand over and holds her hand. “We’re having twins.”

There’s silence for a second, and then Octavia whispers, “Holy shit.”

Before anyone else can say anything, Jasper appears with a tray of drinks and hands them out to everyone with a small cup of hot chocolate being placed in Clarke’s hands in the process. The smell of the hot chocolate isn’t as bad as the smell of the sour cream or the thought of having cake, but as soon as she places the cup to her lips and she tastes the liquid, her stomach lurches. 

She gasps, trying to keep herself from puking again, but then she thinks about tasting the hot chocolate, and she finds herself sitting on the floor of the bathroom with Bellamy pulling her hair back. After she puked not even ten minutes ago, she doesn’t expect to have anything left in her stomach so she ends up dry heaving while trying to get her body under control. 

When she’s done, or she at least feels like she’s done, Clarke leans back and Bellamy pulls her against his chest as he leans up against the wall. Her breathing is ragged, and it’s like her smell has been amplified which does nothing to help soothe her stomach, but Bellamy is there murmuring things into her hair and she feels a little better.  _ This shouldn’t be happening _ . 

Lucifer appears in the doorway of the bathroom and kneels down beside them, pressing two fingers to Clarke’s forehead, and she watches as his eyes begin to glow brighter.

“If we do not figure something out, this will be a very painful process for you.”

“Clarke?” Harper appears behind Lucifer, and she holds up a little vile of a clear liquid. “Whenever I was pregnant with Jordan, I found that peppermint helped with my nausea. I may have added a little something else to it, but I believe it should help.” 

Harper hands her the small bottle, and Clarke takes the cork out of the top of it. “You’re just supposed to smell it, and maybe place a few drops on the bottom of your pillow at night.” 

Clarke nods her head as she lifts the opening of the vile up to her nose, and even though the smell is strong, it doesn’t make her stomach churn like everything else. As the nausea seeps away, Clarke leans her head back against Bellamy’s shoulder, and he places a kiss to the side of her head.

“What do you need me to do?” 

“Lay her on the bed. I’ll see if there’s something I can do.” Lucifer stands and once again, Bellamy is scooping Clarke up in his arms as he walks her into their room. 

She hates feeling like this. Feeling helpless. Like there’s nothing she can do and she has to depend on everyone else. As Clarke gets comfortable in the bed, Lucifer is walking around the side of the room talking to someone on the phone, and she can only assume it’s Miller or Murphy. Bellamy sits beside her, and Clarke looks up at him. 

Over the years, they’ve learned more about carrying the child of a Nephilim, and when Gabriel was still alive he devoted a large portion of his life to figuring things out. But Clarke feels silly realizing that she never really believed she could become pregnant with twins. She doesn’t know why, but somehow she believed that it was a one-at-a-time type deal. Though, she’s pretty surprised that Lucifer and Aurora haven’t had another child, but she’s not going to ask them about that.  _ Why doesn’t this feel like it did before? _

Clarke can hear Aurora ushering others away from the bedroom, saying that not everyone needs to be in there while they’re trying to figure everything out, and Clarke’s hand tightens on Bellamy’s. She’s hungry, and thirsty, but the way she’s feeling and her nerves makes her not want to eat. Lucifer tucks his phone away then turns towards them, and Clarke sits up straighter in the bed, waiting for him to talk.

“I believe I may have something to give you to help curb the nausea and vomiting, and make sure that you’re getting enough energy. I’m not sure if it will help with everything, but it should be enough for you to at least get a meal down and keep it down without gagging.”

“Where did you get it?” Bellamy asks, and Lucifer shrugs.

“It’s something I’ve carried with me over the past few centuries. I actually gave it to your mother a few times when she was pregnant with you.”

“So, I don’t have to drink any blood?” Clarke asks, and Lucifer smiles.

“No, there is no blood drinking.” Then he tilts his head to the side. “Though, if this elixir doesn’t work then using a drop or two of Bellamy’s blood might—”

“I think I’ve drank enough blood to last me,” Clarke cringes, and Bellamy chuckles beside her. “But, this will help?”

“Yes, I believe it will help. Of course, Bellamy and I can always alter it to try and fit your needs better, but I would recommend trying it for a week or two before we try to change anything.”

“Okay,” Clarke nods her head, then looks at Bellamy.

“I think it could work.” Bellamy smiles at her softly, and it makes Clarke’s heart both soar and ache at the same time. 

“Yeah, it is.” Clarke can feel her eyes beginning to water, but she blinks it away as he leans in and gives her a sweet kiss. “Do you think you could get me a glass of lemonade, please? I want to see if I can drink it.”

“Of course.” Bellamy gives her a kiss to the crown of her head, and Clarke watches as he walks out of the room. 

When the door closes behind him Clarke takes a deep breath, trying to get over the pain in her chest, and Lucifer turns to look at her. He clasps his hands behind his back and raises an eyebrow at her.  _ This isn’t normal.  _ She knows the answer she’s searching for, but she needs to hear him say it.

“I can die from this, can’t I?”

Lucifer doesn’t waver in his gaze. “Yes, you can.” He steps forward, placing his hands in his pockets. “But we’re not going to let that happen.”

* * *

** _Three weeks later…_ **

Bellamy wakes up to the feeling of Clarke scrambling out of the bed, and he crawls out after her and follows her to the bathroom. They’re still trying to get used to her morning sickness schedule, and they’re getting better about it. The first couple of weeks resulted in her having to sleep with a bucket on her side of the bed, and he would try and get up before her so he could make the elixir his father told them about to try and help her before she really woke up.

One thing they began to realize, though, is even though the babies are draining her more than Julian and Charlotte ever did, they do heal her. It’s usually at night, when she’s laying in bed trying to get some rest, that they’ll see gold beginning to spread throughout her body and the pain she’s feeling ebbs away enough for her to get some sleep. Harper’s peppermint concoction is also something that’s been helping, 

When Clarke is cleaned up, Bellamy helps her up and pulls her into him, running his fingers through her hair. She buries her face into his chest, and Bellamy rests his head on top of hers. 

“Do you want to use your heating pad while I make the elixir for you?” He whispers into her hair, and Clarke nods. 

“I don’t know if I’ve told you this enough, but thank you.” She props her chin up on his chest and looks up at him. 

“You don’t need to thank me, baby.” He leans forward and kisses the tip of her nose. “You’re doing all of the work here.”

“But I couldn’t do it without you.”

“You’ll never have to.” Bellamy kisses her forehead and then tightens his hold on her for a moment. “Let’s get you back into bed.”

Once Clarke is situated with her heating pad, Bellamy makes his way into the kitchen and begins pulling all of the ingredients out of the cabinet. He would be lying if he said that he wasn’t worried about the two of them having more kids once Charlotte was born. Just one baby was already a lot for Clarke to have to handle, even with her grace, but  _ two _ ? 

He pushes the thought out of his head as he gets to work measuring out the right proportions, and just when he’s about halfway done, he can hear Julian pad his way into the kitchen. 

“How's mom doing?”

“She’ll be better once she gets this.” Even though both of their kids have their own places at this point, the two of them  _ insisted _ on moving back in for the next few months. They had to draw the line with Jasper saying he could sleep in their attic. “What do you want for breakfast?”

“Uh, Charly and I were wondering if we could make breakfast for her. For the both of you. We feel kind of useless just sitting around.”

Bellamy doesn’t stop stirring as he turns around to look at his son, his black hair and tanned skin reflected back at him, but Clarke’s blue eyes mixed with swirling gold look into his brown ones. Even now, it’s hard for him to believe that he was ever able to have a family. To have  _ kids _ . Now, he’s going to have two more. 

Bellamy smiles. “I think she’d enjoy that.”

“Awesome.” Julian grins before he turns around and darts down the hallway, and Bellamy assumes he’s going to go get his sister. 

He chuckles lightly as he finishes putting the last few ingredients into the glass, and then he’s starting down the hall that leads to the bedroom with his waiting wife.

* * *

** _One week later…_ **

Julian can’t sleep. Being home, with his mom and his dad, even Charlotte, he should feel better, but he doesn’t. He  _ knows _ there’s something that they aren’t telling him. Something that he can see his mother worries about when his dad isn’t looking. Or the way his grandfather’s gaze always seems to drift to his daughter-in-law with a crease between his brows and a concerned look reflected in his eyes.  _ How can they keep it from us?  _

Ever since he learned that his mom was pregnant, and that it wasn’t going to be exactly  _ easy _ , he’s been trying to find a way to help. He even convinced his dad to teach him how to make the elixir in case mom needed it when he wasn’t home.  _ But, he would know that she needed it without him even having to be there. Maybe they’ll explain that one day _ . Then, he makes a decision.

Trying not to make too much noise, Julian kicks back his covers and slips on a pair of jeans and a faded rock t-shirt he got from a concert with his uncle Jasper almost thirty years ago, then he grabs his shoes and he slips out of his bedroom door. The house is quiet,  _ really _ quiet, and Julian tiptoes his way towards Charlotte’s room before knocking lightly. He knows his sister is a heavy sleeper, but he also knows she has wicked good aim and he’s not making that same mistake twice. Getting hit with a hairbrush at sixteen once was enough for him to never forget it.

The door to her room opens slightly and Julian takes that as an invitation to enter, closing it softly behind him. “You do realize you don’t have to sneak out anymore, right?” His sister yawns, and Julian waves her off.

“That’s not why I’m here. We need to go talk to grandad,” he whispers, and that seems to get Charlotte’s attention because she sits up, her eyes widening.

“You think you found a solution?”

“I hope so. Now, let's go.”

The two of them let their hands drop from each other’s when they land in their grandfather’s living room, and Julian looks around. Since there’s no sun, there’s no telling what time it is exactly, but he also knows that his grandfather has a very weird sleep schedule.

“Grandpa?” Julian whisper-shouts, but after waiting for a moment, nothing happens. Then Charlotte turns around in place.

“Satan!” She yells, and Julian flinches.  _ Of course, she has to yell _ .

“You rang?” Lucifer shows up in the kitchen with gray flecks of ash in his hair and a few black streaks on his white shirt, smirking.

“Why do you show up when she calls but not for me?”

“Because he likes me better,” Charlotte grins, and Julian rolls his eyes, pushing his sister playfully.

“Actually, I was—uh—a little caught up.” Lucifer waves his hand over his shirt and the black streaks disappear and then he runs his hand through his hair just how their dad does. “Now, what can I do for my grandchildren?”

He places his hands in his pockets and walks towards them, his normally brown eyes giving away to molten lava red. Julian pulls his shoulders back and looks at his grandfather in the eye. He doesn’t know if this will even work, but he can’t just sit back while his mother gets worse.

“I know of a way to help mom, but we need to make sure we’re doing it correctly. I can’t sit back and let her die without trying.”

One of Lucifer’s eyebrows arch towards his hairline, and then he takes one of his hands out of his pockets. “In that case, how about a drink?”

~

Clarke looks up when the door to the bedroom opens, and she smiles when she sees Julian walk through it, but the look on his face has her arching an eyebrow at him.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah, um…” He looks back to where Charlotte is looking at them through the still-open door, but she closes it with a soft click.  _ Right, ‘cause that’s not suspicious. _

“Julian?” She tries again, and her son takes a deep breath before he brings his eyes up to her. She’s never seen him this nervous, except for the time he asked her how he would know if he was in love with someone, and that one time when he broke one of her paintings that she spent months working on and he was worried that she was going to exile him to Antarctica. “Sweetie, what’s wrong?”

His blue eyes begin to turn gold under his dark curls, and Clarke sits up straighter, her eyes drifting back to the door where she can sense Charlotte is still standing. “I talked to granddad,” he says softly, “and I think I can help you.”

“Jules, I’m fine—”

“Are you?” His mouth forms a thin line, and Clarke is reminded just how much like his father he is. “I know that’s what you tell dad, but I can see that you’re not telling him everything. All my life, I’ve grown up with the two of you having some sort of deep connection that not even grandma and grandpa have, but even so you’re lying to him. Lying to  _ us _ .”

“Julian—”

“You can die from this.” Clarke’s jaw drops open, but Julian continues. “I already brought it up to grandad. He didn’t tell me anything, but from the way he looked at me I knew I was right. Charlotte can see it, too.”

“Julian, I’ve gone through much worse than this. Yes, this isn’t as easy as when I was pregnant with you, or Charlotte, but nothing is going to happen to me. Okay?”

“I know you want to believe that. Just how dad wants to believe it, but  _ please _ , let me try to help you.” Julian’s voice breaks, and with it, so does Clarke’s heart. “I already saved you once, right? Let me try again.”

“Baby, it’s not your job to save me.” Clarke can feel tears beginning to form in the corner of eyes, just as a few roll down her son’s face.

“I talked to grandpa about it. He said that since I already helped you once then there’s a good chance I’ll be able to do it again.”

“Julian—”

“If I don’t try, and something happens to you, I know I will regret it for the rest of my life. Please, don’t make me live with that.”

Clarke takes a deep breath and lifts her chin, looking at the man standing before her.  _ He’s not a child anymore. Neither of them are _ . Her children have already known the pain of having to say goodbye to their friends, their grandparents, their aunts and uncles that they grew up with, who aged while they stayed the same age. They’ve both had their hearts broken in ways Clarke couldn’t imagine. As their mother, she never wanted them to go through the pain of losing the person they loved. She was lucky in that she got to choose to be with Bellamy, but this life wasn’t for everyone. 

In the past century, her children have been bruised and bloodied, but they always picked themselves back up and kept going. Clarke and Bellamy knew they wouldn’t be able to protect them from everything, but if him trying to help her means it’ll keep him from more heartache in the future…

“Okay,” she says finally. “What do you need me to do?”

~

When Bellamy gets home, he waves his hand so the groceries get put away as he makes his way to the hall and towards his and Clarke’s bedroom. He was gone longer than he thought he’d be, but with Clarke texting him new things to grab he can’t exactly be upset about it. When he turns the corner, he notices Charlotte pacing in front of the bedroom door first, before he notices the glowing gold light that’s shining from under the door.

“Charlotte? What’s going on?” 

His daughter jumps when she hears his voice, and her eyes widen as he nears her. She and Julian have the same look when they’re caught doing something they know they shouldn’t be doing, but he’s not exactly sure  _ what _ is going on right now.

“Um—” Charlotte opens her mouth then shuts it again, and Bellamy reaches up and runs a hand over his chest. Something feels  _ off _ , but he’s not entirely sure what it is. Though, the glowing light isn’t doing anything for his nerves.

“Charlotte Elizabeth—”

“Julian’s trying to save mom.” The words come out in a rush, her eyes still wide.

“Save her?” Bellamy echoes. “What do you mean,  _ save her _ ?”

When she looks up at him, there are tears in her eyes. “Jules and I talked to grandad,” she whispers. “Mom can die from being pregnant with twins, but he said that since Jules saved her once then he could probably save her again.”

Bellamy swears under his breath as he reaches for the doorknob, but his daughter’s hand covers his own, stopping his movements. When he looks down at her, his brown eyes are staring back at him, with Clarke’s golden hair framing them.

“We can’t interrupt them. Grandpa says we have to be quiet.”

Bellamy’s jaw clenches, but after a beat he nods his head and slowly turns the knob, his free hand coming up to run over his chest again. In the bed, Clarke is laying down on her back with both of her hands clasped in Julian’s as he stands beside her. There’s golden light everywhere, and seeing it flow through Clarke’s veins reminds him of  _ that night _ ...Bellamy pushes the thought out of his head as he moves his attention from his wife to his son, with Julian’s lips moving in silent words. His eyes are open, unlike Clarke’s, but there is no blue to be seen, only a blinding light.

Bellamy can feel a lump form in his throat as he looks back at Clarke.  _ How could she not tell me? _ They’ve never lied to each other, especially not about this.  _ What if she does die? What if _ —The feeling of someone grabbing his hand catches his attention, and Bellamy turns to look at Charlotte. There are tears streaming down her face, and he realizes that he’s not the only one that’s scared here. He lifts up his arm, pulling her into his side and kissing the top of her head.

_ She’s going to be okay. _

_ She’s always going to be okay. _

_ She has to be _ .

And that’s how the two of them stay. Bellamy holds onto his daughter as he watches his son try to heal his wife. The sun begins to go down, but the gold light continues to fill up the room as they wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you hate me? I really wanted this story to be 30 chapters and I knew I wanted Clarke to get pregnant again, since I really can't get over Bellarke being parents, and...I don't know. This felt right. 
> 
> We only have one chapter left!
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
Xx


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, the long-awaited 13th chapter!
> 
> CW: Bellamy has a pregnancy kink and a daddy kink and Clarke decides to use it

When Clarke wakes up, her children are curled up in bed with her, and she sees Bellamy sitting in a chair next to them, his eyes a swirling mixture of glowing red and brown as she looks at them. She feels better than she has in a while. Well, at least a month that is. Her body doesn’t ache and the room isn’t spinning, and she feels rested. Which is more than she can say for her husband. Bellamy’s hair is wild, sticking up in multiple directions from him having run his hands through it so much, and his clothes are wrinkled, and there are bags under his eyes. Clarke’s heart aches. _I did that to him_. His eyes move to hers, and she lifts up her hand for him to take. He does, but the corners of his mouth turn downwards and it sends even more pain through her heart. 

“I’m sorry, Bellamy,” she whispers, and her voice breaks. “I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“I just want to know why, Clarke.” She watches as tears form in his eyes, and the brown gives away to a dark red. Tears sting her eyes, but she doesn’t move to push them away. She’s never hurt him like this.

“I thought that if I did then it would make it a reality. But if I didn’t talk about it, then it wouldn’t...I don’t know,” she sighs.

“You do realize that that makes no sense, right?” Bellamy asks, and Clarke can see the corner of Bellamy’s mouth turning up. She knows the absurdity of what she thought, but it’s what she believed nonetheless. 

“Yeah, I do.” Clarke smiles softly, squeezing her husband’s hand. “But I’m _okay_. All three of us are okay.”

Bellamy’s eyes drift to her stomach, and the dim red begins to glow brighter. “I can’t believe we’re having twins,” he murmurs. “Those two were already a handful on their own and now we’re getting two more?”

“Mhm.” Clarke pulls on his hand and Bellamy doesn’t hesitate to crawl into the little spot she’s made for him, wrapping her up in his arms. “But, I think we got it.”

“Me, too.” Bellamy kisses the side of her head, running one of his hands over her stomach. “But, can we make a promise to never keep things like this from each other? I don’t think I could handle coming home and seeing my son trying to save my wife again.”

“I know.” Clarke turns her head and nuzzles into Bellamy’s neck. “Never again. I promise.”

“Thank you.” Bellamy brings her left hand up and kisses the back of it. They stay like that for a moment, just the two of them surrounded by their sleeping kids, with Clarke listening to Bellamy’s heartbeat. They’ve spent so many nights like this..._now, we’re going to have to get a bigger bed_. “I love you, Clarke,” he whispers, and even after over a century, her heart still skips a beat when she hears it.

“I love you, too, Bellamy.” She can feel his chest vibrate as he hums, and she smiles. “Do you want to know what we’re having?”

“Like I would want you to live with that knowledge all by yourself. We’re supposed to share the weight,” he teases, and Clarke laughs loud enough to wake up Julian and Charlotte.

~

** _One month later…_ **

Clarke settles on to the couch next to Jasper, handing him a bag of blood as she props the bowl of popcorn in her lap. It’s a night where Bellamy is in Hell with Jules and Charly, and Harper and Maya are visiting Jordan in Madrid, but since Clarke hasn’t been feeling as energetic as she usually is, Jasper decided they were going to have a movie night. There is only three months left until the twins will be here, so she’s enjoying just getting to spend time relaxing. 

Jasper flips through the recorded movies, mindlessly sipping on his bag before choosing _Hotel Transylvania_ and Clarke smiles. The past decades have been hard for both of them, but losing his best friend...it nearly broke Jasper, and Harper, even if there was Jordan. 

They watch the movie in silence for a while, but then Clarke finds herself thinking about something. She told him the truth, everyone the truth, the day after Julian helped her, and of course her friends were worried about her, but Jasper’s hug seemed to linger longer than most. 

“Goggles, can I ask you a question?” Clarke asks, her voice low, and Jasper reaches over to grab a piece of popcorn from her bowl.

“Yeah, shoot.” He throws the piece of popcorn up in the air and catches it, keeping his eyes on the T.V. 

Clarke bites the inside of her cheek, turning to look at her friend. He still looks how he did when he was eighteen, _and he’ll always look that way_. “Were you ever…” she trails off, and Jasper looks at her. “Were you ever upset when I told everyone that I was going to become immortal.”

Jasper looks at her for a moment, then sinks further into the couch. “No, I was never upset. I understood why you did it, but,” he shakes his head lightly, “I never understood why anyone would want to live forever. I didn’t have a choice.”

Clarke looks down at the bowl in her hands, thinking back on all those years ago. None of them had heard from him for a week, and whenever Monty called he didn’t answer. They knew something was wrong, they just didn’t know what. When they were finally able to get him to tell them where he was, they had to drive three hours into the middle of the woods where they found him. It was heartbreaking, but he let them help him, And now, they’re the only two left from the group of people that were there that day since Monty hadn’t met Harper yet.

“I’m glad you did, though.” Clarke looks up at him then, watching as a soft smile spreads across his face, his fangs poking out. “I wouldn’t wish forced immortality on anyone, but you had a choice. And now I have my best friend with me until the sun burns us all and not just me.”

He grins as he says it, and Clarke laughs a little, but it still sends a wave of pain through her chest. “You have all of us, Jas,” she says, snapping her fingers and having his goggles appear in her hand. “But, I’m glad I still have you, too.”

Jasper takes his goggles and puts them on his head, and then then he leans his head onto Clarke’s shoulder and she leans her head on his. Even though they’ve been with everyone else for over a hundred years now, there’s still something that Clarke feels connects her and Jasper even more. Maybe it’s the fact that she was there when he had to learn to live as a vampire, or how they’ve been friends since they were sixteen. In a way, it feels like they’re the last people standing.

“Were you scared, when you thought you were going to die?” Jasper’s voice is hardly above a whisper when he asks, and Clarke can feel her heart ache.

“I was terrified,” she whispers. “I didn’t want to tell anyone, and even though Lucifer knew, it still felt like I was alone. I didn’t want to die.” Tears form in her eyes as she thinks about it, and Jasper reaches out, sliding his hand into hers.

“When it happened, I don’t know…” Jasper sniffles, and Clarke realizes that he might be crying, too. “I used to think I wasn’t afraid of dying, but when the time came I was so scared.” Clarke can feel a tear seep into the material of her shirt, and she squeezes his hand. “When it was all said and done, dying wasn’t the hard part, though. It was figuring out how to live.”

Clarke doesn’t say anything, and the two of them sit there holding hands, not paying attention to the movie that’s playing but thinking about their lives. What they’ve shared together, and what they’ve had to endure over the decades. A lump forms in her throat and she tries to blink her tears away, but it doesn’t help. 

“I miss them, Jasper,” she says, her voice breaking, and Jasper sniffles again.

“Me, too.”

Clarke snaps her fingers, and a group picture that they all took together after one of Jasper’s first days out since he was changed appears in her hands. They’re all smiling and holding up their drinks with the familiar booth from Luna’s as their backdrop, and Jasper is holding up what looks like a dark beer bottle but it’s filled with blood. _We all look so young_. 

But, that’s how Jasper and Clarke stay until Bellamy comes home with their kids and sees his wife and her oldest friend holding hands with a picture placed between them. And Clarke stirs slightly as Bellamy places a blanket over the two of them, and then he presses a kiss to her head as she slips back into sleep.

~

** _Two weeks Later…_ **

Clarke can feel her body begin to hum with anticipation as she looks at the clock on her bedside table, and then she looks towards the door. _He should be home any minute_. She’s been waiting for Bellamy to come home for hours at this point, but she didn’t exactly tell him that. She knows that if she would have even hinted at the fact that she wanted him home then he would have cancelled his classes and came back, and she wasn’t going to let him do that.

She sighs as she leans back into the pillows, playing with the blue negligee that she bought a couple of days ago. Lately, despite her constant state of still feeling tired, she’s been wanting to jump Bellamy as soon as she sets her eyes on him, but she can’t exactly do that since her children decided that they were going to temporarily move back in with them. It’s been wonderful, getting to have them home, but Clarke and Bellamy have felt like they can’t do as much as they used to, whether it’s kissing in the kitchen or getting handsy while they’re sitting on the couch. And she knows it’s been hard for Bellamy because with how he acted the last two times she was pregnant…

Clarke can hear heavy footsteps coming down the hall, and she moves until she’s sitting back on her heels with her knees spread on top of the bed. She wants Bellamy to forget about anything he may be thinking about and just be stunned when he walks into the room, and she’s pretty sure this will do it.

When the door opens, Bellamy’s looking down as he loosens his tie, and Clarke watches him as he toes off his shoes before finally looking up at her. His already soft-glowing red eyes begin to burn brighter, the brown of them being captured completely, and he stills, his lips parted as he looks at her.

She bites at her bottom lip as she looks at him, then she glances down at what she’s wearing. Since her boobs have gotten bigger she decided to go one cup-size, but it’s barely enough to keep her chest from falling out, and the sheer material opens to where her stomach is clearly visible, and her underwear is a sheer blue thong to match the top. When she first saw it in the store, she _had_ to get it. Bellamy has told her that he doesn’t care whether or not she wears lingerie, but she likes how it makes her feel and her husband certainly doesn’t seem to mind.

“Waiting for something, princess?” Bellamy’s voice is rough when he speaks, and considering how horny Clarke has been all day since her kids said they were going to go stay with their grandparents, she’s pretty sure she could come just from him talking to her.

“For you.” She smiles sweetly at him, looking up at him through her eyelashes for a moment before she crawls off the bed and walks towards him. “I want to play.” She stops in front of him, close enough to where her bra grazes over his chest, and Bellamy looks down at her, his swirling red eyes staring into her soul.

“You want to play, huh?”

“Mhm.” Clarke bites at her bottom lip again as she reaches up and grabs his tie. “I’ve been waiting for you all day, daddy.”

There’s a low groan that vibrates in Bellamy’s throat as he lets go of his briefcase, and then his hands are on her, pressing her into his body as one of his hands tangles in her hair. Clarke gasps at the feeling, the tension she’s been feeling all day begins to ebb away and she looks up at her husband. 

“I’m sorry I left you waiting.” Bellamy leans down and presses a kiss to her cheek, then her jaw, trailing kisses down to her neck before he sucks at it and Clarke clenches around nothing. She whispers and Bellamy sucks harder, but then she tangles her hands in his hair and pulls his mouth to hers. 

Bellamy hums as she licks into his mouth and his hands slide under the thin fabric that’s covering her until they’re pressed against her lower back, searing into her skin. 

“You look so pretty, baby,” he murmurs against her lips, “and you got all dressed up for me.” 

“Mhm.” Clarke bites at his bottom lip and Bellamy melts into her. 

_After all these years, he still falls apart for me_. She mewls when he begins to kiss down towards her chest, and his hands roam down her sides as he moves until he’s on his knees in front of her. He presses a kiss to her stomach, holding her pregnancy bump in his hands as he looks up at her. 

_Even if I weren’t damned, I would still fall at her feet._ Those words have been etched into her mind since the day she read them, and he’s shown her time and time again just how true they are. 

His eyes are bright, the eyes she’s woken up next to for a hundred years and the ones she sees when she closes her eyes. The ones that light up her dreams more times than she can count. 

Bellamy stands, keeping his hands on her sides and running his thumbs over them as he looks down at her, and Clarke’s eyes take him in. His black hair, is golden skin, his freckles that adorn every part of his body that she’s come to know almost better than her own...the man she fell in love with a lifetime ago. 

“What does my pretty girl want to play?” His voice is rough when he asks, and Clarke smiles up at him as she wraps her hands around his neck and plays with his hair. 

“Mm…” she hums, running his curls through her fingers, “I like your tie.”

Bellamy’s eyes spark as he looks down at her, a lecherous grin spreading across his face. He wastes no time bending down and lifting her so she can wrap her legs around his waist, and Clarke smiles down at him as he walks towards their bed. _There are a lot of benefits to having a husband who’s insanely strong_. His eyes never leave hers as he lays her down, and Clarke continues to smile at him as he pulls back and takes off his tie. 

She holds up her hands and she can feel her thighs wanting to press together as she looks up at him. His hair is still wild like the first day she met him, and he’s rolled up the sleeves of his button up shirt, giving her a look at the forearms she _really_ liked that first day, too. 

Bellamy wraps the tie around her wrists then slips two fingers under the material before raising an eyebrow at her, and she nods. He smiles at her as he moves to prop himself above her, guiding her arms back until she can feel the headboard. The redness of Bellamy’s eyes deepens as he looks down at her, his desire plain as day on his beautiful face. 

“You look so pretty, baby,” he whispers as he leans down and trails his lips across her jaw. “Did you get all dressed up for me?” 

“Uh-huh.” Clarke’s eyes flutter closed as he presses an open-mouthed kiss just under her jaw. “I wanted to get fucked, daddy.”

Bellamy hums as he kisses her again, then again, until he finds her pulse point and sucks on it. She whimpers and almost moves her hands to wrap them around his shoulders, but then one of Bellamy’s hands comes up and keeps them in place. _I'm not in control now. _The thought runs through her mind and Clarke moans at it. She likes when he’s in control. 

“We haven’t had any time together,” she says between pants, “and I missed you.” 

“I missed you, too, sweetheart.” Bellamy kisses his way back up her throat. “But I’m here.” 

Clarke tilts her head up and Bellamy kisses her, hard and deep, and she mewls as the hand that’s on her wrists moves down to tangle in her hair. She can feel his shirt and dress pants grazing across her body, and she curses herself for not getting him naked before starting this. 

Already, she can feel him straining against his bottoms, but she can’t move against him. Her legs are too spread and with her stomach she can’t arch into him anymore. 

“Now, what do I do with you?” Bellamy pulls back to look at her, and Clarke bites at her bottom lip. _You can do whatever you want_. She knows that her being pregnant drives him crazy, so she can’t wait to see what he comes up with. After all, it has been ninety-six years since last time. 

“Hmm…” Bellamy hums as his hands roam her body, and Clarke tries to arch into him as much as she can. 

His fingers slide up her sides, grazing her stomach as he goes before he cups her breasts and Clarke moans softly at the feeling. He doesn’t squeeze them hard, and then his mouth is there, sucking a bruise onto her chest as his hands pull down her cups. 

When the air of the room hits her Clarke shivers, and Bellamy wastes no time sucking her into his mouth. He’s not as forceful with it as he usually is, but having him be so gentle only turns her on more. He switches, circling his tongue around her nipple before he sucks, and Clarke arches under him. _It’s going to be like this forever_. 

“Daddy,” she moans, and her husband only hums as he pulls off of her. 

“Need something, Princess?” 

“Mmm…” yes, she does need something. She needs his head between her legs. “I want...” she tries to form a coherent thought, but all she can think about is his body pressing into hers. 

“Yes?” Bellamy begins to kiss down her chest, over her stomach, and Clarke hums. 

“I want your mouth on me.”

“Do you?” Bellamy stops below her bellybutton, and she can feel him smile against her skin. “My mouth is on you.” 

“No, it’s not,” she pouts, and Bellamy kisses her again. 

“See? Yes, it is.” 

It’s hard for her to actually _see_, since her stomach is bigger than usual due to the fact that she’s carrying two children instead of one, but she doesn’t tell him that. She knows that he knows. 

“Daddy,” she whines, and Bellamy chuckles. 

“You have to tell me, love.”

”I want your mouth between my legs, daddy. Please.” She’s never been able to bring herself to say anything more than that, which is weird considering how long they’ve been together, but she doesn’t feel like it’s something she needs to change now.

“There we go,” Bellamy hums, and he begins trailing kisses down to her thighs, grabbing at her hips as he goes, and then he sits back and hooks his fingers through the waistband of her thong and pulls it down. 

Bellamy’s red eyes brighten slightly as he looks down at her bare center, and Clarke can feel the wetness pool between her legs. _I love how he looks at me like that. _He lowers himself back down slowly, kissing her again as his hands find her waist. 

He kisses her clit, his breath fanning out against her, and Clarke holds her breath for when he licks through her folds. “Fuck.” 

She doesn’t remember the last time he went down on her, or the last time she went down on him, and that’s really a tragedy because she loves both of those things. The thought of getting to have him in her mouth later tonight causes another wave of pleasure to spread throughout her body, mixing with the way Bellamy is making her feel, and Clarke moans deeply. 

He sucks her clit into his mouth and she lifts her hips, trying to grind against his mouth, but he holds her in place. She wishes she could touch him, but it was her decision to use his tie in the first place, and she loves knowing that she can’t do anything to him. 

He licks into her again, moving down until his tongue bumps against her entrance, and Clarke can feel her thoughts disappearing. She’s already close to coming just from this, and given how long they’ve gone without doing anything like this, she knows she’ll need more. 

Bellamy moans against her, and Clarke’s eyes flutter closed as she comes. It’s unexpected, and it’s surprising, and Clarke’s moans fill up the room as the pleasure washes over her. Her hands strain against the tie as she tries to move them, forgetting that they were tied, and Bellamy props himself up between her legs, grinning.

“Worked up, baby?” 

Clarke’s body shakes with the aftershocks, but she tries to gather her energy as she says, “Mhm.” 

“I’m sorry I haven’t been taking care of you how I should,” he murmurs, and Clarke watches as his eyes never leave hers when he presses two fingers into her. She mewls as he moves them, knuckle deep into her, and she clenches around them. “But, I’m here now.” 

Clarke bites at her bottom lip as he pumps them in and out, but when he crooks them she can feel herself beginning to build again. She knows she’s been stressed lately, they both have, but she didn’t think she was _this_ worked up. 

Bellamy presses his thumb against her clit as he runs his fingers along her walls and then Clarke is falling apart under him again. _How long has it been?_ Her mind and body are empty except for the pure bliss that’s running through her veins, and she shakes under his gaze. 

There have been many nights when all they’ve done is make each other come over and over and over again, and just the thought of this being one of those nights sends a wave of excitement through her. 

“Now, where was I?” Bellamy settles himself back between her legs, and Clarke lifts her hips up towards his face. “Eager, Princess?” 

“Yes, daddy,” she pants, and Bellamy chuckles, deep and sweet, before he licks into her again. 

Her body already feels like it’s melting into the mattress, and Clarke hums as she relaxes even more, letting her husband take care of her. He slips a third finger into her, and Clarke clenches at the feeling, his fingers stretching her out in the best way possible. 

“_Daddy,”_ she whimpers, and Bellamy presses his tongue against her harder. He licks at her like a man whose only mission in life is to make her come again, and Clarke _really _wishes she could tangle her hands in his hair. 

Decision made, Clarke snaps her fingers and the tie falls away, letting her fingers thread through his dark hair as she grinds against his face. Bellamy growls and Clarke knows he’s probably going to punish her for this, but she really can’t bring herself to care right now. 

A third orgasm builds within her, and Clarke grinds against Bellamy’s face until she falls over the edge. Her cry is loud and unrestrained and Bellamy doesn’t stop what he’s doing until Clarke pushes at him slightly, then he looks up, raising an eyebrow at her. 

“That’s against the rules.” 

Clarke pouts at him, running her hands over his. “I’m sorry, daddy,” she murmurs. “I was just so horny and I wanted to touch you.” 

She knows he’s struggling with whether or not he should punish her, she can see it in his eyes, but she’s pregnant and she’s horny and he just gave her three orgasms within thirty minutes and he _really_ can’t blame her for using a little magic right now. They made a deal decades ago that magic wouldn’t be used in the bedroom unless they talked about it beforehand, but sometimes they both slip up. Though, this wasn’t Clarke _slipping_.

“We’ll have to work on you being good later,” he says finally, and Clarke bites at her bottom lip as she nods her head, and then she watches as Bellamy backs off the bed and stands. He’s still completely dressed, aside from his missing tie, and he reaches up and begins undoing the buttons on his shirt.

As much as she loves watching him undress himself, right now she can’t bring herself to just sit back and enjoy the show. So, Clarke crawls to her knees, taking care since her stomach has been throwing her off her balance lately, and moves towards Bellamy until she’s kneeling on the bed in front of him. His red eyes are on her face, and Clarke imagines hers are glowing, too.

She reaches up, her hands replacing his on the third button, and she undoes it. Then the next one...then...she leans forward, kissing his collarbone, then his neck, and she sucks at his pulsepoint as she continues to undo his shirt. When it’s completely undone her mouth finds his as she pushes it off his shoulders, and one of Bellamy’s hands finds her waist as the other cups the back of her head. He can drive her crazy, but she knows she can do the same to him. She pulls him close, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she licks into his mouth, humming when their tongues meet and she tastes herself. 

That’s how they stay for a little while, with their arms wrapped around each other as they just kiss. They haven’t exactly made out in a while either, but kissing her husband has always been one of her favorite things in the world. Eventually, though, her hands trail down his chest and over his stomach, still defined like the first time she saw him without a shirt on, and then down to his pants. She undoes his belt and pops the button open before she reaches into his pants and wraps her hand around him. 

Bellamy moans into her mouth and Clarke grips him tighter as she works him softly, but it doesn’t take long before they’re both pushing to get the rest of his clothes off. When he’s standing in front of her, completely naked, Clarke takes a moment to look him over. _Black hair, dark skin, and those freckles_...a new wave of pleasure washes through her and she can barely hide her excitement as Bellamy reaches out and pulls her flush against his chest. 

“I love you, Clarke,” he whispers, running his nose along hers. “You’re my everything, you know that, right?”

“And you’re mine,” she murmurs. She tilts her lips up, giving him a soft, sweet kiss. “I love you, too, Bell.”

Of course, this doesn’t exactly go with the dynamic, but there are times when they just can’t help themselves. Bellamy wraps his arms around her and presses his mouth back to hers, and he keeps her against him as they kiss again. _So many nights like this, and so many more to come_. 

The clasp on her negligee is undone and Clarke hums as Bellamy takes it off her, running his calloused hands over her skin before dropping the article of clothing on the floor. 

“Get on your hands and knees for me, baby,” he murmurs against her lips, and Clarke shivers as she turns and moves towards the middle of the bed and does as she asks. 

She likes this position _a lot_ and it works with her growing stomach. The bed dips as Bellamy gets onto it, and Clarke bites at her bottom lip as one of his hands comes up to palm at her ass. _Maybe we’ll get to that later._ He squeezes and Clarke moans slightly before she can feel his lips press down on her other cheek, and then he’s running himself through her folds. 

Just that is enough to have Clarke wanting to push back against him, but she doesn’t. She already got away with using magic in the bedroom and with this position it wouldn’t be anything for him to spank her. Which, she likes when he spanks her, but right now she just _really _wants his cock. 

When Bellamy finally presses into her, Clarke moans deeply before pressing back against him, and Bellamy moans, too. It’s deep and throaty and it sends a wave of pleasure straight to Clarke’s pussy as she clenches around him.

“Daddy,” she mewls and Bellamy grips her ass tight as he tries to press himself into her further.

“You always feel so good, Princess.” 

Bellamy shifts and Clarke hums when she can feel his chest graze against her back, and he kisses between her shoulder blades. But he’s not there long when his hand comes to wrap around her shoulder, and he’s sitting back with Clarke sitting on top of him.

Clarke whimpers when Bellamy pulls her back into his chest, and as he presses himself further into her she clenches around him. His hands roam over her stomach and up her breasts, and Clarke’s eyes flutter closed as she leans her head back on his shoulder.

“You look so pretty like this, baby,” he whispers into her ear, and Clarke shivers. “Is this what you needed?” 

“Mhm.” 

Bellamy rolls her nipples between his fingers and Clarke gasps as he kisses the base of her neck. “Want to try that again?”

“Yes, daddy,” she murmurs, and Bellamy hums as he massages her breasts before trailing his hands down to her hips. 

He lifts her up slightly before bringing her back down again and Clarke rolls her hips as much as she can, hitting that sweet spot inside of her. With how everything has gone since he got home, she knows this won’t last long, but she’s enjoying every second of it. 

Bellamy’s breath is hot against her skin and Clarke can feel the sweat that’s clinging to her body as he moves her. “Daddy,” she whimpers, and Bellamy buries his face in her neck as he presses into her over and over again. 

“Daddy, I’m so close.” Her voice is barely audible, or recognizable for that matter, but she knows what Bellamy does to her. 

“I know,” he murmurs into her skin. “Come on, Princess, give me what I want.”

“_Daddy_.” Clarke’s eyes flutter closed, and one of Bellamy’s hands leaves her hips and comes to rest on her stomach. A strangled groan vibrates through him and into her and Clarke clenches around him. 

“Come of me, baby.” Bellamy’s voice is deep and rough and so _wrecked_.

Clarke’s walls flutter around him and Bellamy bites at the junction of her neck and shoulder as she feels him expand then spill inside of her. Electricity hums through her veins as he continues to rock into her, and Clarke’s body feels like it’s melting into him. She can’t tell where he stops and where she begins, and she doesn’t want to. 

The two of them sit there, Clarke clenching and unclenching around her husband as they both try to calm their breathing, and Bellamy wraps his arms around her completely. He kisses her shoulder, then her neck, and her back, anywhere he can reach, and Clarke sinks against him even more. 

She’s not sure how long they stay that way, with her sitting in his lap while he’s still inside of her and Bellamy just holding her against him, but eventually he lifts her up and off of him and then he’s pulling her into him as they lay under the covers. She’s spent, and tired, and if she wasn’t pregnant she’s pretty sure they would keep going but she seems like she’s down for the count now. 

Clarke hums as she nuzzles against Bellamy’s bare chest and his hand threads into her blonde hair. She loves getting to hold him like this and the way he consumes her when she does. She can hear his heart beating under her ear, strong and steady, and she kisses his collarbone.

“I’m sorry for not taking care of you,” Bellamy whispers after a moment, and Clarke’s heart aches as she pulls back to look up at him. 

“We’ve had stuff going on, Bell.” She reaches up and brushes some curls off of his forehead before cupping the side of his face. “Do you really blame yourself for us not having more sex?” 

Bellamy looks way from her eyes, but he leans forward and presses their foreheads together, his hand still running through her hair. “I feel like I haven’t been doing as much as I should, and part of taking care of you is making sure you’re not walking around feeling like I haven’t given you the orgasm you want.” 

The corners of his mouth turn up and Clarke giggles as she pulls him closer. Over the years, both of them have worked on their self-doubts and bettering themselves, trying to be the best partners they can be, but some days...some days it’s not as easy. Clarke knows when Bellamy is trying to make a situation seem lighter than what it is, at least for him, and she leans forward, giving him a soft kiss. 

“You have done so much for me, Bellamy,” she murmurs. “You’ve woken up every morning with me and held my hair while I get through throwing up, and holding me when it’s over. You’ve given me strength when I couldn’t find any within myself and, no matter what kind of day you’ve had, you always come home and look at me like I’m the best thing you’ve ever laid your eyes on.”

“Because you are.” Bellamy’s eyes glow brighter as he looks at her. 

“You take care of me, Bellamy.” Clarke smiles. “You take care of _us_. All of us. You know that, don’t you?” 

“Yeah,” he whispers. 

“This isn’t the first time our sex life has taken a backseat, but no matter what we always come back to each other.” She runs her nose along his, noticing the blue glow of her eyes on his skin. “Like right now.”

Bellamy wraps his arms around her even more, and Clarke buries her face in his neck. “I love you, Clarke.”

“I love you, too, Bellamy.” Clarke smiles against his skin. 

They lay there for a moment holding onto each other, and Clarke can feel her heart swell. _My husband forever_. Even after a century, the thought makes her happy beyond belief. _Forever with the love of my life_. 

“So, Mrs. Blake,” Bellamy’s voice is gravelly when he speaks, and Clarke presses her thighs together at the sound of it, “how about we take a bath?”

“Yes, please.” Clarke can’t help the smile as Bellamy tilts his head down to kiss her, and then he’s scooping her up in his arms and walking towards the bathroom. 

~

** _At some point…_ **

Bellamy turns around, looking through the glass doors behind him to see his family milling around the house. The cold mountain air blows around him, and the sound of his kids laughing with his nieces and nephews pulls a smile to his face. 

“I have to admit,” Murphy says, and Bellamy turns to look towards him and Miller, “I never thought we’d be here.” 

“I thought we knew the moment we learned about Clarke?” Miller asks, his eyebrows raising. 

“Well, technically, I knew Clarke before both of you but, yeah, I guess that’s true.” Murphy smirks, turning to look at Bellamy. “We’re happy for you.” 

“I think Emori has made you soft,” Bellamy chuckles, and he clasps his friend on the shoulder. “But, thank you.” 

“I didn’t have her for nearly a hundred and fifty years,” Murphy huffs. “Sue me.” 

Murphy moves past him and back into the house, and Bellamy watches as he walks towards Emori and she smiles at him. It took a lot of time, and a lot of searching, but eventually Emori appeared in Hell. Apparently she found a way out of Heaven. Bellamy wasn’t entirely sure how truthful her story was, but his dad always seemed to smirk whenever she brought it up. 

He wasn’t going to ask, though. 

Miller stands from his seat and takes up Murphy’s spot, leaning up against the railing next to Bellamy. “I thought I would just have to spend an eternity with you, but now you have four kids and six nieces and nephews. You need to stop multiplying.”

“Tell that to Octavia and Lincoln.” Bellamy smiles as he shakes his head. “I’m pretty sure O wants to run the world.”

“Don’t let your dad hear that.” 

The two of them laugh, but then the sound of Clarke laughing catches his attention and he ducks his head, biting at his bottom lip. “I never thought I'd get this.”

“And now you’ve had it for centuries,” Miller says softly. “Weird how life works, isn’t it?”

“My father wouldn’t say it’s _life_ exactly.”

“Of course, he wouldn’t.” The two of them chuckle again, and then the sliding door opens behind them.

“If you two don’t come inside mom says she’s not going to take care of you when you get sick,” Madi says, and Bellamy straightens as he turns to look at his daughter. 

“When have I ever gotten sick?”

“Fifty years ago during that concert,” Rowan says as he walks by the open door, and Madi points at her twin.

“Okay, but getting drunk off demon alcohol and throwing up isn’t the same as catching a cold.” Bellamy runs a hand through his hair, shaking out the ice before walking back into the house and Miller follows after him.

“Demons don’t get sick.”

“No, we just get demon pox,” Emori snorts, and Miller rolls his eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah.” 

“Finally!” Clarke calls from the kitchen, and Bellamy smiles as his wife comes into view. “I thought you were going to help me.” She crosses her arms over her chest, and her short hair bounces slightly. 

Bellamy takes a step forward, and in the blink of an eye he moves from in front of the sliding door to standing before her. “And I thought you kicked me out of the kitchen.” 

“No,” she says, looking away from him slightly. “I just didn’t want you touching anything because you kept eating all of it.”

Bellamy smiles as he reaches out and wraps his arms around her, pulling her into his chest, and Clarke looks up at him. He can see her trying not to smile, and she raises an eyebrow at him. 

“What can I do to make it up to you?” 

“Ugh,” Charlotte groans, “get away from the kitchen.”

“Weren’t you _just_ making out in the dining room?” Julian says, walking in the same direction as his sister. 

“Weren’t you—”

“Alright, dinner time,” Octavia says, clapping her hands, and everyone chuckles as they make their way to the dining room. Bellamy can see his father wave a hand out of the corner of his eye and then the room and table expand, but Bellamy only looks at his wife.

“Where were we?” 

“You were asking me what you can do to make it up to me,” Clarke murmurs, and Bellamy hums as her arms come up to wrap around his neck.

“Mhm.” He leans forward, running his nose along hers. “And what is it?”

“I have a few ideas.” 

Bellamy smiles as he leans forward and captures his wife’s mouth with his, and Clarke’s hands tangle in his hair. They don’t let themselves go too far, since their entire family is in the next room over, but when they pull apart he knows his eyes are glowing because Clarke’s are, too.

“Let’s go eat,” he whispers, and Clarke nods her head before he gives her another kiss, and then the two of them are making their way into the dining and towards their seats.

~

Clarke smiles as she moves to sit in her husband’s lap and Bellamy doesn’t miss a beat in his conversation as he wraps an arm around her waist, and Clarke hums as she leans into his chest. He’s talking to Lincoln while Aurora and Octavia talk to Emori, and then Lucifer is talking to Harper while all of their children are spread across the living room. 

_This is our life_. She can hear Jasper humming in the shower and she smiles as she brings her drink up to take a sip. She and Bellamy may not have as many kids as Octavia and Lincoln, but after what she went through with Madi and Rowan they decided that four kids would be enough for them. After all, that didn’t mean they couldn’t spoil their nieces and nephews. 

But neither of them would change what they have. Clarke’s eyes roam over the crowd around them, looking at Julian and his girlfriend, his arm wrapped around her shoulders as they look at something on her phone, Charlotte is piled in the recliner with her girlfriend, too, and Madi and Rowan are fighting over a bean bag chair. They’ve sworn off relationships for this decade, but it’s nice just to see them spending time together. Then, of course, there are all of their nieces and nephews laying around on pallets, and Jordan.

“Did you ever think this would be your life?” Bellamy whispers, leaning his head onto her shoulder, and Clarke leans her head on top of his.

“No, but I love it.”

“I love it, too.” Bellamy kisses her shoulder and Clarke smiles as she turns and gives her husband a kiss.

~

Later that night, Clarke holds on tight to her husband as he rocks into her, the two of them murmuring how much they love each other and how happy they are. And they’re truly happy. Despite the wars and the fights and the bad days where it feels like nothing could go right, they will forever, _always_, love each other, and the same can be said for the rest of their family.

Bellamy may have never believed that he could be loved, or that he deserved to be, but Clarke knows that she’s shown him he deserves so much more than he once thought.

After all, even the Prince of Hell deserves to be happy, and she’s glad that his happiness is when she’s in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "End" :)
> 
> As we know, they live forever so there is not definite "end" to this story, but we also know that they're still completely in love with each other with four children and a family that keeps growing. It's been a year since I originally posted the first chapter and, I have to say, I never thought I'd be ending it at 30 of them. How I went from 5 to 30 I have no idea lol I know I've gone MIA with this fic a few times, but I want to say thank you to all of you who have stuck with me through this and to everyone who finds this fic later :) Your love for this fic means so much to me, and thank you for commenting and leaving kudos and bookmarking this story, and thank you for coming along for the ride :) I'll catch you on the flip side!
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
Xx

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think down in the comments! I love hearing from you!!
> 
> You can find me on...  
Twitter: awalknwonderlnd  
Tumblr: xxawalkinwonderlandxx


End file.
